Recherché, pour raisons évidentes
by Pyrolouve
Summary: Au pensionnat Moby Dick, tenu par l'ancien truand Barbe-Blanche, on trouve toutes sortes de jeunes délinquants. Garçons, filles, dealers, voleurs... Le choix est large. Et ces jeunes tentent tant bien que mal de se réinsérer dans la société. Et l'amour dans tout ça ? Et bien l'amour est présent, puisqu'il n'y a pas plus truand que lui...
1. Une belle jeune femme

**Chalut chalut ! Bien, en ce joli après-midi de printemps, je vous propose le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction. Je sais que je n'ai pas encore fini "Et si le destin changeait ?", mais ça ne va plus tarder, et je ne supporte pas l'inactivité.**

**Si le début vous plaît, je serais ravie de la continuer, même si je n'ai aucune idée de la direction qu'elle va prendre.**

**Je serais sûrement obligée d'espacer les mises à jours tant que je n'aurais pas terminé ma première fic, mais je promet de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous laisser trop en haleine.**

**Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui, c'est une fic dans un UA (ma première, je sais pas ce que ça va donner). Ici, Calm Belt est un océan tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Donc pas de fruits du démon. Même si ça me fend le cœur de leur retirer des pouvoirs aussi classes, je sais que je ne saurais plus quoi en faire plus tard si je les insère dans cette fic.**

**Bien, ceci étant dit, bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro.**

Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent au dieu Oda, que je vénère chaque jour un peu plus pour avoir créé One Piece.

* * *

Sur l'île de la Baleine, quelque part sur Calm Belt, il existe un immense pensionnat, le Moby Dick. Le directeur, Edward Newgate, aussi surnommé Barbe-Blanche, est un ancien truand qui s'est racheté auprès de la société. Aujourd'hui, il recueille les jeunes voyous sans attache pour leur fournir un foyer et une famille. Il les considère comme ses propres fils, et se fait d'ailleurs appeler Père par ses pensionnaires, ce qui le remplit de joie.

En échange de leur séjour ici, les accueillis doivent trouver un travail et s'y tenir. L'argent qu'ils gagnent est en partie reversé au pensionnat et sert aux éventuels travaux, mais aussi, et surtout, à la paye du personnel et de la nourriture, car les repas sont fournis. Toutefois, il leur reste toujours assez d'argent pour eux.

Ainsi, par un calme après-midi d'été...

-PORTGAS D. ACE ! T'AS EXACTEMENT DEUX SECONDES POUR REVENIR ICI ET ASSUMER TES CONNERIES AVANT D'AGGRAVER TON CAS !

-HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sous les yeux médusés des pensionnaires de Barbe-Blanche, Ace déboula dans la Grande Salle, mort de rire, suivit de près par Satch. Ce dernier, d'après ses cheveux en bataille... et son pyjama, venait à peine de sortir de sa sieste.

-REVIENS ICI, SALOPARD !

-Pourquoi t'es si fâché ? demanda l'autre en faisant une moue innocente par dessus son épaule. T'es tellement _belle_ comme ça...

Son poursuivant, essoufflé, s'arrêta et s'appuya quelques instants sur ses genoux. Quand il se redressa, il y eut un grand silence, puis tous les témoins explosèrent de rire.

Satch avait été maquillé dans son sommeil, comme une demoiselle avant la nuit de noce ! Mascara, blush, rouge à lèvres, far à paupières... tout y était passé ! Et l'as de pique ornant joyeusement sa joue désignait clairement l'auteur du méfait.

-Je vais te faire bouffer ton chapeau par les narines, Portgas !

_Ouh... Il m'appelle par mon nom ? Il doit avoir la haine alors... Génial !_

-Mais t'es si _sexy_... Franchement, tu m'excites à un point... Tu devrais te pomponner comme ça plus souvent ! le provoqua Ace d'une voix suave.

Il lui fit un baiser à distance accompagné d'un clin d'œil séducteur. Les rires des autres redoublèrent. Le plus vieux commença à vraiment s'énerver.

-ATTEND QUE JE T'ATTRAPE ET JE TE FAIS TA FÊTE !

-Bleeeeeeh ! fit Ace en lui tirant la langue. Trop lent et trop vieux pour m'avoir, Satch !

-ESPÈCE DE SALE...

-Oh là ! Oh là ! le coupa l'autre. Pas de grossièretés dans la bouche d'une si jolie demoiselle !

-... Ok, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !

Il fallut que Vista intervienne pour séparer les deux hommes et qu'Edward Newgate en personne fasse résonner sa voix pour que le calme revienne.

-Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous chamailler comme des maternelles ? tonna-t-il.

-C'EST LUI QU'A COMMENCÉ ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps en se pointant l'un l'autre du doigt.

-Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! se récria Satch.

-Ah ouais ? Et ce que t'as dit hier c'était quoi ?

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit hier ?

Ace rougit et se gratta la tête. _Merde. J'avais pas prévu de me trahir comme ça._

-Oooooh ! Mais... C'est quoi cette mine embarrassée ? fit l'autre d'un ton gourmand.

-Ta gueule, Satch, marmonna-t-il.

-Ah non ! Tu m'as bien proprement humilié, à ton tour maintenant !

-Allez, Ace, dis-nous ! renchérit Izou qui s'était approché.

-Je serais curieux de savoir, ajouta Vista.

-Roooh ça va ! C'est juste que t'as dis que tous les gays étaient des tapettes bonnes à faire la vaisselle et le ménage, c'est tout ! finit-il par avouer.

Satch écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est juste ça ? Mais je vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec t...

-Satch...

-Quoi ?

Il avisa la mine gênée de son ami et cela fit tilt dans sa tête. Oui, cet homme est un peu long à la détente.

-Oh... Ah ! OOOOH !

Ace grogna. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui étaient au courant de son... Orientation. En fait, il n'y avait que ses frères et Marco, son ex, absent pour l'instant... Ils avaient réussi à se cacher pendant les quelques mois qu'avait duré leur relation, et n'en avaient jamais parlé à personne, fut-ce à leurs meilleurs amis.

-Alors tu es...

-Ouais j'suis gay ! Et compte pas sur moi pour laver ton linge ou nettoyer ta table ! Ça me donnerait trop de boulot. Et puis j'me salirais les mains pour la semaine !

-HEY ! ESPÈCE DE SALE GAMIN !

Le brun éclata de rire, et la tension retomba. Newgate, qui était resté silencieux pendant tout l'échange, se fit la réflexion que son fils adoptif n'aurait pas dû être si gêné de leur avouer cela. Qu'il n'ait pas voulu le dire, soit, tout le monde avait des secrets. Mais une fois poussé aux aveux, qu'il soit si embarrassé... Il faudrait qu'il lui parle, plus tard.

-Mais pourquoi tu voulais pas nous le dire, Ace ? demanda Vista.

… Ou pas.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Joz. On est tes frères non ? Ta famille. On peut tout entendre. Surtout qu'Izou est dans le même cas que toi. On l'a accepté alors pourquoi pas toi ?

-C'est pas que je ne veux pas vous l'avouer... C'est que je veux éviter LA question qui vient après !

-Ça va, on te demandera rien si tu veux rien nous di...

-Hey Ace ! T'as quelqu'un en vue du coup ?

Ace soupira, et Joz et Vista foudroyèrent Satch du regard. Les pieds dans le plat ! Et comme il faut !

-Bah quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

-T'es vraiment qu'un boulet, vieux, grogna le premier.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fa...

-C'est bon, Joz. Ça va... dit le brun en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Ace se refusait à mentir à ses frères, et il savait que Satch ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne crachait pas le morceau. Alors...

-Ouais, j'ai quelqu'un en vue ouais...

-Ah oui et c'est...

-Si tu me demande qui c'est, je te fais bouffer la banane que tu as sur la tête. Compris ?

Horrifié, le châtain plaqua les mains sur ses cheveux et gémit.

-Ah non ! Pas question ! J'y tiens, moi, à ma banane !

-Au fait, Satch... Tu devrais aller te débarbouiller. T'as du rouge là, le nargua Ace en pointant ses lèvres du doigt.

Sa victime se retint de justesse de lui en mettre une devant le directeur et partit en grommelant, sous les rires des pensionnaires, et même celui de Newgate, bon enfant. Ravi, Ace fit une extravagante révérence pour saluer son public involontaire et remonta dans sa chambre. Enfin, celle qu'il partageait avec ses frères. Mais ils travaillaient pour l'instant et ne seraient pas rentrés avant un moment. Il avait la pièce pour lui tout seul.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'Ace, vingt ans, Sabo, dix-neuf ans et Luffy, dix-sept ans, habitaient au Moby Dick. Frères de cœur, sinon de sang, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la rue.

Avant de les connaître, Luffy, malgré son jeune âge, menait une petite bande de jeunes qui en provoquaient d'autres. Les rixes et bagarres de rue qu'ils avaient menés avaient finalement attiré l'attention de la police. Ils avaient dû se séparer. Certains avaient échoué ici, comme Sanji, Nami et Ussop, d'autres étaient toujours en cavale, comme Zoro et Robin. Le jeune brun avait erré un moment seul dans la rue. Puis un jour, alors qu'il commençait à dépérir de la faim, les deux autres le trouvèrent et le prirent sous leur aile. Ils lui offrirent nourriture, chaleur et réconfort, et Luffy n'avait plus voulu se séparer d'eux.

Sabo, lui, était un jeune fils de la haute qui avait fugué de chez lui. Il volait pour se nourrir, ne s'attaquant toutefois qu'aux commerçants prospères. Mais ce qui avait inquiété la police, c'est que, tel un Robin des Bois, il s'amusait à voler les bourses des plus riches pour les redonner aux plus pauvres. Il prétendait ainsi réguler l'injustice de la différence qui existait entre le "monde d'au dessus", et le peuple. Après plusieurs plaintes et descriptions du blond, des agents l'avaient pourchassés, et dans sa course, il avait rencontré Ace. Assez brusquement d'ailleurs, puisqu'il lui était rentré dedans. Ils les avaient semés à deux, Ace lui montrant comment se cacher et s'échapper, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Ace avait un passé plus sombre. Bagarreur, un peu pyromane sur les bords, il avait trempé dans des trafics pas nets. Drogue, contrebande, tout y était passé. Quand l'argent qu'il gagnait ainsi ne lui a plus suffit, il se fit "nettoyeur". Il était employé par des meurtriers pour "laver" leurs passages à coups d'essence et de briquet. Dernier arrivé sur les lieux d'un crime, dernier parti aussi, c'était lui qui laissait les derniers indices visibles, malgré toutes ses précautions. Il se fit repérer et traquer longtemps, et de ce fait, devint un expert pour se cacher, se faire oublier et voler ce dont il avait besoin. Il connaissait chaque ruelle de la ville comme sa poche, et s'amusait même à provoquer les policiers et à les perdre dans les dédales des cités. Il déambulait tranquillement dans les rues en attendant qu'on le contacte à nouveau quand Sabo l'avait percuté. Analysant sa situation en un clin d'œil, il n'avait pu résister au plaisir de faire _encore_ tourner les autorités en bourrique et avait résolut de l'aider. Au final, il s'était prit d'affection pour le blond, et il l'avait accepté comme ami.

Tout trois recherchés, et n'en pouvant plus de cette partie de cache-cache infinie, les garçons avaient fini par se présenter au pensionnat en demandant asile. Que Barbe-Blanche leur avait volontiers offert. Et depuis, ils n'en avaient plus bougé. Luffy ne travaillait pas encore à cause de son jeune âge, mais il faisait des baby-sittings occasionnels. Sabo, remarquable dans sa capacité à s'approprier des informations, était devenu journaliste. Quand à Ace, il s'était fait employer comme barman au Bar de l'Arnaque de Shakky. Le nom lui avait plu, et la plantureuse tenancière avait été charmée par son allure. Amie de Newgate, et elle-même ancienne truande, elle avait fermé les yeux sur son passé, et le soir même, il distribuait mojitos et tequilas aux clients.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son téléphone qui vibrait. Il lut le message.

_Yo, Ace ! _

_Les parents de la gamine que je garde ce soir auront du retard._

_Je rentrerais vers 21h au lieu de 20h30. T'inquiète pas ok ?_

_Lu'_

Il grogna. Bon, ben ça voulait dire qu'il allait être de corvée de vaisselle à sa place ce soir. Cet abruti était toujours en retard quand c'était son tour. Bizarre non ? Il renvoya un rapide "Tu perds rien pour attendre !" à son cadet, puis il reposa le portable sur sa table de nuit.

En soupirant, il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il repensa à la vacherie qu'il avait fait à Satch, et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puis sa question lui revint en mémoire et il passa la main sur son visage. Oui, il avait quelqu'un en vue. Quelqu'un qui, il le savait, serait très difficile à amadouer. Cheveux d'ébène, peau tannée par le soleil, corps tatoué, yeux gris acier, sourire prédateur...

Trafalgar Law.


	2. Bienvenue au Bar de l'Arnaque

-Hey Sanji !

-Oh ! Salut Ace. C'était pas à ton frère de venir m'aider ce soir ?

-Normalement si, mais bizarrement, sa soirée baby-sitting est prolongée.

Le brun soupira et l'autre sourit.

-Comme d'habitude, ajoutèrent-ils ensemble.

Ils rirent.

-Tu prends ton service à quelle heure ? demanda le blond.

-À neuf heures et demi. Le bar ouvre à dix, mais Shakky veut que je sois là avant pour vérifier les stocks. J'dois partir à neuf heure en gros.

-Je vois. Bah ça te laisse une demi-heure. Tiens, prend cette pile, c'est la moins fournie. T'façon, dès que ton frangin arrive, il prend ta place, et avec un bon coup de pied au cul si nécessaire.

Ace grimaça. Les coups de pieds de Sanji la Jambe Noire étaient réputés pour être particulièrement virulents.

Le jeune homme avait toujours rêvé d'ouvrir un grand restaurant. Il avait été élevé par un vieux cuistot nommé Zeff, qui l'avait recueilli dans son restaurant et lui avait apprit à cuisiner autant qu'à se battre. Quand son "vieux schnock" avait passé l'arme à gauche, et que son restaurant avait été vendu, Sanji s'était retrouvé sans toit, et sans sous. Alors, mettant à profit ce que Zeff lui avait enseigné, il était descendu dans les arènes de combat clandestines pour parier le peu d'argent qui lui restait. Et il avait laissé jouer ses pieds. Ça avait tellement bien marché qu'il y était retourné. Encore. Et encore. Il allait jusqu'à provoquer d'éventuels adversaires en pleine rue. Il avait prit goût aux combats, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Puis il avait rencontré Luffy et sa bande. Il avait traîné un bon moment avec eux, ils étaient cools et il avait son lot de bagarres quotidiennes. Mais ils s'étaient fait rechercher, et ils avaient dû se séparer. Quand il avait appris que le Moby Dick cherchait un chef cuisinier, il était venu toquer à la porte, et le vieux Newgate lui avait tellement rappelé Zeff qu'il s'était écroulé et avait pleuré. Longtemps. Puis il était entré, avait choisit sa chambre et s'était immédiatement mis au travail. Il avait rencontré Satch, qui était le deuxième chef, et ils s'étaient immédiatement liés d'amitié. Amitié renforcée par le fait qu'ils travaillaient dans le même restaurant en dehors du pensionnat. Ils alternaient leurs horaires, Satch prenant souvent le service du soir et Sanji celui du midi. C'était là qu'il voyait le plus de jolies filles en tenues légères, disait-il.

Discutant de tout et de rien, ils s'attaquèrent aux assiettes sales avec entrain, sinon enthousiasme. Ace en était à sa dernière quand il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

-Ace !

-Salut p'tit frère !

-J'suis désolé ! Je prend ta place immédiatement !

-Laisse tomber, Lu'. J'ai fini.

Il regarda Sanji, et ils s'exclamèrent, parfaitement synchrones :

-Comme d'habitude !

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire. Puis Ace regarda sa montre.

-Mince ! J'suis à la bourre ! Faut que j'me change et tout ! J'vous laisse ! Salut les gars !

Il se précipita hors de la pièce, entendant vaguement un "Dis, Sanji... Il reste à manger ?" de son frère avant que la porte ne se referme. Il entra en trombe dans sa chambre, enfila un pantalon noir, une chemise bleue caraïbe, prit son sac et fila au pas de course. Il réussit à rattraper son retard, et à neuf heure et demi tapante, il était devant le Bar de l'Arnaque. Il s'accorda un moment pour reprendre sa respiration, puis il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bar. Il avança dans un couloir, puis entra dans la salle principale. Comme toujours, il regarda autour de lui, heureux de cette ambiance qu'il retrouvait cinq soirs par semaine.

Ce qui attirait son œil en premier était la scène qui s'élevait au fond. Le rideau noir ouvert, les planches déjà éclairées, les employés de Shakky terminaient de la préparer pour les numéros qui commenceraient dès dix heure et quart. Derrière se trouvaient les coulisses, et il entendait depuis l'entrée les rires des filles qui enfilaient corsets, jupes et talons hauts en échangeant les derniers potins.

Devant la scène, des dizaines de tables, de deux à huit places. En bois noir, simples, sans fioritures. Les chaises étaient dans le même style, mais rendues confortables par un siège recouvert d'un rembourrage bleu. Contre le mur de droite, quelques alcôves plus privées pouvaient être réservées. Banquettes colorées du même bleu et tables fabriquée du même bois, c'étaient soit des couples qui les commandaient, soit des hommes d'affaires plus ou moins honnête qui voulaient se réunir dans un endroit public tout en étant loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Shakky ne demandait jamais d'où venaient ses clients. Elle se contentait de s'assurer qu'ils pouvaient payer. Le reste lui importait peu.

À gauche, son coin de paradis. Le comptoir était en bois beige, ce coup-ci, rappelant le sable d'une plage des tropiques. Les tabourets étaient noirs, comme les chaises, et toujours rembourrés du même coussin bleu. Les bouteilles étaient, il le savait, disposées avec soin sous le bar, hors de vue (et de portée) des clients. Et sur le mur derrière, un immense aquarium. Il adorait cet endroit pour ça. Voir les poissons multicolores ondoyer paresseusement dans l'eau le laissait rêveur. Shakky ajoutait même une ou deux murènes, voire un petit requin de temps en temps quand elle arrivait à en faire pêcher un, juste pour le plaisir des yeux. Mais elle finissait toujours par les ramener à la mer.

Près de l'embouchure du couloir, où il se tenait, deux petites cascades murales contribuaient à rafraîchir la pièce, sans quoi l'ambiance serait devenue étouffante. Le Bar de l'Arnaque avait beaucoup de succès, que ce soit grâce à sa décoration, à ses danseuses ou à la qualité de son service. Alors quand il y avait du monde, l'air se réchauffait vite.

En arrière du bar, une petite porte discrète menait à la cave, aux vestiaires et au garde manger où étaient entreposés les cacahuètes, olives, saucissons et autres denrées nécessaires à tout apéritif digne de ce nom. Ace traversa la salle, se rendit dans les vestiaires et déposa son sac dans un casier à son nom qu'il ferma à clef. Il mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, se lava les mains, et retourna derrière son comptoir pour vérifier qu'il avait tout ce qui lui fallait sur la main. Il salua ses collègues et amis en leur tapant joyeusement dans la main. Eux aussi étaient habillés de noir et de bleu, couleurs fétiches de l'établissement. Shakky les salua elle aussi et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Ace trésor... Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise d'ouvrir ta chemise un peu plus ?

-Et combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te réponde que l'ouvrir plus me fais passer pour un gay en manque ?

-Mais, trésor, tu _es_ gay !

-Merci de ne pas avoir rajouté "en manque", ricana-t-il. Oui je suis gay, mais toute la ville n'a pas besoin de le savoir !

-Allez ! Tu as un beau corps, laisse les demoiselles en profiter, dit-elle en défaisant deux boutons.

-Eh bien, viens en profiter toi, susurra-t-il en la prenant par la taille.

-Je croyais que tu aimais les hommes ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Mmm... Je pourrais peut-être faire une exception... Si tu me laisses fermer ces foutus boutons !

-Alors ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, trésor ! s'exclama-t-elle en plaquant un baiser affectueux sur sa joue.

Ace soupira mais se laissa faire. C'était tout les soirs la même chose. Tous les soirs ses amis de l'autre côté du bar se moquaient gentiment de lui, et tous les soirs, il arrivait avec tous ses boutons attachés juste pour le plaisir d'une joute orale avec sa patronne. Il adorait cette femme qui avait contribué à lui offrir une nouvelle vie et qui en plus leur assurait à tous un salaire confortable. Le Bar de l'Arnaque avait tellement de succès qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'être généreuse. Cet endroit était comme un deuxième chez-lui, et ces personnes comme une deuxième famille. Car si Barbe-Blanche était son père, Shakky serait sans aucun doute sa mère... Une mère avec qui il pouvait faire semblant de flirter, juste pour s'amuser.

Ace était assigné aux cocktails, un jeune homme du nom de Jack s'occupait des alcools bruts, et une jeune femme qui s'appelait Cherry se chargeait de la caisse. À dix heure tapante, le bar ouvrit ses portes, et les premiers clients entrèrent. Ace fut vite assailli par des commandes venant de tous les coins.

-Un Archipel, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Bien sûr, mademoiselle.

-Un Précipice.

-Tout de suite, monsieur.

-Un Blue Lagoon.

-Désolé jeune homme, je ne sers pas d'alcool aux mineurs.

-Un Daiquiri, jeune homme.

-Et un Daiquiri pour madame, un !

Sourire charmeur qui ne quittait pas son visage, mains agiles qui virevoltaient entre les verres et les bouteilles, clins d'œils adressés aux jeunes filles qui le regardaient un peu trop longtemps, Ace s'amusait comme un fou. Il aimait créer, servir des boissons plus colorées les unes que les autres. Vert, jaune, bleu, rouge, les teintes s'harmonisaient dans les verres sous l'action de ses doigts. Il prenait garde toutefois à ne pas servir n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, n'hésitant pas à demander une pièce d'identité si nécessaire. Dans ces moments, il s'autorisait un sourire ironique en pensant qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, c'était lui qui défiait la loi.

-Un Mojito, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Et pour moi, un Soleil Levant.

-À votre service messieurs-dames.

-Deux Aras Bleus et une Tequila Sunrise.

-Je suis à vous tout de suite mademoiselle.

-Un Equateur et en vitesse, Ace, si tu veux pas que je te botte les fesses.

Les autres clients se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de parler, stupéfaits. Nan mais il se prenait pour qui lui ? Le brun, pas plus perturbé que ça, prit tout son temps pour servir ses dernières commandes, avant de se tourner vers l'insolent, mains sur les hanches.

-Dis-donc, Sabo ! Je sais que je n'ai qu'un an de plus que toi, mais je suis quand même ton grand frère ! Et j'ai toujours le droit de t'en mettre une !

-Hahaha ! Essaye seulement, _grand-frère_, essaye seulement !

En souriant, les deux frères se donnèrent l'accolade, sous les regards soulagés des personnes attablés au comptoir. Ace héla Cherry, et lui demanda de le remplacer une minute, avant d'entraîner Sabo à l'écart.

-Alors, pourquoi tu viens me déranger en plein service ?

-Des policiers ont repéré Luffy alors qu'il rentrait, ce soir. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas loin du pensionnat, sinon ils lui seraient tombé dessus, relata Sabo.

-Merde ! Après deux ans, ils nous courent toujours après ? Pourtant, on est pas des meurtriers notoires !

-Tu sais bien que Smoker est pas du genre à laisser tomber une affaire qui lui a été confiée, même si ça relève de l'infraction au code de la route.

-Fais chier ! Faut le dire à Père ! s'exclama le brun.

-C'est fait. Et j'ai aussi discuté avec Luffy. Il a dit qu'il ferait plus attention.

-... Tu y crois ?

-Non.

-On est d'accord. Bon, on verra ça avec lui demain. T'es juste venu pour me dire ça ?

-Non, en fait, j'ai rencard.

-Ohooo ! Et avec qui ? demanda Ace d'un air gourmand.

-Les renseignements, ça se paye, mon cher. Sers moi mon cocktail, et ajoute une Envie pour celle qui m'accompagne, tu veux ?

-Haha ! Tu changeras jamais ! Allez ! Dis-moi à quoi elle ressemble au moins !

-Brune, grande, jolies formes, yeux bleus. Très intelligente, et toujours au courant de ce qui se passe partout ! décrivit Sabo, les yeux brillants.

-Oh merde ! Un couple d'espions ! Si j'ai des menaces de chantage, je sais de qui ça viendra ! grimaça son frère.

Ils rirent, discutèrent encore cinq minute, puis revinrent vers le comptoir, et Ace reprit sa place au bar. Il servit son blond de frère et l'observa se diriger vers une alcôve au fond de la salle. Bien sûr. Comme ça il était sûr qu'Ace ne pourrait pas voir son invitée. _Tsss... C'est pas drôle !_

Oubliant sa frustration, il reprit son expression charmeuse, s'attirant les soupirs de quelques filles qui le mataient. Et d'un ou deux mecs aussi d'ailleurs. Il reprit sa danse, attrapant les bouteilles et les verres pour servir les boissons. Un Grand Duc pour la jolie blonde, un Point Bleu pour le monsieur au chapeau, une Piña Colada pour le jeune mal rasé, un Ti Punch pour la voluptueuse femme rousse, une Artère pour le jeune homme au bonnet blanc tacheté de noir...

Ace se figea.

Un petit sourire en coin, Law attendait patiemment que le barman lui donne son verre, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, happé par les iris gris qui le fixaient. Il avait l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X. L'homme qu'il aimait le scrutait, le scannait.

-Ace ?

Il n'arrivait pas à s'échapper, il...

-Ace ! Ace, ça va ?

C'était Jack qui lui secouait l'épaule. Le brun n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait lâché le verre qui s'était brisé, répandant le mélange de rhum, de Cointreau et de citron par terre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'avais plus cassé de verre depuis des mois ! Plus d'un an, même.

-Je... Je sais pas, j'ai eu... Une absence, balbutia-t-il en regardant son ami.

-Bon c'est pas grave, je vais nettoyer ça. T'as plus de monde de ton côté, occupe toi de tes clients, je me charge du reste.

-Merci, mec.

Il prépara à nouveau le cocktail qu'avait demandé Law, et le servit en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard. Il sentait ses joues le brûler, et il espérait que les personnes autour de lui mettraient ça sur le compte de l'embarras d'avoir cassé un verre. Il entendit un léger rire et leva les yeux, mais Law s'était déjà détourné.

Il déglutit, mais se força à retrouver son aplomb. Il n'était qu'une heure du matin, il avait encore deux heures et demi de service à tenir. _Au boulot, Portgas ! Tu verras ça chez toi !_

Et sa danse reprit.

* * *

**J'ai prit un plaisir particulier à décrire l'intérieur du bar. Je me suis inspirée de la configuration de celui que l'on voit dans le film _Burlesque_. J'ai juste changé la déco, l'ambiance et les couleurs, et j'ai rajouté les alcôves. C'est d'ailleurs de ce film que viens également Jack, le barman.**

**Tous les noms de cocktail que j'ai mentionné existent. Si l'un d'eux vous inspire, un petit MP et je vous donne les ingrédients ! Pas de souci !**

**Bien bien bien... À bientôt pour la suite des recherches !**


	3. Une partie de son histoire

_ Ok, Portgas. Tu fais pas l'con et tu poses cette bouteille ! Tu l'as déjà à moitié descendue, Sanji et Satch vont te faire la peau si tu continues !_

Grommelant contre sa conscience et contre les deux cuistots, il reposa la bouteille de rhum à moitié vide qu'il avait en main à sa place, dans l'un des immenses placards de la cuisine. Puis, en traînant des pieds il rentra dans sa chambre.

Plutôt spacieuse, la pièce comportait deux lits doubles. Ace et Sabo dormaient dans l'un, Luffy dans l'autre. Il bougeait tellement que dormir avec lui était un vrai supplice, et les deux aînés lui avaient volontiers laissé la place. En face des lits, trois bureaux étaient alignés. Un chacun, décorés et personnalisés selon leurs personnalités et leurs envies. Sur le sol, du parquet clair, et au mur, une peinture bleue qui donnait à la chambre une ambiance douce. Une porte menait dans les couloirs, une autre dans la salle de bain qu'ils partageaient.

Lorsqu'il entra, Luffy dormait encore. Normal, à cinq heures du matin... Par contre, il entendait la douche couler, Sabo se préparait. Il disait qu'il aimait se balader en ville tôt le matin. Ace savait qu'il aimait surtout collecter ses informations le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir taper son article dans la matinée. Ainsi, il avait l'après-midi de libre pour... fouiner un peu partout. Ou pour voir des filles. Au choix.

L'aîné des trois frères bailla bruyamment, se déshabilla pour se glisser dans un pantalon de pyjama lâche, et s'écroula très élégamment sur son lit. Il se sentait le sex-appeal d'une loque à cet l'instant. Sabo sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette sur les hanches, et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-Tu rentres d'une soirée torride ? demanda-t-il, railleur, en s'habillant.

-Si par "torride" t'entends "aromatisée au rhum après avoir passé une heure à faire un putain d'inventaire au bar"... Ouais. J'ai passé une soirée torride, ouais...

Le blond rigola.

-Eh les mecs ! Putain, vous avez vu l'heure ? 'Pouvez pas la fermer ? marmonna Luffy depuis son lit.

-T'as qu'à te lever, ça te changera ! Au lieu de te réveiller à midi tous les jours !

-Humpf... T'peux parler... Toi tu t'lèves encore plus tard...

-Ouais, mais j'bosse la nuit ! Feignasse !

-Les gars, ça suffit, tenta Sabo.

-On t'a pas sonné, Sabo, grogna le benjamin.

-Dis-donc ! Parle moi autrement, p'tit morveux !

-Morveux toi-même !

-Et Ace, c'est toi l'aîné ! Montre toi un peu plus responsable !

-J'fais c'que j'veux ! Responsable mon cul ! Arrête de te prendre pour le plus mature des trois.

-Je _suis _le plus mature d'entre nous.

-Ouais, et Luffy est un crétin, ricana le jeune homme.

-Répète si tu l'oses, menaça le garçon.

-Crétin !

-C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI CE BORDEL ?!

Le trio se retourna vers la porte qui venait d'être ouverte à la volée par une furie aux cheveux roux. Ils blêmirent à l'unisson.

-Na... Nami ! dit Ace en souriant, nerveux. Ça alors, quelle bonne surprise ! Euuh... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-IL M'AMÈNE QU'ON VOUS ENTEND VOUS DISPUTER DEPUIS L'ÉTAGE AU DESSUS ! Y EN A QUI DORMENT !

-On va faire attention, promis ! s'exclama Luffy en frissonnant.

Sabo hocha la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec son frère.

-Y A INTERÊT ! QUE J'AIE PAS A REDESCENDRE !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Les trois garçons soupirèrent.

-Rappelez-moi qui a eu la bonne idée de lui parler du pensionnat ? grommela le blond.

Ace pointa son doigt vers Luffy.

-Coupable, annonça-t-il simplement.

-J'pouvais pas la laisser dehors ! Et pis si t'as quelque chose à dire, va voir Père ! C'est lui qui l'a acceptée !

-Putain ! Arrête de crier ! Elle va revenir !

Sabo plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Luffy, et ils écoutèrent, tendus, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que la rousse revienne. Mais rien. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Bon, ben moi j'y vais, dit le blond en attrapant un carnet et son sac. J'vous vois c'soir. Salut !

-S'lut.

-À c'soir.

Et il sortit. Le plus jeune des deux bruns se recoucha en boudant.

-Humpf... Maintenant que vous m'avez réveillé avec vos conneries, j'vais pas pouvoir me rendor... Zzzzzz.

Ace soupira. Maintenant qu'il était tranquille, il allait enfin pouvoir analyser ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Il se glissa sous sa couverture, passa les bras derrière sa tête, et regarda la plafond sans le voir.

Ce qui s'était passé ? Il s'était couvert de ridicule. Et heureusement que ça ne tuait pas, sinon il aurait été direct envoyé six pieds sous le bitume ! Il était persuadé que le rire qu'il avait entendu avant que Law ne parte venait justement de lui. Il soupira de nouveau. Bon, bah maintenant son beau brun le prenait pour un un demeuré doublé d'un maladroit. Génial.

Il laissa ses pensées dériver. Que savait-il de Trafalgar ? À la fois beaucoup et très peu. Il connaissait son passé. Du moins en partie. C'était un passage obligé, lors de l'acceptation au pensionnat. Les nouveaux venus devaient présenter brièvement leur "Vie d'Avant", comme ils l'appelaient, et la raison de leur venue. Histoire que les autres sachent avec quel genre de délinquants ils allaient partager leurs repas. Law leur avait dit le strict minimum.

Il savait qu'il avait été dès ses trois ans recueilli par le plus grand mafieux de l'île, Donquixote Doflamingo, réputé taré notoire, sadique comme pas deux, et assez malin pour se montrer en soirée sans courir le risque de se faire arrêter. Pas de preuves contre ce fou furieux. Jamais. Law avait longtemps été sous sa coupe, il n'avait rejoint le Moby Dick qu'un an auparavant. À treize ans, il avait mené des trafics douteux pour celui que l'on appelait "Joker" dans le monde de la contrebande, précisant seulement qu'il s'agissait de produits liés à la médecine. Les pensionnaires avaient imaginés des contrefaçons de médicaments quelconques. Ace, connaissant les compétences en chirurgie du jeune homme, se doutait que ces "produits" étaient de nature plus... sanglante. Il avait affirmé avoir quitté Doflamingo parce qu'il en avait marre, mais Sabo et Ace étaient convaincus qu'il y avait autre chose. D'ailleurs, malgré les investigations du blond, ils n'avaient rien trouvé sur le chirurgien.

De par son passé douteux, Law n'avait pas été autorisé à travailler avec les vivants. Il s'était fait engager comme médecin légiste par la police, moyen pratique de mettre ses capacités à profit tout en le gardant à l'œil. Après tout, il était un lien non négligeable entre eux et le plus grand truand de la ville...

Voilà ce qu'il savait de lui, hormis le fait qu'il ne semblait pas être le genre... Ouvert comme personne.

Ses goûts, ses envies, ses rêves, et ses espoirs, personne ne les connaissait. Sa personnalité non plus, celle qu'il cachait sous son air nonchalant et narquois. Celle qu'il laissait transparaître alors qu'il se croyait seul et qu'Ace (oh honte !) l'espionnait. Il restait loin de l'agitation, souvent avec un livre qui tenait plus de l'encyclopédie que du manuel de médecine sur les genoux, et ne parlait à presque personne. Les rares vivants qu'il côtoyait étaient au nombre de quatre. Barbe-Blanche, évidemment, deux pensionnaires appelés Shachi et Penguin, et un grand roux nommé Eustass Kidd avec qui il se disputait continuellement, et qui venait souvent lui rendre visite. Les autres étaient transparents.

Du moins jusqu'à cette nuit.

Pendant quelques secondes affreusement, divinement longues, Ace avait cessé d'être juste un corps vivant parmi tant d'autres pour Law. Le chirurgien l'avait scruté, analysé, disséqué en un instant de ses yeux gris. Il frissonna à ce souvenir. Bizarrement ça n'avait pas été désagréable, juste... Intimidant. Et gênant. Comme s'il l'avait déshabillé devant lui. Un sourire ironique se peignit sur son visage. _Tu rêves toutes les nuits que ce type te déshabille, crétin ! Et quand t'as cette impression tu deviens tout timide ? Il est où le Ace sûr de lui et dragueur qui fait rougir les filles quand il prépare ses cocktails ? Hein ?_

Et puis il s'était détourné. Un instant, le jeune barman avait eu l'impression d'être le centre de son monde, et l'instant d'après, il était redevenu transparent comme du verre. Seul ce petit rire...

Nouveau frisson. Son rire, amusé et vaguement moqueur, comme un gamin espiègle se réjouissant de la bonne blague qu'il venait de faire. Un rire qui l'avait secoué. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait _Trafalgar Law rire _! Sourire, oui. Un sourire narquois, sarcastique, carnassier... Presque sadique. Mais rire... Jamais ! Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas la première et la dernière fois...

La prochaine fois, il ne se laisserai pas surprendre comme ça ! Et encore moins intimider ! Il allait lui montrer, à ce chirurgien, qu'ils pouvaient être deux à jouer aux mecs sexys !

_Ouais enfin... S'il y a une prochaine fois.._

xxxxxxxxxx

_-Mmmmm... Ace... Ace..._

_Assis sur les hanches de Law, Ace accentua ses mouvements de bassin. L'entendre gémir ainsi son nom... Mmmm..._

_-Ace... Debout..._

_-Mmmm Law... Quoi ?_

_-Debout Ace..._

_-Comment ça debout ? Tu veux... _

_-DEBOUT !_

-ACE ! DEBOUT !

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, manquant d'assommer Luffy au passage. Il lui fallut une demi-minute pour retrouver ses esprits, puis il braqua un regard dur sur son petit frère.

-Toi, dans cinq minutes, je t'enterre, dit-il d'une voix froide.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

-VIENS ICI SALE MORVEUX !

Luffy se précipita en dehors de la chambre, poursuivit par un Ace fou de rage et... ne portant qu'un pantalon de pyjama.

-J'AI HORREUR QU'ON ME RÉVEILLE !

-PAS DE MA FAUTE !

-C'EST DE LA MIENNE PEUT-ÊTRE ?

Ils se poursuivirent encore plusieurs minutes sous les regards mi-blasés, mi-amusés des pensionnaires qu'ils croisaient. Ils croisèrent Satch qui lança un "chacun son tour !" narquois à son ancien maquilleur avant de se détourner. L'aîné finit par attraper son cadet, et, le plaquant sauvagement sur le sol, il se mit à le chatouiller avec un sourire sadique.

-HAHAHA ! Ace ! Ace arrête ! J'arrive... Hahahaha ! J'arrive plus à respirer ! Aaaace ! Hahahahahaha ! rigolait Luffy en se tortillant.

Ils avaient beau se chamailler en permanence, la complicité et l'amour qui unissaient les trois frères ressortaient dans chacun de leurs gestes. Et ceux qui les regardaient ne pouvaient que sourire devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

-Ace ! Ça suffit ! Hahaha ! Tu vas m'tuer ! Hahaha ! ACE !

-Supplie moi d'arrêter ! répondit l'autre d'un ton joyeux.

-Okok ! Hahaha ! T'as gagné ! Arrête ! Ahahaha ! Arrête j't'en supplie !

Le sourire du plus vieux s'élargit et il se recula. Libéré, Luffy se redressa, pantelant, les joues rouges et fusilla son frère du regard.

-NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ? T'AS BIEN FAILLI ME...

-Roooh ça va ! Arrête de bouder ! Bon, tu m'dis pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

-Hein ? Oh ! Oui c'est vrai ! Y a des nouveaux qui arrivent au pensionnat aujourd'hui ! Père veut que tout ceux qui ne travaillent pas soient là pour les accueillir à treize heure !

Ace regarda sa montre.

-Putain ! Il est midi et demi ! Tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt !

-J'l'aurais fait si tu m'avais pas agressé ! Crétin !

Sans relever l'insulte, l'aîné prit conscience de sa tenue et remonta aussi sec dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il prit une douche rapide, enfila un boxer, son éternel short noir, son collier, son cache-coude. Il attacha une sacoche à sa jambe et mit son chapeau orange sur sa tête. Il regarda un instant les chemises qu'il avait dans son placard avant de le refermer avec un "naaan" déterminé. Il enfila ses chaussures et redescendit.

-Ça valait le coup de t'exciter comme un dingue pour redescendre dans cette tenue ! le nargua Luffy.

-Tu peux parler ! T'en mets une mais tu la ferme jamais !

-Parce que les cicatrices c'est classe et que j'aime bien la montrer ! En plus, fait chaud. Toi t'as rien sur le torse. Même pas un poil.

-Je vais te faire la peau. Je te jure que je vais le faire.

-Bon, ça suffit les deux D. ! Allez vous asseoir et faites pas suer ! Sinon vous mangerez pas ce midi ! intervint Sanji.

Pâlissant sous la menace, Luffy alla immédiatement s'asseoir dans la Grande Salle, gémissant que le cuisinier blond était vraiment méchant avec lui et qu'il allait le dire à Père. Ace soupira. Dix-sept ans et un âge mental de sept. Désespérant.

-On sait qui arrive ? demanda-t-il au cuistot en s'asseyant entre son frère et lui.

-Nop. On sait juste qu'ils sont deux. J'espère que ce seront de jolies déesses, chantonna-t-il.

_Bon sang, ce bâtiment abrite vraiment des cas..._ grogna le brun mentalement. _Remarque, j'dois sûrement en faire partie, _ajouta-t-il en ricanant après un instant de réflexion.

-Les enfants ! Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! tonna soudain le géant qu'était Newgate.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Sabo entra alors, suivit par deux jeunes gens.

-Souhaitez la bienvenue à...

-ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ROBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! hurla Luffy en se jetant dans leurs bras.

-ROBIIIIN D'AMOUUUUUURRR ! Ah... T'es là aussi crâne de mousse ?

-SANJI COMMENCE PAS ! cria Nami. Robin ! Heureuse de te revoir !

-ZORO ! ROBIN ! cria Ussop en se précipitant vers eux.

-Bien, je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà, sourit Barbe-Blanche.

Ace se leva pour aller les saluer. Il les avait déjà croisé lors de rixes dans les rues, et il savait que le petit groupe était du genre... agité. _Dire que jusqu'ici il y en a qui se plaignait du manque de calme... Ben ils ont pas fini d'en réclamer, du calme, avec la Bande du Chapeau de Paille réunie..._

* * *

**Allez ! Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'essaierai de caser un point de vue de Law dans le prochain. Pour l'instant, il fait un peu personnage secondaire, mais ça va pas durer. Et puis même si le couple principal est le AceLaw, j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire naître quelques autres au gré de mes fantaisies... Bref, en gros, on a encore pas mal de recherches à faire... Vous restez avec moi ?**


	4. Course-poursuite dans les ruelles

**En avant pour le chapitre 4 ! On va mettre un peu plus d'action là dedans ! Hop hop hop !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés,**

**Pyro**

* * *

Ace regardait son adversaire, les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés, prêt à se battre. Il changea imperceptiblement sa position, posa la main sur le manche de son arme. Son opposant avait la même expression concentrée. Un faux mouvement et le carnage débuterait. Il retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents dans un rictus féroce.

_Ça va faire mal, _pensa Sabo à ses côtés. Il recula un peu, ne voulant pas faire partie des dommages collatéraux.

-C'EST PARTIT ! hurla son frère.

Il leva son arme, et la planta violemment dans l'assiette en face de lui avant d'engouffrer à toute vitesse sa première bouchée de spaghettis. Non moins rapide, Luffy maniait sa fourchette avec au moins autant de dextérité et il enfournait des quantité de nourriture à une vitesse hallucinante. Et la bolognaise volait partout.

-À TERRE ! cria Sabo alors qu'une boulette fonçait sur Ussop.

Le garçon au long nez se jeta sur le sol, et la viande percuta le mur derrière lui. _Ouf !_ pensa-t-il.

-Faites attention avec la nourriture, sinon vous en aurez plus pour la semaine ! menaça Sanji.

-Dix berries qu'Ace gagne, dit Satch à Marco.

-Pas preneur. Luffy a aucune chance. Il a jamais gagné jusqu'ici, j'vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

-NAMI ! ATTENTION ! NAMIII ! hurla Ussop.

Trop tard. La boulette de viande projetée dans les airs s'écrasa dans la longue chevelure rousse de la jeune femme qui mangeait tranquillement sur la table voisine et leur tournait le dos. Tout le monde se figea. Même les deux D. Qui déglutirent. Elle se retourna avec un joyeux sourire.

-Qui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

D'un même mouvement vif, les deux frères se désignèrent l'un l'autre du doigt.

-Vous avez _deux_ minutes pour ranger tout ce bordel. Après, je m'énerve. Compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, et en une minute et trente seconde, la table fut débarrassée et lavée.

-Bieeen... Et maintenant... DÉGAGEZ !

La tête basse, penauds, les deux bruns sortirent de la salle à manger, sous le regard noir de Nami et les sourires moqueurs des autres pensionnaires. Tout aurait pu en finir là si seulement...

-Mais tu sais, Nami, ça te va bien la boulette de viande dans les ch'veux. On dirait que t'as un p'tit champignon sur la tête. C'est marrant.

_Il a pas dit ça hein ? Pitié, dites-moi qu'il a pas dit ça..._

-Luffy ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Ace ?

-T'es qu'un crétin.

-Mais pourqu...

-REVENEZ ICI TOUS LES DEUX ! J'VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE LA POLITESSE MOI !

-AAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Les deux frères s'enfuirent du pensionnat sans demander leur reste, les rires et les sifflements des autres résonnant à leurs tympans.

_Nom de Dieu ! Heureusement que Trafalgar était pas dans la salle ! Sinon, je crois que je serais foutu !_

_-_Bon, bah... Match nul ! s'exclama Luffy.

-Rêve, gamin ! Pour la merde dans laquelle tu nous a foutus, c'est moi qui gagne ! Bon, j'vais m'balader ! On s'voit c'soir !

-Ace ! Reviens ! C'est moi qu'ai gagné ! Ace !

Il lui fit un signe de la main sans se retourner et s'éloigna en sifflotant.

xxxxxxxxxx

-C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Robin à Ussop.

-Oh non ! Des fois c'est pire ! Quand Sabo s'en mêle, ça peut _vraiment _dégénérer. Ces trois-là ensemble sont infernaux.

-Ah oui ? répondit la brune en se tournant vers le blond.

-Euuuh... Nan mais l'écoute pas, il exagère toujours...

Robin pouffa et regarda autour d'elle.

-Eh bien cet endroit m'a l'air vraiment sympathique. Je suis heureuse d'y être enfin arrivée. N'est-ce pas Zoro ?

-Grrmmbl...

-Pourquoi il râle ? s'enquit Sabo.

-Parce que nous aurions pu avoir une chambre au Moby Dick depuis deux semaines s'il n'avait pas passé son temps à se perdre.

-Pas de ma faute si les rues se ressemblent toutes, grommela le vert. Et puis les policiers ça aide pas non lus !

Elle rit derechef et reporta son attention sur le dernier des trois frères présents.

-Heureusement qu'un beau blond nous a aidé, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sabo rougit et se gratta nerveusement la tête.

-Euuuh... Nan mais y a pas de quoi, c'est normal... J'vous fais visiter ? proposa-t-il pour reprendre contenance.

-Avec joie.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Ses habitudes de noble reprenant le dessus un instant, il offrit galamment son bras à la jeune femme (ce qui lui valut un ''Noooooon !'' désespéré de Sanji), et les entraîna dans les couloirs.

Le pensionnat était en fait un petit manoir divisé en trois, dont Newgate avait hérité à la mort de l'un de ses amis de longue date, Gol D. Roger. L'extérieur était en pierre blanche avec un toit d'ardoises grises. De grandes fenêtres, trois portes de bois noir immenses et cinq hectares de parc, champs et lacs tout autour. Le terrain était ceinturé par une dense forêt qui cachait le bâtiment aux yeux des résidents de la cité qui se trouvait à un ou deux kilomètres. Au sud du bâtiment, la forêt laissait place à la plage puis à la mer.

L'aile droite comprenait un étage. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait la cuisine et la salle à manger. Au premier, on trouvait plusieurs petits salons que les pensionnaires appelaient familièrement les ''Salons Digestions''. Il y en avait cinq, tous dans différentes ambiances pour que chacun en ait un dans le quel il se sente à son aise.

Dans l'aile gauche, au rez-de chaussée, on trouvait l'infirmerie, et quelques salles de classe pour les plus jeunes. Le bureau de Newgate et celui des quelques employés qui l'aidaient à gérer le Moby Dick étaient situés à l'étage.

Le centre était composé du Hall, de la Grande Salle, et d'une immense bibliothèque. Le premier étage était dédié aux dortoirs des garçons, et le second à celui des filles. Au dessus, sous le toit, un immense grenier complètement vide avait été divisé et aménagé en plusieurs chambres à lit double. Et sur la porte menant à ce grenier, on pouvait simplement lire : ''Tâchez de ne pas faire trop de bruit ! - B.B.''

Dans le parc, en plus des grands terrains herbeux uniquement dédiés à la détente, il y avait quelques terrains de jeu et d'entraînement avec un matériel varié qui permettait à tout le monde d'y trouver son bonheur. Et sur la plage se tenait un petit local où étaient rangés du matériel de pêche et de voile. Les deux catamarans et le dériveur que possédait Newgate étaient sagement posé sur le sable à ses côtés, prêts à être gréés et à prendre le large.

Autant dire qu'avant de purger sa peine en prison, Barbe-Blanche le truand avait mit tous l'argent qu'il avait gagné en sécurité sur un compte dans le petit paradis fiscal d'Alabasta. Et avec le temps, ça avait finit par donner un joli pactole qu'il avait blanchit en l'utilisant pour faire le bonheur de sa nouvelle famille.

Robin fut particulièrement intéressée par la bibliothèque, bien entendu, et Sabo se dit que s'il la cherchait un jour quelque part, il viendrait ici en premier ! Quand à Zoro, il passa un temps fou à détailler chaque équipement sportif, en particulier ceux de musculation et de kendo.

Alors qu'il retraversaient le Hall pour aller dans l'un des salons de l'aile droite, quelqu'un poussa la lourde porte d'entrée, et un chapeau de paille passa prudemment par l'ouverture.

-Elle est partie ?

-Nami ? devina Robin. Oui, elle est montée dans sa chambre.

Luffy poussa un soupir de soulagement et, toute inquiétude oubliée, il s'approcha d'eux en sautillant.

-Vous avez vu tout le Moby Dick ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, répondit Zoro. J'ai tout mémorisé, c'est pas si grand que ça.

-Hahaha ! Je parie c'que tu veux que tu vas atterrir dans le dortoir des filles pendant au moins une semaine tous les soirs avant de savoir où est ta chambre ! rigola le brun.

-N'importe quoi !

-Ok ! Alors tu paries quoi ?

-... Grrmbl... J'parie pas avec toi.

Sabo et Robin se joignirent au rire de Luffy, et Zoro grogna, appréciant peu d'être le sujet de moquerie de ses amis.

-Ouais, bon bah ça va !

-Tiens en parlant de chambre, dit soudain le blond. Vous savez avec qui vous partagez la vôtre ?

-Eh bien Monsieur Newgate...

-Eh Robin ! Faut l'appeler Père, pas monsieur ! s'exclama le plus jeune.

-Ça va me prendre du temps de m'y habituer, sourit la brune. Donc il nous a donné un papier avec nos numéros de chambre et les noms de locataires... Je suis dans la chambre trois-cent-cinq avec Nami et... Alvida ?

Sabo et Luffy grimacèrent de concert.

-Bonne chance, compatit le blond. Nami est déjà pas facile, mais Alvida est insupportable ! Toujours à dire qu'elle est magnifique, blablabla... Une vraie peste.

-Oh, je m'y ferais. On se connaît depuis longtemps, Nami et moi, et je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher dessus, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire inquiétant. Et toi, Zoro ?

-Ben moi j'ai qu'un seul coloc' et c'est... Oh putain d'merde non !

-Quoi ? C'est qui ? s'enquit Luffy en lisant par dessus son épaule, avant d'éclater de rire. HAHAHA !

-Nom d'un chien ! C'est cet enfoiré de cuistot à deux balles !

xxxxxxxxxx

Ace déambulait en sifflotant dans les rues de la ville, s'amusant à passer dans les quartiers chics pour choquer les bourgeois, avec sa tenue débraillée et surtout incomplète. On était en été, et dans d'autres coins de la cité, son torse nu n'aurait attiré les remarques de personne. Ou du moins, pas des remarques dépréciatrices. Mais ici, si on avait pas une chemise attachée quasiment jusqu'au cou, on ''faisait tache'', et il entendait les chuchotements et les commentaires outrés des petites vieilles, des femmes rigides, et des hommes d'affaires qui passaient près de lui. Et ça le faisait bien marrer. _Tu m'étonnes que tu t'es barré de là, Sabo. C'est l'enfer cet endroit !_

Mais bientôt, ses pas le menèrent aux bas quartiers de sa jeunesse, et sa bonne humeur s'envola alors qu'il marchait dans les rues étroites entre les immeubles. Il repartit quelques années en arrière, avant qu'il ne rencontre ses deux frères. Devant ce collège, là, à droite, il avait dealé de la came à des petits gamins qui n'avaient pas quinze ans. Là, dans cette impasse sombre, il avait vendu des faux diamants à des bijoutiers trop crédules. Ah, et dans cet immeuble, il avait fait cramé sa première scène de crime. Un mec qui avait éventré et décapité sa femme avec un rasoir mal aiguisé... Une vraie boucherie. Il avait jeté l'essence, puis l'allumette, et il était descendu dans une petite ruelle pour vomir. Au fil du temps, voir des cadavres l'avait quelque peu désensibilisé, et il n'avait même pas regardé les derniers qu'il avait nettoyé, les traitant comme des morceaux de viande parmi tant d'autres.

-Stop ! Arrête toi immédiatement !

L'interjection qu'il venait de saisir malgré sa rêverie le ramena à la réalité, et il regarda partout autour de lui. L'ordre ne semblait pas lui être adressé, mais son expérience dans la rue le poussa à jouer la carte de la prudence. Il enleva son chapeau pour le laisser pendre dans son dos, prit un foulard dans sa poche pour le nouer autour de ses cheveux et mit une paire de lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Puis, il s'appuya nonchalamment contre un mur, regardant sa montre comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. En quelques secondes, il avait changé d'identité et passait inaperçu parmi les passants.

Les cris se rapprochèrent, et il leva les yeux. Il aurait été suspect de sa part de se comporter comme si de rien était alors que tout le monde regardait ce qui se passait. Un bruit de course, et il vit un jeune se faire poursuivre par cinq hommes en costume noir, armés au vu de la bosse dans leur veste. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour reconnaître le fuyard.

_Trafalgar ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Mouais, bon, on s'occupera de ça plus tard, mon grand. Apparemment les flingues qu'ils ont dans leur poches sont pas de simples joujous et ces types sont sûrement pas des enfants de cœur ! Bouge-toi les fesses !_

Il se redressa et entra dans un immeuble proche. Il enleva son déguisement de fortune, remit son chapeau sur sa tête et monta sur le toit. Il repéra bien vite la course poursuite.

_Bon, alors... Je connais pas vraiment Trafalgar, mais comme il arrête pas d'hésiter devant chaque croisement, il doit pas connaître le coin. Il est sur le trottoir de droite et ces types sur celui de gauche donc logiquement, il va tourner à droite... Ouais, j'peux le faire._

Il s'élança. Les espaces entre les toits des immeubles étaient assez réduits pour être passés en sautant, et il avait apprit rapidement à traverser tout le quartier de cette façon pour échapper aux policiers. Il en connaissait les moindres recoins, les moindres sorties, les impasses, toutes les échappatoires possible. Il sauta de bâtiments en bâtiments, coupant le virage que Law s'apprêtait à faire. Juste au moment ou celui-ci tournait, il descendit de l'immeuble sur lequel il était par l'escalier de service et se précipita au devant de lui.

-Trafalgar !

Law tourna la tête dans sa direction, et Ace se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête signifiant qu'il devait le suivre. Le chirurgien fronça les sourcils avant de hocher la tête et d'obliquer dans sa direction.

Tout en vérifiant régulièrement qu'il ne semait pas son camarade, le jeune homme l'entraîna dans un dédale de ruelles toutes plus étroites et sombres les unes que les autres.

-Ils ont des chiens ? demanda-t-il soudain à Law, sans s'arrêter.

-Tu crois que j'me suis arrêté pour leur demander ? ricana le chirurgien, essoufflé.

-T'as bien dû entendre s'il y avait des aboiements !

Law le regarda, étonné, et Ace se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. _Merde. J'avais besoin de faire l'arrogant, évidemment ! Tu parles que mainten..._

-Ouais, ils ont un ou deux chiens, finit-il par répondre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Ca va pas nous faciliter la tâche. Viens par là !

Il attrapa Law par le poignet et l'entraîna dans une nouvelle ruelle qui se révéla être une impasse, fermée par un mur de trois mètres de haut.

-Bravo Portgas ! Bien joué, merci pour le coup de main !

-Fais comme moi, répondit simplement Ace.

Il crocheta une prise sur le mur inégal, mit le bout de son pied dans une anfractuosité minuscule, et en quelques secondes, il était en haut. Il cala ses pieds de l'autre coté et se pencha vers Law.

-Allez, monte et chope ma main !

-Me donne pas d'ordre Portgas !

-Désolé, mais on a pas trop le temps de jouer à ça là !

Le chirurgien tendit l'oreille et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, de furieux aboiements se rapprochaient. Il grogna et fit ce qu'Ace lui demandait, dédaignant sa main pour se laisser tomber souplement de l'autre côté du mur. Le jeune barman l'imita.

-Tout en souplesse, commenta-t-il avec un sourire. Allez, viens, on se casse. Le mur va les ralentir, pas les arrêter, c'est juste pour déstabiliser leurs molosses. Faut qu'on trouve une épicerie.

Il se remit à courir, et s'il haussa un sourcil, Law ne dit rien et le suivit.

Dans la tête d'Ace, c'était la panique. Une partie de son cerveau restait concentrée sur leur course, analysant chaque option d'échappatoire à sa portée. L'autre était envahie par un tourbillon de pensées qui n'avaient qu'une seule chose en commun : l'homme qui courait à ses côtés. _Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ce coin pourri ? Pourquoi il était poursuivi ? Putain, c'qu'il est beau ce mec... Attend, j'sais même pas s'il est célibataire ! C'était qui ces types ? Merde, je suis suivis par _Trafalgar Law _! C'est moi qui le sauve ! Est-ce qu'il est hétéro ? Ce serait bien ma veine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour s'attirer ces emmerdes ? _Les questions tournaient encore et encore, sans suite, sans lien entre elles, juste des points d'interrogations qu'il devrait examiner plus tard, au calme.

Il secoua la tête et reporta son entière attention sur ce qu'il faisait. Il commençait à avoir mal aux poumons malgré son endurance, et même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, Law devait être plus ou moins dans le même cas. Il repéra enfin l'enseigne qu'il cherchait et entra en trombe dans la boutique. Par bonheur, elle était vide, à l'exception d'un homme d'environs quarante ans, assis au comptoir.

-Ace ! s'exclama-t-il. Que me vaut l'honneur ! Ça doit bien faire deux ans que je t'ai pas vu dans le coin !

-Salut Max ! Ouais désolé, j'ai déménagé.

-Je vois. Le Moby Dick hein ? C'est bien. Et qui est ce jeune homme derrière toi ?

-C'est...

-Un ami, l'interrompit Law.

Ace tourna la tête vers lui, étonné, avant de secouer la tête. _T'emballe pas, mec. Il a dit ça parce qu'il avait pas l'choix. _Max plissa les yeux, pas dupe.

-Un ami hein ? Anonymat oblige je suppose ? Très bien. J'ai l'habitude. Eh Ace ! Comment vont tes frères ?

-Plutôt pas mal, mais on a pas le temps là. On est poursuivis.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, encore ? demanda l'épicier en soupirant.

-Hey ! C'est pas moi ce coup-ci ! Et puis j'ai pas vraiment le temps de te raconter.

-Hahaha ! Bon, OK. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Comme d'hab' ?

-Ouais s'il te plaît ! Tu le mets sur mon compte ?

-T'as pas de compte, Ace !

-Je sais ! Façon de parler ! Vu qu'tu m'fais tout gratuit...

-T'as sauvé ma fille, j'te dois bien ça ! Tiens, y a tout ce dont t'as besoin, dit-il en lui tendant un sac plastique.

-Merci Max ! J'passerais te voir un d'ces quatre.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de l'épicerie, mais des cris et des cavalcades se firent entendre. Ace grimaça.

-Porte de derrière ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu connais l'chemin, répondit Max en envoyant son pouce par dessus son épaule.

-Et toi, tu sais quoi faire.

-Comme d'hab' !

Le jeune homme le remercia d'un signe de tête et sortit par le fond de la boutique, Law dans son sillage. Très vite, les aboiements se firent de nouveau entendre derrière eux. Ace plongea la main dans le sac et repéra bien vite au toucher ce qu'il cherchait. Il donna une boîte cylindrique à Law et en prit une deuxième pour lui.

-Du poivre, annonça-t-il simplement. Les chiens vont perdre notre piste si on en sème derrière nous, ça va agresser et perturber leur odorat.

Law remarqua qu'il prenait soin de ne pas donner d'ordre, mais simplement d'expliquer ce qu'il devait faire. Il laissa un sourire en coin étirer sa bouche et fit comme Ace lui avait _conseillé_. Il ouvrit la petite boîte et, suivant l'exemple du jeune homme, il en jeta de grosses poignées par dessus son épaule, en prenant bien soin d'en étaler un peu partout. Quand les boîtes furent vides, Ace les fit bifurquer à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et ils retrouvèrent la rue principale où la course poursuite avait débuté. Il ralentit et se mit à marcher normalement, comme si de rien était. Le chirurgien l'imita, comprenant qu'il voulait passer inaperçu dans la foule.

-Tu devrais enlever ton bonnet. Déjà que t'es grand, mais en plus si tu mets un truc hyper reconnaissable sur ta tête, ils vont te repérer direct.

Law hésita, mais finit par suivre son conseil.

-T'en sais des choses, Portgas. À croire que t'as passé ton enfance à fuir.

Ace rougit et marmonna un truc inintelligible, ce qui fit ricaner le chirurgien.

-Alors ? insista-t-il.

-Disons que... Ouais, j'suis dev'nu un expert pour semer les crétins de la poule.

-La poule ?

-La police. C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle ici.

-Je vois.

Ace se gratta nerveusement la tête. Maintenant que la course était calmée, et que l'adrénaline commençait à redescendre, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à côté du jeune homme, et ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin. Pour se donner une contenance, il reprit le déguisement rapide qu'il avait mit plus tôt, et Law suivit chacun de ses mouvements avec attention. Quand on est médecin, on est attentif à chaque détail.

Soudain, les voix des hommes en noir se firent entendre à nouveau.

-Merde. Tiens, met ça sur ta tête, s'il te plaît, dit Ace en lui donnant son propre chapeau. Et retourne ton T-Shirt. Ça devrait suffire.

Après un regard acéré au chapeau orange qu'il trouvait un peu trop coloré pour lui, Law s'exécuta et le posa sur sa tête. Mais les voix se rapprochaient. Le plus jeune jura de nouveau et fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Quelque chose qu'il faisait avec Sabo ou Luffy quand ils étaient poursuivis et qu'ils devaient détourner l'attention d'eux. Il attrapa Law par la taille, le plaqua contre un mur et colla son visage dans son cou, jouant les amoureux transis.

Puis, son cerveau rattrapa enfin ses gestes et il se raidit.

-Déso...

-Tais-toi ! Ils sont pas encore passés ! siffla Law dans son oreille.

Il le sentit bouger, refermer ses bras dans son dos et appuyer son visage dans ses cheveux. Ace retint son souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le cerveau sérieusement atteint. _Il... Je... Nous... Enfin... D'accord, je crois que je vais me sentir mal. Ou bien. En fait, j'en sais rien. Mmmm... Il sent bon..._ Il ferma les yeux, inspira discrètement son odeur et sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Law sentait... Les fruits. Bien loin de l'odeur d'hôpital à laquelle il s'attendait, il avait une odeur sucrée et exotique. Il crut reconnaître la menthe, la fraise et... la noix de coco ? Pourtant... Du peu qu'il savait de lui, Law venait du Nord, non ? Pas vraiment le terrain idéal pour faire pousser des cocotiers...

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand Law le relâcha. Il se recula immédiatement, rouge d'embarras avant de tenter de s'expliquer.

-Je euh... Je suis désolé ! C'est la première idée qu'il m'est passé par la tête, j'ai pas réfléchit et... Comme on faisait ça tout le temps avec Sabo et Luffy... Enfin non ! Pas les câlins, mais euh...

Law sourit en coin en le regardant s'empêtrer. Puis, lassé du spectacle il se détourna.

-Euuh... Trafalgar ?

-C'est la dernière fois que tu me donnes un ordre Portgas. Pigé ?

-Ouais...

-Y a quoi d'autre dans ton sac ?

-Euh... Max nous a mis des sandwiches, des desserts et de l'eau. Oh ! Et du chocolat ! sourit-il comme un enfant.

-Eh bien... Il est seize heure. Allons manger ces sandwiches dans le parc de la ville. Ça te dis ?

Ace resta un instant sans rien dire, estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre avant de sourire.

-J'te suis !


	5. Sandwiches et combats de rue

**Chapitre bien plus longs que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**J'avais prévu de le poster plus tard, mais y a une amie à moi qui a des soucis en ce moment et qui a besoin de se distraire. Alors... Un petit cadeau pour lui montrer mon soutien ! C'est pour toi ma belle ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

Luffy écoutait sagement sa musique, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, allongé sur son lit, quand il entendit des pas lourds monter les escaliers tout proches. Il reconnut l'auteur de ce son, et sourit doucement. _Trois... Deux... Un..._

-ZORO ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que ta chambre c'est la deux-cent-treize au DEUXIÈME ÉTAGE ! Sors de là ! Dépêche !

-Ça va, répondit la voix grave du vert. C'est pas la peine de hurler.

-Tu t'es perdu _cinq_ fois en une après-midi, pour atterrir dans _ma_ chambre. Je crois que j'ai _un peu _le droit de m'énerver. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre mâle, tu n'as rien à faire ici, face à la beauté que je suis !

Luffy éclata de rire. _Eh bah ! Hancock est en forme, on dirait ! Bon, j'vais le chercher._

Il se leva de son lit et monta les escalier pour rejoindre son ami. Il n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver en se dirigeant grâce aux hurlements de la jeune femme.

-Hey Zoro ! appela-t-il en agitant la main.

-Luffyyyyyy ! chantonna Hancock en le voyant arriver.

_Oh merde... J'avais oublié ça..._

-Non, Hancock, laisse tomber, je ne me marierai pas avec toi ! dit-il avant même qu'elle ne pose la question.

-Tu n'es pas prêt, je comprend. Ce n'est pas grave, mon amour. J'attendrais. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi...

-Bon, Zoro, tu viens ? J'te raccompagne !

-J'arrive. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à la gosse de riche ? dit-il en suivant son ami.

-Rien, elle veut se marier avec moi... Fais pas attention.

Le vert ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda la jeune femme par dessus son épaule. Elle s'était effondrée au sol et se faisait de l'air avec sa main, les joues rouges, en murmurant des phrases sans suite à propos d'une nuit de noces et de beaux enfants... Il secoua la tête. _Complètement j'tée..._

_-_Pourquoi elle est là elle ? Elle devrait pas habiter dans les quartiers de la haute ?

-Apparemment, ses parents se sont tués sur la route en revenant d'une soirée de gala un peu trop arrosée. Vu qu'elle et ses sœurs étaient pas propriétaires de la baraque dans laquelle elles vivaient, et que leurs parents avaient pas fait de testament, elles se sont faite expulser. Du coup, elle se sont retrouvée seules. C'est moi qui les ai trouvé, un jour, en m'baladant, et j'les ai invitée devant Père qui a bien voulu les héberger. Elles sont pas recherchées, mais elles avaient rien pour vivre, alors il a accepté. Ça fait... Six ou sept mois qu'elles sont là. Depuis que j'les ai tirées de la rue, Boa Hancock veut m'épouser. C'est un peu chiant, mais elle est gentille dans l'fond.

Il grimaça.

-Hancock et Alvida se disputent le titre de Miss du pensionnat. J'te raconte pas les engueulades que ça donne...

Zoro sourit en coin. Il ne préférait même pas savoir. Luffy le raccompagna à sa chambre en lui expliquant le chemin, tout en étant positivement certain qu'il l'oublierait dans la seconde, puis il le laissa. Le brun retourna dans sa propre chambre et jeta un œil à la pendule. Dix-huit heure quarante-cinq. Ace aurait dû être rentré depuis presque une heure, et il n'était jamais en retard. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ? Il considéra un instant le portable sur sa table de nuit, puis il haussa les épaules. _Bah ! J'vais aller le chercher, lui aussi. Ça m'fera sortir. J'suis resté toute la journée enfermé, j'en peux plus._ Il attrapa son téléphone, mit son chapeau sur sa tête et sortit.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Ici ça te va ? demanda Ace en désignant un coin à l'ombre sous un arbre.

Sans répondre, Law s'assit sur l'herbe, adossé au tronc. Le jeune homme lui tendit un sandwich, et il grogna. Le pain, c'était vraiment pas son truc. Mais il avait trop faim pour protester, et il mordit dedans. La couse à pied, ça creuse.

Ace, lui, attaqua son repas avec entrain, non sans se mettre de la mayonnaise partout sur les doigts. Il regarda le chirurgien en face de lui et grogna intérieurement. _Pourquoi ses tomates à lui, elles restent bien droites parallèles ?_

Hésitant, il se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Est-ce que t'es... Euh non. C'est pas ça. Pourquoi ils te couraient après ces types ?

Law darda sur lui ses yeux gris, et il se sentit rougir. Il détourna le regard et mordit dans son sandwich pour se donner une contenance.

-Trafic qui a mal tourné, répondit brièvement le chirurgien.

-Ouais je connais ça.

Il y eut un instant de silence, le temps qu'ils finissent leurs pains, puis Trafalgar reporta son attention sur lui, vaguement moqueur.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de sauver les demoiselles en détresse ? Plutôt bon plan pour qu'elles te tombent dans les bras !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-La fille de l'épicier.

-Ah ! Ça... Ça remonte à loin, maintenant...

Il se renversa en arrière et s'appuya sur ses avants bras, regardant le ciel, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Sa fille s'appelle Asma. C'était un peu avant que je rencontre Lu' et Sab'. J'marchais dans la rue, en fait, dans une des ruelles qu'on a traversé tout à l'heure, et j'ai entendu des hurlements. J'ai suivi la direction des cris, et j'l'ai vue. Elle s'était faite plaquer au sol par un gros porc qui... Enfin tu vois quoi. Il lui avait arraché sa chemise, et il était en train de défaire son jean en la maintenant par terre.

Il se redressa, regarda Law. Ses yeux noirs s'étaient durcis.

-Je tolère beaucoup de choses, parce que j'sais que j'vaux pas mieux que les autres. J'suis même capable d'accepter l'idée d'un meurtre dans une certaine mesure, parce que j'sais que j'serais capable de tuer n'importe qui s'en prenant à mes frères ou à mes amis. Mais pas ça. Pas le viol. Je trouve ça répugnant, inhumain, humiliant... J'peux pas tolérer ça.

Le chirurgien avait perdu son air narquois, lui aussi, et son visage demeurait impassible. Ace vit pourtant une douleur intense passer dans ses yeux, mais elle fut si fugace qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé. Il reprit son récit.

-J'ai sauté sur ce connard et j'l'ai frappé comme jamais j'avais frappé quelqu'un. J'crois que j'l'aurais tué, si Asma m'avait pas arrêté. Ce type...

Il serra les poings.

-Ce type, j'ai appris plus tard que c'était son ami d'enfance, et qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois au moment où... Bref. J'imagine même pas à quel point elle a dû se sentir trahie. Si un jour j'le revois, je lui fais la peau.

Il inspira profondément, et força un sourire sur son visage.

-Pour une fois que j'avais mis une chemise, j'ai dû lui refiler ! J'l'ai ramenée chez elle, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Max. Elle lui a tout raconté, et il m'a remercié tellement de fois que j'ai dû l'arrêter quasiment de force. Et là... Il m'a demandé d'épouser sa fille.

Il rigola.

-Sa tête quand j'lui ai dit : « Non, désolé, ça va pas être possible, j'aime les hommes ! »

Law esquissa un sourire. Oui, il savait que le jeune barman était gay. Ça se voyait rien que dans la façon dont il le regardait...

-Enfin bref. J'ai été nommé membre de la famille, et invité à vie dans sa boutique. J'lui ai dit qu'il en faisait trop, mais j'avoue qu'il nous a bien dépanné quelques fois, les frangins et moi, quand on s'faisait courser. Bah comme tout à l'heure quoi.

-Et elle est où maintenant cette Asma ?

-Partie étudier à l'étranger.

-J'te pensais pas bagarreur, Portgas. Surtout en te voyant détaler comme un lapin cet après-midi, railla le chirurgien, moqueur.

-Je t'emmerde, Trafalgar, s'énerva Ace. J'me bat quand j'ai pas l'choix, en particulier depuis que Sab' et Lu' sont avec moi. J'ai pas envie de les entraîner dans des trucs dangereux, même s'ils savent se battre. J'péfère me casser et les savoir sains et sauf plutôt que de rester pour une bagarre que je suis pas sûr de gagner et pendant laquelle j'pourrais pas les protéger. Mais quand j'dois frapper, j'attaque.

-Beau discours ! Je vois que tu sais utiliser ta langue pour autre chose que pour me donner des ordres, Portgas. C'est bien...

Ace ouvrit des yeux ronds, avant de rougir violemment et de détourner la tête. Il ferma les yeux, en suppliant son subconscient de ne pas voir de sous-entendus dans cette phrase. _Pense pas à ça. Pense pas à ça. Pense pas à... Et merde !_

Law s'amusait carrément. Il l'avait fait exprès, bien sûr ! Voir le gamin rougir pour tout et rien était vraiment un spectacle dont il n'était pas près de se lasser. Comme un peu plus tôt quand il s'était collé à lui. _Un réflexe hein ? Intéressant..._ Et il se demanda ce que le jeune homme avait d'autre comme... réflexe... en réserve. Puis son esprit se concentra sur ce qu'il lui avait dit, et il leva les yeux vers le ciel, avant de soupirer.

-Ils ont de la chance de t'avoir comme frère... murmura-t-il.

Ace se tourna vers lui, choqué. _C'était quoi cette voix ? Il avait l'air... mélancolique ? Non, carrément triste en fait !_

-C'est quoi ce qu'il devait faire ? demanda soudain Law en retrouvant son ton désintéressé habituel.

-... Hein ? Quoi?

-Ce que ton ami avait à faire avec ces charmants messieurs, alors que nous sortions par derrière. C'était quoi ?

-Hein ? Oh ! Euh... Juste jouer au commerçant effrayé et les retenir le plus longtemps possible avant de révéler la direction qu'on avait prit. Je veux pas qu'il ait d'ennuis.

Le chirurgien le regarda attentivement. _Étrange de savoir qu'il a participé à des meurtres et qu'à côté de ça, il est complètement altruiste... Pour preuve le fait qu'il soit venu m'aider tout à l'heure alors que... Les autres... Seraient restés à l'écart. D'ailleurs..._

-À propos, Portgas...

-Mmmm ?

Ace, qui s'était absorbé dans la contemplation d'une fillette jouant au frisbee avec son chien, se tourna vers lui et sursauta. Law s'était rapproché. Près. Trop pour le confort de sa santé mentale. Il déglutit.

-Merci pour le coup de main, chuchota le chirurgien.

La respiration d'Ace s'accéléra, sa raison se fit la malle, et il ne resta plus qu'une seule pensée dans son esprit. Il désirait plus que tout embrasser le beau métisse qui se tenait en face de lui. Il se rapprocha, millimètres par millimètres... Et son portable sonna, le ramenant à la réalité.

Il se recula, rouge d'embarras, et farfouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone, sous le regard amusé de Law. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et identifia immédiatement le numéro. Il décrocha.

-T'es un homme mort, ce soir, Lu', chuchota-t-il furieusement.

-_Tu me menaceras une autre fois ! J'suis dans la merde, Ace !_

Le jeune homme prit soudain conscience de la respiration haletante de son frère, et des bruits de pas précipités qu'il entendait derrière. Son expression se fit sérieuse.

-T'es où ?

-_Dans les bas quartiers ! Près de Little Garden !_

-Ok, tu te débrouilles pour rester dans le coin, j'suis pas loin, j'arrive dans dix minutes.

Il raccrocha, balança rapidement ses ordures à la poubelle et remit son chapeau sur sa tête.

-Un problème ? s'enquit Law.

-Désolé, faut que j'file. J'te laisse ce qu'il reste dans le sac. Ciao Traf' !

Le surnom était venu comme ça, naturellement, et le chirurgien n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà filé. _Vraiment rapide..._

Resté seul, il s'allongea un instant sur le dos. Donc Ace avait bien un faible pour lui, au vu de sa réaction. Il ricana. _Je sens que je vais m'amuser..._

xxxxxxxxxx

_Dans quelle saloperie il s'est encore embarqué ce crétin ! Dire que j'étais tranquillement en train de discuter avec Robin... Il va me le payer !_

Sabo zigzaguait entre les passants, traversant les rues sans même regarder si la voie était dégagée, et récoltant les insultes de conducteurs qui freinaient pour le laisser passer. Il avait beau râler, dès que Luffy l'avait appelé, il s'était précipité dehors, prenant à peine le temps de s'excuser auprès de la belle archéologue. Son frère était fort et savait se battre, mais il n'était pas invincible non plus. S'il demandait de l'aide, c'est que ça craignait vraiment.

Il bifurqua dans une ruelle pavée, et arriva sur une petite place parsemée de fleurs et d'arbustes colorés.

-Little Garden. J'y suis. Bon, où il est cet imbécile ?

-Sab' ! T'es là aussi ? C'est Lu' qui t'a appelé ?

Le blond se retourna et avisa Ace qui courait dans sa direction.

-Ouais, répondit-il. Il s'est encore mit dans la panade. Putain... Et en plus il m'a dérangé au mauvais moment !

-Ouais, moi aussi.

L'aîné regarda son frère.

-T'étais avec Robin, hein ? nargua-t-il.

Sabo rougit.

-Euh... Ça s'pourrait ouais...

-Oh alleeeez ! J't'ai grillé dès qu'elle est arrivée au pensionnat ! Brune, grande, yeux bleus, belles formes... C'est c'que tu m'avais dit hier soir, au bar, nan ?

-Ça va ! Lâche-moi, Ace !

Ace ricana, sachant très bien qu'il avait raison. Il regarda autour de lui pour savoir où était Luffy, puis il reporta son attention sur le blond. Il déglutit. _Oh là... J'aime pas quand il fait cette tête là..._

_-_Et toi ? Mmmm ? Tu faisais quoi ? demanda Sabo, l'air extrêmement intéressé.

-Euuuh... Rien de particulier... J'me baladais, c'est tout.

-Bien sûr... Y a que Lu' pour gober tes mensonges, Ace ! Allez ! T'étais avec qui ? Marco ? Non, c'est du passé, ça. Hum... Izou alors ?

-Ça va pas non ? Il ressemble trop à une gonzesse pour moi !

-Alors... Oooooh !

_Et merde !_

-Tu l'as _enfin_ approché ?

-Laisse tomber, Sab'... marmonna son frère.

-C'était comment ?

-Lâche l'affaire !

-Pas question ! Est-ce que...

Avant qu'il ait pu poser une autre question, des cris de rage retentirent, et Luffy déboula sur la place, suivit par une vingtaine de personnes. Ace soupira de soulagement. _Ouf ! Sauvé !_

-ACE ! SABO !

-Salut Luffy ! C'est qui tout ces types ? demanda le journaliste.

Les poursuivants de leur frère avaient prit place autour d'eux. Il y avait apparemment deux groupes d'opposants. Le benjamin désigna le premier de la main, mené par un type avec un nez énorme.

-Eux, c'est la bande à Baggy. Ils m'aiment pas. Et eux...

Il montra les autres, disposés derrière un type monté comme une armoire à glace.

-C'est la bande à Don Krieg. Ils m'aiment pas non plus.

-Alors, Chapeau de Paille. On se retrouve ! dit le dénommé Baggy. Et cette fois, il n'y a pas ta bande de morveux avec toi pour t'aider ! Vous espérez quoi, à trois contre dix-huit ?

-Dix-huit ? Hey Sab' ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lu' ?

-Dix-huit divisé par trois ça fait combien ?

Le blond soupira.

-Six, abruti ! Putain, t'as jamais essayé de retenir les tables de multiplication que j'me suis tué à t'apprendre ?

-Nan, c'est chiant les maths.

-Six hein ? Cool ! Une demi-douzaine chacun, ça devrait l'faire ! s'exclama Ace, féroce.

Les trois frères se placèrent dos à dos, créant un triangle qui leur laissaient chacun la place de se battre tout en protégeant les autres.

-Tu ne nous battra pas, Chapeau de Paille, beugla Don Krieg. On s'est allié exprès avec Baggy pour te mettre une raclée, et on a gentiment attendu que tu te retrouves seul !

-C'est pas sympa, ça, les gars, dit Ace. Va falloir qu'on vous apprenne à vous battre à la loyale.

-Y a pas de combat loyal dans la rue. C'est chacun pour sa pomme et que le meilleur gagne ! À L'ATTAQUE LES GARS !

Les hommes qui les encerclaient se jetèrent sur eux en hurlant.

-Faites gaffe, les gars ! Krieg a deux flingues à sa taille ! prévint Luffy.

-OK !

-T'inquiète, on va s'les faire en douceur, comme d'habitude.

Sur ces mots, Ace envoya un violent coup de poing dans la figure de son premier adversaire, l'envoyant au tapis en un coup.

-En douceur, hein ? ricana Sabo.

Le blond se baissa pour esquiver une frappe qui l'aurait envoyé à terre, et s'appuya sur sa main pour faucher son ennemi aux chevilles d'un coup de pied. L'homme s'effondra, et se cogna la tête sur le pavé. Assommé, il ne bougea plus.

Luffy avisa les deux types qui lui fonçaient dessus, les poings serrés, et se baissa au moment où ils voulurent le frapper. Ils s'assommèrent l'un l'autre et se retrouvèrent à terre.

Deux minutes à peine d'affrontement, quatre personnes au sol, et pas une n'avaient touché les trois frères. Avec un sourire, ils se remirent en garde. Il y eut un moment de flottement.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ?! MASSACREZ-MOI CES SALOPARDS ! hurla Baggy.

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Après avoir mit deux autres hommes au tapis, Ace se retrouva face à un type affublé d'un bonnet à oreilles d'ours. Il se gratta la tête par dessous son chapeau.

-C'est ta maman qui t'a habillé ce matin ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement étonné.

-Dis-donc, insolent ! Sache que je suis Morge ! L'un des lieutenants de Baggy !

-... N'empêche que t'as l'air con.

-JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE LA POLITESSE MOI !

Morge se jeta sur le jeune homme en brandissant son poing, et frappa de toutes forces. Ace esquiva en effaçant ses épaules. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

-Trop lent !... Encore raté !... Bah dis-donc, tu sais pas viser !

Essoufflé, son adversaire mit les mains sur ses genoux et reprit son souffle. Le barman mit une main sur ses hanches, et releva le bord de son chapeau d'un doigt.

-C'est bon ? T'as fini ? À mon tour !

Il prit son élan et fonça sur Morge, lui envoyant un atémi sévère dans les côtes. Craquement. Il doubla son attaque d'un coup de poing dans le sternum, et le faucha au niveau des genoux. L'homme aux oreilles d'ours s'effondra pour ne plus se relever. Hors-combat.

-Frimeur ! lança Luffy avec un sourire.

Ace se contenta de lui tirer la langue et se remit en position d'attaque pour rétamer son prochain adversaire.

Sabo avait réussi à mettre la main sur une barre de fer plus grande que lui, et la maniait avec aisance. Il était entouré de quatre adversaires et la faisait tourner entre ses doigts, prêt à se défendre. L'un des hommes attaqua et le blond lui frappa purement et simplement le sommet de la tête avec son arme, le faisant s'écrouler avant même qu'il n'ait pu tenter un coup.

-Bah alors ? Allez ! Venez tous en même temps, j'vous attend là !

Exauçant son vœu, les trois types restants se jetèrent sur lui en criant. Sabo fléchit les genoux, stabilisa son centre de gravité, et fit tournoyer la barre de fer autour de sa tête avant de se fendre d'un puissant revers. Touchés respectivement à l'épaule, au cou et au torse, deux des trois hommes furent projetés sur les pavés. Celui qui restait esquiva un nouveau revers, évita le coup destiné à sa tête et balança un coup de poing vers le ventre du blond. Ce dernier frappa du tranchant de sa main sur la nuque de son assaillant, qui s'effondra net avant d'avoir pu terminer son attaque.

-Tu vas payer pour avoir fait ça à mes compagnons ! cria soudain une voix derrière lui.

Le journaliste se retourna et vit un homme lui foncer dessus. Le type avait les cheveux rasés d'un côté et longs de l'autre, une écharpe à carreaux autour du cou... Et un sabre à la main ! _Va savoir où il a trouvé ça ! Il a dévalisé une armurerie ou quoi ?_ Il esquiva le premier coup en sautant en arrière, mais ne put éviter le deuxième qui le toucha au flanc.

-SABO ! crièrent Ace et Luffy derrière lui.

-Ça va ! Vous inquiétez pas !

-Je suis Cabaji ! Et je vais te lacérer !

La blond para les coups de sabre que le mi-rasé lui envoyait. Il se baissa pour éviter un revers, et frappa en avant avec le bout de son arme dans l'estomac de Cabaji. Le souffle coupé, celui-ci recula, et Sabo en profita pour l'assommer d'un coup de barre de fer dans le cou puis sur la tête.

-Y avait pas d'quoi fouetter un chat ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il porta la main à son flanc.

-C'est rien, superficiel. Ça saigne même plus.

Rassuré, les deux bruns se concentrèrent sur leur propres combats. Enfin, Luffy se concentra sur son combat. Parce que son aîné n'avait plus personne en face de lui.

Le benjamin des trois avait mit K.O. quatre de ses opposants et faisait maintenant face à Baggy lui-même.

-Bah alors, Gros-Pif ! Tes hommes sont pas si coriaces que ça !

-COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ, MORVEUX ?

_Hahaha ! Ça le fait toujours autant enrager !_

Baggy sortit trois couteaux et les coinça entre ses doigts, formant un espèce de poing américain... En plus dangereux. Il arma son bras et envoya un coup en direction du cœur de Luffy, qui n'eut que le temps de se jeter de côté.

-ÇA VA PAS NON ? hurla-t-il. T'AS FAILLI M'TUER !

-Euuuh... J'crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait faire, Lu', remarqua Ace.

Sabo secoua la tête en soupirant, l'air désespéré. _Quel imbécile, c'est pas vrai..._

-Ah ouais ? Bah j'vais lui faire sa fête moi !

Son adversaire porta un nouveau coup en avant, qu'il esquiva. il profita de son équilibre pour foncer vers son ventre, tête en avant, et lui infligea un puissant coup de boule qui le fit atterrir sur le pavé. Baggy se cogna le crâne sur le pavé et s'assomma tout seul.

-Bravo, Lu' ! T'as perdu le peu de neurones qu'il te restait !

-La ferme Sa... ATTENTION !

Luffy se jeta sur son frère et le fit rouler à terre avec lui, évitant de justesse la salve de balles que Don Krieg avait tiré.

-Wow... Beau réflexe, Lu' ! Merci ! haleta le blond.

Le brun lui sourit et reporta son attention sur le tireur. Ace avait profité du fait qu'il rechargeait pour se glisser derrière lui, et l'avait immobilisé d'une clef de bras féroce.

-Tu vois, ça par exemple, c'est pas loyal ! grogna-t-il à son oreille. Sabo ? Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur... ?

-Oh mais avec joie, très cher !

Et sans plus de formalité, le blond abattit son arme sur la tête de Krieg, qui s'effondra. Ils regardèrent un instant le carnage autour d'eux d'un air satisfait, puis les deux grands se tournèrent vers Luffy. Ace fronça les sourcils.

-Bon, ben maintenant qu'on t'a sauvé... Je vais te buter. VIENS ICI SALE GOSSE !

-MOI D'ABORD, ACE ! FAIS LA QUEUE !

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !


	6. Préparatifs, cocktails et messages

**L'inspiration m'est venue, alors voilà déjà le chapitre 6 ! Et ouaip !**

**Je précise que toute ressemblance avec des personnes de la vie réelle est totalement fortuite. Enfin, probablement...**

**Bonne lecture, et bonne rigolade, j'espère !**

**Bisous cramés !  
**

**Pyro**

* * *

Les trois frères poussèrent la lourde porte de bois pour atterrir dans un bazar indescriptible. Partout, des pensionnaires affairés couraient dans tous les sens, criant des ordres et des questions, les bras chargés de... trucs... indescriptibles. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que quelque chose n'entre dans l'esprit du blond.

-L'anniversaire de Père ! s'écria-t-il.

-Merde ! J'avais complètement zappé !

-OUAIS ! On va faire la fête et manger !

-Ah ! Vous voilà vous trois ! Vous étiez passés où cet après-midi ? les apostropha Marco.

-Bibliothèque, répondit Sabo.

La pièce était insonorisée pour ne pas déranger les lecteurs, il était donc normal qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

-Chambre, écouteurs sur les oreilles, dit Luffy en haussant les épaules.

-Sorti, justifia Ace.

-Bref, on s'en fiche. Sabo, tu vas avec les filles et Izou pour rédiger les invitations. Ils sont dans la troisième salle de classe.

-J'peux savoir pourquoi j'me retrouve qu'avec des gonzesses ?

-Parce que ton p'tit frère tiens pas assez en place pour rester tranquille plus de trois minutes, et que Ace doit bosser au bar ce soir, donc il aura pas le temps. Et puis y a Izou !

-Ouais, bah c'est bien c'que j'dis, grommela le blond avant de se diriger vers l'aile gauche.

Son grand frère ricana, et le blond fit demi-tour pour venir lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Ace pâlit et déglutit.

-Mais... Mais ça t'regarde pas !

-Oh que si ! Salut grand frère !

Et le journaliste s'éloigna en agitant la main, sous les regards curieux des deux autres.

-Bon, Luffy, toi tu vas avec Zoro, Ussop et les autres pour les décorations. Et si j'te vois traîner près des cuisines, t'auras affaire à moi !

-Oui chef !

Et le garçon partit en sautillant rejoindre ses amis, sous le regard suspicieux du blond. Blond qui finit par se tourner vers Ace.

-Et toi, t'as une heure pour prendre une douche, manger un truc, enfiler ta tenue et filer au taf !

-Ça va, crâne d'ananas. Détend-toi...

-L'ananas t'emmerde ! L'anniversaire de père est demain, et j'suis un peu sur les nerfs parce que j'ai pas envie que votre trio de monstre gâche tout !

-C'était un accident l'année dernière !

-Ouais, c'est aussi ce que tu m'as dis y a deux ans !

-Rooooh ! J'pouvais pas savoir que les rideaux étaient inflammables !

-T'as déjà vu des rideaux ignifugés ?!

-Ouais ! … Non.

-Allez, va bosser, crétin de pyromane !

Ace lui tira puérilement la langue, puis s'enfuit dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Une fois cela fait, il enfila sa tenue de barman puis descendit aux cuisines.

-Oh ! Satch ! Tu peux m'filer de quoi bouffer ? J'dois partir dans vingt minutes !

-J'comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour partir à la bourre et arriver à l'heure au boulot ! railla le cuisinier en posant une assiette de nourriture devant lui. Allez, magne toi un peu !

-En fait, pour arriver à l'heure, je cours sur le chemin. Tu devrais essayer un jour, nargua le brun en regardant avec insistance le ventre du châtain.

-Je t'emmerde, Ace. Je suis parfait comme je suis !

Il pouffa et le cuistot s'éloigna pour retourner à ses préparatifs. La fête était le lendemain, et Sanji et lui avaient beaucoup de boulot. Le barman termina son repas et se leva, laissant son assiette vide sur la table. Il se ferait engueuler demain, mais tant pis. Il était vraiment en retard. Il se dirigea vers les classes pour prévenir Sabo qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant cinq heures à cause du rush du vendredi soir, et jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se figea.

_ Qu'est-ce que Trafalgar fout avec Sab' ?_

Oubliant toute idée de retard, il observa un instant ce qu'ils faisaient. Apparemment, Law demandait quelque chose à son cadet, et celui-ci paraissait assez amusé par l'idée. _Ça craint, Portgas. Carrément même. _Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la nette impression que le sourire carnassier qu'ils échangeaient était dirigé contre lui. Le chirurgien finit par se détourner et se diriger vers la porte. Il sortit et tomba nez à nez avec Ace.

-Tiens, Portgas. Tu ne devrais pas être parti pour le bar à cette heure ?

-Euh... Si, mais j'dois dire un truc à Sab' d'abord, expliqua le jeune homme, nerveux.

-Je vois. J'ai une autopsie à faire dans une heure. Un type qui s'est peut-être fait assassiné. Bref.

Il se rapprocha d'Ace et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens.

-Je viendrais sûrement boire un coup après, alors réserve moi tes services, dit-il doucement de sa voix grave.

Encore une fois, le jeune barman supplia son subconscient de ne pas analyser la phrase de travers.

-J'suis disponible pour tout l'monde tant que j'suis derrière le comptoir. On s'voit au bar, alors, Traf', dit-il très vite en entrant dans la salle de classe.

Ce qu'avait dit Law atteignit alors pleinement son esprit. "Je viendrais sûrement boire un coup après...". Il se rappela la dernière fois que le chirurgien lui avait commandé quelque chose et la façon dont ça s'était terminé. _Oh non, pas encore ! _gémit-il intérieurement.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Salut tout l'monde ! s'exclama Ace en poussant la porte du Bar de l'Arnaque.

-Salut tout seul ! répondirent-ils en cœur avant d'éclater de rire.

-Les mecs, vous faites cette blague _tous_ les soirs...

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en souriant et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il haussa un sourcil en se regardant dans le miroir et boutonna sa chemise jusqu'au col en riant tout bas. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir, se recoiffa et se brossa les dents. Rituel obligatoire, une bonne haleine et un sourire Colgate sont importants pour servir les clients. Et surtout les clientes.

Il sortit en sifflotant de la pièce et prit sa place au comptoir. Il se baissa pour vérifier que ses bouteilles étaient toutes là, à leur place.

-Hey Cherry ! Tu peux descendre me chercher deux bouteilles de Cointreau et une de curaçao ? J'en aurais pas assez pour assurer la première vague.

-J'y vais, joli cœur !

-Merci !

La jeune femme partit à la cave pendant que le jeune homme lavait ses verres. Shakky sortit des coulisses de la scènes, et se dirigea vers ses barmen. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Jack, fit la bise à Cherry qui était remontée, et se posta devant Ace, sévère. Il sourit en coin et s'inclina outrageusement.

-Merveilleuse Shakky, déesse de mes nuits, tu es en beauté ce soir...

-Ace trésor, soupira-t-elle. Ta chemise.

-Il me manque un bouton ? fit-il mine de paniquer.

-Non, tu en as trois en trop. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà ! Quand je pense que Newgate me dit que tu te balades torse nu en permanence, au Moby Dick...

-Je m'en voudrais de trop t'éblouir, belle patronne, susurra-t-il, narquois.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois éblouir, chéri. Mais les petites minettes que tu sers au bar. La plupart reviennent uniquement pour Jack et toi, tu sais...

Ace vit Jack bomber le torse du coin de l'œil, et éclata de rire. Puis il rendit les armes avec un clin d'œil.

-Ok, c'est bon, j'les détache. Tu serais capable de me faire une retenue sur mon salaire rien que pour ça !

Il défit deux boutons, mais la brune s'avança pour en enlever encore un troisième.

-Tu veux me mettre torse nu, aussi ? rigola-t-il.

-... Ne me provoque pas, trésor.

Elle le regarda un long moment, puis sourit.

-Chiche ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh non, Shakky. Même pas en rêve ! s'exclama-t-il, soudain sur la défensive.

-Allez, Ace ! l'encouragea Jack. J'le fais avec toi, si tu veux ! On va rameuter plein de monde ! C'est vendredi soir, lâche toi ! Les filles sur scène, elles se mettent en sous-tifs tous les jours j'te signale !

_Ouais, sauf qu'elles ont pas un mec dont elles rêvent toutes les nuits depuis un an qui va passer ce soir, elles, bouffon ! Ferme la !_

-Non.

-Ace trésor...

Il baissa les yeux vers sa patronne.

-S'il te plaît ?

Il soutint son regard un moment avant de soupirer et de passer sa main sur ses yeux.

-Je sens que je vais le regretter, marmonna-t-il.

Shakky sourit et plaqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Il enleva sa chemise, imité par Jack, et elle partit les déposer dans le vestiaire. Elle en revint une demi-minute plus tard avec deux cravates bleues. Elle en donna une à Jack qui la passa en rigolant, peu farouche, et tendit l'autre à Ace qui la considéra, bougon.

-Tu veux pas m'mettre des oreilles de lapin aussi, tant que t'y es ?

Elle le regarda attentivement, vivement intéressée, et il paniqua. _Elle va quand même pas OSER ? _ Mais elle se contenta de rire devant son air terrorisé, et s'éloigna en chantonnant.

-Sadique, marmonna le jeune homme avant de nouer la cravate autour de son cou.

Le temps qu'il se prépare, les premiers clients entrèrent. Et il y eut une précipitation féminine certaine à venir au bar. Il crut même en apercevoir une ou deux s'éventer avec leurs mains. _Putain, cette affiche... Shakky, tu m'le paieras ! J'sais pas encore comment, mais tu m'le paieras !_

_-_Bonjour ! Un Mojito, s'il vous plaît !

-Et pour moi, une Tequila Sunrise !

-Un Gin Fizz !

-Mesdemoiselles, mesdemoiselles ! Je vous en prie, du calme ! Je vous servirais chacune votre tour, dit Ace en forçant un sourire sur son visage.

_Putain, je supporte pas ces pimbêches avec leurs mini-sacs bons qu'à y mettre des capotes !_ Son irritation s'envola alors qu'il commençait à préparer les boissons, et il entama sa danse. Rhum, sucre glace pilée, menthe et citron. Et un Mojito. Jus d'orange, tequila et grenadine. Une Tequila Sunrise. Sucre, citron, gin et Perrier. Voilà le Gin Fizz.

Ses mains virevoltaient, agiles, et il oubliait même sa tenue, ou plutôt, son absence de tenue. Il partait dans son monde de création, et continuait à danser.

-Je pourrais avoir un Équateur s'il vous plaît ?

La voix de la jeune femme qui venait de passer commande n'était pas hystérique comme celles d'avant, et il la regarda avec intérêt. Il tenta de cacher sa surprise. _Une punk ?_ La jeune femme avait des cheveux teintés de bleu, des tatouages un peu partout, et des piercings là où il n'y en avait pas. Il aimait bien ces personnes qui se foutaient de ce que la "bonne société" pensait d'eux et s'habillaient et se coiffaient selon leur envie. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et prépara son cocktail avec un soin particulier. Après tout, elle était la seule qui ne l'ait pas agressé avec sa voix criarde et son décolleté provocant. Enfin bon, dans son cas, il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour provoquer cela dit...

Rhum blanc, liqueur d'anis, jus de raisin, curaçao.

-Vous vous appelez ?

-Sarah.

-Et voilà, mademoiselle Sarah. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

-Merci.

Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna pour s'asseoir à une table, seule, regardant les danseuses.

-J'voudrais un Bambou, s'te plaît, m'sieur !

Ace baissa la tête vers le jeune garçon qui venait de lui demander sa boisson. Il réfléchit un instant, se repassant la recette dans la tête. _Pas d'alcool, c'est bon._

-Bien sûr, bonhomme. Attends deux minutes !

Jus de mangue, citron vert, sirop de coco, sirop de menthe.

-Et voilà !

Il lui tendit son verre et le gamin monta sur un tabouret et s'assit avant de prendre le verre à deux mains et de mettre la paille dans sa bouche, sous l'œil vigilant de sa mère, que Ace repéra un peu plus loin. Il soupira. Encore une maman célibataire qui trempait dans des trucs pas nets et qui avait rendez-vous ici. Il réfléchissait là dessus tout en servant ses boissons et ne _le_ vit pas s'approcher.

-Tu peux me servir un Ace Maison ? demanda sa voix grave.

Ace sursauta et se tourna vers Law, qui le regardait attentivement, accoudé au bar. Il rougit en reprenant soudain conscience de son apparence.

-Euuuh... C'est un cocktail sans alcool, tu sais ?

-Je sais. Je conduis ce soir.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et prépara la boisson. _Un Ace Maison hein ? Pourquoi justement celui-là ? _Il prépara le cocktail, nerveux, et le servit au chirurgien. Ce dernier le regardait faire, attentif à ses mouvements fluides, et souriait en coin, indéchiffrable. Il prit sa boisson et lui tendit un billet. Ace secoua la tête.

-C'est Cherry qui s'occupe de ça.

-Je sais, c'est un pourboire.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-C'est... Beaucoup trop pour un pourboire !

-Arrête de râler et prends-le !

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester d'avantage, Law s'éloigna pour s'asseoir à la table qu'occupait Sarah, la punk qu'il avait servit plus tôt. Il le vit engager la conversation, et bientôt, ils riaient tous les deux. Il se força à détourner le regard et reprit sa danse et son sourire charmeur.

Mais quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de revenir sur le couple que formaient les deux tatoués. Ils s'entendaient un peu trop bien à son goût. Son sourire se figea, perdant sa chaleur, alors que la jalousie lui tordait le ventre. C'était stupide. Law ne sortait même pas avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux de la jeune femme. Pourtant il l'était. Indéniablement. Il grogna et reporta son attention sur ses commandes. Il eut le temps de servir deux boissons avant que son portable ne vibre. Il regarda le SMS, au cas où ce serait encore Luffy ou Sabo qui se seraient mis dans les ennuis. Mais non, c'était un numéro inconnu. Un peu surpris, il ouvrit le message.

_Jaloux, Portgas ?_

Il resta bouche bée et leva les yeux sur l'endroit où était attablé Law. Celui-ci était toujours tourné vers Sarah et l'écoutait tranquillement. Mais son sourire avait changé. Il était devenu moqueur, vaguement sarcastique. _D'accord. Soit il joue avec moi, soit il se fout de moi. Et comment il a eut mon numéro_ ? Le souvenir de Law discutant avec Sabo avant son départ lui revint. _Je vais l'tuer. Ouais, j'vais m'le faire façon Portgas. Lentement_. Décidant de ne pas répondre, il continua de servir ses cocktails. Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reçoive un nouveau message.

_C'est pour moi que tu t'es habillé comme ça, Portgas ? Plutôt sexy..._

Il regarda de nouveau le chirurgien. Son sourire était devenu franchement goguenard. _Ouais, y a pas que Sabo que je vais massacrer. J'rajoute Shakky et Jack sur la liste. Putain... Après maladroit et demeuré, voilà qu'il doit me prendre pour un pervers, maintenant... Génial ! Bon, allez, finis ton service. T'as un fratricide à commettre, après._

Malgré tout, les messages le perturbaient. Ils avaient beau être moqueurs, Law s'intéressait-il à lui au point de demander son numéro à son frère ? Était-il enfin rentré dans sa vie ? Avait-il cessé d'être transparent pour le beau métisse ? Son cœur chanta à cette idée, et c'est un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il poursuivit sa danse. Non sans enregistrer le numéro du chirurgien dans son répertoire.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pendant qu'Ace entamait son service au bar, Luffy aidait Ussop et Zoro à placer guirlandes et lampions un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois d'aller fureter en cuisine, mais toujours le vert l'avait retenu par le col de sa chemise. Son ami le connaissait tellement par cœur qu'il le retenait avant même qu'il n'ait amorcé un mouvement pour s'éloigner. Zoro était avec lui depuis ses dix ans. Ils avaient grandi ensemble dans la rue, se protégeant l'un l'autre. Pourtant, Luffy n'avait jamais pu le considérer comme un frère comme pour Ace et Sabo. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'en empêchait.

Zoro était né sur le pavé. Il était le fils d'une prostituée qui l'avait élevé comme elle le pouvait avant que sa maladie ne l'emporte, à ses dix ans. Il avait été recueilli par un vieux bonhomme qui ramassait des gamins dans la rue pour les entraîner à voler pour lui. Il avait rencontré Luffy dans la bande des chapardeurs, qui avait huit ans à l'époque. Le gamin avait été chargé de lui expliquer les "ficelles du métier", et ils étaient très vite devenus amis. Mais les deux garçons ne se satisfaisaient pas de cette existence vouée à servir quelqu'un d'autre, parfois au péril de leurs propres vies. Ils s'étaient enfuis ensemble. Le vieux les avait cherchés un moment avant de lâcher l'affaire.

Ils avaient traînés un moment, mendiant ou faisant des boulots pas chers payés pour avoir de quoi se nourrir. Puis ils avaient découvert les combats d'arènes. C'est là qu'ils avaient rencontré Sanji. Il s'était joint à eux, et au fur et à mesure, ils avaient construit une petite bande qu'ils avaient nommé la Bande du Chapeau de Paille, en hommage au chapeau dont leur chef ne se séparait jamais.

Car Luffy avait été, et était toujours, incontestablement leur chef, malgré son jeune âge. C'était lui qui les avait trouvé, qui leur avait offert la joie de vivre et l'amitié, alors que la plupart d'entre eux étaient sur le point d'abandonner.

Dans le cas de Zoro, alors que le garçon lui avait donné cette amitié, lui, il lui avait rendu l'amour. Parce que oui, le jeune homme musclé et impitoyable qu'il était était tombé amoureux du gamin brun qui courait partout. Et ce depuis qu'ils s'étaient échappés de chez le vieux ensemble. Ils partageaient les mêmes galères depuis si longtemps, s'étaient sortis de tellement d'embrouilles qu'il avait arrêté de compter.

Lorsqu'ils avaient dû se séparer, il y a deux ans, il avait cru qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Mais il l'avait retrouvé, ici, dans ce pensionnat. Et il était résolut à le faire sien.

Enfin pour l'instant, il était surtout résolut à le faire rester en place. Et c'était pas gagné.

-Luffy, putain ! Viens nous aider !

-Mais j'ai faiiiiiim ! Ça sent tellement bon par là...

-Tu fais comme tout l'monde ! T'iras manger quand on aura fini ! Viens m'aider et tiens l'échelle sinon j'vais tomber. Faut que j'accroche ça là-haut.

En grommelant, Luffy s'exécuta et maintint l'escabeau en place pendant que le vert montait accrocher des lampions au plafond. Mais Ussop, qui passait près d'eux avec des guirlandes plein les mains, le bouscula. Le mouvement fit bringuebaler l'échelle qui s'écroula, emportant Zoro avec elle.

-ZORO ! s'écria le brun. Tu vas bien ? Rien de cassé ?

Le vert se releva en grognant, s'assurant que tout fonctionnait parfaitement dans son corps, puis il fusilla Ussop du regard. Le brun au long nez déglutit et se rappela soudain qu'il avait énormément de choses à faire de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Luffy.

-Ouais, ouais... On a vécu pire, à l'époque, tu t'rappelles ?

-Ouais, c'est sûr.

Le garçon lui sauta soudain au cou, dans un de ces élans d'affection dont il avait le secret. Et dont lui seul connaissait la raison. Zoro resta un moment interdit, avant de lui rendre son étreinte, s'imprégnant de son odeur de pommes et de sable chaud qui lui avait tant manqué. Puis, Luffy le relâcha.

-Allez, viens. On va manger, lui dit-il en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Luffy... On a pas encore fini avec les décorations...

Le garçon gémit.

-Mais j'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim !


	7. Anniversaire, révélations et cauchemar

**Bon, alors j'vous préviens tout de suite ! Vous savez ce qu'est une courbe sinusoïdale ? (Si vous savez pas, Google est votre ami !) En gros, cette courbe représente l'humeur de ce chapitre. Voilà ! XD**

**Bien, on va en apprendre beaucoup sur l'un des personnages, un peu sur un autre... Mais je vous laisse lire tout ça par vous-même.**

**Je précise que j'ai rajeunis Robin exprès. Elle n'a pas 30ans comme dans le manga, mais 24. Sinon, l'écart d'âge serait trop grand. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-Luffy... T'en es à combien de verre ?

-Euuuh... Trois ? Ou p'têtre quatre... J'sais pas trop...

-Faut vraiment que t'arrête de fréquenter Zoro !

-Crève Ace ! C'est mon meilleur pote !

-Je sais, je plaisantais... J'te préviens, c'est le dernier cocktail alcoolisé que j'te sers ! T'es pas encore majeur, p'tit frère.

-Ça va Ace... Il va pas conduire ce soir.

-Ouais, bah c'est pas toi qui va l'porter jusqu'à son lit, complètement torché, Sab' ! Alors épargne moi ta morale et va faire danser ta gonzesse !

-On est pas ensemble !

-Raison de plus !

-Tsss...

Ses deux frères s'éloignèrent, l'un rejoignant sa bande d'amis, l'autre le suivant pour retrouver une jolie brune, sous l'œil narquois de son aîné.

La fête en l'honneur de Barbe-Blanche était déjà bien entamée. Tout le monde s'amusait. Newgate était aux anges et passait son temps à boire et à plaisanter avec ses amis et ses enfants. Son rire résonnait dans toute la salle. Satch et Sanji faisaient des allers-retours entre la cuisine et la grande salle, Ussop s'était improvisé DJ et s'assurait de mettre la bonne ambiance. Avec l'aide d'Izou, Alvida et Hancock avaient organisé un concours de beauté pour élire la « Reine de la Soirée », à la grande frayeur des autres pensionnaires. Ace avait été assigné aux boissons avec plusieurs autres résidents et s'attelait à sa tâche avec entrain. Et Marco avait été chargé d'accueillir les invités extérieurs.

À propos d'invités extérieurs, il y en a justement une qui venait d'arriver. Elle alla saluer Barbe-Blanche qui lui donna une accolade à lui briser les côtes, et se dirigea ensuite vers le bar improvisé.

-Salut, trésor. Tu me sers un verre ?

-Bien sûr, douce Shakky, répondit Ace avec un sourire.

-Martini dry. Deux olives.

Ace lui prépara sa boisson, et la lui tendit.

-Je suis vexée, trésor.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Ici tu ne fais pas toute une histoire pour ta chemise.

Il éclata de rire, suivit par la jeune femme.

-Ici j'suis avec des gens que j'connais.

-Tu marques un point.

Il s'éloigna pour servir d'autres personnes, mais revint vite à sa patronne, qui avait été rejointe par un autre homme. Cheveux blancs, petite barbe au menton, lunettes en demi-lune et sourire bon enfant, il faisait bonne impression dès le premier regard. Mais ses yeux bleus paraissaient transpercer tous ceux qui les croisaient.

-Ace ! Laisse-moi te présenter un vieil ami. Silvers Rayleigh.

-Enchanté, dit le brun en lui serrant la main.

-De même, répondit Rayleigh. C'est donc lui le petit mousse de ton bar dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler ?

-Le «mousse» ? releva Ace.

-Rayleigh était marin auparavant. Il a aidé Newgate pour pas mal de trafics maritimes, et ils sont devenus amis. Jusqu'à ce que les deux se retirent du monde de l'illégal pour passer des vieux jours tranquilles.

-Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus que réparateur de bateaux, mais j'aime ça. Ça me permet d'arnaquer mes clients sans problème.

Il éclata de rire, vite suivit par les deux autres.

-Bon, j'vais aller voir ton bienfaiteur, signala ensuite le vieil homme. Ça f'sait un bail qu'on s'était plus revus. Allez, salut les jeunes !

Il s'éloigna en agitant la main, et Ace remarqua alors sa tenue. _C'est moi ou il n'a qu'un short de bain sous sa cape ce type ? Drôle de bonhomme..._

La musique changea soudainement et Ace sourit. Il alla voir les autres barmen de la soirée.

-Shakky va me tuer si je ne la fait pas danser. J'peux vous laisser dix minutes ?

-Bien sûr, vas-y !

-Merci les gars.

Il revint vers sa patronne, s'inclina et lui tendit la main.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

Elle accepta avec amusement et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la piste où ils se mirent à tourner doucement au milieu des autres couples. Il aperçut de loin Sabo danser avec Robin et sourit.

-Dis, Shakky... Tu crois que tu te marieras un jour ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Elle lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

-Tu sais, il n'y a qu'un seul jeune homme avec qui je souhaiterais éventuellement me marier, et malheureusement, à part une nuit d'ivresse totale à Jaya, il monte pour l'autre équipe...

-Oooh zut... Il monte pour l'équipe rose ? déplora son cavalier.

-Oui...

-Quelle tragédie !

-Je sais... Mais... C'est le lot de toutes les belles histoires d'amour..., soupira-t-elle, faussement abattue.

Il la fit tourner pour la mettre dos à lui et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-C'était pas à Jaya, c'était à Yuba, ma belle. Et c'était génial.

Elle rit, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Va à l'hôtel, grogna Sabo qui s'était rapproché avec Robin.

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, fouineur !

La musique s'achevait à peine qu'un grand fracas de porte se fit entendre.

-OH LE VIEUX ! J'AI SOIF ! ABOULE LE RHUM !

-Ne pourrais-tu pas être plus discret ?

Newgate s'approcha et identifia rapidement les deux nouveaux venus.

-Eh ben te v'là enfin, Poil de Carotte ! T'es en retard ! Et t'as ramené le neurasthénique avec toi ? Bienvenue chez moi !

-HAHAHAHA ! Joyeux anniversaire, vieux forban !

-Mes condoléances pour ton décès prochain, ajouta l'autre homme avec un sourire sardonique.

Barbe-Blanche se contenta d'éclater de rire et de les entraîner à sa suite. Il furent arrêtés par un gamin fonçant dans leur direction.

-SHAAAAAANKS !

-Hey, salut Luffy !

xxxxxxxxxx

Avec Shanks et Mihawk dans la salle, la soirée fut nettement moins calme. Enfin, surtout à cause du Roux. Luffy et lui dans la même pièce garantissait une animation certaine. À l'époque où il volait avec Zoro pour celui qu'ils appelaient simplement le Vieux, ils s'étaient faits poursuivre par trois ou quatre chiens policiers. Les voyant en mauvaise posture, et en passe de se faire déchiqueter par les molosses, Shanks s'était interposé et avait perdu un bras dans l'affaire. Les garçons s'étaient enfuis, mais l'avaient recroisé quelques jours plus tard. Luffy s'était précipité vers lui en s'excusant et ils avaient fini par sympathiser. Le Roux lui avait donné son chapeau de paille, son trésor selon lui, en signe d'amitié et de respect, et depuis, le garçon le considérait comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Il l'avait revu des années plus tard, alors qu'il venait d'arriver au pensionnat, et savoir que Shanks et Newgate étaient amis l'avait rendu profondément heureux. Il pourrait revoir son protecteur souvent !

Pour l'instant ils discutaient et riaient aux éclats, faisant un boucan de tous les diables que Sabo avait du mal à supporter.

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda Robin.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne. Trop de bruit. Ça te dérange si on va un instant dehors ?

-Pas du tout, j'ai moi-même besoin de respirer un peu.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la grande porte et sortirent du bâtiment. L'air frais leur fit du bien, et ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils marchèrent un moment avant de se retrouver sur la plage qui bordait le parc. Ils s'assirent sur un rocher plat et le silence s'installa. Pendant de longues minutes il n'y eut aucun bruit, si ce n'est celui du ressac des vagues sur le sable. La nuit était tiède, les nuages absent, le croissant de lune brillant.

-Tu as trouvé un boulot qui te plaît ? demanda soudain Sabo.

-J'ai trouvé un poste de bibliothécaire dans une petite boutique qui vend des livres de jardinage, répondit la brune.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Robin sourit. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tromper le blond. Après tout, dans le trio, c'était lui qui récoltait les informations.

-Eh bien... Disons que ce n'est guère... Épanouissant, admit-elle.

Sabo hocha la tête. Oui, il pouvait imaginer que ce n'était pas un emploi de rêve.

-Tu aurais aimé faire quoi ?

-Tu es bien curieux.

-Je veux en savoir plus sur toi.

-Les informations ça se paye.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé, et le blond se surprit à admirer le reflet des étoiles dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Très bien. Que veux-tu en échange de tes... informations ? s'enquit-il, beau joueur.

-Une réponse à une question, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Il vit le piège venir à des kilomètres, aussi gros qu'un immeuble, mais acquiesça tout de même.

-D'accord, j'y répondrais, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais je veux mes informations d'abord.

-Posez vos questions, monsieur le Grand Reporter.

Il lui tira la langue et elle pouffa.

-Eh bien... Ce que j'aimerais savoir vraiment, c'est qui tu es. Tu as vaguement raconté que tu faisais partie de la bande de mon frère et que c'est pour ça que la police te cherchait, entre autres. C'est le « entre autres » qui m'intrigue. Que faisais-tu avant de rencontrer Luffy et les autres ?

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, son visage se fermant peu à peu à mesure qu'elle ressassait ses souvenirs. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas tout roses, et le blond s'en voulut d'avoir fait remonter des souffrances qu'elle avait visiblement réussi à enterrer.

-Robin ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

Elle inspira un grand coup.

-Non, c'est bon. Je peux t'en parler. Laisse moi juste le temps.

Il hocha la tête et ne dit plus rien, la laissant rassembler ses idées.

-Je ne suis pas née sur cette île. Ma mère, Nico Olvia, était une auteure exploratrice, toujours à parcourir le monde pour trouver l'inspiration. Ses romans marchaient bien, et elle avait beaucoup d'argent. Elle possédait un bateau avec lequel elle voyageait d'île en île sur Calm Belt, toujours seule. Pas d'attaches, pas de point de repos. L'aventure à l'état brut.

-Ce devait être palpitant, dit Sabo.

-Peut-être... Un jour, loin d'ici, elle accosta sur une petite île nommée O'Hara. Son bateau avait essuyé une violente tempête et avait besoin de réparations qui demanderaient plusieurs mois. Elle fut hébergée par un vieux savant qui s'appelait Clover. Professeur Clover. C'est sur cette île qu'elle rencontra mon père.

Elle leva le nez vers le ciel, rêveuse.

-Elle m'a raconté plus tard qu'il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens étaient blancs, et qu'il était extrêmement intelligent. Là où ma mère était romancière, lui était mécanicien. En fait, c'était lui qui était en charge de réparer son bateau. Ils tombèrent amoureux, mais ma mère ne s'attardait jamais au même endroit trop longtemps. Quand le bateau fut prêt, elle le supplia de venir avec elle, mais il refusa. Elle partit donc seule, sans savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Si elle l'avait su, peut-être que ma vie aurait été différente.

-Comment peux-tu être sûre que cette homme était bien ton père ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, vaguement amusée, et il se rendit compte de ses paroles.

-Enfin euh... Je ne veux pas dire... Si ta mère l'aimait, évidemment que... Mais des fois... Euh...

-Des fois ?

-Nan, oublie, grogna-t-il en regardant ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

_ Dans le genre maladroit... Toi qui te vante d'être le plus malin des trois, tu devrais peut-être réviser tes leçons d'humilité, mon grand !_ Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un léger rire.

-Je suis sûre que c'est mon père, parce que ma mère me l'a affirmé. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Il s'empourpra et hocha la tête.

-Excuse-moi.

Elle sourit, puis reprit son récit.

-J'ai passé onze ans de ma vie avec elle, sur ce bateau, à parcourir Calm Belt. Nous ne passions jamais plus d'un mois dans une ville. Je n'avais aucun ami, aucune relation. Juste ma mère. Un jour, nous sommes arrivés sur une petite île voisine de l'île de la Baleine. Une île où le commerce d'esclaves est légal et des plus florissants.

Elle eut un rire sans joie et Sabo ferma les yeux. _Oh non..._

-Des marchands nous ont capturés. Ma mère s'est débattue pour me sauver, et a tué l'un d'eux en l'étranglant parce qu'il m'avait frappée. Ils lui ont tiré une balle dans la tête sous mes yeux.

Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, et elle lui fit un signe de tête, reconnaissante.

-Je suis restée seule avec eux. Je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner, personne chez qui m'enfuir. Alors je me suis résignée. J'ai été achetée par un homme nommé Aokiji, un officier de police, l'un des seuls qui soit contre le commerce d'humain. Il me traitait bien, même s'il n'était pas très doué pour les relations humaines. J'ai passé cinq ans chez lui. Mais un jour il a été renvoyé de l'île, muté ailleurs, et il a dû abandonner tous ses biens. Moi y compris. Et les marchands m'ont récupérée. J'avais seize ans.

Elle serra les poings.

-J'ai été revendue sur cette île, dans un bordel. Je te passe les détails, mais j'y ai passé six ans avant de trouver le courage de m'enfuir. Quand j'ai eu vingt-deux ans, je me suis sauvée, et j'ai passé deux mois à errer dans la rue. J'allais sauter d'un pont quand Luffy m'a trouvée.

Cette fois, elle eut un sourire attendri sur le visage.

-Il m'a attrapé le bras, m'a faite descendre du rebord et m'a posé son chapeau sur la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a fait pleurer. Là, Nami est venue me prendre dans ses bras. Je me souviens leur avoir tout raconté. Il a mit une main sur mon épaule, et il m'a sourit, sans rien dire. Ça faisait du bien de ne plus être seule. Il a beau avoir sept ans de moins que moi, je le respecte comme s'il était mon grand frère. Et je l'aime de la même manière.

Sabo sourit. _Oui, Lu' à beau être un crétin, il n'a pas son pareil pour entrer dans le cœur des gens. _Robin inspira longuement et se tourna vers lui, retrouvant son sourire malicieux.

-Alors... On en arrive à la question que je voulais te poser, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oh oh..._

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à moi, Grand Reporter ?

_Et putain de bordel de saloperie de merde !_

-Euuuh... Eh bien, c'est que..., bafouilla-t-il en se grattant la tête.

-Oui ?

-Hum comment dire... Si je veux en savoir plus sur toi, c'est que je te trouve... Intéressante et que... J'ai envie de...

Elle se rapprocha de lui et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Sabo, qui déglutit. Il se laissa emporter et oublia ses hésitations.

-J'ai envie de me rapprocher de toi, parce que tu me plaît. Et ça depuis que je t'ai vue pour la première fois, murmura-t-il.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit, et elle s'approcha de lui, lentement. Il se pencha vers elle, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et il ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, et enfin, ils les unirent. La main de Robin était toujours sous celle du jeune homme, et il la pressa doucement. Leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble, lentement, sans chercher à aller plus loin. Un baiser tendre et chaste qui fit battre son cœur à un rythme effréné.

Elle se recula doucement et sourit.

-Jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé comme ça.

-C'est un reproche ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-Je ne sais pas... Recommence pour voir ? Que je me fasse une idée plus précise...

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle... Et son portable sonna. Elle dégagea sa main, posa un baiser sur sa joue et se leva pour s'en retourner au pensionnat. Il sortit l'appareil, identifia machinalement le numéro, et regarda le message qu'il avait reçu.

_Bah t'es où ? On te cherche !_

_Ramène-toi, ils ont apporté le dessert !_

_Lu'_

-NAN MAIS IL LE FAIT EXPRÈS, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

xxxxxxxxxx

_ Le rire de Doflamingo résonna derrière lui. Il se débattit, mais les deux hommes qui l'avaient immobilisé s'y connaissaient en matière de nœuds de corde. Les miroirs qui ornaient toute la pièce, y compris le sol et le plafond, lui montraient chaque angle de vue de ce qui allait se passer. Des larmes de rage coulèrent de ses joues._

_-Laissez-moi ! Détachez-moi !_

_-Eh bien, eh bien, mon petit Law... Tu te rebelles contre ton patron ?_

_-Ne faites pas ça !_

_-Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Tu as tenté de t'enfuir, Law. Tu en payes les conséquences._

_-Arrêtez, je vous en prie..._

_ Le flamant attrapa durement son visage entre ses mains et approcha sa bouche de son oreille._

_-Ça t'apprendra à la laisser te tourner la tête, susurra-t-il. Tu es à moi._

_ Il lâcha son visage et disparut de son champ de vision direct, même s'il put suivre les mouvements de son reflet._

_-Je te préviens que si tu fermes les yeux, je le verrais, dit Doflamingo en désignant les miroirs. Et ce sera encore pire. Commençons._

_ Cri. Souffrance. Douleur du cœur, douleur du corps._

_-NOOOOO_OOOOOON !

Law se réveilla en hurlant et se redressa d'un coup dans son lit. Il passa une main sur son front couvert de sueur, regarda machinalement la pendule et soupira. Trois heures du matin. Étant peu à l'aise dans ce genre d'événements, il avait quitté la fête à minuit à peine, et était monté se coucher. Mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, la musique résonnait toujours. Il grogna, enfila un T-shirt et sortit de sa chambre.

Il descendit, évita la Grande Salle, traversa le Hall et se dirigea tout de suite dans le jardin. Il s'assit sur un banc et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Ce cauchemar, toujours le même, le hantait depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Il n'en pouvait plus de revivre cette scène encore et encore. Il aurait voulu...

-Traf ?

Le chirurgien leva la tête et avisa Ace qui le regardait, légèrement inquiet. Immédiatement, il revêtit son masque et étira ses lèvres d'un sourire sarcastique.

-Eh bien, Portgas. On déserte son poste ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de lui, légèrement nerveux.

-Les gars sont trois au bar, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi. J'allais aller me coucher, mais j't'ai vu sortir. T'avais l'air... Préoccupé ?

L'affirmation s'était muée en question. Law s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître son exaspération. _De quoi j'me mêle ? J'ai juste besoin d'être seul ! Va-t-en !_

_-_Juste un crétin qui m'a réveillé avec un coup de fil, mentit-il. J'ai prévu de le disséquer vivant demain matin.

Ace tiqua, et le chirurgien se douta tout de suite qu'il n'était pas dupe. Toutefois, il n'insista pas. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis le jeune barman prit la parole, hésitant.

-Hey Traf'... J'peux t'poser une question ?

-Tu viens pas de le faire ?

-Oh pitié... Sab' fait tout le temps cette blague, c'est super chiant !

Law ricana.

-Vas-y.

-Eh bien... Tu penses vraiment qu'on est amis ?

-Je n'ai pas d'amis.

-Mais...

-J'ai juste des gens que j'apprécie plus ou moins. Ce sont ceux à qui j'accepte de parler, généralement.

Ace réfléchit un instant.

-Et moi, c'est plutôt plus ou plutôt moins ?

Le chirurgien sourit, carnassier. _Je vais le faire mariner un peu..._

-J'y réfléchis encore...

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se leva. _Enf... Ah zut, j'ai oublié de lui dire !_

-Au fait, Portgas. Tu te rappelles l'autopsie que j'ai dû faire hier soir ?

-Oui ?

-Un homme retrouvé calciné dans une boutique des bas quartiers. On a reçu aujourd'hui les résultats des analyses d'empreinte dentaire.

Il s'interrompit et regarda Ace.

-Max est mort.


	8. Enterrement, mécanique et curiosité

**Salut tout le monde ! Oui je sais, je suis en retard. Mais l'inspiration a été tardive à venir, et à ma décharge, j'ai un concours dans 12jours. Alors soyez indulgents u_u Comment ça ça excuse rien ? Pff... Sans-coeur !**

**Bon, des hauts et des bas encore, des résolutions et des émotions. Des nouveaux personnages et un petit passage technique... Bref. Du contenu quoi.**

**Mais je vais vous laisser lire tout ça par vous-même.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-Quelqu'un voudrait ajouter quelque chose ?

Ace regarda autour de lui. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à être venus à l'enterrement de Max. Sa fille, sa femme, quelques amis, et eux, les trois frères.

Asma s'avança face à la tombe, sa mère juste derrière elle. La jeune femme avait les yeux striés de larmes mais aucun sanglot bruyant ne sortait de sa gorge. Elle prit la parole d'une voix tremblante.

-T'as été un père formidable, P'pa. On s'engueulait souvent et j'étais jamais d'accord avec c'que tu disais, mais t'as toujours été là pour moi. Quand j'avais un problème, t'étais le premier à le sentir et à m'aider. J'suis désolée de ne pas avoir été une meilleure fille...

Sa mère, une corpulente dame noire, la prit dans ses bras. Ace s'avança à son tour.

-Ace, t'es pas obligé, lui dit Sabo.

-Laisse, intervint Luffy.

Le blond regarda son petit frère, mais ce dernier secoua la tête. Leur aîné avait besoin de s'exprimer.

-Max... Tu nous as sauvé de pas mal d'embrouilles avec les frangins. Et t'as été l'un des rares à... à nous estimer un tant soit peu, eux et moi. Alors... Merci, juste merci. Merci de nous avoir aidé à nous sortir de la rue. Sans toi, on serait en taule depuis longtemps et on aurait pas eu cette chance de nous racheter.

Son ton se fit dur.

-Et crois-moi, je vais retrouver les salauds qui t'ont fait ça.

Il serra les poings, expira longuement et se détourna pour rejoindre ses frères. Les deux plus jeunes ne bougèrent pas. S'ils faisaient un geste vers lui maintenant, ils allaient ramasser une claque monumentale. Pas que ça les dérange plus que ça, ils avaient vécu pire, mais Ace s'en voudrait à mort après et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Quelques personnes s'avancèrent encore pour rendre hommage au défunt, puis le cercueil fut mis en terre. Une à une, les personnes présentes quittèrent les lieux pour rentrer chez elles, silencieuses ou pleurant à voix basse. Ace s'approcha d'Asma. Sa mère se mit entre eux.

-Vous ! C'est de votre faute ! Si vous n'étiez pas tout le temps venus vous réfugier chez nous, il n'en serait pas là ! Ne vous approchez pas de ma fille, vous entendez ?!

-Maman ! Laisse-le, c'est pas sa faute !

-Écoutez, madame, je...

-Taisez-vous ! Viens, Asma. On rentre.

La femme prit sa fille par la main et l'entraîna vers sa voiture. Asma se retourna et tenta de croiser le regard du jeune homme pour s'excuser. Mais il était déjà retourné avec ses frères.

-Ace..., murmura Luffy en lui tendant la main.

-C'est bon, Lu'. J'vais bien. J'ai juste... Besoin de temps. Rentrez au pensionnat, vous deux, d'accord ?

-Non, on te laisse pas tout seul, grogna Sabo. Tu vas faire une connerie !

-J'vais agresser personne pour passer mes nerfs, Sab', déstresse, répondit-il avec un sourire triste.

-C'est pas à ce genre de conneries que je pensais, marmonna le blond.

L'aîné des trois resta un instant silencieux, cherchant ses mots, puis il posa la main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

-J'vais pas recommencer. J'te le promet. T'façon, j'l'ai laissé au Moby Dick.

Sabo le regarda longuement, puis il hocha la tête.

-D'accord, on te laisse. Rentre pas trop tard, d'acc ?

-Oui, maman, railla Ace.

Mais sa voix sonnait faux. Ses deux frères quittèrent le cimetière et il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis il s'en alla à son tour, le pas lourd.

Ses frères connaissaient bien Max, au vu de leurs nombreux passages dans sa boutique, poursuivis ou non. Mais le lien que lui-même partageait... Avait partagé... Avec l'épicier était un peu plus fort. Il était devenu comme un protecteur, pas un père, mais un oncle qui le soutenait... L'avait soutenu. Il avait été le premier adulte à voir son potentiel et ses qualités, et pas seulement son côté voyou et rebelle. Il avait été le premier à chercher à le connaître vraiment.

Ses pas le dirigèrent dans les bas quartiers, et il s'arrêta devant l'endroit où la boutique se tenait encore quelques heures auparavant. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que des débris calcinés. Il avança parmi les décombres, passant sous les banderoles de sécurité. Il regarda un instant le carnage autour de lui. Tout avait été réduit en cendre, il ne trouverait rien ici. Au moment où il tournait les talons, quelque chose roula à ses pieds, et il se pencha pour la saisir. Une boîte de poivre. Il la serra fort dans sa main et la rangea avec précaution dans la sacoche sur sa cuisse. Puis il prit le chemin du pensionnat.

Il marchait lentement, la tête remplie des souvenirs qu'il avait avec Max. L'émotion et la douleur de la perte lui serraient la gorge, mais il n'arrivait pas à pleurer.

Et ce qui le faisait vraiment souffrir c'était les derniers mots de la mère d'Asma.

_Est-ce que c'est vraiment de ma faute ? Si il m'avait pas rencontré, Max serait encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Ouais... Mais p't'être pas Asma... Une vie pour une autre alors ? C'est comme ça que ça marche ? Putain Max... J'te demande pardon..._

La silhouette du Moby Dick se dessina entre les arbres. Les autres savaient ce qui s'était passé, et il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter leurs regards pleins de pitié. Il se retourna et avisa la mer. L'eau était calme, la brise joueuse, le soleil brillant. Indifférents à ce qu'il ressentait. Il se dirigea vers la plage.

Il entra dans le cabanon qui servait à entreposer les affaires de pêche et de voile. Il prit une caisse, y mit deux écoutes, des cordes plus fines, puis il chargea une grand-voile enroulée sur son épaule et sortit.

Gréer le catamaran. Le pousser sur l'eau. Monter dessus et se laisser porter par les vagues. Rien qu'une heure. Ou deux. Pour s'occuper l'esprit et oublier.

Il posa ses affaires sur le trampoline du bicoque, et le tira vers le bord de la plage, bandant ses muscles pour le faire glisser sur le sable rugueux. Le temps qu'il y parvienne, il était couvert de sueur. Il fit pivoter le bateau face au vent, puis se concentra sur sa tâche.

Il déroula la grand-voile, y fixa une extrémité de la drisse du mât et la fit couler dans son incisure en tirant sur l'autre bout. Une fois la voile hissée, il l'attacha au mât en prenant soin de ne pas se la prendre dans la figure. Il passa à l'avant du catamaran, déroula la deuxième voile. Le foc. Petite voile, et pourtant essentielle. Il attrapa une écoute dans la caisse, la fixa au foc de façon à pouvoir le manœuvrer facilement, et fit de même avec l'écoute de grand-voile. Il relâcha les voiles le plus possible, et ramena la caisse dans le cabanon. Il vérifia une dernière fois l'état du bicoque, s'assura que les safrans n'étaient pas bloqués, et commença à le pousser vers l'eau. Mais avec les voiles, le catamaran accrochait le vent et ne voulait plus avancer. Il força pendant un quart d'heure avant de taper du poing sur une coque de frustration. Il n'aurait donc pas droit à ce moyen d'évacuer la tension ?

-J't'ai dis combien de fois que tu peux pas manœuvrer un cata tout seul, Ace ?

Ace se retourna. Sabo et Luffy venaient vers lui, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

-On se doutait que tu serais là, ajouta Luffy.

-Les gars...

-On allait pas t'abandonner comme ça, grand frère.

-Je...

-T'as toujours été là pour nous, Ace. Laisse-nous t'aider aussi, un peu, d'accord ? sourit le petit brun.

-Je...

L'émotion qui lui étreignait le cœur finit par le faire craquer. Il tomba à genoux dans le sable, et laissa ses larmes couler. Enfin, son trop-plein de ressentis sortait de son corps. Sabo et Luffy se sourirent, et s'agenouillèrent pour prendre leur aîné dans leurs bras. Ace les serra le plus fort qu'il put contre lui. Longtemps.

xxxxxxxxxx

_-On va s'enfuir, hein Law ? Tu m'emmènes avec toi ?_

_-T'inquiète pas ma belle. On s'en va. Finit les magouilles, on va se trouver un coin tranquille où passer le reste de notre vie._

_ Elle l'embrassa longuement et il la prit dans ses bras._

_-Ainsi, vous voulez nous quitter ? susurra une voix mielleuse dans leur dos._

_-Do... Doflamingo ! cria-t-elle._

_ Immédiatement, Law se plaça devant elle, et elle s'agrippa à sa chemise, terrorisée._

_-T'occupe pas d'elle Doflamingo, c'est moi le coupable ! gronda-t-il._

_ Le flamant ricana._

_-Oh, mais je sais, ne t'inquiète pas... Et j'ai une très bonne idée pour te punir, mon cher As de Cœur..._

_ Il sentit que quelqu'un arrachait à la jeune femme la prise sur sa chemise et se retourna._

_-PICA ! LÂCHE LA !_

_-Allez, emmenez-la, ordonna Doflamingo avant d'éclater d'un rire malsain._

_-NOOOOOO_OOOOOON !

-Law ? Law ça va ?

Law se passa une main sur le visage et avisa Penguin qui le regardait d'un air alarmé. Il discutait avec eux dans un des salons de l'aile droite, et s'était apparemment endormi.

-Ouais... Juste un cauchemar. C'est rien.

-Trafalgar, tu fais de plus en plus de cauchemars... C'est à peine si tu dors trois heures par nuit... Faut que ça s'arrête, asséna Shachi.

-Et tu crois que j'fais exprès de mal dormir ? ricana le chirurgien.

-Nan, bien sûr, mais tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un.

-Je peux pas.

-Law...

-J'ai dis non.

Penguin et Shachi soupirèrent de concert. Leur ami s'était encore fermé comme une huître. Ils n'arriveraient à rien cette fois non plus. Law se leva et partit sans un mot, les mains dans les poches. Une fois dehors, il attrapa son portable et composa un numéro. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

-_Yo, Doc !_

_-_Salut Eustass. J'peux passer te voir ?

-_T'as rechuté ?_

-Ouais... J'ai besoin d'un aprèm' pas trop prise de tête là.

-_Ma porte est ouverte. Si tu ramènes d'la bière._

Law sourit.

-C'était prévu, je connais tes exigences. À tout d'suite, Eustass.

Il raccrocha, alla chercher sa voiture et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il prit la direction de la banlieue la moins fréquentable de la ville, s'arrêtant dans une épicerie pour acheter deux packs de brune. Il s'aventura ainsi jusqu'à une petite maison isolée, à proximité d'un cimetière de voiture. Eustass "Captain" Kidd l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

-Eustass, le salua le chirurgien.

-Doc. Tu peux pas m'appeler Captain, comme tout l'monde ? J'aime pas le prénom que mes vieux m'ont donné.

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'appelle comme ça, sourit Law, narquois. Tiens, ta bière.

-D'la brune ! T'es l'meilleur, mec.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. La maison n'était pas très grande. Trois pièces au rez-de-chaussée, deux à l'étage, sans compter les toilettes. Une entrée, une cuisine, un petit séjour. Et à l'étage, une salle de bain et une chambre. Kidd l'entraîna dans le séjour et se laissa tomber sur un canapé qui avait dû faire la guerre, s'étendant de tout son long sur les coussins. Law s'assit un peu plus élégamment dans un fauteuil.

-Bon c'était quoi, cette fois ? demanda le roux en ouvrant une canette.

-Elle.

-Encore ?

-Ouais. Comme à chaque fois.

Silence. Le chirurgien n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus et son ami le savait. À quoi bon insister ? Il ne ferait que le mettre mal à l'aise. Il avala une gorgée.

-Comment ça se passe à l'atelier ? demanda Law.

-Tranquille. Franky est cool, tant qu'on lui casse pas ses bécanes. Il m'aime bien, parce que j'suis doué.

Le métisse esquissa un sourire en coin. Kidd n'était pas du genre à se vanter, il énonçait juste un fait. La fausse modestie était, selon lui, la plus grande des hypocrisies.

-Et avec Killer ?

-Il me tape sur le système, grogna le mécanicien. Tout le temps à sortir en boîte et à se taper des cuites comme pas permis... Son année sabbatique en finit pas. J'crois que ça va faire deux ans qu'il est en pause, là. S'il était pas mon pote depuis la primaire, j'l'aurais déjà foutu dehors.

-J'crois qu'il est un peu plus que ton pote, ricana Law.

Kidd sourit.

-Ouais, c'est possible. N'empêche qu'il me tape sur le système. Il est complètement j'té.

Le roux avala une nouvelle gorgée de bière, et se redressa pour se tourner vers le chirurgien, un air prodigieusement intéressé sur le visage.

-Et toi ? T'as enfin avancé, un peu ?

-Ça se pourrait, dit Law, mystérieux.

-Putain ! Il était temps ! Allez, m'oblige pas à te sortir les vers du nez, et dis-moi comment ça s'est fait !

-Me donne pas d'ordres, Eustass !

-J'fais c'que j'veux. Allez quoi ! Tu m'as juste dit y a six mois, qu'un type de ce pensionnat t'intéressait ! J'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis à part des "toujours rien". J'sais même pas comment il s'appelle !

-Il s'appelle Portgas D. Ace.

xxxxxxxxx

Allongé sur son lit, Zoro contemplait le plafond de sa chambre d'un air absent. _J'm'ennuie. Nan, pire que ça. J'me fais royalement chier._ Et il était inquiet aussi. Il était dix-huit heures, l'enterrement auquel Luffy et ses frères était allés s'était déroulé en tout début d'après-midi. Ils auraient déjà dû être revenus depuis longtemps.

Il se doutait qu'ils avaient sûrement besoin de temps pour eux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Ou alors... Ou alors il n'était pas inquiet, et la présence de Luffy lui manquait. Tout simplement. Il grogna et résolut de descendre pour aller le chercher. Il était sûrement dans les cuisines.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant la porte du grenier.

Il ne prit pas la peine de déchiffrer les mots de la pancarte placardée sur le battant et entra. Le grenier était composé d'un long couloir de chaque côté duquel étaient alignées des portes. Elles avaient chacune un écriteau. Et cette fois, il prit la peine de les lire. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts ! _Chambre Romantique, Chambre Simple, Chambre Plage, Chambre Forêt, Chambre Noire, Chambre Froide, Chambre Château..._ Il s'immobilisa. De derrière cette dernière porte de chambre... C'était des gémissements ?

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. _Je crois que je ferais mieux de me tirer de là... Et vite fait !_ Et tout aurait pu très bien se terminer là, si sa curiosité n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez. Il croyait reconnaître une des voix... Shanks ? Qui pouvait être assez proche de Shanks pour... ?

Rapide, son cerveau fit le lien entre ce qui se passait derrière cette porte et l'absence de Luffy depuis le début de l'après-midi. Il secoua la tête. _Stupide ! Shanks est bien trop vieux pour Luffy !_ Oui mais... Luffy n'était pas le genre à s'embarrasser de ce genre de détails... Il hésita un instant, puis prit son courage à deux mains. _Je dois savoir._

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. C'était Shanks, oui, mais ce n'était pas Luffy. C'était... _Mihawk ? Et c'est lui qui se fait... ? HONNÊTEMENT ? _Sa surprise dut lui faire pousser un petit cri, parce que le Faucon le remarqua et darda sur lui ses yeux dorés.

-Hawkey ? Qu'est-ce qui.. T'arrive ? demanda Shanks entre deux halètements.

Mihawk ne lui répondit pas, mais vrilla Zoro de son regard dur.

-Tu as exactement deux secondes pour fermer cette porte.

Le Roux se retourna, étonné, et avisa le vert, qui devint rouge tomate et referma la porte en marmonnant un "désolé" précipité. Le jeune homme s'enfuit alors que Shanks éclatait de rire.

-Et ça te fais rire ? râla Mihawk.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Zoro entendit avant de refermer définitivement la porte du grenier. Il ne remettrait plus _jamais _les pieds là-dedans ! Il descendit tout les escaliers qu'il put jusqu'à arriver dans le Grand Hall, juste au moment ou Luffy passait la porte. Trempé.

-Zoro !

-Ah ! Luffy ! T'étais passé où ?

-Un tour en mer sur le catamaran. Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

-Euh... Rien d'important. Ça va toi ?

La mine du garçon s'assombrit, et il détourna les yeux.

-Bof. J'aimais bien Max, même si je le connaissais moins bien que Ace et même que Sabo. Il va me manquer. Mais c'est Ace qui m'inquiète le plus.

-Pourquoi ?

Luffy resta silencieux un moment, avant de relever les yeux sur son ami, tout sourire.

-Tu viens ? On va dans ma chambre, j'voudrais te faire écouter des nouvelles musiques !

Zoro ne releva pas son absence de réponse. Si le brun n'en parlait pas, c'est qu'il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler, point.

-J'arrive. Tu devrais prendre une douche aussi. Tu sens l'iode et le sel à plein nez.

-J'en prendrais une pendant que tu écouteras la playlist.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et le suivit dans les escaliers.

-Au fait, Zoro...

-Mmm ?

-Tu sais où est Shanks ? J'l'ai pas revu depuis la fête d'hier...

Le vert clignota. C'est à dire qu'il blêmit et rougit tour à tour.

-Euh... Nan, j'en sais rien...

xxxxxxxxxx

Sabo était déjà rentré, Luffy aussi, il ne restait que Ace. Il venait de finir de ranger le matériel et se dirigeait vers le manoir. Il avisa une voiture qui rentrait dans le parking et reconnut celle de Law. _Ça tombe bien._

Il accéléra pour intercepter le chirurgien avant qu'il ne rentre dans le Moby Dick.

-Traf' !

Law tourna la tête vers lui et esquissa un sourire. Ni sadique, ni sarcastique. Juste un sourire réservé.

-Portgas. Je suis désolé pour ton ami. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais il m'a sauvé la vie une fois. J'aurais voulu payer ma dette.

-Tu peux le faire. Tu peux m'aider à retrouver ses meurtriers.

La mine du métisse se ferma, s'assombrit.

-Oublie ça.

-Mais...

-Oublie, je te dis !

Ace ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Law crier. Et il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle colère non plus.

-Écoute, Traf', dit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne te demande que des infos. Pas d'action, pas d'aide. Juste des mots. C'était qui ces types qui te poursuivaient ?

-Un trafic qui a mal tourné, gronda le métisse. T'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Il se détourna, mais le jeune barman le rattrapa par le bras.

-Law !

Law se retourna, l'air mauvais.

-S'il te plaît, murmura Ace. J'ai besoin de savoir. Pour lui. Je sais que je dormirais pas tant que toute cette histoire sera pas classée.

Le chirurgien hésita, et finit par céder.

-Très bien, Portgas, mais je te dirais le strict minimum.

-Je n'exige pas plus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un banc en silence et s'assirent.

-Bon. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler du CP9 ?


	9. Révélations, baiser et sauvetage

**Allez, c'est partit pour la suite. Je me suis permis quelques libertés avec le nom du CP9, et puis vous allez en apprendre plus sur l'organisation de l'île, et celle du Moby Dick, quelque part. Et l'apparition d'un nouveau petit personnage, parce que je voulais en rajouter un de ce type dans ma fic :3**

**Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-Le CP9 ? Jamais entendu parler, dit Ace.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Law. Leur nom complet est : la Section 9 des Chasseurs de Prime. Ils sont employés par les grandes organisations pour mettre la main sur des personnes insaisissables, contre des sommes faramineuses.

-Mais alors ils travaillent pour le gouvernement ou pour les criminels en puissance ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils travaillent pour celui qui paie.

Ace resta un instant pensif.

-Je vois. Et pourquoi ils te couraient après ?

-Doflamingo me cherche.

-Pourquoi ?

Le chirurgien resta silencieux, et le barman n'insista pas.

-La Section 9 des Chasseurs de Prime... Ça veut dire qu'il y en a huit autres ?

-Bravo, Sherlock ! Tu sais compter ! railla Law

-Je t'emmerde, Traf' !

Le métisse ricana.

-En fait, il y en a neuf autres. La plus puissante est le CP0. Quand ils sont contactés, c'est que c'est un gros poisson qui est recherché. Un _très_ gros poisson.

Ace hocha la tête et se leva.

-Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à les débusquer et à leur casser la gueule. Fastoche !

-Bien sûr, Portgas ! Et j'irais dire à tes frères que tu t'es fait buter ! Nan, t'approches pas de ces types. Ils pourraient en avaler quinze des comme toi et avoir encore faim après. De toute façon, tu les trouveras jamais. Ils n'ont pas de planque. Leur seul moyen de préserver leur anonymat, c'est leur couverture, et je t'assure qu'elle est en béton. Ils ont des femmes, des enfants, un métier, des passe-temps... Le gouvernement les protège parce qu'il a besoin d'eux pour exécuter leur sale besogne. Quand quelqu'un en sait un peu trop sur les petites affaires d'un homme politique important, les Chasseurs de Primes reçoivent l'ordre de... Supprimer le problème. Les grands truands les embauchent plus pour des vengeances personnelles.

Ace sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. _Supprimer le problème, hein ? J'imagine que cette suppression doit être plutôt dans le genre... Définitif._

-Mais pourquoi s'en prendraient-ils à Max ?

-Parce qu'il m'a aidé à m'en sortir, répondit le chirurgien, morose. On ne peut pas berner facilement le CP9.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Doflamingo les employait souvent pour retrouver des gens qui ne payaient pas assez vite leurs dettes.

Law détourna le regard, et Ace ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle était la dette du chirurgien. Mais il ne posa aucune question. Il ne voulait pas le braquer, et puis il savait qu'il n'aurais de toute façon pas de réponse.

-D'ailleurs, Portgas... Fais-moi plaisir, évite de te balader seul dans la rue, tu veux ?

Ace sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? sourit-il, se donnant un air sûr de lui.

Law se contenta de lui faire un sourire énigmatique, et se leva à son tour.

-Bon, j'vais y aller. Faut que j'prenne une douche, quelqu'un m'a invité à dîner.

-C'est qui ? demanda le jeune homme, dans un élan de jalousie.

Le chirurgien le regarda, amusé, et haussa un sourcil.

-En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Euh... Comme ça, pour savoir, c'est tout.

Law ricana et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque, plongeant ses yeux gris dans les prunelles noires d'Ace. Ce dernier déglutit. _Recule, mon vieux ! Tu vas faire une connerie ! Ordonne à ton corps de bouger de là, vite fait !_

-Jaloux, Portgas ? s'enquit le métisse d'une voix suave.

-Tu m'as déjà posé cette question, marmonna Ace. Par SMS...

-Et tu n'as pas eu la décence d'y répondre. Alors dis-moi. Jaloux ?

-Je... Hum... Un peu, balbutia-t-il, hypnotisé par le regard de Law.

Le chirurgien sourit en coin et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, se rapprochant encore. Le cœur du jeune homme parut s'arrêter une brève seconde avant de repartir dans un galop frénétique, et sa raison eut de sérieux ratés. Il sentit le souffle de Law effleurer ses lèvres et ferma les yeux, attendant les sensations dont il rêvait depuis des mois.

Le métisse recula.

-Intéressant, dit-il seulement avec un petit sourire.

Ace ouvrit les paupières, et le regarda sans comprendre, l'esprit encore embrumé.

-Au fait, reprit Law sur le ton de la conversation en regardant ses ongles. J'ai jamais été invité à dîner. Je voulais juste voir ta réaction.

-Je... Tu...

-On se voit au self, Portgas. Tâche de revenir sur terre d'ici là. Ciao !

Il se détourna et s'éloigna les mains dans les poches, aussi décontracté que s'il venait de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

_… Lui aussi j'vais l'buter._

xxxxxxxxxx

-Luffy ? T'es là ?

-Entre Zoro ! J'suis dans la salle de bain, j'arrive !

Zoro entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit de son ami, posant un sac à côté de lui.

-J'ai d'mandé des sandwiches au permanenté du sourcil, dit-il. J'ai pas envie d'manger en bas ce soir. Tu restes avec moi ?

-Ouais, si tu veux, lança Luffy depuis la pièce d'à côté. T'façon, Ace a sûrement envie d'être seul, et Sabo va vouloir passer la soirée avec Robin.

-Oh ! Ils sont ensemble, finalement ?

-Ouais, ils nous l'a dit quand on rangeait le catamaran, cet aprèm'.

-Sérieux ? C'était pas vraiment le moment pourtant..., s'inquiéta le vert.

-Au contraire. Il a fait ça parce qu'il savait que ça intéresserait Ace. Il lui a donné une occasion de se foutre de lui, pour lui changer les idées, expliqua le brun. Bon, t'as pris triple viande pour moi ?

Zoro sourit. _À croire qu'à sa naissance, il lui ont collé le cerveau dans l'estomac._

-Ouais, t'inquiète. T'en es où ?

-J'arrive, j'me bat avec le tapis d'bain, j'arrive pas à le remettre droit. Tiens, la playlist que j'voulais t'faire écouter est dans mon PC. Vas-y, mets-la.

Le vert s'exécuta, et s'assit face au bureau pour ouvrir l'ordinateur de son ami. Il identifia tout de suite les chansons rien qu'à leur titre.

-J'te remercie de croire que j'connais pas U2, Luffy, ricana-t-il.

-J'peux pas savoir, moi ! Allez, mets la première.

Le garçon s'approcha de Zoro et s'accouda sur son épaule, lisant les titres par dessus sa tête. Le vert tourna la tête vers lui et ferma immédiatement les yeux en retenant sa respiration.

-Luffy, recule s'te plaît.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Juste recule.

Il sentit le bras de Luffy quitter son épaule et soupira de soulagement. Il l'entendit s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun, étonné.

-T'aurais pu t'habiller, quand même !

-Ça va, j'ai une serviette !

-Ouais, bah c'est bien c'que j'dis ! grogna-t-il en se tournant vers son ami. Tu devrais pas te balader à moitié nu comme ça ! Et surtout pas quand il y a quelqu'un dans ta chambre !

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, et le regarda un moment, sincèrement surpris.

-Mais... C'est pas juste quelqu'un, c'est toi ! Alors c'est bon !

Zoro rougit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis un sourire malicieux vint étirer les lèvres du garçon. _Oh oh..._, pensa-t-il. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore imaginé ?_

Luffy se leva et s'approcha de lui, pas plus habillé qu'avant. Il se pencha jusqu'à mettre son visage à la hauteur du vert, s'appuyant sur ses cuisses fermes, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

-Alors comme ça, t'as envie de moi ? susurra-t-il soudain.

Pour le coup, Zoro faillit tomber de sa chaise et prit la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre.

-Mais... Je... Ça va pas de balancer des trucs pareils comme ça ?! Et puis j'ai rien dis !

-T'as pas eu b'soin. J'l'ai vu dans tes yeux, dit Luffy en réduisant encore la distance les séparant.

Le vert agrippa les bords de la chaise et se recula jusqu'à ce que le dossier lui rentre dans le dos. Trop proche. Beaucoup trop proche, et déroutant, surtout. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait, et quelque part, ça le terrifiait.

-Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? murmura le brun. T'en as envie, non ?

Zoro ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Luffy ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre et se pencha encore, jusqu'à sceller leurs lèvres. Le vert écarquilla les yeux une seconde, avant d'accepter le baiser et de les fermer.

Les lèvres de Luffy étaient douces et sucrées, légères comme une caresse. Il passa une main hésitante dans ses mèches noires pour appuyer le baiser, et le brun répondit en entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser passer la pointe de sa langue. Elle s'insinua entre les lèvres de Zoro, pour aller chercher sa sœur, et elles s'entremêlèrent lentement, se savourant l'une l'autre.

Lorsque le vert recula la tête pour briser l'échange, Luffy papillonna un moment des yeux, avant de le regarder en souriant.

-Tu veux toujours t'enfuir ? se moqua-t-il à mi-voix.

Zoro lui fit son sourire en coin et le repoussa. Il se leva, le fit tomber sur le lit et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Heureusement pour son contrôle, la serviette resta en place par une quelconque intervention divine. Sinon il n'aurait pas pu se retenir, et il ne voulait surtout pas précipiter les choses.

-Non, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Tu peux même compter sur moi pour te coller aux basques maintenant..., gronda-t-il en mordillant son cou.

Luffy rit sous ses caresse, et finit par le repousser.

-Allez, laisse-moi m'habiller avant qu'Ace ou Sabo arrivent, sinon ils vont te massacrer.

Il baissa la voix.

-Et pire encore, imagine que ce soit Hancock qui débarque...

-AAAAH ! Dis pas des trucs pareils ! Allez hop ! Debout ! Va t'habiller ! s'exclama Zoro, faussement paniqué.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et se relevèrent. Le garçon attrapa des vêtements au hasard et passa dans la salle de bain pour les enfiler.

-Au fait, Zoro ?

-Mmmm ?

-Sanji, il nous a mit quoi comme dessert ?

Le vert secoua la tête. _Ou alors, ils lui ont mit l'estomac dans la tête. Au choix._

xxxxxxxxxx

Rayleigh monta les marches qui menaient au bureau de Newgate, et toqua à la porte. Lorsque la voix tonitruante de l'ancien truand lui donna la permission d'entrer, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Salut, Edward. Comment tu vas ?

-J'tiens la forme, Rayleigh.

-Tu sais que c'est pas qu'une simple question de courtoisie, réponds-moi franchement.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis le géant soupira.

-Bah ! À toi j'peux bien l'dire. Ça me ronge, je commence à en ressentir les effets quand j'fais un effort.

-Je vois.

-Mais j'te préviens, vieux débraillé ! Pas un mot à Shakky, au rouquin, ou à n'importe lequel de mes enfants, c'est clair ?

-T'inquiète, j'dirais rien à personne. Tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre. J'ai gardé le secret pour Roger, j'le garderais pour toi.

Newgate hocha la tête et lui désigna un chaise.

-Assieds-toi, Rayleigh.

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de v'nir ?

-Y a pas que toi. J'ai appelé Poil de Carotte et Face d'Enterrement aussi.

Le vieux bateleur éclata de rire.

-J'espère pour toi qu'il t'entendra jamais l'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Appeler qui comment ? demanda Shanks en entrant dans la pièce.

-T'occupe, le Jeunot. Venez vous asseoir. Faut qu'on cause.

Les deux hommes prirent place devant le directeur du pensionnat, attentifs. C'était rare qu'ils se retrouvent tous les quatre depuis la mort de Roger.

Newgate, Roger et Rayleigh avaient été la première génération des grands truands de l'île. Ils étaient surnommés par tout les hors-la-loi les Trois Empereurs. Chacun avec leur noms de code, respectivement Barbe-Blanche, le Roi des Pirates, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand Roger était mort, Newgate avait hérité du Moby Dick. Il avait placé les papiers dans un coffre sécurisé, avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné. Ensuite, il s'était rendu et avait payé sa dette à la société, pour repartir sur des bases saines afin de créer le pensionnat. Rayleigh, lui, avait simplement abandonné la truanderie et avait disparu. Les autorités le recherchaient encore, officiellement, du moins. Mais officieusement, l'affaire était close.

Quand les Trois Empereurs avaient disparu, quatre nouveaux truands, appelés les Quatre Rois, avaient reprit leurs affaires. Avec plus ou moins de succès. Shanks et Mihawk avaient percé ensemble. Le Roux était la « face publique » de leur affaire, tandis qu'Œil de Faucon agissait dans l'ombre, et réglait les détails les plus sordides (et les plus délicats, car Shanks avait tendance à tout prendre à la rigolade...). Le troisième a être devenu un mafieux en puissance était Doflamingo, alias Joker. Et le quatrième était Jinbei, dit le Paladin des Mers car il imposait sa loi sur les côtes et les voies maritimes, comme Roger avant lui.

Le point commun entre ces sept personnages était qu'ils étaient tous connus de la police, mais qu'ils étaient tous intouchables. Par manque de preuve. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait être punis, à moins qu'ils ne se rendent, comme l'avait fait Newgate.

-Bon, j'suis déçu que Jinbei ait pas pu venir, mais il est sur une autre île, et j'fais pas confiance à son second, commença Barbe-Blanche.

-Ah ouais ? J'me demande bien pourquoi ! railla Shanks. Pourtant, Arlong est une vraie tête d'ange...

-Ta gueule le Roux ! J'en étais où ? Ouais. On a un gros souci, à propos de nos vies, et de celle du pensionnat.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Edward ? crache le morceau, réclama Rayleigh.

-Vous connaissez tous le contrat qui me lie à Sengoku, le chef le la poule ?

-Il vous laisse tranquille, toi et tes jeunes, à condition qu'ils ne rechutent pas et que toi non plus. À partir du moment où ils demandent asile et qu'ensuite ils se tiennent à carreau, il peut rien contre eux, c'est ça ? résuma Shanks.

-Ouais. Mais cet arrangement à une faiblesse.

-Laisse-moi deviner, Newgate, intervint Mihawk. C'est le fait qu'il ait été passé entre Sengoku et toi personnellement, et non entre toute l'organisation gouvernementale et toi.

-Exactement. Autrement dit, quand Sengoku ne sera plus à la tête des forces de police, le contrat sera caduque, et le Moby Dick ne sera plus qu'un repaire d'anciens délinquants qui n'ont pas encore été punis.

-Et c'est la même chose si c'est toi qui quitte la direction du centre, n'est-ce pas, Edward ?

-Oui, Rayleigh. Mais c'est pas moi le problème, c'est Sengoku. Il va démissionner.

-HEIIIN ? Attend, le Vieux ! T'es pas sérieux là ? s'exclama Shanks.

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter, rouquin ?

Mihawk leva les yeux au ciel alors que son amant manquait de tomber de sa chaise.

-Ok, j'ai b'soin d'un verre de rhum, grommela le Roux. Quoique, une barrique serait plus efficace, j'crois.

-Qui est candidat à la succession ? demanda le Faucon. Est-ce que...

-Nan, il n'en fera pas partie, je sais de qui tu veux parler, Mihawk. Il a le choix entre trois candidats. Sakazuki Akainu, Borsalino Kizaru, et Kuzan Aokiji.

-Le Chien Rouge, le Singe Jaune, et le Faisan Bleu... Les trois amiraux... Et merde, grogna Rayleigh.

-Et on peut pas renouveler le contrat avec l'un d'entre eux ? demanda Shanks. En faisant gaffe aux termes cette fois.

-Ça dépend de qui est élu. Avec Aokiji, c'est possible, c'est même probable. Il est juste, et surtout, il prône la « Justice Tranquille », comme il dit. Il sera plus que ravi d'avoir des têtes en moins à courser dans les rues. Avec Kizaru, ce sera plus dur, mais on peut y arriver en négociant ferme. Le problème, c'est que celui qui est en tête de liste...

-C'est Akainu, murmura le bateleur.

-Et cela m'étonnerait qu'il se laisse amadouer, ricana Mihawk avec un sourire en coin.

-Bon... Bah moi j'vois qu'une chose à dire, annonça Shanks. On est royalement dans la merde.

xxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir dîné avec Sabo, Robin, Ussop et Marco, Ace était ressorti du pensionnat. Ce que lui avait révélé Law lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de la soirée, et il n'avait que peu participé à la conversation pendant le repas. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, marchant sans vraiment savoir où il allait.

_Le CP9... Comment j'vais pouvoir coincer ces types ? Nan, en fait, il suffirait que j'en coince un... Celui qui a foutu le feu. J'en sais quelque chose, faut pas être quinze pour mettre le feu à un bâtiment. Faudrait que j'demande à Sabo de s'renseigner. Il me trouverait sûrement des indices. Ouais, mais j'veux pas le mêler à ça. Si ces types, ces Chasseurs de Primes sont aussi rancunier que Traf' le prétend, j'veux pas qu'il se retrouve impliqué. Ni lui, ni Robin, parce que c'est sûr qu'elle voudrait l'aider..._

Il progressait entre les arbres, en proie à ses réflexions. _Des couvertures en béton, hein ? Qui connaît les secrets du Gouvernement...? La poule, bien sûr. Sengoku doit forcément être au courant. Et les Trois Empereurs et les Quatre Rois aussi... Père accepterait peut-être de m'aider ? Nan, sûrement pas. Max faisait partie de mes amis, mais lui ne le connaissait pas. Il ne voudrait pas que je risque la prison pour ça. Alors Rayleigh ? Non plus, de ce que j'ai vu, le vieux bateleur est plutôt placide. Shanks voudra jamais non plus... Reste Mihawk._

Mihawk était le plus susceptible de l'aider. Mais... Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des sueurs froides. Aller demander de l'aide au Faucon ? Autant chanter la sérénade à un mur de prison. Le mur serait plus réceptif et plus aimable, sans aucun doute. Pourtant, s'il voulait venger Max, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Il interrompit ses réflexions en entendant les buissons à côté de lui se mettre à bouger. Il s'immobilisa, attentif. Un ours ? Un loup ? Il s'était enfoncé profondément dans la forêt, et il n'était pas rare de rencontrer des prédateurs. Le buisson sur sa droite remua de nouveau.

-Yip !

Ace sourit et s'accroupit pour regarder à travers le feuillage. Un renardeau. Il avait la patte coincée dans un piège de braconnier. Un simple collet pour le petit gibier, heureusement, pas un piège à loup.

-Bah alors, bonhomme ! Comment t'as fait ton compte, hein ?

Il tira un couteau et avança sa main libre dans le buisson. La bête gronda et se ramassa, la queue entre les pattes.

-Allez, t'inquiète pas mon grand. Je vais pas te faire de mal...

Mais le renardeau ne semblait pas décidé à le croire, et il planta ses crocs dans sa main. Le sourire d'Ace s'accentua. Des toutes petites quenottes de rien. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Il resta un instant immobile, et attendit patiemment que l'animal se rende compte lui même qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Voyant que rien ne venait riposter à son attaque, le petit desserra les mâchoires et lécha la blessure, comme pour s'excuser.

-Bah voilà, tu vois ? Allez, laisse-toi faire, murmura le jeune homme, rassurant.

Il approcha de nouveau sa main, et maintint le renardeau au sol pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Puis il trancha le lien d'un geste sec. Il le souleva par la peau du cou et l'amena devant son visage. L'animal tenta de lui mettre un coup de patte, et il rigola.

-Et ta mère, elle est où ? Hein ? Ouais... Elle s'est tirée quand elle a vu qu'elle arrivait pas à te libérer, hein ? Tu vois, moi c'est mon père qui s'est barré..., dit-il amèrement.

Le renard pencha la tête sur le côté et jappa. Le sourire d'Ace revint étirer ses lèvres.

-Si j'te laisse là, tu vas crever. Allez bonhomme, accroche-toi, j'te ramène chez moi !

L'animal jappa de nouveau, et le jeune homme le prit plus confortablement dans ses bras. Ramener des animaux au pensionnat n'était pas interdit, du moment qu'ils ne faisaient pas de vagues. Hancock et ses sœurs avaient des pythons énormes, Sanji avait un chien, Shachi un chat aussi gras qu'un loukoum...

-Comment j'vais t'appeller... ?

Il réfléchit à un nom en revenant vers le Moby Dick, et c'est en sortant de la forêt qu'il se décida. Il observa la fourrure rousse de son nouvel ami, et il trouva tout de suite.

-Hiken. Je t'appellerais Hiken.

Le renardeau jappa et lui lécha la main, sous le regard vaguement attendrit du jeune homme.

xxxxxxxxx

Ace entrait dans sa chambre pour présenter Hiken à ses frères, quand il fut bousculé par Izou.

-Aïe ! Fais gaffe, mec !

-Pardon Ace ! Faut que j'vous parle à toi et tes frères !

-À ct'heure-ci ? Il est quasiment onze heures du soir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Izou ? demanda Luffy. Hey Ace ! C'est quoi c'que t'as dans les bras ?

-T'as l'air complètement paniqué, renchérit Sabo.

-Les gars, vous avez intérêt à vous planquer comme il faut demain.

Les trois frères oublièrent complètement la bestiole qui s'agitait dans les bras d'Ace lorsque la même appréhension leur prit le ventre.

-Y a Garp qui passe au pensionnat.

Ace, Sabo et Luffy se regardèrent avec la même expression de terreur sur le visage. Et ils eurent tous les trois la même réaction.

-Oh. Merde.


	10. Coups de poings et danses de lèvres

**J'ai quelques jours de retard, mais bon... J'ai eu des soucis de déménagement, on va dire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette petite bévue ^^**

**J'vous préviens, pas beaucoup d'actions ici, mais dans les prochains chapitres, ça bougera un peu plus ! Promis !**

**Pour ceux qui suivent _Les Maximes du Sabre_, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir poster... Nan, posez ces haches ! Voilà ! En douceur... EHEEEHH *esquive une arme*. Bandes de taré(e)s !**

**Bonne lecture quoiqu'il en soit !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

Planqués sous le grand escalier du Hall, les trois frères écoutaient anxieusement ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

-Tu crois qu'il va nous en vouloir ? chuchota Luffy à Ace.

-Ben vu qu'on a dit que la police et l'armée c'était pour les vieux babouins décrépis comme lui, et pas pour nous..., commença l'aîné.

-... Y a des chances oui, compléta Sabo en frissonnant.

-BANDE DE SALES GOSSES ! MONTREZ-VOUS OU VOUS ALLEZ GOÛTER DE MON POING !

-... On a aucune chance de s'en sortir en l'assommant, je suppose..., marmonna le plus jeune.

-Aucune, répondirent en cœur les deux autres.

-Yip !

Horrifiés, les trois garçons tournèrent la tête en direction d'Hiken, qui arrivait en trottinant vers eux.

-Nan ! Putain, Ace, si ton renard nous fait repérer, j'le donne à Sanji ! menaça le blond.

-Hiken ! Dégage ! ordonna le barman.

Il aurait pu tout aussi bien parler à une cafetière, ça aurait fait le même effet. Le renardeau continua à s'avancer joyeusement vers eux en jappant. Alors qu'ils essayaient désespérément de lui faire peur pour qu'il s'en aille, deux énormes mains les saisirent par les chevilles et les tirèrent tous les trois de leur planque.

-AAAAAAAHHHH !

-J'VOUS AI EU ! ALORS, ON CROYAIT S'EN TIRER COMME ÇA ?

Griffant le parquet pour essayer de se retenir, au point d'en arracher des copeaux, les trois garçons tentèrent tant bien que mal d'échapper à la poigne de fer de Garp, sous-directeur de la police et bras droit de Sengoku. Mesurant pas loin de deux mètres, et affichant des muscles taillés dans le granit malgré son âge, il n'eut aucun mal à les soulever par les chevilles, tête en bas, devant son visage. Ace dans une main et les deux autres dans l'autre.

-Lâche-nous le Vieux ! cria Sabo.

-On veut pas devenir policiers ! Ni militaires ! C'est tout ! ajouta Luffy.

-Vous voulez rester des petits truands toute votre vie ? tonna le géant.

-Pas du tout ! On a déjà un boulot, c'est tout ! s'exclama Ace.

-Pas Luffy !

-Pas encore, mais dès que j'aurais dix-huit ans, je trouverais quelque chose !

-Oui, la police !

-NON ! clamèrent ensemble les trois frères.

Garp les reposa à terre et leur enfonça son poing sur la tête, chacun leur tour.

-AAIIIE ! Putain, j'aime pas quand tu fais ça ! hurla Luffy en se tenant le sommet du crâne.

-Ça vous apprendra à vous foutre de moi ! gronda Garp.

Les autres pensionnaires s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui se passait, et Ace distingua Law parmi les visages curieux. Il affichait un sourire goguenard en le regardant se frotter la tête, assis sur les fesses. Le barman rougit et se releva d'un bond.

-Tu peux cogner autant que tu veux, tu me feras pas changer d'av...

_BANG ! BANG ! BANG !_

-AAAIIIE ! Ace ! Tais-toi, bon sang ! se plaignit Sabo.

-Pourquoi tu nous a frappé ?! geignit Luffy. On a rien dit nous !

Garp éclata de rire et se gratta la nuque, vaguement gêné.

-L'habitude, sans doute, s'excusa-t-il.

-TON HABITUDE, TU SAIS OU TU PEUX TE LA... ? s'emporta Ace

_BANG ! BANG ! BANG !_

_-_ACE ! TA GUEULE ! hurlèrent les deux autres en se tenant encore une fois le crâne.

Le jeune homme grommela, mais n'ajouta rien, et leur agresseur partit en sifflotant vers le bureau de Newgate, les mains dans les poches.

-Complètement taré, grogna Sabo.

-J'ai mal à la têêêêête..., gémit Luffy.

-Allez, amène-toi, j'vais t'mettre de la glace là-dessus. Tu viens, Ace ?

-Nan, j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir, dit-il. J'vous rejoins plus tard.

-Ça roule. Allez, Lu'.

-Boboooo...

Ace les regarda partir avec Hiken, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il passa devant Law sans un regard, tête haute, et entendit vaguement un ricanement amusé. Il retint un reniflement agacé. Indifférence. C'était le maître-mot. Sinon, il allait _encore _s'attirer les railleries du chirurgien. Il poussa la lourde porte de bois sombre et entra.

Il se sentait un peu bizarre, dans cet endroit. Les hautes étagères grimpaient jusqu'au plafond, remplies de livres à la couverture ouvragée, parfois très anciens, il le savait. Il avait l'impression d'être tout petit, écrasé, perdu dans une cathédrale du savoir. Des échelles immenses étaient dispersées un peu partout contre les meubles de bois clair, donnant le vertige avant même de monter dessus.

Il s'avança entre les rayons de livre en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, comme s'ils allaient lui tomber dessus, et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Comme prévu, il était assit dans un coin sombre, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de cuir, un livre énorme et richement orné à la main. Machinalement, Ace en déchiffra le titre. _Kokuto Yoru, Sabre de la Nuit, Porteur de Mort._ Ouais... Rassurant.

-Portgas, dit simplement Mihawk sans lever les yeux. Que me vaut le désagrément de ta visite ?

_Génial. Ça commence bien._

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Œil de Faucon le regarda, et il se retint de partir en courant. Ses yeux étaient vraiment terrifiants. Comment faisait Shanks pour supporter cette vision tous les matins au réveil ?

-Mon aide ? Et en quel honneur te l'accorderais-je ?

-Je veux venger la mort d'un ami.

Les prunelles d'or parurent briller une seconde, avant de reprendre leur apparence dure. Mihawk esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Vraiment ? Et tu comptes sur moi pour régler son compte à quelqu'un ?

-Non. La partie sanglante, je m'en charge. Je veux juste des renseignements.

-Pose toujours ta question, je verrais si j'ai envie d'y répondre, déclara le truand en replongeant dans son ouvrage.

_Pourquoi ce type a toujours besoin d'être aussi... Crispant ? C'est insupportable._

-Je veux retrouver le membre du CP9 qui a mit le feu à une petite épicerie, il y a quelques jours.

Pour le coup, Mihawk fut surpris, même si son visage resta aussi lisse et froid qu'une plaque de verglas. Le jeune avait vraiment l'intention de se frotter à ces types ? Il n'était peut-être pas si ennuyeux, finalement.

-Très bien. Le membre de leur équipe qui est le plus souvent chargé de tout nettoyer derrière eux est un certain Blueno.

-Comment je peux le trouver ?

-Tu veux le tuer ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Tu n'es pas sûr de toi. Tu ne pourras rien faire si tu n'as pas prit tes résolutions.

Ace détourna le regard, se soustrayant aux yeux terrifiants du Faucon. Son cerveau bouillonnait d'idées, analysant chaque situation, chaque action qu'il devrait faire, chacune des conséquences que ça entraînerait. Il avait l'habitude.

Il tourna à nouveau le regard vers Mihawk, déterminé.

-Je vais lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine.

Œil de Faucon eut un sourire fourbe, et ses prunelles brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau. Puisque le gamin y tenait tellement, il allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait. La suite des événements promettait d'être passionnante...

xxxxxxxxxx

-Tu peux pas t'empêcher de les terroriser à chaque fois que tu leur rends visite, hein, Garp ?

-Ils en ont vu d'autres, répondit le géant en haussant les épaules. Et tant que je le pourrais, je m'efforcerais de les ramener là où est leur place !

-Leur place est ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'en partir, Garp. Le fait que tu viennes tous les mois à l'improviste ne changera rien ! Surtout si tu continues à leur taper dessus, railla Newgate.

-On verra ça ! Les deux premiers sont des cas désespérés, mais j'pense qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour Luffy.

-C'est ton préféré, avoue.

-J'l'ai inscrit ici à mon nom en comptant sur toi pour qu'il fasse quelque chose de sa vie ! Alors oui, c'est un peu mon préféré, c'est vrai.

Newgate se rappelait parfaitement du jour de l'arrivée des trois frères, deux ans plus tôt. Ce soir-là, il pleuvait des cordes, en plein été. Il était au milieu d'un rendez-vous avec le fameux Garp, ici présent, quand on avait tambouriné à la porte d'entrée. Marco avait ouvert et s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec trois garçons trempés jusqu'aux os, grelottants, vêtus d'habits qui tenaient plus de la loque que du vêtement, et avec un même sourire lumineux sur le visage.

Le grand blond les avait emmené dans le bureau de Barbe-Blanche, et il avait fallut les inscrire. Nom, prénom, âge, date de naissance...

Portgas D. Ace, dix-huit ans, 01/01/94.

Alistair Sabo, dix-sept ans, 20/03/95.

Luffy, environ quinze ans.

Luffy ne connaissait ni son nom, ni sa date de naissance. Newgate avait essayé d'insister pour qu'il s'en trouve un, mais rien a faire, le garçon n'avait pas voulu en démordre. Il était Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, point.

Le contrat passé avec Sengoku stipulait que Barbe-Blanche devait régulièrement lui envoyer une liste de ses pensionnaires, avec nom, prénom et âge, histoire de les laisser tranquille si des policiers les croisaient dans la rue. Donc si le garçon ne trouvait pas de nom, il était sûr de finir en prison un jour ou l'autre.

Garp avait alors proposé de l'inscrire à son nom, comme ça le problème était réglé. Il lui avait choisit la date de naissance de sa défunte mère, et le tour était joué. Il s'arrangerait avec Sengoku pour que cela reste secret.

Monkey D. Luffy, quinze ans, 05/05/97.

Depuis, le garçon l'appelait « Grand-Père », ou « Papy », et, fraternité oblige, ses deux aînés aussi. La belle affaire.

-Mais bref, tu te doutes sûrement que ce coup-ci, c'est pas qu'une visite de courtoisie, reprit Garp.

-Ouais. Tu veux me parler d'Akainu, c'est ça ? tenta de deviner Newgate.

Le sous-directeur de la police hocha la tête.

-S'il est nommé, et ce sera sûrement le cas, il va te poser de sérieux problèmes.

-Sans rire ?

-Déconne pas ! Tes pensionnaires et toi, vous êtes dans la merde !

-J'suis au courant, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? J'peux pas saboter la nomination, ni buter cet enfoiré !

-Bien sûr que non ! s'énerva Garp. Mais tu peux te protéger toi, et peut-être certains de tes « enfants » en en dénonçant quelques-uns !

Barbe-Blanche resta un instant estomaqué, avant de se lever lentement. Si le policier était un géant, lui le dominait d'une bonne tête.

-Venant de Sengoku, une telle proposition ne m'aurait pas étonné, mais venant de toi...

-Attend, laisse-moi...

-Sors de chez nous, gronda-t-il.

-Écoute, Newgate...

-DEHORS ! COMMENT OSES-TU ME DIRE ÇA ? JAMAIS JE NE LES LIVRERAIS, TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS ! DÉGAGE AVANT QUE J'ME METTE VRAIMENT EN BOULE, GARP !

Newgate donna un coup de poing dans le mur, y laissant une marque, et le policier comprit qu'il valait mieux en rester là pour cette fois. Il se leva et sortit, tête haute.

Le Vieux savait faire peur quand il s'y mettait...

xxxxxxxxxx

-AÏE !

-Oops ! S'cuse moi Luffy !

-M'ébouriffe pas les cheveux, Zoro ! Mal à la tête...

-Désolé, j'vais faire gaffe.

Avec précaution, le vert passa sa main derrière la nuque du brun, et l'amena à lui pour l'embrasser. Allongé sur son lit, dans la chambre des trois frères, Luffy avait demandé à Zoro de le rejoindre aussitôt Sabo partit voir où était Ace. Et le jeune homme s'était empressé d'obéir. Il avait secoué la tête en voyant le bandage sur la tête de son ami, et s'était assis à côté de lui, blasé. _Franchement... Comment il fait pour se retrouver en _permanence_ dans les emmerdes ?_

Approfondissant le baiser, Zoro passa ses mains sur le torse du garçon, laissé visible grâce à sa chemise ouverte. Luffy frissonna, se renversa sur le matelas, entraînant le vert avec lui, et glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer encore à lui. Le mouvement amena leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, et le gémissement du brun se mêla au grognement de Zoro.

-Mmmn...

-Fais pas ça, Luffy...

-Faire quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Ça. Ce bruit.

-Pourquoi ?

Zoro enfouit son visage dans le cou de Luffy, et inspira profondément son odeur.

-Ça m'excite, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le garçon sentit un violent frisson courir le long de sa colonne, et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un nouveau geignement. En faisant exprès de le glisser dans l'oreille de son ami.

-Luffy !

-Désolé.

-Mon œil !

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis l'hilarité l'emporta sur leurs tentatives de rester sérieux. Leur rire secoua leurs corps entremêlés, et Zoro reprit possession de la bouche du brun. _C'est normal qu'il me fasse cet effet alors qu'on ne sort ensemble que depuis... Hier ? _s'inquiéta-t-il mentalement.

-Lu', j'ai pas trouvé Ace, il est pas reve...? J'PEUX SAVOIR C'QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ?

Surpris, les deux amants se tournèrent vers la porte.

-Oh merde, marmonna le vert.

-Sabo ! s'exclama Luffy. C'est pas...

-Si tu dis "c'est pas c'que tu crois", je te jure que je t'en colle une ! grogna le blond avant de sortir son portable.

-Oh non, Sab'... Fais pas ça ! dit le brun en se levant d'un coup, paniqué. J't'en supplie, appelle pas Ace...

-Un peu que j'l'appelle ! rétorqua-t-il. Allô ? Ace ? Il faut que...

-_C'est important ?_

_-_Euh... Relativement, répondit-il interloqué par le ton agacé et pressé de son frère.

-_Si c'est relativement, ça peut attendre ! J'suis occupé !_

Sabo éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, bouche bée.

-L'enfoiré ! Il m'a raccroché au nez !

xxxxxxxxxx

Ace sortit de la bibliothèque renseignements en poche et sourire aux lèvres. Le temps de se prévoir un alibi solide, et de prévenir Shakky de son absence au bar, il avait prévu d'agir dans une semaine. Une semaine pour tout peaufiner. Largement suffisant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigea dans le jardin. La matinée était bien avancée, mais il n'était pas encore midi, et beaucoup de pensionnaires étaient dans le parc. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, en attrapa un brin pour le mordiller et laissa son esprit dériver sur ses prochaines actions.

-Tu te balades toujours torse nu, Portgas ?

Tiré de ses pensées, il leva les yeux et découvrit Law qui le regardait de haut, son sempiternel bonnet sur la tête malgré la chaleur estivale. Son sourire arrogant et parfaitement charmeur lui fit rater un battement de cœur, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Traf' ! Maintenant que t'as fini de te foutre de moi, tu viens t'excuser ?

-Si je te disais oui ?

-J'te croirais pas une seconde.

Le chirurgien ricana et s'allongea à côté de lui, mains sous la tête, incarnation parfaite de la décontraction.

-Je sais ce que tu es allé demander à Mihawk, finit-il par dire.

-En quoi ça te concerne ?

-En rien. Mais j'croyais t'avoir dit de pas aller te balader seul dans la rue ?

-Tu t'inquiètes, Traf' ? nargua Ace.

Law se redressa, obligeant Ace à faire de même pour ne pas être en position d'infériorité. Le barman plongea dans ses yeux gris, tentant de saisir ce à quoi le métisse pensait.

-Et si je te disais oui ? murmura ce dernier d'une voix chaude.

Ace déglutit.

-J'te croirais toujours pas.

Le chirurgien esquissa un sourire.

-Tu aurais tort...

Le cœur d'Ace s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Tremblant, il passa une main derrière la nuque de Law, et appuya légèrement, s'attendant à tout moment à se faire rejeter, ou à ce que le beau métisse se moque de lui et de sa crédulité. Mais l'intéressé se contenta d'approcher son visage, et de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Il effleura les lèvres du barman des siennes, et posa une main sur sa joue. Sa langue vint retracer l'ourlet des lèvres sucrées, avant de s'immiscer entre elles, cajoleuse. Ace ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche. _Enfin..._

Il pressa un peu plus fortement sur la nuque bronzée, et sentit le chirurgien sourire. Toutefois, il se plia à sa demande informulée et approfondit le baiser, amenant leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Le barman soupira de délice, et enroula leurs langues. Elles se caressèrent lentement, avides, curieuses mais prenant leur temps. Le goût de Law était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Un mélange de menthe et d'épices douces qui lui donna envie d'en goûter plus. Il ouvrit les lèvres au maximum pour en saisir toutes les saveurs.

Ils finirent pas se séparer pour respirer, mais avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoique ce soit, le portable d'Ace sonna.

-Merde... C'est Sabo. Faut que j'réponde.

-_Allô ? Ace ? Il faut que..._

_-_C'est important ? le coupa-t-il, agacé, s'attirant un sourire narquois de Law.

-_Euh... Relativement._

-Si c'est relativement, ça peut attendre ! J'suis occupé !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il raccrocha et éteignit l'appareil. Le chirurgien ricana.

-Je te sens quelque peut agacé, Portgas...

-Nan ! Tu crois ? grogna-t-il. Faut toujours qu'ils me dérangent au mauvais moment !

-Pourtant, s'ils avaient vraiment besoin de toi, tu laisserais tout en plan pour aller les sauver.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question, et Ace le regarda, légèrement surpris. Law affichait son éternel sourire en coin, mais il était cette fois teinté d'une douce tristesse.

-Ben ouais... Ils sont mes frères... C'est mon rôle de prendre soin d'eux. Surtout que j'suis l'aîné.

-...

Le chirurgien resta un instant silencieux, les yeux perdus dans le vague, jusqu'à-ce que son sourire sarcastique habituel ne revienne étirer ses lèvres.

-T'en auras mis du temps ! railla-t-il.

-Du temps ? s'étonna le barman.

-Pour m'embrasser.

-Hein ? Mais... C'est toi qui..., balbutia le jeune homme.

-En tout cas, j'ai tout à t'apprendre, niveau baiser langoureux. J'espère juste que tu te débrouilles mieux au pieu, ricana le chirurgien.

Ace rougit et détourna les yeux, extrêmement vexé.

-Je t'emmerde Traf' ! grommela-t-il.

-Allez, c'est bon... Dis-toi que plus tu t'entraîneras et plus tu deviendras doué.

-J'vais commencer maintenant, alors ! s'exclama-t-il, son aplomb retrouvé.

Il s'empara à nouveau de la bouche du métisse, et s'efforça de prendre le contrôle du baiser, mais toujours, la langue de Law le bloquait, et il se retrouva à se laisser faire comme précédemment. Il envoya valdinguer son bonnet en agrippant ses cheveux, et le chirurgien se vengea en jetant son stetson au loin. Il envahit la bouche d'Ace, prenant totalement possession de lui, et l'explora lentement. Son palais, ses gencives, ses lèvres, sa langue... Le barman, lui, avait un goût à la fois sucré et braisé, comme du caramel laissé un peu trop longtemps sur le feu, et Law le dégusta lentement.

Ce fut lui qui brisa le baiser, et il étouffa un rire alors qu'Ace se tendait vers lui pour tenter de renouer aussitôt le contact. Puis il soupira.

-Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux, Portgas, mais je t'aurais prévenu.

-Tu parles du CP9 ?

Law n'estima pas la question assez pertinente pour être digne d'une réponse, et se recula pour se lever, récupérant son bonnet au passage.

-Traf' ! Attend !

-Quoi ?

-Tu... Euh... Tu vas où ?

-Eh bien, manger. Il n'est pas loin de midi, et je commence à avoir faim. Je te manque déjà ?

_Merde ! Question piège ! _Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule peu compromettant, et Law ricana, pas dupe.

-Allez, ciao, Portgas !

Et le chirurgien s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches. Ace le regarda s'en aller, et détailla sa silhouette élancée. Lorsqu'il put enfin détourner les yeux, il alluma son téléphone et lut le message que Sabo lui avait envoyé.

-... QUOI ?!


	11. Fourrure rousse, ruse et amitié

**Vu que j'ai transformé certaines de mes lectrices en fifilles à couettes (héhé) avec l'arrivée d'Hiken dans la fic, j'me suis dis qu'un petit chapitre parenthèse serait sympa. Petit recueil de situations Ace/Hiken, donc. Parfois drôles, parfois touchantes, c'est juste histoire de vous faire patienter pour le prochain chapitre, que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Place au "time to aaawwww" !**

**(Aucun renard n'a été maltraité pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre.)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-PORTGAS !

-ACE ! DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE EN CUISINE !

_Putain, les voix de Sanji et Satch... Qu'est-ce que Luffy a encore fait ? Et pourquoi ils l'engueulent pas _lui_ d'abord ?!_

À contrecœur, Ace se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était confortablement vautré, dans un des Salons Digestion, et dévala les marches en direction de l'Antre Sacrée des deux cuisiniers. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec lesdits cuisiniers. Passablement furieux.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'_il_ fait _là _? siffla Satch, contenant difficilement sa colère.

Il tenait Hiken par la peau du cou, à bout de bras devant lui. Le renardeau essayait de s'échapper en donnant des coups de pattes dans le vide, poussant un grondement plus adorable que menaçant. Sa truffe était barbouillée de chantilly. Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tant il était mignon.

-Arrête de sourire bêtement, et dis-moi pourquoi il fourrait son nez dans les desserts de c'soir ?! intima Sanji.

-Il a... Euh... Échappé à ma surveillance, dit le jeune homme en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

Surveillance extrêmement efficace, puisqu'il était en train d'écouter Tom Jones à plein volume dans ses écouteurs, les yeux fermés, fantasmant sur tout ce que Trafalgar pourrait lui faire s'ils avaient été dans le même lit.

Un claquement de doigts devant ses yeux le ramena à la réalité.

-Si j'le revoie ici, j'le farcis avec des marrons, j'te préviens, menaça Sanji.

-Ça se reproduira pas, répondit Ace en prenant Hiken dans ses bras.

Il sortit de la pièce, montant les escaliers vers sa chambre... Et éclata de rire.

-PFAHAHAHA ! La tête qu'ils faisaient ! Bien joué, Hiken ! s'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant les poils roux de son renardeau.

Ce dernier jappa, tout content, et lécha le visage du jeune homme, le barbouillant de chantilly au passage.

-Eeeh ! J'suis pas un cupcake, fais gaffe ! Bon, bah à la douche ! Toi comme moi !

xxxxxxxxxx

-Hiken ! Putain ! Rends-moi tout de suite mon chapeau ! Au pied !

-Yip ! Yip ! Grrrrrr !

L'animal secoua son butin dans tous les sens, avant se se réfugier sous le lit, hors d'atteinte.

-Reviens ici, sale bête ! ordonna Ace en se mettant à quatre pattes pour tenter de l'atteindre sous le meuble.

Le renard mâchouillait tranquillement et consciencieusement le bord de son stetson, apparemment très satisfait de lui-même.

-J'vais aller chercher un balais pour te dégager d'là, moi, tu vas voir..., grommela-t-il. VIENS ICI !

Il avança la main, s'attirant un grondement menaçant de la part d'Hiken, qui se tassa un peu plus hors de sa portée.

-Toujours aussi sexy, Portgas, ricana une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, il se cogna la tête et jeta un œil par dessus son épaule. Il reconnut Law, adossé à la chambranle de la porte, qui le regardait avec un sourire plus narquois que jamais. Il prit alors conscience de sa position.

Agenouillé par terre, à côté du lit, cambré pour aller dessous jusqu'à l'épaule, et les fesses magnifiquement levées vers le ciel... Et la porte. Il ressentit alors deux sentiments qui se mêlèrent parfaitement.

La gène.

Et la panique totale.

Il se releva précipitamment, manquant de retomber par terre.

-Tr.. Traf' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? bégaya-t-il en s'époussetant les genoux.

-Je passais dans le coin, j'ai vu de la lumière, et je suis entré, répondit le chirurgien, sarcastique. Je me suis arrêté pour admirer la vue, disons...

-La ferme, marmonna Ace, rouge comme une tomate.

Le sourire du métisse s'élargit, mais il n'ajouta rien et avança vers le barman jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent.

-T'inquiète, Portgas... Tant qu'il n'y a que moi qui te vois les fesses en l'air, ça me pose aucun problème, murmura-t-il.

Ace déglutit et rapprocha son visage.

-C'est justement parce que c'est toi que ça pose problème, répondit-il, embarrassé.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Le souffle chaud de Law lui fit un instant perdre ses repères, et il entrouvrit les lèvres.

-J'ai pas envie qu'tu m'trouves ridicule, finit-il par marmonner en rougissant.

-Si je te trouvais ridicule, Ace, je ne t'aurais jamais embrassé.

Le cœur du jeune homme se décrocha, et il écarquilla les yeux, incapable d'agir, laissant le chirurgien sceller leurs lèvres. Il resta un instant immobile, encore choqué, avant de répondre au baiser. Il ouvrit la bouche, et noua ses bras autour du cou de Law, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Le métisse se laissa faire, esquissant un sourire, avant de reprendre le contrôle du baiser, envahissant sa bouche. Ace pressa son corps contre lui, avide de plus, mais le chirurgien le repoussa doucement.

-Tu t'emportes un peu, Portgas..., sourit ce dernier.

-Ça c'est d'ta faute.

-Oui, je sais. Mais je crois qu'on va arrêter là...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis pressé, je dois aller au poste. Encore un cadavre qui a besoin de moi.

Le barman grogna, mais le relâcha. Law sourit et lui donna un rapide baiser.

-On s'voit ce soir !

Il sortit, et Ace toucha ses lèvres, pensif. Il entendit un jappement à côté de lui, et avisa Hiken qui le fixait curieusement, la tête penchée sur le côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu r'garde toi ? ET QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIS DE MON STETSON ?

xxxxxxxxxx

Une vraie tempête s'était abattue sur l'île de la Baleine. Le tonnerre rugissait, un véritable déluge tombait du ciel, et le vent couchait les arbres.

-Ouh là... J'aimerais pas être dehors en ce moment, marmonna Sabo en serrant Robin contre lui.

-Tu m'étonnes ! renchérit Luffy, allongé sur son lit. C'est un coup à attraper la mort, et j'suis pas sûr que ce soit une métaphore.

-On dit qu'un vent violent comme celui-ci pourrait arracher les bras d'un enfant s'il s'attachait à quelque chose, comme une barrière..., déclara Robin sur le ton de la conversation.

Les deux frères la regardèrent.

-Des fois, tu es un peu glauque, chérie, quand même, frissonna Sabo.

-Et encore, t'as rien vu, rigola Luffy.

Robin pouffa, et embrassa le cou du blond pour s'excuser. Brusquement, Ace débarqua dans la pièce, complètement paniqué.

-Les gars ! Vous avez pas vu Hiken ? J'le cherche partout, mais j'le trouve pas !

-Je l'ai vu suivre la labrador de Sanji dehors, tout à l'heure. Mais elle est rentrée, alors Hiken aussi, sûrement. Te bile pas, il se cache probablement quelque part dans l'manoir. Il reviendra quand il aura faim, répondit son cadet.

Mais le jeune homme avait un violent pressentiment. Il attrapa une veste, et enfila des bottes.

-J'vais voir dans l'jardin.

-T'es malade ? cria Luffy. Va pas dehors, t'as vu c'qui tombe ?!

-Justement ! Il a à peine quatre mois, j'le laisse pas tout seul là d'ssous !

Sur ces mots, il sortit en trombe de leur chambre et dévala les escaliers, avant de se précipiter dehors. Immédiatement, il fut trempé jusqu'aux os. Il mit un bras devant son visage pour se protéger des rafales de vent, et avança tant bien que mal dans la tempête.

-HIKEEEEEEEN !

Il essaya de se remémorer où Jazzie, la chienne de Sanji, aimait se balader. Si son renard l'avait suivie, il était probable qu'il soit dans le coin. Il se souvint soudain que le terrain de jeu préféré du labrador était la plage. Autrement dit l'endroit le plus exposé aux rafales et aux averses. Il accéléra le pas tant bien que mal, tentant d'arriver le plus vite possible sur l'étendue de sable.

-HIKEEEEEEEN ! Allez bonhomme ! Dis-moi qu'tu t'es pas envolé...

-... ip !

-HIKEEN !

-... ip ! Yip !

À mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la plage, le jappement aigu de son renard lui arriva aux oreilles. Il s'efforça de localiser le son et s'avança vers un rocher qui devait faire deux fois sa taille. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de repérer l'animal à travers les rideaux de pluie, et finit par apercevoir un éclair roux au sommet du roc.

-Bon sang, mais comment t'as fait pour te r'trouver là-haut, crétin d'renard...

Agrippant une prise, il commença à grimper, puisque de toute évidence, Hiken ne pouvait pas redescendre de lui-même. Il dérapa plusieurs fois, et manqua de retomber dans le sable, mais parvint au sommet. Son cœur se serra.

Hiken était recroquevillé tant bien que mal dans une anfractuosité, son museau caché sous sa queue, et ses yeux ambrés fermés. Son pelage était trempé, et il était à deux doigts de la noyade. Ace enleva sa veste, l'attrapa et l'enveloppa dedans, au mépris de sa propre santé. Il le serra contre lui et tenta de le frictionner doucement. Puis il regarda en bas.

-La roche est trop glissante pour qu'on descende à pied. Un saut de trois mètres... Fastoche, hein, bonhomme ?

Il sourit et sauta. Genoux fléchis pour amortir le choc, bras serrés autour de son précieux fardeau, muscles bandés dans l'attente de la réception, il atterrit avec souplesse dans le sable, et reprit le chemin du manoir.

Lorsqu'enfin il arriva, Luffy et Sabo se précipitèrent vers lui. Le premier était visiblement soulagé. Le deuxième était furax, et Ace attendit la baffe monumentale qu'il était sûr de recevoir.

Law s'interposa soudain et le saisit par le poignet.

-Tu râles pas, tu chiales pas, tu la fermes en fait, et tu me suis, Portgas. J'espère pour toi que t'as rien chopé, grogna le chirurgien.

-J'veux d'abord que Penguin examine Hiken ! protesta le jeune homme.

-T'inquiète, le véto est prévenu. Tu viens avec moi, ordonna le métisse.

Ace eut un sourire en coin.

-On va jouer au docteur ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

La mâchoire serrée de Law le réduisit au silence, et il déglutit.

Finalement, il allait peut-être accepter la torgnole de Sabo...

xxxxxxxxxx

-Allez, tire !

-Grrrr !

Hiken s'arqua sur ses pattes et redoubla d'efforts pour tenter d'arracher la corde des mains de son maître. Tous deux cramponnés à l'une de ses extrémités, ils tiraient chacun de leur côté, cherchant à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

-Bah alors, bonhomme ! T'as rien dans les dents ? nargua Ace.

-GRRRR !

Comme s'il avait compris que le jeune homme se moquait de lui, le renardeau secoua la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de le déstabiliser, en vain. Ace tenait la corde fermement et ne comptait pas la lâcher. Au contraire, il leva le bras et Hiken se retrouva au dessus du sol, uniquement accroché à leur nouveau jouet par la force de ses mâchoires. Le barman rigola.

-Eh bah ! C'est qu'il mordrait l'animal !

Le grandement du renardeau s'accentua, et Ace le reposa par terre. Immédiatement, la lutte reprit. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire rusé et lâcha la corde. Incapable de rétablir son équilibre, Hiken partit en roulé-boulé en arrière, et se retrouva pattes en l'air, le bout de corde toujours dans la gueule. Il se releva et regarda son maître qui se tordait de rire d'un air de reproche.

-Yip ! Yap yap !

-Oooh ça va ! Si on peut plus rigoler...

Ace se ressaisit et s'accroupit, tendant les bras. Hiken se précipita sur lui en jappant, et ils roulèrent dans l'herbe, totalement inconscient du regard curieux des autres pensionnaires sur eux. Ils finirent par s'immobiliser, et le renardeau se coucha sur sa poitrine, enfouissant son museau dans son cou. Le jeune homme le caressa doucement, avant de le repousser d'un geste brusque.

-Ok, j'me suis moqué de toi... MAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR ME PISSER D'SSUS, SALOPARD ! éructa-t-il.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Mraaaoow !

-Yip !

Assis au pied d'un armoire, dans la chambre de Shachi laissée imprudemment ouverte, Hiken regardait avec intérêt l'animal étrange perché au sommet du meuble. Suchard, le chat blanc du jeune infirmier regardait le renardeau avec hauteur, persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'attraper ici. Si Jazzie n'y parvenait pas, pourquoi une demi-portion de chiot y arriverait ?

Sauf qu'Hiken était un renard. Autrement dit, l'agilité faisait partie de ses points fort. Il regarda autour de lui, avisa une chaise qui ferait un tremplin parfait, et se retrouva en trois bonds souples au sommet de l'armoire.

-Yap ! Yap !

-FSCHHHHH ! feula Suchard.

L'énorme chat sauta à bas du meuble et hérissa ses poils, griffes sorties. Hiken le rejoignit au sol, s'assit et pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Qu'est-ce que cet animal bizarre lui voulait... ?

Il eut la réponse lorsqu'un coup de griffe lui érafla la joue. Surpris, il fit un bond en arrière, avant de gronder contre son assaillant, tous crocs dehors. Il se précipita sur lui et le matou s'enfuit en feulant.

Penguin n'arrêtait pas de répéter à Shachi que son chat était obèse, et qu'il ferait bien de passer de la pâtée goût foie de volaille à la croquette allégée. Conseil que l'infirmier n'avait jamais suivi. Et aujourd'hui, son chat en faisait les frais. Hiken gagnait du terrain sur Suchard, et ne tarderait pas à lui sauter dessus. Le matou avait beau user de tous les stratagèmes, le renard les déjouait tous ! Il passait sous les meubles aussi facilement que lui, bondissait sur les étagères avec la même souplesse, et ondulait entre les pieds des chaises avec la même dextérité.

Au mépris de l'ordre soigné de la chambre qui se retrouva rapidement transformé en champ de bataille.

Shachi était dans la chambre voisine de la sienne, celle de Penguin, lorsque le bruit l'alerta. Il déboula chez lui, et Suchard se précipita dans ses bras, feulant et crachant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Immédiatement, Hiken s'immobilisa et s'assit devant le jeune homme. L'infirmier constata avec stupeur le bordel, car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, qu'était devenu sa chambre soignée, et darda un regard furibond sur le renardeau qui s'aplatit au sol. Il posa le matou par terre, attrapa Hiken par la peau du cou, et traversa les couloirs pour toquer à la porte de la chambre des trois frères.

Ce fut Ace qui ouvrit, sortant visiblement d'une sieste. Il bailla et se gratta la tête, les paupières difficilement ouvertes.

-Mmmn... Kesstuveux ? Laisse moi dodo... Boulot cette nuit... Crevé..., marmonna-t-il.

-RIEN À FOUTRE ! J'ai choppé ta saloperie au moment où elle allait bouffer mon Suchard, cria Shachi, furieux. Tu vas me discipliner cette bestiole où je la fous sous anesthésiant définitif !

Le barman, maintenant parfaitement réveillé, récupéra le renardeau, et l'examina, touchant du bout du doigt la marque de griffure. Hiken émit une plainte, et Ace grogna.

-C'est TA saloperie qui l'a attaqué ! rétorqua-t-il, peu amène. Et t'avais qu'à pas laisser ta porte ouverte ! Bonne journée !

Sur ces mots, il lui claqua la porte au nez, la verrouilla, et s'assit sur le lit. Il sortit une trousse de secours et attrapa du désinfectant.

-Allez, bouge pas bonhomme. On va nettoyer tout ça.

-Yip yip ! approuva Hiken avant de lui lécher les doigts.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Max... Sors de là... Ça brûle...

Ace s'était endormi dans un des Salons vides et s'agitait sur son canapé, son sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

-Nan... L'incendie... Max...

Hiken, couché sur lui, finit par se réveiller, et couina doucement, alarmé par le comportement de son maître. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme, et le renardeau s'approcha pour les renifler.

-Max... J'suis désolé... C'est ma faute... Max... MAX !

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, manquant d'envoyer valdinguer Hiken à bas du sofa en se redressant. Il s'accorda un moment pour reprendre sa respiration, avant de se recoucher, tremblant, incapable de maîtriser ses sanglots. Son renard jappa doucement et s'approcha pour lécher ses joues humides de sa langue chaude. Ace le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-Tu sais, bonhomme... J'ai failli t'appeler Max, pendant un moment.

-Yip !

-Pourquoi ? Ben parce que ça se fait pas de donner un nom humain à un animal... Et puis, Max est mort, il faut que je le laisse s'en aller, ça sert à rien de le retenir sur Terre. Quand j'l'aurais vengé, il pourra partir en paix.

-Yap ! Yapyap !

-J'savais que tu serais d'accord, sourit Ace à travers ses larmes.

Hiken enfouit sa truffe froide dans son cou, et il protesta, le relevant par la peau du cou à hauteur de son visage avant de le secouer doucement. Le renardeau donna un coup de patte sur son nez, et il le serra à nouveau contre lui, frictionnant sa fourrure rousse.

-Oui, t'es un beau petit renard... Tu fais que des conneries, mais ch't'aimes quand même... Oui oui oui... T'es une sale bête, mais...

-Ah ouais... T'es dev'nu niais à c'point avec cette bestiole ?

Ace se releva à demi et avisa Sabo qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Me r'garde pas comme ça. Tu m'as déjà surpris dans des situations plus embarrassantes.

-Ouais... T'étais pas obligé de me le rappeler, grimaça Sabo.

-Tu m'cherchais, à part ça ?

-Ouais. T'as oublié ton portable dans la chambre, et Shakky a appelé. J'me suis permis de décrocher, et elle m'a juste demandé de te dire que c'était bon pour la semaine prochaine. Elle a trouvé un remplaçant. J'peux savoir pourquoi tu seras pas dispo ?

Ace ne répondit pas et croisa les bras sous sa tête. Plus que quelques jours, et il pourrait passer à l'action.


	12. Opération vengeance

**B'jour mesdames et messieurs (on a le droit de rêver !) ! Bien, je veux vous dire quelques mots avant de commencer.**

**D'abord, j'ai été assez occupée ces derniers temps et beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas reçu de réponses à leurs reviews. Je vous prie de m'en excuser, et je promet de recommencer à répondre à chacun d'entre vous personnellement à partir de maintenant.**

**Ensuite, désolée pour les deux placements produits, mais bon... Ils sont venus comme ça et j'ai pas envie de les enlever ^^' Oui, je suis bizarre et j'assume.**

**Ce chapitre est la suite directe du chapitre 10, le 11 n'ayant été qu'une parenthèse. Donc on reprend au moment où Ace découvre le sms que Sabo lui envoie lorsqu'il découvre la relation de Luffy et Zoro ^^**

**Mana, la première partie de ce chapitre t'es entièrement dédicacée !**

**Et ma chère Harlem, il y a quelques clins d'oeils à nos conversations disséminées dans ces lignes ! ;)**

**Bien, j'arrête de vous embêter !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-Euuuh... Les gars, du calme...

Ace échangea un regard avec Sabo et eut un sourire féroce, avant de reporter son attention sur leur future victime. Victime qui regarda nerveusement derrière lui, avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux verts. Luffy ne viendrait pas le sauver, ses deux aînés l'avaient enfermé dans la chambre, et si le barman avait pu avaler la clef, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation. Il entendait d'ailleurs le garçon hurler le nom de ses frères en tambourinant à la porte.

-C'est pas la peine de vous énerver...

-Depuis combien de temps ? siffla le blond.

-Hier ! Juste hier !

-Hier, hein ? ricana Ace sinistrement. Et vous en êtes déjà là ? Tu crois pas que c'est _un peu _rapide ?

-Mais... C'est pas... Enfin, on allait rien faire ! tenta de se défendre Zoro.

-Tu vas m'faire croire que vous étiez en train de jouer au Monopoly ? gronda Sabo, menaçant, alors que son frère faisait craquer ses poings.

Le blond était plutôt du genre tolérant, en règle générale. Compréhensif et à l'écoute des autres, il s'emportait rarement. Mais quand il s'agissait de ses frères, et notamment de son petit frère, il devenait vite... Comme Ace. Impulsif et protecteur. Alors voir un type qui devait faire deux fois le poids de Luffy, en muscles, le coincer sous son corps... Disons qu'il s'était vite senti l'âme d'un guerrier avide de sang.

Zoro réfléchissait à toute allure. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se battre avec les frères de Luffy, sans compter qu'il se ferait sûrement latter. Il était fort, mais quand même. Alors, il fit volte-face et s'enfuit dans un couloir lambda, cherchant à mettre le plus d'espace possible entre ses cheveux verts et eux.

Ace allait se précipiter à sa poursuite, mais Sabo le retint par le bras. Le journaliste secoua la tête, et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, bras derrière la nuque.

-Laisse tomber, ricana-t-il. Il devrait pas tarder à repasser...

xxxxxxxxxx

La semaine passa horriblement lentement pour Ace, qui ruminait son désir de vengeance du matin au soir. Même ses rêves, quand il arrivait à s'endormir, concernaient son plan. Mais enfin, le moment qu'il attendait arriva. Il avait prévu d'agir de nuit, et ne cessait de regarder nerveusement les chiffres rouges de son réveil. À minuit, il se leva silencieusement de son lit, tâchant de ne pas réveiller Luffy. Heureusement, Sabo était sorti avec Robin, et n'était pas encore rentré. Sinon, il aurait eut un mal fou à ne pas se faire griller.

Il enfila un jean, un T-shirt peu voyant, délaissa son chapeau et son collier, et n'enfila qu'un foulard autour de son cou. Loin de son style vestimentaire habituel, cette tenue lui permettrait au moins de passer inaperçu, et de ne pas se faire reconnaître plus tard. Il termina par une veste en cuir noire et s'estima prêt.

Il s'approcha de son bureau, et griffonna rapidement un mot, qu'il posa sur l'oreiller de son cadet. Puis, il s'approcha du lit de Luffy, et sourit. Il était étendu sur le dos, bavait et avait les pieds à l'emplacement de la tête. Un des raison pour laquelle il restait seul dans son deux places. Parce qu'il _prenait_ deux places. Il lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux. Son frère marmonna dans son sommeil et se retourna, se couchant sur le flanc. Ace hésita un instant, et se pencha pour embrasser son front.

Puis, il recula et ouvrit son placard. Il en sortit une vieille boîte ouvragée, cadeau de Max, après qu'il eut porté secours à Asma. Il souleva le couvercle, et prit avec précaution ce qu'elle contenait. Chuintement.

La lame de la dague brilla doucement à la lueur de la lune.

xxxxxxxxxx

_-Law ! Law ! Aide-moi !_

_ Le jeune homme se débattit tant bien que mal contre les liens qui le retenaient attachés à une colonne de marbre. En vain._

_-SÉLÉNÉ ! Arrêtez ! Lâchez-la ! Elle n'y est pour rien !_

_-Au contraire, elle y est pour beaucoup..., susurra une voix à son oreille._

_-Joker ! Laisse-la tranquille ! C'est entre toi et moi !_

_ Doflamingo ricana et s'approcha de la jeune femme, toujours retenue par Pica. Elle se tétanisa, terrifiée._

_-Je... Laissez-moi..., implora-t-elle, ses yeux verts se mouillant de larmes._

_-Séléné ! Ne le laisse pas t'intimider ! Il n'attend que ça ! Bats-toi !_

_ Mais Séléné ne réagit pas. Le flamant saisit son visage dans sa main, écrasant ses joues, et la regarda longuement, son sourire s'élargissant de secondes en secondes. Il se tourna finalement vers Law et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres._

_-Je dois reconnaître que même au plus fort de ta trahison, tu gardes bon goût, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse._

_-Ôte tes sales pattes de son visage, gronda le chirurgien en s'agitant de plus belle._

_-Ooooh..., susurra-t-il à l'adresse de Séléné. C'est qu'il tiendrait vraiment à toi... Moi qui le croyait incapable d'aimer..._

_ Le truand éclata de rire mais la relâcha. À nouveau, il se dirigea vers le métisse, et approcha son visage du sien. Il colla sa bouche à son oreille et chuchota quelques mots, avant de lâcher un ricanement quand il vit l'air horrifié de Law._

_-Tu... Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? murmura ce dernier. Tu... Tu n'as jamais été aussi cruel, même avec tes pires ennemis !_

_ Le sourire de Doflamingo se fana, et il saisit brusquement Law à la gorge._

_-LAW ! hurla Séléné._

_-Personne, je dis bien _personne_ n'a le droit de trahir ma famille, siffla-t-il. Mes ennemis ne sont rien pour moi. Là est la différence._

_-Laisse-la tranquille, gronda le chirurgien, refusant de s'écraser sous la menace._

_ Le truand retrouva son sourire à toute épreuve et le relâcha._

_-Bien, nous avons beaucoup à faire, et je n'ai pas toute la journée, chantonna-t-il. Allez, on accélère un peu, maintenant._

_-RELÂCHE-LA ! hurla le métisse. FAIS-MOI CE QUE TU VEUX MAIS LAISSE-LA !_

_ Joker l'ignora et se tourna vers Pica._

_-Emmène-la dans la salle des miroirs, ordonna-t-il. Et dis à Vergo de venir se charger de lui. Je n'en ai pas pas pour longtemps._

_ L'homme hocha la tête et chargea la jeune femme sur son épaule. Le métisse se débattit contre les cordes avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais échoua à se libérer, encore une fois._

_-Law !_

_-Séléné ! NON ! SÉLÉNÉ ! _SÉLÉNÉ !

-Doc' ! Doc' réveille-toi ! Allez putain !

Law ouvrit les yeux brusquement, haletant, et reconnu Kidd, penché sur lui. Il passa sa main sur son visage, et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. En grognant, le mécanicien se redressa, le laissant se rasseoir correctement dans le fauteuil.

-Ça fait presque une heure que tu te débats comme putain de fou furieux, t'as même failli m'en mettre une !

-Si j'avais réussi mon coup, je pense que je n'aurais pas trouvé ma tête à sa place originelle en me réveillant, sourit le chirurgien.

-C'est pas impossible, répondit l'autre en lui retournant son sourire.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis le roux reprit la parole.

-Franchement, mec, faudrait peut-être que tu consultes.

-Hors de question, refusa Law immédiatement, sur la défensive. Mes problèmes et mon passé ne concernent que moi.

-Au moins, tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un.

-Toi, tu connais l'histoire.

-Ouais, mais c'est pas toi qui me l'a racontée.

Le métisse ne trouva rien à répondre et ferma les yeux, tentant de dénouer ses muscles.

-Je veux pas qu'on m'enferme, marmonna-t-il finalement, presque malgré lui. Pas encore.

-Il est pas question de t'enfermer, crétin de toubib, râla Kidd. Juste de te faire parler, pour t'aider ! Putain, toi plus que n'importe qui devrait comprendre la différence entre psychologie et psychiatrie !

-J'me méfie de tout ce qui a rapport avec les types en blancs qui savent pas qu'une chemise se noue devant et pas derrière, ricana Law.

-T'es crevant, mec.

-T'es pas le premier à me le dire, Eustass.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, et le chirurgien le savoura, focalisant son esprit sur ses propres battements de cœur, qui finissaient doucement de s'apaiser. Cet exercice était devenu une sorte de réflexe depuis que...

-Hey ! Mec ?

-Hm ?

-T'es sûr que tu veux rentrer chez toi cette nuit, dans ton état ? J'm'en voudrais si tu t'endormais au volant, j'perdrais mon fournisseur de bière.

-Je me disais aussi, le jour où le grand Eustass me dira un mot gentil, pour le coup, c'est lui qu'il faudra enfermer.

-Ouais, ouais... Bon, allez, répond !

Law soupira.

-Oui, il faut que je rentre. J'ai des choses à terminer avant demain matin.

-'Kay.

Kidd se resservit une bière, et monta dans sa chambre. Le métisse sourit. Il était rare que Eustass Cap'tain Kidd s'embarrasse de politesses. Mais ça lui convenait parfaitement. Ça le changeait des hypocrites autour de lui, qui lui disaient bonjour avec le sourire, et qui lui crachaient dessus dans son dos.

Il sortit de la maison, grimpa dans sa voiture, et mit le contact. Machinalement, il regarda la pendule du tableau de bord. Minuit et demi. _Humpf... J'suis pas couché avant trois heures, avec tous les papiers que j'ai à faire..._

xxxxxxxxxx

Ace poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bar de Little Garden. Il fut un instant la cible de beaucoup de regards curieux avant que l'attention ne se détourne de lui. Avec un petit sourire, il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et s'y accouda. Il repassa son plan en boucle dans sa tête et décida qu'il lui fallait quelque chose de fort.

-Une vodka s'il-vous-plaît.

-Poliakov ? demanda le barman.

-Parfait.

-Voilà monsieur.

-Merci.

Il but une gorgée, et l'alcool lui brûla la gorge, puis il se retourna pour observer la salle bondée. Il avait choisit l'heure où il y avait le plus d'affluence, histoire d'avoir une excuse. Il paya, s'avança jusqu'au fond du bar et saisit le dossier d'une chaise.

-J'peux m'asseoir ici ? demanda-t-il à un homme seul à une table. Désolé, mais il n'y a plus de place nulle part.

L'homme le regarda un moment avant de hocher le menton. _Pas très causant_, songea Ace. _C'est pas plus mal, j'vais pouvoir mener la conversation. _Il se posa sur sa chaise, et resta un instant silencieux, analysant le type du regard. Il était monté comme une armoire à glace, était très grand, presque autant que Garp, et avait l'air renfermé des gens qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver. Le jeune homme sourit en songeant que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Bon, apparemment, il se souciait de sa présence comme de sa première paire de chaussettes trouées. Eh bien, il allait se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

-C'est plutôt sympa, ici. Vous êtes un habitué ?

-Ouais.

-Vous vous appelez comment ? Moi c'est Adam !

L'homme regarda sa main tendue, et la serra en soupirant.

-Blueno, se présenta-t-il à son tour.

Ace eut un sourire carnassier.

-C'est pas commun comme nom, ça. Vous venez d'où ?

-Est de l'île. Enies Lobby.

-Sympa comme ville ?

-Bof.

Le barman s'amusait de plus en plus. Ce type et ses réponses à la courte lui permettaient de poser ses questions sans se faire envahir par des palabres incessantes. Le pied intégral ! Il remarqua soudain l'absence de verre devant son « interlocuteur » et avala une gorgée du sien.

-Vous buvez pas ?

-Pas pendant le service.

-Oh ! Alors vous travaillez ici ? Vous faites quoi ?

-Bouncer.

Ace sourit. _C'est vrai qu'il a bien la tête de l'emploi... Un videur, donc ?_ Le bouncer était en effet un videur qui se postait à l'intérieur de l'établissement et se chargeait de mettre dehors les clients qui voulaient faire un peu trop les malins. Il choisissait une place stratégique pour observer toute la salle et pour pouvoir intervenir le plus rapidement possible. Celui du Bar de l'Arnaque était Zoro, depuis peu.

Il resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il cherchait quoi ajouter.

-Dites, vous avez entendu parler de cette épicerie qui a brûlé, dans le coin ?

Il vit nettement les muscles de Blueno se crisper et jubila intérieurement. Si ce type était censé être un espion, il n'était vraiment pas doué.

-Ouais, j'ai lu ça dans le journal. Accident apparemment.

-Mouais, j'y crois pas trop... Moi j'ai un pote dans la police, qui m'a dit d'autres trucs...

Il se ménagea une pause pour finir son verre et observer attentivement le bouncer. Même s'il ne le regardait pas, il savait qu'il avait maintenant _toute _son attention. Il se pencha vers lui, et continua sur le ton de la confidence.

-Paraît qu'ils ont retrouvé des empreintes. Il a pas voulu me donner les détails, mais il travaillerait dans le coin...

-Conneries, répondit Blueno en haussant les épaules. Voulait faire son intéressant.

-Bof, c'est pas le genre de mon pote, mais si tu le dis...

Il regarda dans le vague un moment, attendant patiemment sa réaction. Qui ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

-Excuse-moi. Dois parler au patron, y a un type louche là-bas.

Le bouncer se leva et l'abandonna là pour se diriger vers le comptoir. Ace en profita pour se lever et sortir. Il se dirigea vers les ruines de la boutique de Max, son cœur s'accélérant à mesure qu'il avançait, et finit par courir pour évacuer la tension. Il sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui, et le sang pulser à ses oreilles.

Il s'arrêta devant ce qui avait été une porte d'entrée, et souffla longuement. Blueno ne serait pas long, il en aurait mit sa main à couper. Il entendit soudain des pas lourds résonner derrière lui et se retourna, la main crispée sur le manche de sa dague, cachée dans un pan de sa veste.

-Ok, morveux. Dis-moi c'que tu sais. Tout de suite.

_Quand on parle du loup..._

-Ce que je sais ? répéta Ace à voix basse, lourde de colère contenue. Je sais qu'il s'appelait Max. Je sais qu'il était mon ami. Je sais qu'il avait une femme et une fille, qu'il aimait plus que tout. Je sais qu'il m'a sauvé à plusieurs reprises, et que c'était un homme bon, juste, et honnête. Je sais qu'il ne méritait pas de finir brûlé par des salopards. Je sais que tu fais partie du CP9, et que c'est Doflamingo qui vous a envoyé le tuer, toi et tes potes. Et je sais aussi que tu n'as pas d'arme à feu sur toi.

Blueno resta silencieux, et Ace sortit sa dague, lentement, se débarrassant de sa veste au passage.

-Maintenant, tu vas venir te battre, et je vais te tuer ici. À l'endroit où il est mort par ta faute.

_« Je vais lui faire goûter sa propre médecine, » _avait-il dit à Mihawk. Il voulait lui faire mordre la poussière. Où en l'occurrence, les cendres de ce qui restait de la vie de Max.

Silencieux, sans pousser un cri, il s'élança.

xxxxxxxxxx

Law apposa un point final sur la feuille d'identité qu'il avait devant lui, et regarda sombrement la dizaine d'autres formulaires du même acabit qu'il lui restait à remplir. Il jeta un œil à la pendule. _Une heure et demie... Eh bah ça va pas m'aider à faire disparaître ma fatigue, cette merde..._ Il soupira et décida de s'accorder une pause pour aller se faire un café. Il sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir. Il passa devant la chambre d'Ace et de ses frères et avisa Sabo qui rentrait, exténué. Le blond ouvrit la porte et parcourut brièvement la pièce du regard, avant de remarquer le chirurgien.

-Oh... Salut Trafalgar, marmonna-t-il.

-Bonsoir.

-T'as pas vu Ace ? L'est pas dans la chambre...

-Eh bien, il est de service ce soir, il me semble, avança Law.

Le blond agita la main.

-Nan, travaille pas c'soir. L'avait aut' chose à faire, j'sais pas quoi... Nom de Dieu, j'suis mort...

Le métisse sentit une froide appréhension lui nouer le ventre, et s'efforça de rester calme.

-Tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ?

-Nan... En fait, j'pensais qu'il serait avec toi... Il doit traîner dans un bar, en ville. Il reviendra demain matin, t'inqu...

-Où est le renard ? demanda-t-il subitement.

-Hein ?

-Son renard ! Il est où ?

-C'est Penguin qui le garde. Pourquoi ?

Law ne répondit pas et se précipita pour toquer à la porte de son ami, qui lui ouvrit, grognon.

-Putain... Mais vous avez tous décidé de me faire suer, cette nuit, ou quoi ? grogna-t-il. Déjà que y a sa saloperie là... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Law ?

-Donne moi le renard, s'il te plaît !

Le vétérinaire ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Alors là, avec grand plaisir ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers la cage d'Hiken pour l'en sortir. J'vais enfin pouvoir dormir ! Merci ! Tu veux une laisse et un collier avec ?

-Oui, merci.

Il embarqua Hiken, qui jappait et s'agitait dans tous les sens, et descendit l'escalier à la volée. Il passa le collier autour du cou du renardeau, y attacha la laisse, et sortit du manoir. Il décrocha ensuite son téléphone, composa le numéro de Kidd et attendit.

-_Quoi ?_

Law s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits passionnés en arrière plan. Il se plaqua une main sur les yeux. _Qui_, à part Eustass Cap'tain Kidd, décrocherait en pleine séance torride, honnêtement ?

-Désolé de te déranger en plein sommeil, Eustass, nargua-t-il. Mais j'ai besoin de toi.

-Ça_ peut pas attendre demain ?_

-Ace est allé se venger du CP9.

Il eut un moment de silence.

-_Ok, j'arrive tout de suite. On s'rejoint où ?_

-Little Garden. Je te retrouve là-bas.

-_Y a que nous deux ?_

_-_Oui.

-_Ok, j'emmène Heat alors. Et..._

-Ouais, prend-le aussi.

Kidd raccrocha, et Law s'engouffra dans sa voiture, posa Hiken sur le siège passager et démarra en trombe.

-Je compte sur toi pour le retrouver, dit-il en débarrassant le renard de sa laisse.

-Yap ! approuva Hiken.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ace évita un coup de poing qui lui aurait brisé le nez, glissa le long du bras tendu, et envoya le manche de sa dague dans le ventre de son adversaire. Blueno grogna, mais ne vacilla pas. Il tenta d'attraper le jeune homme par le col, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et évita sa main. Il sauta en arrière, mettant une distance de sécurité entre lui et son opposant et se remit en garde, haletant.

Bon, Blueno était un espion médiocre, sinon mauvais, mais pour ce qui était du combat à mains nues, il se défendait. Très bien, même. Ace avait déjà encaissé plusieurs coups, et il était sûr d'avoir au moins une côte fêlée. _Nom de Dieu, ce mec a un crochet droit de tueur ! Heureusement que j'l'ai pas pris dans la mâchoire !_

Toutefois, Ace avait la rapidité et la souplesse pour lui, et compensait son infériorité physique avec talent. Autant dire que le combat était serré. Le bouncer avait plusieurs estafilades sur les bras et la joue, et son T-shirt noir était lacéré à plusieurs endroits.

-Je vais devoir te tuer, morveux. Tu en sais beaucoup trop.

-C'est pas moi qui serais entre quatre planches demain soir, ça je peux te le garantir, rétorqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme attaqua de nouveau, pressé d'en finir, dague en avant. Il esquiva un premier coup de poing, et avisa une ouverture dans la garde de son adversaire. Il s'y engouffra, visant le flanc.

Erreur.

Il n'y avait pas d'ouverture, seulement un piège dans lequel il s'était jeté tête baissée. Il tenta de s'en extirper en modifiant son attaque, mais la main droite du colosse se referma sur sa gorge, tandis que la gauche le désarmait avec une facilité insultante, plantant la lame dans la cendre sous leurs pieds. Le colosse le souleva et le plaqua contre une portion de mur calciné qui tenait toujours debout. Conscient que se débattre ne ferait qu'épuiser son souffle et accélérer son étranglement, Ace s'immobilisa, muscles tendus, attendant l'opportunité de se libérer.

Se doutant toutefois qu'elle n'arriverait pas.

-Tu crois que tu es le premier gamin au sang un peu trop chaud qui essaye de se venger de nous ? grogna Blueno. Je t'ai repéré dès que tu es entré dans le bar. C'était vraiment pas sorcier. Ta dague n'était même pas correctement cachée, et tu t'es dirigé vers moi immédiatement au lieu de jouer la comédie. Et je t'ai vu analyser mes réactions comme je verrais un poids lourd me foncer dessus. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre, niveau discrétion. Même si j'avoue que tu te bats plutôt bien.

_Alors... Je me suis fait balader depuis le début ? Putain c'te honte... Ace, mon grand, t'es qu'une sombre tache ! J'me disais aussi que c'était trop facile... Bordel de merde ! J'veux pas crever ici, pas comme ça..._

_-_J'te propose un truc, Gigantor, asséna soudain une voix derrière le bouncer. Tu le lâches et tu repars en vie. Ça te tente ?

Avec difficulté, Ace tourna la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir le nouveau venu malgré son adversaire. Il ne le reconnut pas tout de suite, mais finit par mettre un nom sous les cheveux roux.

-Kidd ! s'exclama-t-il tant bien que mal. Qu'est-ce...

-Qu'est-ce que j'fous là ? J'viens sauver le p'tit cul d'un crétin sans cervelle.

-C'est pas avec ça que tu vas inverser la donne, dit simplement Blueno.

Il se retourna, entraînant Ace dans son mouvement et le plaquant dos à lui. Il posa une main ferme sur sa joue.

-Appuie sur la détente et je lui brise le cou, déclara-t-il.

C'est alors que le jeune homme remarqua l'arme que Kidd tenait dans les mains. Il écarquilla les yeux. _Un TMP ? D'où ce mec a une mitraillette planquée dans son salon ? C'est quoi ce dingue encore ?_

En réponse à la menace, le grand roux enleva le cran de sécurité. La prise sur la mâchoire d'Ace se resserra.

-Euuuh... Kidd ? T'es gentil, mais c'est ma nuque qui est menacée là !

-T'inquiète, Portgas, je maîtrise.

Le mécanicien eut un sourire dangereux. _Ok, il est complètement frappé ce type, _songea le barman, désespéré. Soudain, Blueno poussa un grognement, et sa main sur la joue d'Ace se relâcha. Le jeune homme en profita pour se dégager d'un coup de coude et s'éloigna en hâte.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Regarde ses chevilles, Portgas !

Il baissa les yeux et éclata de rire.

-Hiken !

Le renardeau avait planté ses quenottes à l'arrière de la cheville du bouncer, assez profondément pour lui faire relâcher sa concentration. Il esquiva un coup de pied qui lui était destiné et rejoignit Ace au galop. Blueno tenta de le rattraper, mais une masse noire le percuta avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit.

Un doberman gigantesque venait de lui sauter dessus, et s'accrochait comme un diable à son bras, en grondant furieusement.

-Bien joué, Heat ! clama Kidd.

Le bouncer tenta d'asséner un coup au chien, mais il s'immobilisa lorsqu'une lame froide se posa sur sa gorge.

-Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, susurra une voix qu'Ace reconnut immédiatement. Kidd est plutôt chatouilleux quand on touche à son cher toutou, et je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le laisser t'abattre.

-Traf' !

Le chirurgien appuya plus fort la lame de son scalpel sur la gorge du colosse, et darda ses yeux gris dans ceux du jeune homme.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas traîner seul en ville, Portgas ?


	13. Règlement de comptes

**Bonsoiiiiiir ! :D **

**Bon, nouveau chapitre avec de l'action, de l'amour, du comique et des surprises ! ... Punaise, on dirait la BA d'un film américain... x)**

**Pas grand chose à dire, alors je ne vous embête pas longtemps ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

Law planta ses yeux gris dans les prunelles noires d'Ace.

-Tu sais combien de fiches d'identités de macchabées j'avais à remplir cette nuit ? Et au lieu de ça, je suis ici en train de sauver ta jolie tête de mule. Honnêtement, tu me fais _chier_ Portgas.

Le jeune homme rougit et regarda ses pieds. _D'accord, j'peux me brosser pour le « je suis content de te revoir en vie, bébé !» ou autre phrase du même style..._

-Désolé... J'pensais pas qu'tu viendrais. Mais j't'assure que j'ai jamais été aussi content d'te voir, Traf'.

-Ça va, Doc. Te plains pas, j'suis sûr qu'tu préfères l'action à la paperasse, intervint Kidd. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on en fait quoi de Gigantor, là ?

-J'hésite encore entre la chambre froide et le congélateur, répondit le chirurgien, sinistre. Ou peut-être les deux à la fois...

Il promena la lame du scalpel le long de la gorge de Blueno, toujours tenu en joue par le TMP du roux. _C'est moi... Ou je suis tombé amoureux d'un pur sadique ?_ s'inquiéta Ace. Law appuya plus fort son arme contre la peau du bouncer.

-Dis-moi si c'est bien Joker qui t'a envoyé, demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que la mort.

Blueno se retint d'avaler sa salive et expira longuement.

-Je ne dirais rien. Je suis un membre du CP9, pas un tueur à gage de bas étage.

-Je sais.

Le métisse n'insista pas, ôta la lame de sa gorge, et l'essuya consciencieusement sur un mouchoir.

-Pourquoi tu le relâches ? s'écria Ace.

-Il ne dira vraiment rien. Ces types sont engagés parce qu'ils n'ont rien à perdre à part la vie. Et vu ce qu'ils en font, tu penses bien que mourir ne leur fait ni chaud ni froid.

-On peut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Il a tué Max !

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? Le tuer ? ricana Law.

Le barman ouvrit la bouche... Et la referma. _Le tuer ? Oui, oui c'est c'que j'voulais faire. Mais pas comme ça, à trois contre un. Maintenant... Je sais pas._ Il regarda le chirurgien s'approcher de lui et le scruter au fond des yeux.

-Si tu veux l'envoyer _ad Patres_, vas-y Portgas. Mais ni moi, ni Kidd ne le ferons à ta place. On est là pour te ramener, point barre. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, tu ferais bien de penser à ce que tu vas perdre si tu le tues.

-Tu... Tu devrais pas me dissuader ?

-Honnêtement, je me contrefiche de ce qui peut arriver à ce gars, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et je n'ai pas à te dicter ta conduite, tu es assez grand pour faire tes propres choix, je pense. Moi, des morts, j'en vois tous les jours, et parfois, ils sont même encore chauds. Alors un de plus ou un de moins... Sauf que je les ai jamais flingués moi-même.

Blueno restait silencieux, suivant la conversation sans laisser passer la moindre émotion, comme si ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps. Comme si le sujet n'était pas du tout sa propre mort.

-Tu sais, gamin, une fois qu'on a du sang sur les mains on r'vient pas en arrière, ajouta Kidd d'une voix neutre. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.

-De toute façon, même si tu le tues, on aura ses camarades, voire ses supérieurs aux trousses, lâcha Law en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi ?

-Doflamingo est toujours à ma recherche.

Ace reporta son attention sur Blueno et le regarda un moment. Il s'avança doucement dans sa direction, grimaçant alors que sa côte protestait, récupéra sa dague plantée dans le sol, sa veste, et s'approcha du bouncer. Il ferma un instant les yeux, et inspira profondément. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard incertain et tourmenté s'était affirmé.

-Je me suis juré une chose, en venant te trouver, dit-il d'une voix basse et froide. C'est que je te brûlerais comme tu as brûlé Max. Je me rend compte maintenant que te tuer de la même façon que lui serait une insulte à sa mort. Tu ne mérites même pas un bûcher. Juste d'être égorgé comme un porc.

Il approcha la lame de son visage et traça une longue estafilade, de sa tempe à son menton. Quelques gouttes de sangs perlèrent, avant que le flux ne devienne plus fort et que le liquide rouge ne ruisselle sur la joue du Chasseur de Prime, qui ne put retenir un frémissement de douleur.

Ace essuya soigneusement sa lame sur la manche de Blueno, avant de la rengainer dans son fourreau, toujours caché dans sa veste. Puis, il lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et revint vers Law et Kidd. Il força un sourire sur son visage.

-J'ai fini. On s'casse, les gars !

Le mécanicien enclencha le cran de sécurité de son TMP et siffla Heat, qui trottina vers lui, avant de se diriger vers Little Garden. Ace appela Hiken et le suivit en se tenant la côte, le renardeau sautillant joyeusement à ses pieds. Le chirurgien ne bougea pas.

-Trafalgar Law, finit par dire Blueno. Joker pense beaucoup à toi, ces derniers temps. Tes... _Talents_ lui manquent.

-Alors ils lui manqueront jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Quoiqu'il fasse, je ne retournerai pas à ses côtés.

Le bouncer resta aussi impassible que le métisse, mais leurs yeux s'affrontaient dans un combat acharné, sous le flegme affiché.

-Tu es sûr ? Je crois pourtant connaître ton point faible, à présent, affirma-t-il en tournant la tête vers la direction qu'Ace et Kidd avaient pris.

Law refusa de se laisser gagner par l'angoisse, et laissa un sourire carnassier étirer ses lèvres.

-Méfie-toi, Chasseur. Quand tu blesses une bête, elle n'en devient que plus dangereuse, susurra-t-il.

-Oh ! Traf' ! Tu viens ? l'appela Ace.

-J'arrive !

Il lança un dernier regard d'avertissement au bouncer, avant de se détourner et de se diriger nonchalamment vers ses deux amis qui l'attendaient à quelques pas de là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? s'enquit Kidd une fois qu'il les eût rejoins.

-Me mettre en garde, ce genre de trucs basiques des méchants dans les films, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Il jeta un regard à Ace, et le roux comprit aussitôt que Blueno venait de menacer le jeune homme à demi-mot. Il grimaça. _Toucher au p'tit copain du Doc est tout sauf une bonne idée, à mon avis... T'as intérêt à t'accrocher, Joker._

Ils reprirent leur route sans un regard en arrière, Ace se laissant distancer pour ménager sa côte. L'adrénaline retombée, la fatigue et la douleur le rattrapaient, et chaque pas était difficile. Il entendit soudain un bruit de course derrière lui, et se retourna pour voir le Chasseur de Prime lui foncer dessus. Sauf que cette fois, au lieu d'être désarmé, il avait un poing américain fermement serré dans sa main.

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'un éclair roux passait à côté de lui et se jetait sur le bouncer, le faisant tomber à terre. Il y eut un concert de grognements et d'injures, puis tout s'immobilisa. L'action n'avait pas duré trente secondes.

Ace écarquilla des yeux ébahis sur Hiken, qui avait planté ses crocs dans la gorge de Blueno.

Heat s'approcha à son tour du corps et le renifla, mais le renard gronda dans sa direction, et il se rétracta. Law et Kidd s'avancèrent pour examiner la scène, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Ce fut le mécanicien qui brisa le silence.

-Attends, gamin. C'est la boule de poil de t't'a l'heure qui vient d'égorger ce type ?

Incapable de prononcer un mot, il hocha la tête.

-Ah bah merde alors.

-Tu as toujours eu le chic pour résumer la situation, Eustass, railla Law, le seul à ne pas paraître dépassé par la situation. Portgas ?

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, le chirurgien lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

-Oh ! Ace ! Dis-lui de le lâcher. Il n'écoutera que toi, alors ordonne lui de reculer.

-J'arrive pas à croire que la première proie qu'il ait tué seul soit un homme, murmura le barman. J'lui avais déjà rapporté des lapins pour qu'il se fasse les dents, mais là...

-Les renards sont plus précoces que les chiens, ils commencent à tuer des proies rapportées par leurs mères à deux mois, et leurs crocs d'adultes apparaissent à trois mois, répondit le métisse. À partir de là, ils chassent seuls et sont capables de tuer des grosses prises.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je me suis renseigné, au cas où il deviendrait dangereux.

Ace tourna la tête vers lui, et Law haussa les épaules.

-C'était juste au cas où. Bon, dis-lui de lâcher sa gorge.

En effet, dos à eux et couché sur le corps, Hiken avait toujours les dents plantées dans la peau du cou du bouncer. Il grognait sourdement. Le jeune homme contourna le cadavre pour se placer en face du renard et s'accroupit devant lui, sans prêter la moindre attention à la douleur qui lui vrilla le côté.

-Oh bonhomme ! Allez, viens ici.

Le renard releva la tête vers lui et gronda, ses yeux ambrés luisant d'un éclat sauvage qu'Ace ne lui avait jamais vu. Il l'appela encore une fois, lui ordonnant de lâcher prise, et ouvrit les bras. Hiken pencha la tête sur le côté, puis finit par bondir joyeusement vers lui en jappant. Il lui lécha la main et poussa son museau barbouillé de sang dans sa paume. Le jeune homme le caressa distraitement, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la plaie béante dans la gorge de l'homme. Apparemment, Hiken s'était acharné au point de déchirer la peau. Son regard dériva vers ses prunelles voilées, et il ne put retenir un frémissement en décelant la lueur d'incompréhension et de peur qu'elles recelaient.

Il détourna la tête, prit l'animal dans ses bras et se releva en grimaçant pour rejoindre les deux autres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? leur demanda-t-il en désignant le cadavre.

-J'm'en charge, répondit Kidd. Vous, vous rentrez.

-Tu vas en faire quoi, Eustass ?

Le roux eut un petit sourire.

-Le couper en morceaux, et le filer aux requins du coin, répondit-il, sinistre. Allez, cassez-vous.

Law lui posa la main sur l'épaule et se détourna, forçant Ace à faire de même en le tirant par le poignet. Le jeune homme le suivit jusqu'à la voiture, et au moment de monter dedans, il s'adressa au chirurgien.

-Il déconnait, pas vrai ?

Le métisse planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Eustass Cap'tain Kidd ne plaisante jamais quand il s'agit de dissimuler un corps.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le plus grand des silences, hormis les glapissements de Hiken lorsque Law prenait un virage un peu trop serré. Ace sentait que le chirurgien bouillonnait, et que s'il disait quelque chose, il risquait d'exploser. Il regarda la pendule du tableau de bord. Il était trois heures du matin. _Au moins, ils seront tous endormis au Moby Dick_, songea-t-il.

Law se gara sur le parking et sortit de la voiture. Ace l'imita, mais au lieu de rentrer tout de suite, il prit le temps de se laver les mains au robinet de jardin, et de débarrasser son renard du plus gros des traces de sang. Autant éviter d'affoler ceux qui seraient restés éveillés.

Le chirurgien l'attendait devant la grande porte. Il laissa Hiken au sol, et s'avança vers lui. Il se gratta la nuque, gêné.

-Je suis désol... Humpf !

Law ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Toute la tension qui l'habitait depuis le moment où il avait constaté la disparition d'Ace se déversait dans cette étreinte, et le jeune homme crut qu'après avoir échappé à la mort par tabassage en règle, il allait succomber étouffé.

-Espèce d'abruti, marmonna le métisse contre lui. Crétin. Inconscient. Stupide. Borné.

-Ça va, Traf', je vais bien. Par contre, ma côte est en mauvais état, je crois. Si tu pouvais éviter de la mettre définitivement hors d'usage, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Law soupira contre sa peau, mais ses bras se desserrèrent et il se recula légèrement. Il plongea ses prunelles grises dans les yeux noirs de son amant, et caressa sa joue.

-Quand je te donne un conseil, Portgas, c'est pas juste pour te faire suer.

-J'suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, Traf'...

-_Inquiété _? T'as de ces mots ! Je crois que l'inquiétude se situait à peu près dix niveaux en dessous de ce que j'ai ressenti.

Ace rougit, à la fois embarrassé et ravi. Il était gêné d'avoir été une source d'angoisse pour le chirurgien... Mais tellement heureux qu'il se soit démené pour le retrouver !

-On en reparlera plus tard, souffla Law. Pour l'instant, le plus urgent, c'est de soigner ta côte.

-Nan. Y a un truc plus urgent encore à faire, murmura le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Il l'attira lentement à lui et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Le métisse ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son amant pour approfondir le baiser. De nouveau, il le serra contre lui, et Ace se cambra légèrement dans ses bras, ignorant la douleur de sa côte.

L'angoisse que Law avait ressenti se rappela soudain à lui, et il agrippa les longs cheveux d'Ace, le plaquant contre sa bouche avec une ferveur croissante, alors que leur baiser gagnait en intensité. _Plus jamais, _se répétait-il mentalement, _plus jamais ce salopard ne me prendra quelqu'un_.

Le barman sentit la main chaude du métisse glisser sur ses reins, et passer sous sa veste et son T-shirt. Frissonnant de délice, il se colla à lui, mais ne put retenir un geignement lorsque son coté protesta violemment. Law s'en aperçut et le relâcha, brisant leur étreinte.

-Non ! gémit Ace en essayant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Désolé, Portgas, mais il faudra attendre un peu avant d'entamer l'acte II, sourit le chirurgien. Histoire que ta blessure n'entame pas ta souplesse...

-Juste un, s'il te plaît...

Il roula des yeux, mais ne put résister aux prunelles sombre d'Ace qui le regardait avec une envie non dissimulée. Il lâcha un soupir faussement ennuyé et plongea sur ses lèvres sucrées pour lui donner un baiser plus fougueux encore que le précédent. Il sentit le jeune homme haleter de plaisir dans sa bouche, et lui rendre son baiser avec acharnement. Il songea alors qu'il lui avait menti.

Ace n'avait pas du tout besoin d'entraînement pour ce qui était du baiser langoureux. Il maîtrisait largement la question.

Il jouait de sa langue à la perfection sur la sienne, et mordillait sa lèvre avec juste assez de force pour envoyer des chocs électriques dans ses nerfs. L'une de ses mains agrippait les cheveux de sa nuque, tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à ses omoplates. Son corps était légèrement cambré contre le sien, et leurs torses se heurtaient à chaque respiration. Quand à son goût de sucre brûlé... Law ne parvenait pas à s'en rassasier une fois qu'il y avait goûté.

Ace n'embrassait pas qu'avec sa bouche, il embrassait avec son corps tout entier.

Et il devait le relâcher rapidement, sinon, côte fêlée ou pas...

Il se recula doucement, ignorant le grognement de dépit de son amant, et lui sourit en caressant sa joue. Le jeune homme soupira contre sa paume, et il faillit craquer une troisième fois, mais se contint.

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Sourit-il.

-Pas vraiment, mais j'le contenterais de ça pour ce soir, répliqua Ace.

-Tu te _contenteras_ de ça ?

Le barman lui tira la langue et attrapa Hiken dans ses bras, avant de pousser la lourde porte de bois. Il se figea immédiatement.

-« _Salut les gars. Je suis désolé de partir sans vous prévenir, mais j'ai quelque chose à régler, et je ne veux pas que vous vous en mêliez. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. Il est possible que je ne revienne pas, mais quoiqu'il en soit, sachez que vous êtes ceux que j'aime le plus au monde. J'espère que vous me pardonnez. Je vous embrasse, votre grand-frère. »_

Ace déglutit en reconnaissant le message qu'il avait laissé sur l'oreiller de Sabo et regarda la foula amassée devant lui. Derrière Luffy et Sabo, qui paraissaient prêts à le réduire en viande hachée, se tenaient Zoro, Robin, mais aussi Izou, Marco, Joz, Shachi, Thatch, Sanji, Nami, Ussop... Bref, tous ses amis du pensionnat, et les amis de ses frères. Il aperçut aussi Rayleigh, et Mihawk. Ce dernier se faisait salement engueuler par Shanks, mais n'y prêtait aucune attention, se contentant de regarder Ace avec un petit sourire en coin. Et, dominant tout le monde de sa silhouette de géant, Newgate se dressait derrière la petite assemblée.

Le point commun de tous ces gens ? Ils étaient furieux. Et encore, furieux était largement en dessous de la vérité.

-Un _mot_, Ace, siffla Sabo. Un _putain de mot_. Tu laisses un _putain de mot de merde_, et tu t'en vas jouer les justicier sans peur et sans reproche ? NAN MAIS TU TE FOUS DE LA GUEULE DE QUI ?

-Ça va, calm...

-SURTOUT, NE ME DIS PAS DE ME CALMER OU J'T'EN DÉCOLLE UNE DIRECT ! éructa le blond

-On avait rien pour te joindre, pas un indice sur où tu étais allé, gronda Luffy. T'avais même coupé ton portable. Tu veux te suicider ou quoi ?

-Mais non, bien sûr que n...

-ALORS POURQUOI TU NOUS AS RIEN DIT ?

Ace grimaça, et se tourna vers Law.

-À l'aide ? Geignit-il.

-Oooh non, Portgas, ricana le métisse. Sur ce coup-là, tu te débrouilles. Ne compte absolument pas sur moi ! Tu passeras me voir après, histoire qu'on regarde pour ta côte.

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, laissant le jeune homme seul devant ses enne... ses amis.

-Lâcheur, grommela-t-il.

-ACE ! ON TE PARLE ! hurlèrent ses deux frères.

Il déglutit. _Bon... Ben c'était une vie sympa..._


	14. Punition et retour en Enfer

** Oui, oui, oui. Je sais, j'suis à la bourre. Mais j'suis plus débordée quand j'suis en vacances que quand je suis en cours. Vous le croyez ça ?**

** Bon, j'en profite pour vous prévenir. Je suis dans un coin paumé où je n'ai pas internet. J'y ai uniquement accès sur mon lieu de travail, et c'est pour ça que mes publications auront un rythme plutôt aléatoire. De plus, à partir du 25, je ne serais plus capable de poster jusqu'au 10 août. Voilà pour les prévisions d'été. Après le 10 août, on verra bien ^^'' De plus, même si je peux les lire sur mon portable, je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews... M'enfin, n'hésitez pas à en mettre quand même, parce que je les lirais de toute façon ! :D**

** Bon, nouveau chapitre sinusoïdal... Héhéhé, j'adore faire des chapitres comme ça u_u**

**ATTENTION :**** La scène en italique est plutôt perturbante. Si vous n'aimez pas la torture psychologique, vous êtes prévenus. Vous pouvez éventuellement la sauter, j'en ferais un résumé dans un prochain chapitre. Voilà !**

** (Frappez-moi, vous avez le droit) : Dédicace à ma Patate Chaude, j'ai nommé Harlem. Nyaaah... Les cheveux d'Ace...**

** Oh, et OUI, je psychote à mort sur ses yeux et son odeur, au Portgas. Ainsi que sur les mains de Law et son sourire. Voilà ! u_u**

** Bien, j'arrête mon blabla inutile.**

** Bonne lecture !**

** Bisous cramés !**

** Pyro.**

* * *

Ace était assis sur son lit, tête baissée, encadré par ses frères toujours aussi furieux, et dominé par Barbe-Blanche et ses deux mètres vingt eux-même. Hiken, terrorisé par l'allure de ces derniers, était caché sous le sommier, et paraissait ne plus vouloir en sortir.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? tonna-t-il.

Il se recroquevilla sous la voix de stentor de son père adoptif.

-Désolé Père. J'le f'rais plus, promis.

-Réponds à ma question ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Le jeune homme déglutit et leva les yeux.

-C'est juste que... Max était un ami qui était vraiment important pour moi et...

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, et Barbe-Blanche soupira.

-Approche, ordonna-t-il.

À contrecœur, Ace se leva et fit un pas vers le géant qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Brusquement, Newgate se courba, mit un genoux à terre et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Ace eut un instant de surprise, mais finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

-Tête brûlée, marmonna son père adoptif. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point on a eut peur pour toi, surtout quand la Face de Craie nous a dit ce que tu comptais faire.

_Ils vont tous me tenir le même discours ou quoi ?_

_-_Quand à ta punition...

-Faut le priver de desserts pour deux mois ! intervint Luffy en criant.

-Crétin ! siffla Sabo en lui assénant son poing au sommet du crâne. La ferme, tu interromps Père !

Newgate se releva en souriant.

-C'est Shakky qui décidera. Elle a particulièrement tenu à avoir ce privilège.

-Attends... Ça veut dire qu'elle est au courant ?

Sabo ricana derrière lui, et Ace se retourna pour voir le sourire narquois de son blond de frère. _Je sais pas combien de fois je t'ai menacé de mort pendant deux semaines, mais là, j'te jure que j'vais me venger, Sab' ! Et pas qu'à moitié, crois-moi !_

Puis, il gémit en se représentant ce qu'allait lui faire subir sa patronne._ Je sens que mon retour au boulot va être... Atroce. J'ai pas intérêt à faire le malin avec mes boutons de chemise demain, moi..._

Barbe-Blanche ébouriffa les cheveux des trois garçons et sortit de la pièce. Immédiatement, Hiken déboula de sous le lit et bondit sur Ace.

-Yap ! Yap yap !

-Toi, je m'occuperais de toi après, grogna le jeune homme en se tenant la côte. Va falloir qu'on prenne une décision, bonhomme...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Luffy.

-Tu sais, le mec qui a fait brûler la boutique de Max ? Celui de qui j'étais parti me venger ?

-Ouais ? Bah quoi ?

-Bah il l'a tué.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel ses deux petits frères considérèrent le jeune renard avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu nous fais marcher là ? Hein ? tenta Sabo.

-Non, il l'a vraiment mis à terre.

-Trop COOOOL ! hurla Luffy. Un super renard de combat ! C'est GÉNIAL !

-Ouais, bah en attendant, s'il pouvait éviter de se transformer en bête fauve, ça m'arrangerait, grimaça-t-il.

-Tu peux le confier à Penguin, suggéra le blond. Il connaît sûrement un comportementaliste ou un dresseur qui pourra s'assurer que tout va bien.

-Ouais, j'irai le voir demain. Enfin, tout à l'heure. Bref, j'm'en occuperais plus tard. Vous le laissez pas sortir de la chambre, surtout.

-Où tu vas ? s'enquit le journaliste.

-Faire examiner ma côte.

-Oooh... Laisse-moi deviner. Le docteur est un beau métisse tatoué, parfaitement musclé et au sourire ravageur ?

-La ferme Sab'.

-Pas de bêtises, hein ?

-Ta gueule !

xxxxxxxxxx

Ace toqua doucement à la porte de Law. À cause de son travail, le légiste avait le privilège d'avoir une chambre individuelle. Les enquêtes dans lesquelles il intervenait étaient parfois classées confidentielles, et il pouvait arriver qu'il doive ramener des « échantillons » à domicile. De quoi décourager d'éventuels colocataires.

-C'est ouvert.

Le barman poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce refermant soigneusement derrière lui. Il regarda tout autour de lui.

La chambre était spacieuse, divisée en deux espaces distincts. L'un était apparemment réservé à son travail, et comprenait un bureau immense sur lequel étaient soigneusement classés et empilés plusieurs dossiers étiquetés. Au mur, des résultats d'analyses, des schémas anatomiques, certains reliés entre eux par des fils rouges et agrémentés d'annotations sur des post-it. Il avisa une étagère où trônaient des flacons sur lesquels il préféra ne pas attarder son regard, et une autre qui peinait à ne pas s'effondrer sous le poids des nombreux livres qui y étaient rangés. Le dernier meuble était une petite table d'opération où étaient étalés différents instruments de médecine.

L'autre espace était la « réelle chambre » de Law et ne comportait qu'une grande armoire et un lit double dans lequel on aurait facilement pu loger trois personnes. Le lit était un peu particulier, puisqu'il était entouré d'un léger rideau rouge sombre, sans doute pour ne pas voir la mini-salle d'opération d'à côté. Les draps étaient blancs parsemés de taches noires, et Ace y attarda un peu trop longtemps son regard. Une toussotement non loin de lui le fit sursauter, et il se retourna pour voir le chirurgien qui le regardait avec un sourire narquois, assis sur la chaise devant le bureau.

-Intéressé, Portgas ?

-De toute façon, j'suis hors service ce soir, grogna le jeune homme.

Law ricana, et il entreprit de changer de sujet.

-On t'a jamais dit que ta chambre ressemblait à celle d'un psychopathe ? demanda Ace en désignant les papiers punaisés au mur et les pots de formol.

-Non, parce que personne n'est jamais entré ici.

Le barman resta silencieux un moment, assimilant la phrase.

-Même Penguin et Shachi ? Même Kidd ?

-Penguin et Shachi n'ont jamais voulut entrer pour ne pas mettre le nez dans mes enquêtes. Ils sont trop calés en médecine l'un et l'autre pour ne pas saisir ce qu'il y a au mur. Ça pourrait nous causer des ennuis à tous les trois s'ils étaient au courant, ces petits papiers sont assez confidentiels.

-Et Kidd ?

-Eustass a trop tendance à casser tous ce qu'il y a de fragile dans une pièce pour que je le laisse entrer ici, ricana Law. C'est un peu l'éléphant dans le magasin de porcelaine.

-Si je comprend bien, je suis le premier qui ait l'immense honneur de pénétrer dans ton espace privé ? sourit Ace.

-En effet.

-Je suis flatté.

Il fanfaronnait, mais ma situation le touchait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la pièce, remarquant des posters et des photos au dessus du lit qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Il s'approchait pour les détailler lorsque Law l'appela et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur la table. Il revint vers lui et obéit sans protester, grimaçant lorsque la douleur lui vrilla le côté.

-Enlève ton T-shirt, Portgas.

Ace rougit et s'exécuta, passant son vêtement par dessus sa tête, et le métisse ne put s'empêcher de saliver intérieurement. Décidément, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait torse nu, il avait la même pensée. Le gosse avait un corps de rêve ! Peau à peine hâlée, muscles parfaitement dessinés dont les formes ressortaient à chaque respiration, quelques cicatrices qui n'enlevaient rien à son charme, au contraire, et... Et monstrueuse trace noire sur son flanc gauche. Il grimaça. Ouais, pas vraiment le moment de baver.

Avec précaution, il posa ses mains sur la blessure, cherchant à palper en douceur pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Il sentit Ace se raidir.

-Déstresse, Portgas. Je ne pense pas que ça mérite une radio, mais faut que tu me fasses confiance. Redresse-toi le plus possible, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus supporter la douleur.

Le barman grimaça une nouvelle fois, mais hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Law évalua sa position et lui demanda ensuite de se pencher en avant. Pendant dix minutes, il lui fit faire divers mouvements pour localiser précisément le dommage et sa gravité, puis il posa de nouveau ses mains sur son côté et ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir ce qu'il y avait sous ses doigts. Outre le grain de sa peau chaude.

Ace tenta de garder une respiration égale, alors que les longs doigts agiles du chirurgien parcouraient son flanc. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Bon... Douzième côte fêlée, diagnostiqua le chirurgien. C'est pas très grave, c'est une côte flottante, mais tu vas devoir faire attention quelques temps. Une bonne semaine tranquille et ça devrait être bon.

-Une semaine ? Et... C'est quoi les trucs que j'ai pas le droit de faire ?

-Tous les sports, les tâches qui demandent des mouvements trop amples. Tu évites par exemple de te baisser pour aller chercher ton renard sous ton lit, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. Même si j'avoue que ça va me manquer.

-La ferme, grogna Ace. Et le boulot ? J'peux aller au bar ou pas ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas. Elle n'est pas cassée, juste fêlée. Essaye juste d'être vigilant.

Le jeune homme grimaça. _Fait chier ! J'vais pas y échapper à cette saloperie de punition ! _Law se retourna et fouilla dans son armoire pour en sortir une trousse à pharmacie. Il revint avec une boîte et en sortit deux comprimés qu'il tendit à Ace, suivi d'un verre d'eau.

-Avale ça, ce sont des antidouleurs.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, puis il remit son T-shirt et se leva de la table.

-J'vous dois quelque chose pour la consultation, Docteur ?

-Parce que tu crois que j'en ai finis avec toi ?

-Ben... T'as pas terminé ?

-Tu dors ici, Portgas.

_…_

_ …_

_ … _

_ HEIIIIIIIIIIIIINN ?_

-Euuuh... J'te demande pardon ?

-Tu dors ici, répéta Law, impassible. Je veux être sûr de pouvoir intervenir vite si mon diagnostic n'était pas le bon, donc tu restes. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-...

_Ouais... Non... J'sais pas... Nom de Dieu... Faites qu'il mette un matelas par terre... Non, faites qu'on dorme ensemble... Faites que..._

-Bon, quand tu auras réparé ton court-circuit..., ricana le chirurgien.

xxxxxxxxxx

Law termina de ranger les papiers sur son bureau et grogna en regardant le réveil sur sa table de nuit. Quatre heures du matin. _J'ai pas pour habitude de faire ça, mais je crois que je vais sécher le boulot demain. De toute façon, avec le nombre de congés payés qu'ils me doivent..._

Il sourit pour lui-même et se retourna vers son lit, où Ace était déjà étendu sur le flanc, face à lui, et le regardait.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Pas fatigué.

Le chirurgien haussa les épaules, et enleva son T-shirt et son jean avant de se glisser à ses côtés et de tirer le rideau. Ils se regardèrent un moment, et il ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour qu'il reste. Il savait pertinemment que son diagnostic était le bon, il ne s'était jamais trompé avant, alors pourquoi ce serait différent aujourd'hui ? Le seul bémol était sa côte en vrac. Dommage que Hiken ait tué Blueno, au final. Il l'aurait bien fait lui-même. Un de plus ou un de moins...

Il retint un grondement en songeant au bouncer qui avait blessé Ace. Rien que pour ça, il méritait mille fois la mort.

-Ta côte, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, ça peut aller... J'suis un peu dans le brouillard. Ça doit être les médocs.

Law hocha la tête, et tendit la main pour caresser sa joue. Ace ferma les yeux et fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher de lui, mais le chirurgien fut plus rapide. En douceur, il renversa le jeune homme sur le dos et se maintint au dessus de lui. Il perçut nettement son souffle s'accélérer et plongea dans ses yeux noirs.

-Je suis pas censé éviter tout mouvement nocif ? murmura Ace.

-Je ferais attention, sourit-il doucement. Je suis médecin, je te rappelle.

-C'est vrai.

Lentement, le métisse se pencha sur lui et caressa ses lèvres de sa langue. Le jeune homme soupira contre sa bouche, fermant les yeux, et Law l'embrassa doucement, laissant leurs langues se mêler. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur Ace, laissant leurs torses se rapprocher jusqu'à se toucher, prenant soin de ne pas peser sur lui.

Ce fut le barman qui brisa le baiser. Il ouvrit les yeux comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, et sourit au métisse qui le surplombait. Le chirurgien était un véritable bipolaire, passant en une seconde du légiste indifférent et maître de lui à l'homme séducteur et passionné qui l'embrassait. C'était un peu déroutant, mais d'un autre côté, savoir que lui seul pouvait voir ce deuxième aspect de sa personnalité envoyait des papillons dopés à la caféine dans son ventre.

-Hey... Traf' ? murmura-t-il.

-Mmm ?

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir soigné, et... D'être venu pour moi.

-Chut.

Law l'embrassa à nouveau, et Ace ferma les yeux, se laissant faire avec délice. Le métisse glissa ses mains sur ses poignets pour les relever au dessus de sa tête, et approfondit le baiser, qui prit un tour passionné inhabituel. Le barman y répondit avec ardeur et gémit dans la bouche du chirurgien.

Soudain, la lampe de chevet s'éteignit d'un coup, plongeant la pièce dans le noir, et Law se recula légèrement et se crispa.

-Sûrement l'ampoule qui a grillé, sourit Ace dans l'obscurité. C'est rien de grave... Traf' ?

Le chirurgien ne répondit pas, et resserra sa prise sur les poignets du jeune homme. Il se mit à trembler violemment, et un gémissement lui échappa.

-Traf ? Traf, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

La respiration hachée de Law lui donna sa réponse, et il essaya de se dégager pour pouvoir... Agir, faire quelque chose, mais le métisse le maintenait contre le matelas avec une force démesurée.

-Traf' !

_ Le noir... Le noir et le froid... Le silence, seulement brisé par le « plic plic » régulier des gouttes d'humidités qui tombent du plafond, et les râles d'agonie de la personne présente avec lui dans le cachot._

_ La sensation des liens autour de ses poignets et de ses flancs, et du sang coulant le long de son dos nu. Nu, comme le reste de son corps, immobile depuis des heures... Peut-être même des jours, impossible de le savoir. Le temps est inaccessible ici._

_ L'odeur étouffante de la moisissure du cachot, l'odeur métallique du sang, l'odeur putride de la mort._

_ Le noir... Le noir opaque, palpable, qui s'insinue en lui à chaque inspiration, envahissant lentement son corps. S'infiltrant dans ses poumons pour les empêcher de fonctionner correctement. Se glissant dans son cerveau pour le faire sombrer lentement dans la folie. Pénétrant son cœur pour le tuer à petit feu._

_ Le froid... Le froid du sol sous ses jambes, et de l'air autour de lui. Le froid des chaînes qui lui rentrent dans la peau du dos et des reins..._

_ Le froid du corps nu attaché au sien par ces mêmes chaînes._

_ La respiration sifflante de la femme qui agonise lentement contre son épaule, lovée dans une étreinte qui aurait pu être celle d'un couple amoureux._

_ Le sang de Séléné qui serpente lentement sur son dos, s'écoulant de l'entaille sur sa gorge, savamment infligée pour que sa mort soit lente et douloureuse._

_ La voix, sa voix à lui, rendue rauque à force de répéter les mêmes mots, inlassablement, litanie pour le préserver de la folie qui le menace._

_-Excuse-moi... Séléné, je t'aime... Pardonne-moi... Excuse-moi..._

_ La rage. L'impuissance. La douleur. La résignation._

_ Le silence, absolu cette fois. Les gouttes d'eau se sont tues. La respiration sifflante de son aimée aussi._

_ Le froid du corps qui s'affaisse définitivement sur lui. Le froid des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues alors même qu'il croyait ne plus pouvoir pleurer. Il n'a même plus la force de crier._

_ Et le noir... Le noir qui l'envahit définitivement, alors qu'il s'effondre, évanouit, contre le corps sans vie de celle qu'il a aimé._

-TRAF' ! Reviens, allez !

-...

Se débattant de toutes ses forces, Ace réussit enfin à dégager l'une de ses main. Il tenta d'abord d'amener Law à lui, ou de le faire simplement bouger, mais le chirurgien s'était tétanisé, et il n'y parvint pas. Alors il attrapa son portable sur la table de nuit, et alluma l'appareil. La lueur de l'écran se répandit dans la pièce.

_Lumière. Lumière qui déchire le noir, des heures après que Séléné soit morte. Law cligne des yeux, s'efforçant de s'habituer à la clarté qui inonde soudain sa prison. Il lève des yeux vides de toute émotion vers la personne qui a ouvert la porte. Ah. Son geôlier est venu mettre fin à ses jours, on dirait. Peut-être que Doflamingo a jugé qu'il ne mourrait pas assez vite à son goût..._

_-C'est bon, Doc ! C'est fini. J'te sors d'ici._

Law détacha ses doigts du poignet d'Ace, et se releva lentement. Le barman se redressa et tendit la main vers sa joue pour la caresser d'un geste apaisant.

-Traf'... Ça va ?

-...

Le métisse revint enfin à l'instant présent, et plongea dans les prunelles noires d'Ace, emplies d'inquiétude. Ce noir-là était le seul qui le rassurait, et qui le calmait.

-Désolé, Portgas. L'obscurité me rend... Un peu nerveux.

-_Un peu nerveux _? T'es le roi de l'euphémisme à deux balles !

Law eut un sourire en coin, et Ace soupira.

-C'est bon, Portgas, monte pas sur tes grands chevaux.

-Je monte pas sur mes grands ch'vaux, comme tu dis. J'ai juste flippé pour toi !

Il se gratta la nuque, gêné, et planta ses yeux dans le regard gris de Law.

-Si tu veux en parler, j'suis là...

Le chirurgien ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber à côté du jeune homme, qu'il enlaça.

-Pas ce soir, Ace.

-D'accord.

Le barman se blottit contre lui pour inspirer son odeur et soupira. Il faudrait du temps à Law pour lui faire confiance au point de tout lui raconter. Quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'ils se trouvaient face à Blueno, Law était resté en arrière pour parler avec le bouncer, laissant Ace et Kidd en tête à tête. Le mécanicien lui avait vaguement parlé des cauchemars du chirurgien, et de son obstination de tout garder pour lui. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il serait sans doute le seul à qui il se confierait.

Ace se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du métisse.

-Je ferais mieux de réparer ta lampe avant de dormir, dit-il en forçant un sourire sur son visage.

-Étagère du haut, dans l'armoire.

Il changea l'ampoule, alluma la lumière, et revint se lover dans les bras de Law, laissant échapper un gémissement lorsque sa côte blessée se rappela à lui.

-Dors, Portgas. Tu en as besoin.

_Ouais, bah j'suis pas sûr que ce soit moi qui soit le plus concerné par le manque de sommeil, mon grand ! g_rogna-t-il intérieurement en regardant les cernes prononcés du chirurgien. Mais le sommeil le rattrapa, et il finit par s'endormir, le nez dans l'épaule de Law.

Lorsqu'il sentit la respiration d'Ace ralentir, le métisse enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux noir et inspira longuement son odeur braisée. Les souvenirs du cachot se rappelèrent une nouvelle fois à lui, mais la sensation des mèches douces contre son visage, le parfum du jeune homme, et son corps chaud blottit contre lui l'empêchèrent de perdre pied. Il releva légèrement la tête, et observa la table d'opération par la fine ouverture du rideau.

S'il avait eu le moindre de ses instruments avec lui, il aurait été capable de la sauver, il en était sûr. Ne serais-ce qu'en abrégeant ses souffrances... Mais Doflamingo lui avait tout pris. Après lui avoir donné une vie, il la lui avait arrachée des mains, comme ces mauvaises blagues qu'on fait aux enfants quand on leur offre un nouveau jouet.

Ace était la seule chose qu'il avait obtenu de lui-même depuis la jeune femme, et ça le mettait d'autant plus en danger. Se rapprocher autant que ça de lui était peut-être une erreur. Séléné était morte pour ça... Et parce qu'à l'époque, il appartenait à Doflamingo.

Mais est-ce que ça avait vraiment changé ? Était-il vraiment libre ?

Il serra plus fort le jeune homme contre lui et enfouit une nouvelle fois son visage dans ses cheveux. Tourmenté par des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse, il mit longtemps à s'endormir. Il y parvint finalement, bercé par la lente respiration d'Ace et par son parfum sucré.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Ace se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Law dormait toujours. Il sourit. Dans son sommeil, le chirurgien avait roulé sur le côté et lui tournait le dos. Le jeune homme détailla les lignes de ses muscles et se retint de les retracer du doigt. Le métisse avait besoin de sommeil, il ne servait à rien de le réveiller. Il se remémora sa panique de la veille et frissonna. Pour ébranler un type comme Law, il fallait quelque chose de particulièrement cruel et traumatisant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu subir... ?

Il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à son portable. Quatorze heures. Il soupira et se leva, veillant à ne pas réveiller le chirurgien, qui ne fit que se tourner vers lui. Il hésita un instant, et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, il attrapa ses vêtements, se rhabilla en silence, et sortit de la chambre.

Law regarda la porte se fermer et eut un sourire en coin. Hormis ses souvenirs douloureux lorsque l'ampoule avait grillé, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait aussi bien dormi. Résolu à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil en plus, il enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller qu'Ace avait utilisé et ferma les yeux.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ace poussa la porte du Bar de l'Arnaque et dévala les escaliers en silence, tentant de passer sans se faire repérer.

-Tiens ! Si c'est pas le faux malade ! s'exclama Jack en le voyant arriver.

_Et merde... Raté !_

-Salut, vieux... Shakky est là ?

-Derrière toi, Ace, répondit son ami.

Il sursauta et se retourna, ouvrant de grands yeux sur sa patronne qui le regardait, indéchiffrable.

-Sha... Shakky ! Tu es ravissante, ce soir...

-Laisse tomber les politesses, trésor, répondit-elle. Tu n'y échapperas pas.

-Allez, sois cool quoi...

La jeune femme laissa un sourire parfaitement machiavélique étirer ses lèvres, et Ace déglutit. _J'le sens pas... J'le sens vraiment pas DU TOUT !_

-Cherry ? appela Shakky. Tu peux m'apporter ce que j'avais mis de côté pour notre joli cœur ? Merci.

Cherry lui amena une boîte en carton toute simple, que la gérante ouvrit et présenta à Ace. Méfiant il regarda à l'intérieur, et releva la tête, horrifié.

-Tu vas pas m'faire ça ?!

-Bien sûr que si.

-Nan... Shakky, pitié ! Tout c'que tu veux mais pas ça !

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Pas le costume de Bunny Girl..., gémit-il.

-Oh que si ! Et dépêche-toi de l'enfiler, sinon je te fais monter sur scène avec !

Rageur, il empoigna la boîte et entra dans les vestiaires avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, sous les rires de ses collègues. Mettre la jeune femme en colère n'était pas _du tout conseillé_. Il se déshabilla en marmonnant des insultes, et se figea en entendant des coups légers contre le battant.

-Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

-Au fait, beau brun..., lui dit Shakky à travers la porte, et il imagina parfaitement son petit sourire innocent. Le petit Monkey vient d'appeler... Il m'a dit de réserver une place pour un certain Trafalgar Law qui passerait ce soir... Ça te dit quelque chose ?

-... J'VAIS LE DÉMOLIR À COUPS DE PELLE CE P'TIT ENFOIRÉ !


	15. Danse au dojo

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**J'vous avais prévenu(e)s que mes publications allaient être carrément aléatoires x) Mais voilà le chapitre 15 (plus long que les autres ! O.O) !**

**Enfin, vous devriez me pardonner pour mon retard, cette fois-ci... Ahem ^^ Et normalement, vous devriez me maudire à la fin du chapitre :D**

**Pour ceux qui suivent les Maximes du Sabre, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de chapitres à écrire, mais ils ne seront pas postés tout de suite. Vous inquiétez pas, j'vous promets qu'ils seront postés avant la rentrée ;)**

**Allez, j'arrête mon blabla d'auteure bavarde !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Ace râlait encore à propos de sa mésaventure de la veille, s'appliquant à réduire en charpie le justaucorps qu'il avait été contraint de porter.

-Me faire ça à moi, marmonnait-il. Sans rire, elle doute de rien, elle ! Et encore, heureusement que Traf' est pas venu, au final, parce que sinon...

-Pourquoi ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda soudain le chirurgien derrière lui.

Le barman sursauta et fit volte-face, rangeant précipitamment le vêtement sous son oreiller.

-Traf' ! Putain, je déteste quand tu fais ça.

Law ricana et il soupira. Ce type était vraiment... Crispant.

-Moui, je sais. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

-Rien d'important, répondit-il soudain avec un sourire enjôleur en se coulant dans ses bras. Oublie ça, ça vaut pas la peine que tu saches.

-Si tu le dis..., sourit le métisse.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, et Ace frissonna de plaisir.

-Et sinon ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda le jeune homme en s'arrachant à lui.

-Juste pour te voir avant de partir, répondit le chirurgien.

-Avant de partir ?

-Déplacement à l'autre bout de la ville pour une enquête, et ils ont besoin qu'on dorme sur place. Je reviens dans trois jours.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et grimaça intérieurement. _C'est marrant comme trois jours ça peut paraître long, des fois..._

_-_C'est quoi l'histoire ?

-On a retrouvé un homme mort défenestré, mais ses voisins et ses amis ne croient pas à la théorie du suicide. Du coup, enquête, bla bla bla... Rien de vraiment inhabituel.

-Tu connais l'identité du mec ?

-Non, on m'a dit que je l'aurai sur place. Je dois partir dans une heure.

-Bah ça m'laisse une heure pour te dire au revoir correctement..., sourit Ace en se haussant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Law lui retourna son fameux sourire en coin et se laissa faire, ses lèvres jouant doucement sur celles du jeune homme.

-Au fait, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres. Le justaucorps noir que tu as caché sous ton oreiller... C'était pour quoi ?

_J'aurais dû m'douter que j'arriverais pas à lui cacher,_ marmonna le barman intérieurement. _Fait chier..._

xxxxxxxxxx

Il était vingt heures trente lorsque Luffy déboula dans sa chambre. Il y trouva son grand-frère qui s'acharnait à apprendre à Hiken à s'asseoir sur commande.

-Hey, Ace ?

-Hiken ! Assis ! Nom de Dieu, mais tu comprends vraiment rien !

-Ace !

-Quoi ?! grogna-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon.

-Ben c'était pour te prévenir. Les parents de la gamine que j'dois garder ce soir sortent toute la nuit et ne rentrent que demain. Du coup, je dors chez eux pour la surveiller...

-Ouais, bah ok, pas d'souci. Tu t'fais payer plus, du coup ?

-... Oh oui, t'inquiète pas... J'aurais un bonus, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, bah à demain alors...

-Ouais, à d'main !

Il attrapa son sac et s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la chambre quand il fit brusquement demi-tour. Il s'approcha d'Ace et lui embrassa la joue.

-Tu sais que je t'aime très fort, grand-frère.

-Oui, moi aussi, Lu'.

Avec un dernier sourire rayonnant, Luffy sortit de la chambre, laissant son aîné face à son renard récalcitrant. Le barman se figea soudain. _« Je t'aime très fort grand-frère » ? Oh le sale petit..._

Il se précipita dans l'escalier.

-LUFFY ! SI JE TROUVE _UNE_ PREUVE QUE T'AS PASSÉ UNE NUIT À L'HÔTEL, J'TE LES ARRACHE !

Il entendit le rire exubérant de son cadet, la lourde porte d'entrée claquer, puis le vrombissement d'une moto. _Petit con..._

xxxxxxxxxx

La Ducatti noire de Zoro s'arrêta devant le dojo dans un dérapage semi-contrôlé, envoyant un nuage de poussière alentours. Lorsque sa moto fut immobilisé, il enleva son casque et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Hey, Luffy ? On est arrivés, tu peux me lâcher.

-... Mmm... Gnon...

-Pourquoi ?

-Arrête de bouger, laisse-moi profiter encore un peu.

Luffy enserrait son torse avec force, profitant du fait qu'il était tête nue pour enfouir son nez dans son cou. Il respirait l'odeur de la veste de cuir de Zoro, mêlée à son parfum à lui, métallique comme le sang et les lames, et doux comme de l'herbe coupée. Parfum qu'il connaissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il le rassurait plus que n'importe quoi. Il soupira contre sa peau, et le vert sourit.

-Lu' ? Va falloir bouger à un moment...

-Pas envie... Ta gueule...

Le jeune homme rit et se retourna à demi pour embrasser le brun.

-Tu savais que les tatami des dojos étaient plutôt confortables, mine de rien ? demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Au fait... Pourquoi ici ?

-J'viens m'entraîner tellement souvent que le directeur m'a filé la clé. Et comme c'est fermé demain... Ça évite de payer l'hôtel et de se faire griller par ton frangin journaliste qui fourre son nez partout.

Luffy sourit.

-On parie qu'il débarque avant demain ? rigola-t-il.

-Parle pas de malheur, Lu'...

Le garçon planta un baiser sur sa joue et sauta à bas de la bécane, suivit par le vert, plus calme. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte, que Zoro déverrouilla, et il entrèrent dans le bâtiment. La lumière s'alluma automatiquement, et le brun regarda autour de lui. Il esquissa un sourire. La pièce était entièrement vide. Quelques poutres s'élevaient vers le plafond, et un tatami confortable était posé sur l'ensemble du sol, décoré de bandes brunes dans le plus pur style japonais. Il n'y avait pas même un banc, les élèves étant censés s'asseoir à même le sol. Il n'y avait qu'un espace réduit près de l'entrée pour y ranger les paires de chaussures, les parapluies et les blousons. Les deux adolescents se déchaussèrent, et avancèrent jusqu'au milieu du dojo.

-Les vestiaires sont ailleurs, dit Zoro dans son dos. Le bâtiment est derrière.

-Sympa comme endroit, sourit Luffy. J'sens qu'ça va m'plaire... Un lit de la taille d'une pièce entière, c'est pas trop la classe ?!

Il se retourna vers le jeune homme, lui offrit un immense sourire, et se jeta sur lui pour se pendre à son cou et l'embrasser. Un baiser joyeux et joueur, plein de malice. Zoro l'enlaça et ouvrit les lèvres pour que la langue indiscrète de son amant puisse s'y glisser. Ils se laissèrent lentement glisser sur le tatami, leurs bouches toujours liées.

Luffy souriait en l'embrassant, à la limite de rire dans leur baiser tant il était heureux. Sa langue explorait avidement la bouche de Zoro, aussi empressée et désordonnée que lui l'était, et ses dents jouaient sur ses lèvres, gamines et malicieuses. Loin de leur premier baiser, tendre et enjôleur, celui-ci respirait simplement la joie de vivre.

Le vert allongea le garçon sur le tatami avec douceur, brisant leur échange avec un léger sourire en coin. Soudain, Luffy attrapa ses joues et amena leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Un peu trop brusquement.

-OUCH ! Putain, Lu' ! Fais gaffe !

-Désolé ! s'exclama-t-il en pouffant avant de frotter son nez contre celui du jeune homme.

-Abruti, marmonna Zoro sans pouvoir réprimer son sourire.

Il l'embrassa lentement, passionnément, tout en faisant glisser sa chemise de ses épaules, alors que Luffy se calmait doucement. Un peu. Il lui enleva le vêtement, l'envoya voir ailleurs s'il y était et caressa le torse finement musclé. Le brun ferma les yeux.

Soudain lassé des caresses lentes et posées de Zoro, il le retourna d'un mouvement de hanches, et se retrouva assis sur lui, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

-T'es vraiment intenable, sourit le vert.

Luffy éclata de rire et se pencha pour mordiller la peau de son cou, tout en lui enlevant sa veste de cuir. Il lui retira ensuite son T-shirt, abandonnant un instant ses baisers pour lui faire passer par dessus la tête, et colla leurs corps l'un à l'autre, frissonnant à la sensation de leurs peaux entrant en contact. Zoro referma ses bras sur lui et caressa son dos, faisant glisser sa paume chaude de sa nuque à la naissance de ses fesses. La respiration du garçon s'accéléra.

Ils nouèrent une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, dans un échange qui gagna peu à peu en fougue et en fièvre. Luffy glissa une main entre eux, déboucla leurs ceintures, détacha leurs braguettes, et pressa leurs envies à demi-érigées l'une contre l'autre. Son amant eut un soupir de plaisir et crispa une main dans ses cheveux.

Ils se séparèrent, la respiration précipitée, et se sourirent doucement.

-J'suis content que ce soit toi, dit Luffy à voix basse.

-J'vais faire de mon mieux pour mériter cet honneur, murmura Zoro. C'est nouveau pour moi aussi, alors...

-Ouais, j'sais...

Le garçon se pencha pour embrasser sa joue.

-Merci d'm'avoir attendu, chuchota-t-il.

Le vert se gratta la nuque et rougit.

-Ben... Pour moi, ça pouvait être qu'une seule personne, marmonna-t-il. Mais du coup, j'risque de faire des boulettes.

-T'inquiète, Zoro... Ça va aller, tu verras.

Luffy lui décocha son sourire rayonnant, et Zoro se rappela de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

_ Zoro, dix ans, entre dans la pièce sombre et regarde autour de lui. Le Vieux le pousse dans le dos._

_-Hey, les gamins ? Dites bonjour à votre nouveau copain !_

_ La dizaine d'enfants présents le toise avec animosité, méfiance ou simplement indifférence, et il grimace. Ouais... On fait mieux comme accueil. « Je sens que j'vais m'plaire ici », grogne-t-il intérieurement._

_ Soudain, un gamin haut comme trois pommes sort du lot et se plante devant lui. Il lui arrive à peine en haut de la poitrine, et il se demande ce que cette demi-portion va bien pouvoir lui faire. Le petit lève la tête vers lui et agite la main._

_-Yo !_

_ Son sourire est éblouissant. Tellement lumineux qu'il illumine la pièce. Et le visage de Zoro._

-À quoi tu penses ? demanda soudain son amant.

-À la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, répondit-il. Tu te rappelles ?

-Évidement que j'me rappelle ! Tu f'sais peur à tout le monde avec tes ch'veux ! rigola-t-il.

Zoro soupira. _Merci pour le compliment, vieux ! Appelle-moi l'Alien, aussi, tant qu't'y es !_

-D'ailleurs..., reprit Luffy en souriant innocemment, c'est vert aussi en bas ?

-Que... C'est quoi cette question débile ?

-Laisse tomber, j'vais aller voir par moi-même, rigola-t-il.

Le vert se plaqua une main sur les yeux. _De tous les types que t'avais à ta disposition pour tomber amoureux..., _râla sa conscience.

Il oublia vite ses grognements mentaux lorsque Luffy fit glisser son jean le long de ses hanches et de ses jambes, et frissonna quand son amant regarda la bosse qui tendait son boxer avec une envie évidente. Le garçon se redressa pour enlever son short, l'envoyant rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements, puis se courba pour se frotter contre lui. Ils gémirent à l'unisson et renouvelèrent leurs mouvements, à la recherche de leur plaisir mutuel.

Fébrile, Luffy enfouit son visage dans son cou et embrassa sa peau encore et encore. Zoro griffa légèrement ses omoplates, et il releva la tête.

-Zoro, je... Je veux plus, s'il te plaît...

-J'sais pas trop... Je sais pas comment faire pour pas te faire mal...

-Ben... Laisse-moi gérer alors.

Le vert haussa un sourcil.

-Parce que t'es au courant de... D'la procédure, toi ?

-Ace planque des revues marrantes sous le plateau de son bureau, répondit-il simplement avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air ahuri de son amant.

-... T'es sérieux, là ?

-Ouais, et Sabo en a aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec son sourire malicieux. Mais bon, avec c'que t'as là, ça va pas nous être très utile.

Il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Zoro, qui s'efforça de ne pas gémir à la sensation de ses doigts sur son sexe, même à travers le tissu. Il se cambra dans un geste incontrôlé pour rechercher plus de contact, et Luffy répondit à sa demande informulée en faufilant sa main dans son boxer pour le caresser lentement. Il fit glisser sa paume sur sa longueur, avant de caresser son extrémité du pouce et de redescendre pour en presser doucement la base. Et cette fois, le jeune homme ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

-Mmmmn... Luffy...

_La vache, c'est dix fois mieux que quand j'le fais moi-même !_ gémit-il intérieurement. Les doigts fins de son amant l'enserraient délicatement, montant et descendant dans une caresse aussi douce qu'hésitante, enivrante. Il se releva un instant pour agripper la nuque du garçon et l'embrassa passionnément, puis il retomba sur le sol, haletant, entraînant le brun avec lui.

Luffy se servit de sa main libre pour lui ôter son dernier vêtement, et Zoro le repoussa pour lui infliger le même traitement. Il le renversa sur le dos, et parsema son ventre de baisers et de coups de langues, laissant des traînées de feu sur ses abdominaux, avant de remonter sur ses pectoraux et son cou. Les yeux clos, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le brun se laissait faire, abandonné, en confiance, savourant chaque frisson qui parcourait ses muscles et ses nerfs. Le vert le contempla, et un autre souvenir traversa sa mémoire.

_Zoro pleure encore. Il a rêvé de sa mère, comme il en rêve presque toutes les nuits. À onze ans, on est pas prêts à affronter ce genre d'épreuves, mais les autres voleurs lui crachent dessus en lui disant qu'il est faible. Recroquevillé sur la paillasse qui lui sert de lit, il s'efforce de rester silencieux en laissant couler ses larmes._

_ Soudain, deux petits bras chauds l'enlacent par derrière, et il se retourne pour enfouir son nez sous de doux cheveux bruns._

_-Ça va aller, j'suis là, murmure Luffy à son oreille. T'as rien à craindre, j'te protégerais..._

_ Le protéger ? Luffy fait à peine les deux tiers de son poids et de sa taille, comment pourrait-il le protéger?_

En lui redonnant l'envie de vivre. Oui, c'était pour ça qu'il était tombé sous le charme de Luffy. Parce qu'il était l'incarnation de l'espoir. D'ailleurs, toute la bande du Chapeau de Paille était composée d'adolescents qu'il avait fait remonter à la surface.

Luffy se hissa vers Zoro pour l'embrasser, et ce dernier sortit de ses pensées pour répondre à son baiser. Il se pencha plus près encore, et lécha l'oreille du brun qui gémit et frissonna violemment. Il appuya la caresse, et le garçon agrippa sa nuque.

-Zoro..., souffla-t-il. Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi te donner plus... Laisse-moi te faire l'amour...

Le vert se figea, et Luffy retint son souffle. Il le força à le regarder et fronça les sourcils, sérieux pour une fois.

-On essaye, d'accord ? J'te promet d'aller doucement, et d'arrêter si ça va pas. J'te promet de pas forcer quoique ce soit. Et j'te promet que... Mpppf !

Zoro écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire, envahissant sa bouche de sa langue, fiévreux.

-La ferme, Lu'. J'ai pas besoin que t'argumentes. Vas-y.

Luffy sourit joyeusement contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser de plus belle, heureux. Heureux que Zoro soit là avec lui, qu'il lui accorde une confiance presque aveugle, heureux qu'ils se soient rencontrés. Heureux qu'ils se soient enfuis ensemble.

_-Ce soir j'm'en vais ! s'exclame Luffy en rangeant un énième objet de valeur dérobé dans sa poche._

_ Il a douze ans, Zoro en a quatorze. Il est un pick-pocket hors-pair, et un bagarreur tout aussi talentueux. Et le vert n'est pas en reste. La paire qu'ils forment est la meilleure de la bande des petits voleurs._

_ Sauf que Luffy n'en peux plus d'être sous les ordres du Vieux._

_-Comment ça « j'm'en vais » ? demande Zoro, furieux._

_-Ben j'm'en vais, quoi. J'veux plus travailler pour le Vieux, j'veux être libre._

_-Nan mais ça j'avais compris. Mais tu s'ras gentil de dire « on s'en va » !_

_ Le garçon sourit et lève la tête vers son ami._

_-T'es pas obligé, Zoro. Au moins, ici, t'es sûr d'avoir ton repas tous les jours. Si tu t'en vas avec moi, tu... OUFFFF !_

_ Le vert lui enfonce son poing dans le ventre et le brun se retrouve assis par terre à essayer désespérément de retrouver un souffle décent. Il lance un regard interrogateur à son ami, qui se contente de le toiser de haut, debout devant lui._

_-_On_ s'en va. Ce soir._

Ils n'avaient pas de plan, pas la moindre idée de comment ils pourraient échapper au Vieux, mais Zoro lui avait tout de suite fait confiance. Sans hésitation. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur parut se mettre à danser, et il eut un petit rire.

-Est-ce que t'es en train d'te foutre de ma gueule ? sourit le vert.

-Nan, c'est juste que j'suis content !

Il reprit le dessus en riant et, ses yeux bruns plongés dans les prunelles vertes du jeune homme, porta deux doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier. Il enroula sa langue autour et avança et recula sa tête dessus, esquissant un sourire en coin en entendant Zoro gronder sourdement. Le vert l'imagina faire ça sur une toute autre partie de son anatomie, et réprima un gémissement à cette idée, se contentant de suivre le mouvement de ses lèvres des yeux.

Luffy retira ses doigts de sa bouche et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le vert frissonna à la sensation de sa main descendant le long de ses côtes, puis de son flanc. Elle redessina le V de son aine, et se glissa entre ses jambes. Le brun caressa le sillon de ses fesses, avant de s'insinuer à l'intérieur.

-Détends-toi, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres Zoro.

_Facile à dire, c'est pas ton fondement qu'est menacé, couillon !_ grogna ce dernier intérieurement. Mais il expira longuement et se força à dénouer ses muscles. Il écarta légèrement les genoux pour laisser de la place à son amant et ferma les yeux.

Luffy cercla son intimité avant d'insérer un doigt en lui, hésitant et précautionneux. Il avait vraiment envie de passer à l'étape supérieure, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il se retenait, mais s'il ne préparait pas un minimum son amant, il était sûr qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais renouveler l'expérience.

Et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse repartir.

_-Les flics ! crie Sanji en se précipitant vers ses amis. Ces enfoirés sont après nous, et cette fois, ils ont ramené les chiens avec eux._

_-Merde ! jure Nami. Luffy ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_ Luffy, quinze ans, reste silencieux. Si la poule a ramené les pisteurs, c'est pas la peine d'espérer en réchapper aussi facilement que d'habitude en se fondant dans la foule ou en provoquant une émeute pour faire diversion._

_-On se sépare, répond-t-il, la mine sombre._

_ Il y a un grand silence, et le brun relève les yeux sur ses amis. Nami, Sanji, Robin, Ussop et Zoro le regardent en silence, assimilant ce qu'il vient de dire. Il leur offre un grand sourire._

_-On se retrouve à Little Garden dans trois jours, s'exclame-t-il._

_ Ses compagnons hochent solennellement la tête. _

_-Ussop, Nami et Sanji, vous partez ensemble de votre côté. J'compte sur vous pour veiller sur Nami, les gars._

_-Faudrait plutôt s'en méfier, marmonne Ussop en jetant un regard en biais à la rousse._

_-Zoro et Robin, vous restez ensemble._

_-Et toi ? grogne le vert._

_-J'vais essayer de faire diversion._

_-... Hors de question ! crient-ils en cœur._

_-J'vous d'mande pas votre avis, ma décision est prise._

_ Il s'approche d'eux et les prends chacun leur tour dans ses bras. Zoro le dernier. Leur étreinte est beaucoup plus longue et empreinte de tristesse désespérée._

_-Te perds pas trop, Zoro. Okay ?_

_-J'vais essayer. Et toi, rentre pas dans le lard de tout le monde._

_-J'te promet rien._

_ Il le relâche et les regarde tous une dernière fois en souriant._

_-Courez, murmure Luffy avant de partir de son côté à toute vitesse._

Aucun n'était au rendez-vous à Little Garden. Les trois jours s'étaient transformés en années, et c'est totalement par hasard qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble au Moby Dick, deux ans plus tard.

-Luffy ? Ça va ?

-C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question, sourit Luffy en s'ébrouant.

-Ben... C'est carrément bizarre comme sensation, mais j'ai pas mal.

Le brun pouffa et se pencha sur lui pour embrasser ses joues et son cou, avant de rentrer un deuxième doigt dans son intimité. Zoro grogna et s'agrippa aux épaules du garçon, fermant les yeux avec force. Il avait l'impression qu'une pointe de feu lui vrillait le ventre et se tortilla inconsciemment pour tenter d'échapper à la douleur.

-Scchhh..., chuchota Luffy contre son oreille. Arrête de bouger, tu vas te faire encore plus mal.

-Facile à dire, siffla le vert.

-Tu veux arrêter ?

-Hors de question ! Tu m'as pas fait endurer ça pour rien, non ?!

Le brun rigola en voyant la mine hargneuse du jeune homme et le prépara doucement, attentif à ses réactions. Finalement, les grognements d'inconfort de Zoro laissèrent place à des soupirs appréciateurs, et il retira ses doigts. Il se positionna entre les jambes du vert et pressa son sexe entre ses fesses.

-T'es toujours d'accord ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, amenant un sourire sur le visage du brun qui poussa légèrement pour se frayer un chemin en lui.

-Aaaaah ! Bordel de m...

-Hhnnn...

Incapable de se retenir, il poussa plus loin encore, jusqu'à la garde, plaquant ses cuisses contre celles de son amant. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et hoqueta, incrédule. Il se pencha en avant et plaqua ses mains sur le tatami, de chaque côté de la tête du vert. Les traits de Zoro étaient déformés par la douleur, et il s'approcha pour embrasser son cou.

-La... La vache... C'est bon... Zorooo...

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, essayant tant bien que mal de se détendre, l'esprit concentré sur la respiration précipitée de Luffy contre la gorge. Ce dernier parut reprendre quelque peu ses esprits et le regarda.

-Ça va ?

_J'lui dis que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un tison chauffé à blanc dans le cul, d'après toi ? _demanda-t-il à sa conscience. Cette dernière refusa le dialogue et il grogna.

-J'ai connu... Des situations plus... Plus confortables...

Le brun eut un sourire incertain, et frissonna en fermant les yeux lorsque le vert remua inconsciemment sous lui. _Nom de Dieu... Même les repas de Sanji sont à des lieues d'égaler ça... J'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi bon, la vache..._

Il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient, essayant d'être le plus doux possible. Avec peu de succès. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait le déconcentrait fortement, et ses mouvements brusques et inexpérimentés n'arrangeaient rien à la douleur de Zoro.

Peu à peu, leurs mouvements s'harmonisèrent, et le vert oublia le tison chauffé à blanc pour se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'il commençait à ressentir, et sur les gémissements de Luffy contre son oreille. Il se laissa doucement aller, et ses propres gémissements passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Sans qu'il le veuille non plus.

-Mmmn...

Après tout, c'était Luffy qui l'entendait, c'était Luffy qui était avec lui. Peu lui importait l'image qu'il lui renvoyait à cet instant, Luffy le connaissait tellement par cœur qu'il ne craignait pas de se révéler à lui.

Soudain, à la suite d'un coup de bassin un peu plus profond que les autres, son corps s'arqua, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et un cri rauque sortit de sa bouche.

-Aaaaaaah !

-Zoro ! Zoro ça va ? J't'ai fais mal ?!

Le brun s'était immobilisé et le regardait, paniqué. Le vert reprit son souffle et fronça les sourcils.

-J'peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

-Ben... T'as hurlé...

-Ouais, bah c'était pas un cri de souffrance crois-moi ! Alors bouge parce que sinon, j't'encastre dans la poutre derrière-toi !

Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux... Et éclata de rire.

-PFAHAHAHAHA ! Tu verrais ta tête ! On dirait que j'viens d'te piquer ta bouteille de rhum et d'la balancer par la fenêtre !

-Ouais, ben tu te foutras de ma gueule _après _! Recom... Mmmmmnn...

Le garçon s'était remit à bouger, et creusait les reins pour s'enfoncer le plus profondément possible en lui. Zoro était terriblement étroit et chaud autour de lui, et chaque mouvement envoyait des chocs électriques dans ses reins. Il accéléra son rythme, gémissant à chaque poussée.

-Zorooo... Mmmmn...

Le vert le repoussa soudain, et ils se retrouvèrent assis face à face, Zoro surplombant Luffy et le chevauchant. Le brun referma ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son nez contre son torse luisant de sueur, bougeant de plus en plus vite et fort en lui. Haletant, le vert enfonça son visage dans ses cheveux noirs humides et gémit lorsque son amant s'empara de son sexe pour le caresser en rythme avec leurs coups de reins.

-Lu... Luffy, je... Je vais...

-Aaaah... Moi... Hhnnnn... Moi aussi... Ohh Zoro...

Luffy donna un coup de rein puissant, s'enfonçant au fond de lui pour frapper son point de plaisir, et se déversa en lui. Il ne s'interrompit pas pour autant. Laissant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, il observa son amant prendre son plaisir, frappant encore et encore la boule de nerfs cachée au fond de lui, cherchant à graver chacune de ses expressions dans son esprit. Zoro ne résista pas et finit par se répandre entre ses doigts dans un râle de plaisir.

-Luffyyyy... Aaaah...

Leurs mouvements ralentirent pour finalement s'éteindre doucement, et Luffy se laissa tomber en arrière, bras écartés, reprenant peu à peu une respiration normale, les yeux brillants. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis il éclata de rire.

-Au fait... Du coup, c'est pas une coloration... Héhéhé...

-Putain, tu peux arrêter de te bidonner dans un moment pareil ? sourit Zoro, trop détendu pour s'énerver.

_Quel abruti... _Il se souleva lentement, sortant son amant de lui, grognant d'inconfort à la sensation de vide qu'il ressentit soudain. Le brun empauma ses hanches pour l'aider, et il s'allongea à ses côtés, fermant les yeux. Un petit corps chaud se coula contre lui, et il referma ses bras sur lui.

-Finalement, ça s'est pas si mal passé que ça, rit-il doucement dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Ouais, répondit Luffy en souriant. T'avais peur au début ?

-Tu verras quand ce sera ton tour !

Ils pouffèrent, et le brun l'embrassa longuement.

-La prochaine fois, promis, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'apprêtaient à s'endormir lorsque le portable de Luffy vibra. Il grogna et tendit la main vers ses vêtements pour s'en emparer.

_On sait où vous êtes, on vient te chercher._

_Ace a emmené des pinces coupantes. Il les a aiguisées._

_Sab'._

-Euuh... Zoro ?

xxxxxxxxxx

Law souleva le cordon jaune et s'avança vers le corps. L'homme était étendu par terre, et un drap blanc le protégeait du regard des curieux amassés autour de la scène.

-Bonsoir, Docteur, le salua un policier.

-Bonsoir, répondit-il sans débordement de courtoisie. Vous avez fouillé le corps ?

-Non, on a tout laissé en l'état pour ne pas fausser vos analyses.

-Bien.

Il n'aimait pas quand ses collègues de travail posaient leurs grosses pattes maladroites sur l'un de ses patients, comme il aimait les appeler. Il s'approcha du drap et le fit glisser sur le côté. Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la police n'avait pas voulut lui révéler l'identité du mort au téléphone. Il reprit ses esprits et regarda attentivement les vêtements. L'une des poches de la veste jaune que le cadavre portait était gonflée, et il enfila un gant en latex pour sortir ce qu'elle contenait.

Une lettre. À son intention. Nerveux, il l'ouvrit et lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle contenait, son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Un simple plume rose. Et une carte de jeu frappée d'une figure de Joker. Avec une simple phrase.

_Il faut quatre as dans un jeu de cartes._

Il frissonna et baissa les yeux sur le cadavre de l'Amiral Kizaru.


	16. Un cadavre et quatre jeunes femmes

**Saluuut ! Ouais, enfin de retour de vacances ! Vous m'avez manqué ! Sisi, j'vous jure !**

**Bon, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire, alors accrochez-vous à votre chaise/lit/table/pouf/siège divers.**

**1\. Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, navrée, je promet de le faire aux prochaines. Promis juré craché ! *crache***

**2\. La première scène (celle de l'autopsie) n'a aucun fondement scientifique. Je n'y connais rien, et même si j'ai fais quelques recherches, je suis sûre que certains trucs que j'ai mentionné sont absolument, totalement, et définitivement faux. Mais bon, c'est une fiction après tout.**

**3\. J'ai conscience que dans son labo, Law devient un peu (beaucoup !) OOC. C'est fait exprès. C'est pour montrer qu'il se sent vraiment chez lui, qu'il fait ce qui le passionne et que comme il est tout seul devant sa table d'opération, il peut enfin se lâcher un peu. Oui, ce type a un sérieux grain.**

**4\. Vous reconnaîtrez sans doute une scène d'un de mes films préférés... Héhéhé... Je me bidonne à chaque fois que la vois :D**

**5\. En revanche, si les informations autopsiales (néologiiisme) sont fausses, je peux me targuer d'avoir un papa vétérinaire, donc une certaine connaissance en ce qui concerne les animaux ^^**

**6\. Je suis désolée pour le jeu de mot pourri avec Sarah, mais... Mais j'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration, alors quitte à toucher le fond...**

**7\. Et un peu de SaboRobin sur la fin, ça fait longtemps... :3**

**Je remercie ma merveilleuse Patate Chaude qui me laisse utiliser l'un de ses dessins pour ma couverture de fic ! Merci A-Harlem ! *applaudissements du public***

**Voilà, ça y est, j'ai fini !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-Je refuse de faire mon autopsie ici, dans un stupide camion aménagé. J'ai besoin de mon labo.

-'Coutez, Doc', c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

-Pour vous, ce sera _Docteur__ Law_, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Par ailleurs, si la victime avait été un père de famille suicidé, je n'aurais rien dit. Mais compte tenu de _qui_ se trouve refroidit aujourd'hui, il me faut mon laboratoire et l'intégralité de mes instruments, y compris mon microscope, que vous n'avez sûrement pas apporté avec vous. Pas une parodie de table d'opération. Avec votre adresse habituelle, vous êtes fichus de m'en avoir monté une en plastique.

Le policier avec qui Law se disputait détourna les yeux et se gratta la nuque, gêné. Le chirurgien soupira. _J'en étais sûr... On est pas aidés, franchement... _Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le corps, déposé dans une bâche noire à sa demande.

-De toute façon, soit vous me l'amenez en bonne et due forme, soit je l'embarque dans mon coffre et vous vous débrouillez avec vos supérieurs. Compris ?

-Vous pouvez pas faire ça !

Le chirurgien eut un sourire carnassier.

-Vous voulez parier ?

Le policier grommela dans sa barbe et finit par donner son accord du bout des lèvres. Le corps de l'Amiral fut chargé dans le camion avec précaution et conduit au laboratoire d'autopsie, la voiture noire de Law les suivant de près.

xxxxxxxxxx

Law enfila des gants en latex et s'approcha de l'Amiral Kizaru, étendu sur sa table d'opération. Il attarda à peine son regard sur les traces de sang présentes sur sa tenue.

-Ok, mon grand. Fais voir ce que tu as dans tes poches, à part cette jolie lettre de menaces à peine voilées.

Il fouilla les poches de la veste, puis du pantalon.

-Portefeuille, mouchoirs, portable, deuxième portable, cigarettes, briquet... Mouais, des pièces à convictions pour les flics, mais rien d'intéressant pour moi. Ok, on enlève les vêtements et on va passer au corps.

Il déshabilla son patient avec précaution, mit les habits et ce qu'il y avait trouvé dans un sac étanche qui serait remit plus tard aux enquêteurs, et balança tout cela dans un coin. Ensuite, il s'approcha d'un chariot en métal sur lequel étaient alignés plusieurs boîtes contenant des instruments et en choisit une avec soin. Enfin, il revint vers l'Amiral, détailla son corps et siffla.

-Eh bah... ! Ceux qui t'ont fait ça, t'aimaient pas du tout ! T'as couché avec leur femme ou quoi ?

Le torse de feu Borsalino Kizaru était percé de coups de couteaux autour du cœur et dans le ventre. Son visage était tuméfié et sa lèvre fendue, mais ça, il avait pu se blesser au visage en tombant par la fenêtre. À première vue, il avait été battu, puis poignardé à plusieurs reprises. Law haussa un sourcil.

-Ta veste était intacte, hormis le sang... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'as été déshabillé, poignardé, puis rhabillé ? Et ensuite, balancé par dessus le balcon ? Je savais Joker pervers, mais quand même... Bon, fais voir ton visage, d'abord.

Il se saisit d'une lampe miniature et observa les yeux du défunt, tirant sur les paupières pour faciliter son inspection.

-Pupilles et veines optiques dilatées...

Il griffonna ses observations sur un bloc-note et descendit inspecter sa bouche.

-... Gencives noires, langue gonflée et rigide...

Nouvelles annotations.

-... Narines ouvertes... Ok, si t'es pas mort par asphyxie, cher Amiral, je m'appelle plus Trafalgar Law. Les coups de couteaux, et la défenestration, c'est juste pour épater la galerie... Ou par pur sadisme, au choix. Mais ça, on le saura quand on aura chopé le coupable.

Il se recula et s'assit sur un tabouret, pensif.

-Mouais... Mort asphyxié... Sauf que y a pas de traces de strangulation et pas de résidus de plastique. Donc on t'as pas mis la tête dans un sac. Tu t'es pas noyé non plus... Alors comment... ?

Il donna un coup de pied sur le bureau pour faire tourner le siège de son tabouret, et passa les mains derrière sa tête en regardant le plafond. Alors qu'il finissait son petit tour sur lui-même, une idée traversa son esprit.

-D'après les témoins, tu serais tombé de la fenêtre il y a environ quatre heures... Sauf que...

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table. Il attrapa l'un des bras du mort et tenta de le plier, en douceur d'abord, puis il força. En vain.

-Aussi raide qu'une barre de fer... Alors que je devrais encore pouvoir te faire faire des mouvements...

Il afficha soudain un grand sourire, attrapa une loupe d'un geste vif et tourna la tête de Kizaru pour regarder dans son cou, sous son oreille. Il y découvrit une minuscule plaie circulaire. Il préleva ensuite un morceau de peau à cet endroit pour examiner la petite blessure au microscope.

-Tu savais que t'avais des échardes de la taille d'un micromètre dans le cou ? Ouais, du bois ouais. Non, tu savais pas ? Bah t'es au courant maintenant.

Il regarda le macchabée et esquissa un sourire en coin avant de hausser les épaules.

-Vrai que cette info te sera plus très utile maintenant, mais bon... En tout cas, ça confirme ce que je pensais.

Il retira l'échantillon de peau du microscope, rangea l'outil et reprit son bloc-note.

-Fléchette empoisonnée, comme dans le sud de l'île. Probablement tirée à l'aide d'une sarbacane, ou équivalent. Plus très utilisé comme méthode. Quant au poison, du curare. Un paralysant très puissant, ça te fige tes muscles et ton diaphragme en moins d'une minute. Va respirer avec un diaphragme dur comme du bois, tu vas voir comment tu vas galérer...

Law apposa un point final sur sa feuille et se fendit d'un sourire satisfait. Il rangea ses outils, enleva ses gants et fouilla dans la poche de sa blouse. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il en tira la lettre que Doflamingo lui avait adressé.

Il ne pourrait pas s'en servir pour remonter jusqu'au Joker, il le savait. Le texte sur la carte de jeu avait été tapé à l'ordinateur, la carte elle-même sortait d'un paquet de jeu totalement ordinaire, et la plume était une fausse en plastique, comme on en trouve dans les magasins de déguisement. De plus, il était certain de ne trouver aucune empreinte de quelque sorte que ce soit dessus. Quant au fait que le joker imprimé sur la carte soit l'illustration du nom de code de Doflamingo, cela ne le mènerait nulle part. Aux yeux des enquêteurs, cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un canular. S'il accusait son ex-patron avec ça, il se ferait rembarrer, c'était sûr.

-Du poison... C'est bien ton style d'être aussi vicieux, Joker, grogna-t-il pour lui-même. T'es comme un serpent, tu frappes par derrière...

Le chirurgien soupira, rangea la lettre et s'assit sur son tabouret à nouveau. Il se pencha en arrière, s'accoudant à son bureau et ferma les yeux.

_T'as pas toujours été comme ça pourtant... Pas vrai P'pa ? T'étais pas comme ça quand elle était là..._

-Oh Doc' ! T'as fini ta séance de charcuterie ?

Sorti de ses pensées, Law regarda avec animosité celui qui venait de pénétrer dans son laboratoire, vêtu de la blouse bleue réglementaire quand on entrait ici, et suivit par son adjointe.

-Inspecteur Smoker... J'aimerais autant que vous m'appeliez _Law_, ou encore mieux, _Docteur_. Auriez-vous un problème avec la politesse, ici ?

-Arrête de jouer au plus malin, Law. J'déteste quand tu fais ça, grogna l'inspecteur en fronçant les sourcils.

Le chirurgien eut un rictus narquois, et Smoker grinça des dents. Depuis que le métisse avait élu domicile dans ce laboratoire, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne se disputent. Le gris ne pouvait pas le supporter... Et le brun le lui rendait bien. L'inspecteur faisait partie intégrante de ceux qui pensaient qu'avoir engagé Trafalgar était une erreur. Une grosse erreur.

-L'inspecteur Smoker vous a posé une question, il me semble, l'apostropha son adjointe.

Law ne tourna même pas les yeux vers Tashigi, qui venait d'intervenir, et se contenta de soupirer.

-Et Kiki qui vient m'aboyer dans les oreilles... Soyez gentil, inspecteur, dites à votre chihuahua d'aller grogner ailleurs, voulez-vous ? fit-il d'une voix ennuyée.

Smoker se retint de le frapper et souffla longuement pour se calmer.

-On a quoi ?

-Un cadavre.

-Arrête ça, Law, sinon je vais vraiment, _vraiment_, m'énerver.

Le métisse ricana puis reprit son sérieux.

-Meurtre, ça c'est sûr. D'après mes observations, le coupable lui a envoyé une fléchette paralysante qui a entraîné sa mort par asphyxie. Puis il l'a déshabillé, poignardé à plusieurs reprises, frappé et rhabillé. Sans doute pendant son agonie, c'est pour ça que le corps est tout de même marqué d'hématomes. Et enfin, il l'a balancé par la fenêtre.

-Mais... Ça n'a aucun sens ! s'exclama Tashigi. Pourquoi un assassin ferait-il tout ça ?

-À vous de me le dire, Kiki. C'est votre travail, pas le mien. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien sortir ? J'ai encore de la « charcuterie » à faire, comme vous dites si bien.

Smoker tiqua, mais quitta le laboratoire, suivit par son adjointe, et Law ferma à nouveau les yeux, plongé dans ses réflexions. _Elle a raison, ça n'a pas de sens... Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Joker... ?_

xxxxxxxxxx

-Salut Penguin, lança Ace en entrant dans le cabinet du vétérinaire.

-Oh ! Salut ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-C'est pour Hiken que je viens te voir, répondit-il en désignant l'animal à ses pieds, qui reniflait partout autour de lui.

-Je m'en serais douté.

Penguin désigna une chaise au jeune homme et s'assit à son bureau.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'enquit-t-il.

-Disons que je voudrais le faire dresser. J'y arrive pas tout seul, c'est pas mon truc. J'arrive pas à le faire obéir. Et je sais pas à qui m'adresser. Tu connaîtrais pas quelqu'un par hasard ?

Penguin baissa les yeux sur Hiken, occupé à renifler une caisse de transport dans laquelle était enfermé un chat. Le félin feula, et le renard coucha les oreilles en arrière en grognant. Ace soupira, s'excusa, et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de se rasseoir.

-Yap ! Yap yap !

-Tu connais Kidd ? demanda Penguin.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Lui aussi a fait éduquer son doberman, et maintenant il lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. La nana qui s'en est occupée s'appelle Sarah.

-Sarah ?

-Sarah Gondain. Elle est bizarre, mais elle est cool. Et elle est très douée avec les animaux, expliqua le vétérinaire.

Ace se passa une main dans les cheveux, pensif, alors que son renard lui léchait le menton. Dans la caisse, le chat miaula, et il dressa les oreilles avant de se remettre à gronder. Le jeune homme le caressa pour le calmer.

-C'est quoi son adresse ? J'voudrais aller la voir en personne avant de le lui confier.

-Elle vit près de la confiserie BigMom, avec trois colocataires. 66 rue du Palace.

Le barman se figea.

-66 rue du Palace ? T'es sûr ? Sûr de chez sûr ?

-Oui oui. Pourquoi ?

-Tu... Hem... Tu sais qui sont ses trois colocs' ? demanda Ace, soudain nerveux.

-J'connais pas leurs noms, mais je sais qu'il y en a une qui est mécanicienne. Tu la connais ?

-... Elle va me faire la peau.

-Qui ça ?

Ace ne répondit pas et fixa le vétérinaire d'un air désespéré.

-Tu veux bien transmettre mes dernières volontés à mes frères ? Nan parce que cette fois, c'est _vraiment_ pas sûr que j'revienne entier...

xxxxxxxxxx

-J'peux savoir pourquoi t'as voulu que j'vienne avec toi de toute urgence ? grogna Sabo. J'avais un article à finir !

-Ça va, on sait toi et moi que c'est pour rester avec Robin que tu voulais pas venir, rétorqua son aîné. Comment elle trouve son nouveau boulot de journaliste ?

-Elle s'est bien intégrée et elle fait un travail du tonnerre. Le patron est super content !

-Tant mieux ! C'est cool de ta part de l'avoir fait engager.

-J'voulais qu'elle ait un boulot un peu plus enrichissant que bibliothécaire, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

-Ben c'est réussi ! Ah, c'est là.

Ace et Sabo s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison ordinaire, le blond tenant fermement la laisse d'Hiken dans une main. Il y avait quatre boîtes aux lettres, et le brun déchiffra les noms qui y étaient inscrits. Il déglutit puis sonna à la porte.

Une jeune femme vint lui ouvrir. Grande, les cheveux verts pâles jusqu'aux épaules, et un charmant sourire sur le visage. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'elle le vit, remplacé par un froncement de sourcils réprobateur.

-Salut, Monet... Ça v... ?

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa question, Monet lui envoya une claque monumentale et lui claqua la porte au nez, sous les yeux médusés de Sabo.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

-J'suis pas sûr que j'la méritais, celle-là, marmonna Ace.

Il sonna une nouvelle fois et attendit. Une deuxième jeune femme ouvrit le battant. Les cheveux bleus, coupés courts et retenus par un bandeau rouge. Elle avait plusieurs tatouages sur les bras, et arborait le même air furieux que Monet.

-Nojiko, salua prudemment le barman.

-Ace ! Dis-donc, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de nouvelles...

-C'est que...

SBAAAF !

Nojiko claqua la porte. Le renard jappa, et Sabo regarda son frère se frotter la joue.

-Bon, p't'être que j'l'ai méritée, celle-là, grogna ce dernier.

Le blond haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, alors que son frère sonnait une troisième fois, plus tendu que jamais. _Monet, Nojiko... Reste plus que..._

La porte s'ouvrit et Ace tenta un sourire charmeur.

-Jewy !

SBAAAF !

-... Je suppose que tu ne la méritais pas non plus ? demanda Sabo, blasé.

-Là, j'la méritais, celle-là, répondit son frère alors que la jeune femme hochait vigoureusement la tête derrière lui.

-Je l'crois pas que tu oses te repointer ici..., siffla-t-elle.

-Attend, Jewy...

SBAAAF !

-... Aouch... Je l'ai juste un peu abîmée...

-Je l'ai retrouvée à deux pâtés de maison d'ici, encastrée dans un arbre !

-J'ai voulu éviter un gamin qui s'est jeté sous ma roue !

-Je veux pas le savoir ! Une Harley, putain ! J'ai mis deux ans à trouver les pièces pour la réparer ! Et une semaine après, monsieur me la démolis !

La jeune femme fulminait, et Ace choisit sagement de se taire. Derrière lui, Sabo se forçait à réprimer son rire, même si c'était très _très_ dur.

-Ouais, j'confirme, tu l'as méritée celle-là...

-Oh ta gueule, marmonna-t-il.

Hiken se ramassa sur lui-même et gronda contre la jeune femme, ramenant le blond à la réalité, et il resserra sa prise sur la laisse. Si le renard pouvait éviter de sauter à la gorge d'une autre personne...

Le barman leva les yeux vers Bonney. La jeune femme le regarda longuement avant de soupirer et de se pincer l'arête du nez.

-Bref... Que tu l'aies plantée, ok. J'peux comprendre. Un accident, on sait jamais quand ça peut arriver. Mais après, t'enfuir comme un lâche, et disparaître avant de te repointer ici deux ans plus tard...

-J't'en paierais une autre, promis !

-Mouais... T'as intérêt ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Ace soupira de soulagement et lui rendit son sourire. Puis il grimaça et se frotta la joue.

-Et les filles, pourquoi elles m'ont frappé ?

-Nojiko parce que t'as pas donné signe de vie depuis deux ans, et Monet par pur plaisir, répondit Bonney en haussant les épaules. Bon, et si tu me présentais celui qui se cache derrière toi ? Et... C'est un renard ?

-Jewy, j'te présente mon p'tit frère, Sabo. Et ça...

Il prit le renard dans ses bras.

-C'est Hiken.

Sabo s'avança et Bonney tendit la main pour qu'il la serre. Gentleman, il s'en empara et lui fit un baisemain. Ace leva les yeux aux ciel alors que la jeune femme souriait largement.

-T'es sûr que c'est ton frère ?

-Adoptif, précisa le blond avec un clin d'œil.

Elle éclata de rire, puis avança la main vers l'animal que le brun tenait toujours dans ses bras. Hiken renifla ses doigts, puis coula sa tête en dessous. Bonney le caressa et il jappa de contentement.

-Bon, et si tu me disais ce que t'es venu faire ici, Ace ? demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main.

-Je voudrais voir Sarah. On m'a dit qu'elle habitait là.

La mécanicienne haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Oh ! Sarah ! cria-t-elle en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la maison. C'est pour toi !

Elle leur fit signe d'entrer, et ils la suivirent dans le salon de la maison. Lorsqu'il vit apparaître Sarah, Ace eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Mais où... ?

-Tiens, mais si c'est pas le barman du Bar de l'Arnaque ! sourit-elle. Comment va Law ?

_La punk qui draguait Traf' l'autre soir ! J'y crois pas..._

-Il va bien, grogna-t-il, son sourire se fanant un peu. Pourquoi ?

La punk le regarda, puis éclata de rire.

-T'es encore jaloux ? T'inquiète, j'ai pas de vue sur lui ! Pour tout te dire, les hommes ne m'intéressent pas. Nan, il voulait juste que je lui donne un coup de main pour te faire rager. Ça a marché, apparemment.

Sabo pouffa et Ace resta bouche bée. Puis, il se renfrogna. _Vieux con. J'vais m'le faire façon Portgas lui aussi... La facture va être salée, crois-moi..._

-Bref. Tu voulais me voir pour quoi ? demanda Sarah.

-Pour lui, répondit-il en désignant son renard, remettant ses menaces silencieuses à plus tard. J'voudrais le faire éduquer. On m'a dit que t'avais dressé le chien de Kidd, alors...

-Ah ! Heat ? Oui c'est vrai, il a pas été simple à manier, mais j'ai fini par lui apprendre deux-trois trucs. Par contre, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'occuper d'un renard. C'est quoi son nom ?

-Hiken.

Elle se leva et s'accroupit devant Hiken, tendant la main. Curieux, il la renifla puis coucha les oreilles en arrière, craintif.

-Ah, j'dois avoir l'odeur des autres chiens sur les doigts. Ça doit pas lui plaire.

-Pourtant, avec Heat, y avait pas de soucis. Ils se sont bien entendus...

-Tu sais, les animaux, c'est un peu comme les humains. Des fois, quand tu rencontres quelqu'un, ça passe. Et d'autres fois, tu sens dès le départ que vous vous entendrez jamais bien. Pour eux c'est pareil, sauf que ça marche à l'odeur. Si l'odeur leur plaît, pas de problème. Sinon, vaut mieux pas les laisser dans la même pièce sans surveillance.

Elle se redressa et regarda Ace.

-D'accord, je veux bien le prendre. Quel genre d'entraînement tu veux lui faire faire ?

-Euh... Je sais pas trop, dit-il, hésitant. Assis, couché, pas bouger ? Ce serait bien déjà.

Elle sourit.

-Y a plusieurs options. Attaque et défense, chasse, ou juste bonne éducation.

-Juste l'éducation de base, ça suffira. Je veux pas qu'il devienne une machine à tuer, juste qu'il arrête de sauter sur les gens sans raison.

-C'est un renard, Portgas. Tu arriveras pas à lui faire oublier sa vraie nature. C'est un animal sauvage, et même si on peut l'apprivoiser, il reste dangereux et imprévisible malgré tout. Je ferais ce que je peux, mais je peux rien te promettre.

-Ça me va. Et pour le prix ?

-Alors là, tu m'insultes ! s'exclama-t-elle. Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, et j'ai pas pour habitude de faire payer mes potes ! Tu me le ramène dans deux jours, le temps que je compose un programme, et basta ! Je le prendrais en pension trois jours par semaine pendant trois mois. Ensuite, on avisera.

-Euuh... Bon bah d'accord, accepta Ace, un peu dépassé.

-Autre chose, il me faut un carnet de santé avec vaccins à jour et tout, sinon je prend pas la responsabilité de m'en occuper, prévint la jeune femme.

-Ça marche, j'demanderais à Penguin. C'est tout ?

-Ben écoute... Oui. On signera la paperasse la prochaine fois.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as sorti du boulot ? intervint Sabo. T'avais pas besoin de moi du tout !

-J'préférais que tu sois là en renfort, au cas où Jewy ait soudainement eut l'envie de réduire mon espérance de vie. Ah, et je voulais t'emmerder aussi. Ça marche bien, hein ?

-Tsss...

-Bon, bah si on a plus rien à faire ici, on va y aller, déclara Ace en se levant. J'ai des trucs à faire en ville, et Sabo a une petite amie à retrouver.

-Oooh zut ! Le beau blond à une petite amie alors ?

Les deux frères se retournèrent pour faire face à Nojiko, Monet et Jewelry qui les regardaient en souriant, et se sentirent légèrement mal à l'aise, cernés comme ils l'étaient.

-En tant qu'homme, j'ai horreur d'être en infériorité numérique contre des femmes... Surtout que mon code d'honneur m'interdit de les frapper..., marmonna Sabo.

-Moi, dans cette situation, j'ai plus de code d'honneur, grogna Ace. Je passe. En particulier quand les femmes en question m'ont déjà frappé avant...

Il y eut un court silence, puis Bonney éclata de rire, suivie par ses amies et les deux adolescents.

-Allez, dégagez de là ! s'exclama Nojiko en souriant. Les mecs sont pas admis chez nous normalement ! Enfin, pas plus d'une nuit.

-Et oublie pas que tu me dois une bécane, Ace ! ajouta Bonney.

-T'inquiète Jewy ! lança-t-il en agitant la main. Salut et merci Sarah !

-Ciao !

Les deux frères s'éloignèrent et le blond soupira.

-Ouais, t'avais vraiment, _vraiment _pas besoin de moi.

-Nan, c'est vrai, mais quelqu'un m'a demandé de t'emmener avec moi.

-Qui ?

-Héhé... Tu sauras paaaas..., chantonna Ace.

-T'es vraiment un gamin.

-Ouaip ! Du coup, tu rentres au manoir ?

-Ben ouais, j'vais pas traîner avec toi toute la soirée non plus !

-Faudra quand même qu'on pense à libérer Zoro du placard où on l'a enfermé hier soir..., fit le barman, pensif.

-Ouais... Un jour, peut-être, gronda le journaliste.

Le brun sourit et fourra la laisse d'Hiken dans les mains de son frère avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Tu le ramènes, on s'voit ce soir ! cria-t-il avant de tourner au coin de la rue.

-Mais...

Le temps qu'il réalise, son aîné avait déjà disparu.

-Je déteste quand il fait ça, grogna-t-il.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sabo soupira de soulagement en poussant la porte de sa chambre. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser du renard de son frère en le confiant à Luffy, trop content de pouvoir trouver un ami pour jouer avec lui. Et il avait aussi libéré Zoro, à contrecœur, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le séquestrer indéfiniment non plus...

-Salut beau blond !

Il sursauta, puis sourit en voyant Robin qui lisait un livre sur son lit.

-Je me suis dit que j'allais attendre ici, puisque tes frères sont aux abonnés absents, sourit-elle.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonnée, mais quand mon frère a quelque chose en tête...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais... Des choses à faire, moi aussi.

Il haussa un sourcil, mais ne posa aucune question. À la place, il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Joueuse, elle attrapa ses épaules, et le fit basculer sur le lit. Il tomba sur le dos en riant, et elle s'installa au dessus de lui, ses genoux de chaque côté de sa taille. La gorge du blond se noua. Il passa le dos de sa main sur la peau légèrement hâlée de la jeune femme, remontant jusque dans ses cheveux pour faire glisser les mèches noires entre ses doigts.

-Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il en contemplant ses yeux bleus.

Elle sourit et caressa son visage, attardant ses doigts sur sa joue et la cicatrice de son œil gauche.

-Tu me dirais ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange de cette information ? sourit-il.

Elle plissa les yeux et fit mine de réfléchir avant de se pencher à son oreille pour chuchoter quelques mots. Il écarquilla les yeux, rougit, et inspira profondément, la respiration tremblante. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

-Tu peux éviter de me dire des trucs comme ça ? Ça a le don de me rendre dingue...

-C'est le but, nargua-t-elle. Alors ?

Le sourire du blond s'effaça, et il détourna le regard.

-Mon père, chuchota-t-il. C'est mon père qui m'a fait ça, quand j'étais petit. Il faisait un feu dans la cheminée, et je jouais à côté de lui avec un train électrique miniature. J'avais quatre ans. La locomotive faisait trop de bruit. Il m'a demandé plusieurs fois d'arrêter, puis il s'est énervé et s'est retourné pour m'en coller une. Il a juste oublié qu'il avait un tison dans les mains, et... Il m'a eu au visage.

Il la regarda à nouveau, et elle se pencha pour embrasser sa joue.

-Le docteur de l'époque m'a dit que j'avais eu de la chance que mon œil soit épargné.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Robin.

Il sourit et caressa une nouvelle fois sa joue.

-T'y es pour rien, et puis, je m'y suis fait. Il paraît même que ça me donne un certain charme, pouffa-t-il.

Elle rit avec lui, et ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, leur étreinte prenant un tour plus passionné. Il roula sur elle et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, tendrement. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire en soupirant.

-Vous êtes au courant que c'est aussi _mon_ lit ? lança une voix dans leur dos.

Sabo se retourna pour voir Ace qui les regardait avec une moue réprobatrice.

-Oh ça va ! Je viens pas t'emmerder quand tu fais des trucs avec ton sadique de chirurgien, alors laisse nous !

-Un, si, tu viens m'emmerder comme tu dis. Toi et Luffy, vous avez le don pour intervenir exactement quand il faut pas ! Et deux, je fais pas ça sur notre lit ! Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !

-T'étais pas censé rentrer plus tard ? T'avais pas des courses à faire ?

Ace lui désigna le sac qu'il portait d'une main.

-C'est fait. Maintenant, auriez-vous la courtoisie d'aller faire vos galipettes ailleurs ? S'il vous plaît ?

Robin pouffa et Sabo soupira.

-Décidément, je sais pas ce que t'as contre moi aujourd'hui, grogna-t-il en se relevant, mais tu commences doucement à me faire suer.

-C'est ma raison de vivre.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et sortit avec la jeune femme, son bras nonchalamment passé autour de sa taille fine. Ace attendit qu'ils soient partis pour sortir l'un des paquets qu'il avait dans son sac. Il le regarda un instant, avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier. _J'la tiens ma vengeance, mon vieux Sabo. Tu vas morfler la semaine prochaine..._


	17. Cadeaux d'anniversaire

**Bieen ! Alors voici un chapitre qui va vous plaire ! Et comme j'ai du retard, je l'ai fait deux fois plus longs que les autres, ou presque !**

**J'vous embête pas plus longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-Trois..., commença Ace en souriant.

-Deux..., continua Sabo avec un clin d'œil.

-Un..., termina Luffy, surexcité.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIRE ! hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

Les trois frères éclatèrent de rire. Ce jour-là, ils fêtaient leurs trois ans d'admission au Moby Dick, ainsi que leurs anniversaires. Ils avaient choisi cette date commune pour les célébrer ensemble. Sabo ne voulait plus entendre parler de quoique ce soit le reliant à ses parents, fut-ce sa date de naissance. Ace voyait son entrée au pensionnat comme une véritable renaissance, et une nouvelle chance. Quand à Luffy, il ne savait de toute façon pas du tout quand il était venu au monde.

Ils étaient dans le parc, dans un coin tranquille, avec Zoro, Robin et Law, revenu de son déplacement trois jours plus tôt. Ils étaient seulement tous les six, les trois garçons ayant voulu célébrer l'événement en toute intimité, dans un premier temps, du moins. La grande fête était prévue pour le week-end. Ils avaient trinqué, puis partagé le gâteau traditionnel... dans la mesure du possible, avec la présence de Luffy, et ils goûtaient maintenant à la joie d'un après-midi tranquille.

Luffy et Ace faisaient un bras de fer acharné sur un rocher, que Sabo se faisait une joie d'arbitrer. Robin regardait leur jeu d'un air amusé, Zoro encourageait Luffy, et Law affichait son éternel sourire en coin en regardant les muscles du barman jouer sous sa peau.

Ace finit par gagner et leva les bras en signe de victoire, alors que son cadet partait bouder dans les bras de Zoro.

-Pfff... T'as triché !

-Même pas vrai ! T'es juste encore trop faible !

-Tricheur !

-Mauviette !

-Et si on ouvrait plutôt les cadeaux ? proposa Robin à temps.

-OUAIIIIS ! Les cadeauuuuux ! brailla Luffy, oubliant instantanément toute idée belliqueuse.

-Bonne idée, chérie ! s'exclama Sabo en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ace se contenta de sourire et hocha la tête, assis près de son chirurgien.

-Moi d'abord ! Moi d'abord ! cria le benjamin des trois en sautant partout. J'suis majeur maintenant, donc moi d'abord !

Ace et Sabo se sourirent, complices, et tendirent un petit paquet argenté à leur frère.

-C'est de notre part à tous les deux, précisa le blond. Et tu pourras remercier Kidd et Franky aussi, c'est grâce à eux et à leurs contacts qu'on a pu l'avoir.

Fébrile, Luffy déchira l'emballage et en sortit une clef de voiture écarlate, frappée de l'emblème de la marque, un losange.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Elle est sur le parking, sourit Ace. Et elle est pour toi.

-WOOOAAAWWW ! C'EST TROP BIEEEEEN ! MERCI ACE ! MERCI SABO !

Il sauta au cou de ses aînés, qui éclatèrent de rire, et les embrassa sur la joue. Puis il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Zoro, faisant tourner l'anneau de la clef autour de son doigt, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Le vert lui tendit à son tour un paquet vert, plus gros.

-Ça c'est de moi. C'est pas aussi passionnant qu'une voiture, mais bon...

Le brun le fit taire d'un rapide baiser, sous le regard soudain incendiaire de ses aînés, et ouvrit son cadeau. Il découvrit une boîte en carton vantant les caractéristiques d'un appareil photo dernier cri.

-Toi qui te plains tout le temps de ne pas avoir de photos de tes amis et des soirées qu'on passe ensemble..., sourit Zoro.

-C'est GÉNIAL ! Merci Zoro.

Luffy lui sauta également au cou, mais le gratifia en prime d'un baiser joyeux. Le vert hésita un instant avant d'y répondre. Ace et Sabo grognèrent, mais ne firent rien. Ils commençaient à se faire à l'idée que leur petit frère n'était plus si petit que ça.

-Ils sont mignons, hein ? sourit Robin à côté du journaliste.

-Mouais..., grommela ce dernier.

Ace regarda Trafalgar, et celui-ci lui fit un sourire narquois, genre : « Oui, ça t'énerve, et oui je me fous de toi ! Et en plus tu sais quoi ? J'adore ça !». Le jeune homme lui tira puérilement la langue, et se détourna.

-À mon tour ! s'exclama-t-il, histoire de passer à autre chose.

Sabo acquiesça et lui tendit son cadeau, tandis que Luffy fouillait dans sa poche pour en sortir le sien. Ace s'empara des deux paquets et ouvrit celui du blond en premier. Ce dernier lui offrait un superbe briquet argenté, décoré par un dragon rouge en relief. La bête ouvrait la gueule de telle sorte que lorsque l'on actionnait l'objet, la flamme paraissait en sortir. Le jeune homme afficha un sourire ravi.

-Il est magnifique ! Merci Sab' !

-Je ne savais pas que tu fumais, Portgas, remarqua Law.

-Je fume pas, j'collectionne les briquets !

Le chirurgien haussa un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien et le barman ouvrit le cadeau de Luffy. Il lui avait offert une ceinture en cuir orange, avec une boucle en argent, frappée d'un A tout aussi orange.

-Haaan ! La classe ! s'exclama Ace.

Il se leva pour enfiler l'accessoire et la boucla à sa taille. Il joua un moment avec, puis il s'approcha de son petit frère pour lui frotter le sommet du crâne avec son poing.

-Merci Lu' ! Elle est géniale !

L'autre s'esclaffa et le repoussa, et il s'approcha alors de Sabo pour lui donner l'accolade.

-Merci Sab' ! J'en viendrais presque à culpabiliser...

-De quoi ?

-Hum... Nan nan, rien, oublie.

Le journaliste fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Law avait prit la parole.

-Tiens, Portgas. Ça, c'est de ma part, déclara-t-il.

Le chirurgien lui tendait une simple enveloppe, blanche, sans fioritures. Ace s'en saisit et la regarda un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait contenir ? De l'argent ? Il regarda Trafalgar, puis de nouveau l'enveloppe. Il la décacheta et écarquilla les yeux. L'enveloppe ne contenait qu'un carton blanc, comportant quelques lignes. L'écriture était élégante sans être m'as-tu-vu.

_Sois prêt à 20h00._

_Ce soir, on sort. Et c'est pas la peine de me demander où._

_Je te conseille de dîner avant._

_« Traf' »_

Ace écarquilla les yeux, étonné, lança un « Ok ça roule », hésitant, et replia l'enveloppe, sous le regard curieux des quatre autres. Law n'aimait pas les démonstrations publiques, et Ace s'abstint donc de l'embrasser pour le remercier, mais il se promit de le faire plus tard. Avec les intérêts.

-À toi, Sabo ! lança Luffy en balançant un paquet brun dans les mains de son frère.

Le blond le rattrapa de justesse, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, mais le posa à côté de lui.

-Les dames d'abord, dit-il en souriant à Robin.

-Qui te dit que je t'ai acheté quelque chose ? se moqua la brune dans ses bras.

-Le fait qu'Ace m'ait traîné avec lui chez la comportementaliste l'autre jour, pour te laisser le champ libre.

-Perspicace, hein ?

-C'est mon métier.

Elle pouffa et lui donna un paquet violet, délicatement emballé. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une montre en métal, teintée de bleue, avec un cadran magnifiquement ouvragé. Il la saisit avec précaution et l'attacha autour de son poignet, faisant jouer un instant les rayons du soleil dessus.

-Merci, Robin. Elle est parfaite, souffla-t-il avant d'attirer la jeune femme à lui pour la remercier d'un long baiser tendre.

-SABOOOO ! Ouvre mon cadeau ! brama Luffy, impatient et totalement insensible à la douceur du moment.

Ace eut un petit rire, et Sabo se détacha des lèvres de la jeune femme pour s'emparer du paquet de son cadet. Il en sortit un calepin relié de cuir et un stylo, tout deux noirs, et frappés de ses initiales.

-Merci p'tit frère ! s'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

-C'est Ace qu'a eut l'idée ! Comme ton carnet est presque fini...

-J'me disais aussi... Merci grand-frère !

-Mmmm ? Oh, de rien.

Le barman tenait son paquet en main, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, et le blond fronça soudain les sourcils, méfiant. Quand son aîné affichait un air aussi innocent, c'est qu'il préparait un sale coup. Il prit le paquet doré comme s'il renfermait une bombe prête à exploser, et commença à déchirer le papier.

-Je... Ahem... J'reviens, fit Ace en se levant, les joues frémissantes du rire qu'il peinait à contenir.

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard étonné, et Sabo une œillade carrément soupçonneuse, mais il continua à déballer son cadeau. Il découvrit une simple boîte en fer et en souleva le couvercle. Il eut un instant de blanc, peinant à croire que son aîné avait _osé_ lui offrir ça.

-Aaaace..., grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Un peu plus loin, le barman éclata de rire et démarra au quart de tour lorsque le blond sauta sur ses pieds pour lui courir après, furieux.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAACE ! J'VAIS T'REFAIRE LE PORTRAIT, ENFOIRÉ !

-Oh ça va ! Moi à cause de toi, j'ai dû me déguiser en Bunny Girl ! Sale balance !

-C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR TE VENGER COMME ÇA !

-Moi j'trouve ça marrant...

Détournant les yeux de la course-poursuite engagée entre les deux frères, les quatre autres finirent par regarder ce qui avait mit le journaliste dans un tel état. Luffy et Zoro éclatèrent de rire, Robin pouffa, et même Law étouffa un rire amusé.

Un canard en plastique.

Avec un bouton on/off.

-TU SAIS OÙ TU PEUX TE LE METTRE TON CADEAU, ACE ?

xxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir réussi à calmer son frère, Ace retrouva finalement le chemin de sa chambre. Il ressorti la lettre que lui avait donné Law et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le chirurgien avait encore inventé... ?

Dans le doute, il décida de prendre une douche et de sortir des vêtements propres, au cas où ils iraient en ville. Un jean, une chemise noire, et sa nouvelle ceinture pour la couleur. Comme ça, il était prêt. Hiken était chez Penguin, il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter, et Shakky savait qu'à cette date il ne pouvait assurer le service. Luffy et Zoro étaient partis essayer la nouvelle voiture, et Sabo avait emmené Robin dîner en ville. En gros, il était débarrassé de toute contrainte pour la soirée.

Il était vingt heures tapantes lorsqu'on frappa deux coups discrets à sa porte.

-Entre.

-Non, c'est toi qui sort, Portgas. Enfin, si tu es présentable, railla la voix de Law.

Sans répliquer, Ace se leva, enfila son stetson, une veste, attrapa son sac et rejoignit le métisse. Ce dernier avait troqué son sweat pour un T-shirt noir qui mettait en valeur sa peau mate, ses muscles et ses tatouages, et le jeune homme eut un mal fou à se souvenir qu'en tant qu'être humain, il n'était pas censé baver sur le parquet. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, et se concentra sur ses prochaines paroles.

-Eh, Traf' ?

-Mmm ?

-Avant qu'on y aille, j'peux te montrer un truc ?

-Oui, bien sûr. On est pas pressés.

Avec un sourire, le jeune homme lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans les couloirs. Ils en traversèrent plusieurs, et Law commençait à se demander où il l'emmenait, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant sa propre chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

-On peut entrer ? le coupa le barman.

Le chirurgien hocha la tête, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans sa chambre. Ace ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda Tafalgar.

-Ok, Portgas. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? fit ce dernier en haussant un sourcil.

Le jeune homme le détailla un moment, admirant la finesse de ses traits et la lueur de ses yeux gris. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, hésitant, et entortilla une mèche sur son doigt, geste qui trahissait son malaise. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais il craignait que le métisse se moque de lui, ou pire encore, ne l'envoie bouler.

-Je... J'me rappelle du jour de ton arrivée, commença-t-il, hésitant. C'était le lendemain de notre premier anniversaire ici. Ça veut dire que demain, ça fera deux ans que t'es au Moby Dick, et... Enfin... Moi aussi je t'ai fait un cadeau. Même si j'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer. De toute façon, je suis nul pour faire les paquets cadeaux...

Il rit nerveusement, rougit et se gratta la nuque, sous le regard étonné de Law. _Pourquoi il est mal à l'aise comme ça ? Je l'ai jamais vu aussi timide !_

-Je voulais pas te le donner devant les autres... Je ... J'l'ai aperçu dans une vitrine, et je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en le voyant. J'me suis dit que... Pour tes cauchemars... Alors...

Le jeune homme fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un ours en peluche blanc, qu'il tendit au chirurgien en évitant son regard.

-Tiens.

Il y eut un instant de blanc, pendant lequel Ace fixa le sol, ses bras tendus tenant la peluche, attendant que Trafalgar fasse un mouvement. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand il avait acheté l'ourson, et il ne s'était rendu compte qu'après coup de l'absurdité de son geste. Mais une fois en sa possession, il s'était dit qu'il essaierai quand même. Maintenant qu'il était devant le chirurgien, il se sentait mal à l'aise, et stupide. Comme si Trafalgar Law était le genre de type à aimer les ours en peluche ! Au moment où il s'apprêtait à le ranger et à s'excuser pour le ridicule de son cadeau, il le sentit glisser doucement de ses mains. Il releva la tête.

Law s'était approché et tenait l'ours dans ses mains, devant lui, le barman observant son expression indéchiffrable, un peu inquiet. Ses longs doigts tatoués ressortaient sur le blanc de la fourrure synthétique. Silencieux, il en caressa la douceur, et alla le poser sur son lit, juste à côté de son oreiller. Puis il revint vers Ace et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Un instant prit au dépourvu, le jeune homme ferma finalement les yeux et lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Bepo, murmura Law à son oreille. Il s'appellera Bepo.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

-Bientôt.

-Mais t'as déjà dis ça tout à l'heure !

-Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dis que j'avais tué aucun des types que j'ai autopsié ?

-Euh... Ouais ?

-Je vais sérieusement envisager de remédier à cet état de fait si tu continues à me poser cette question toutes les dix minutes, Portgas.

Ace avisa le regard dangereux de Trafalgar, et choisit d'éviter une mort prématurée et d'arrêter de l'embêter. Résolution tenue environ trente secondes.

-Et tu veux toujours pas me dire où tu m'emmènes ?

-Rappelle-moi le principe d'une surprise ?

-Je déteste les surprises...

-Vois ça comme un kidnapping alors.

-Plutôt mauvais le kidnapping, sans bandeau sur les yeux.

-Ça peut toujours s'arranger.

Ils se sourirent, et le barman se tendit vers le conducteur pour l'embrasser. Law lui accorda un rapide baiser, avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Ace le laissa tranquille et s'absorba dans la contemplation du paysage.

La BMW noire de Trafalgar filait sur la route goudronnée, avalant les kilomètres depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Le ciel s'assombrissait doucement, mais la lumière était encore assez présente pour qu'il distingue les reliefs au dehors. Ils longeaient la bordure d'une falaise, sur une route sinueuse et très peu fréquentée. La mer prenait une teinte gris perle à la lueur du crépuscule, et les vagues forçaient, portées par les courants marins nocturnes. Les rares bateaux encore présent sur l'eau rentraient au port ou jetaient l'ancre à l'abri d'une baie et il n'y avait plus personne sur les plages.

Law alluma la radio, et _Somewhere Only we Know_, de Keane, résonna dans l'habitacle. Ace eut un léger sourire, et, inconsciemment, se mit à chantonner. Le chirurgien lui jeta un regard en biais, un peu étonné, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Keane n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'écouter, toutefois, il décida de laisser la chanson s'écouler. La voix de son passager était agréable, et si en plus ça pouvait lui permettre d'éviter ses questions... C'était tout bénef' !

Il fallut encore un quart d'heure avant que Trafalgar ne commence à ralentir. La BMW s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, au milieu de nulle part, et Ace se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il n'y avait rien de particulier sur le bord de la route. De l'herbe un peu sèche, quelques buissons et arbustes, et une vue imprenable sur la mer, depuis le haut de la falaise.

Ils descendirent, et le jeune homme jeta un regard interrogateur au chirurgien, qui se contenta de lui sourire. Le métisse s'approcha d'un arbuste en particulier, sûr de lui, et écarta les branches. Ace s'approcha et sourit à son tour. Le petit arbre cachait à la perfection un tout petit sentier qui descendait le long de la falaise, permettant sans encombre d'en rejoindre le pied.

-Comment t'as découvert ça ?

-Ma mère m'emmenait souvent ici.

-Ta mère ?

Law acquiesça et lui fit signe de passer devant. Ace haussa un sourcil, mais n'insista pas, et s'exécuta. Il descendit le sentier avec précaution, redoublant de vigilance alors que la luminosité était de plus en plus faible. Trafalgar le suivait de près, et bientôt, ils arrivèrent en bas de la paroi rocheuse.

Le chemin débouchait sur une toute petite crique abritée du vent. Les vagues les plus violentes venaient s'écraser sur d'imposants rocher, un peu plus au large, et celles qui atteignaient la plage s'y échouaient dans un bruissement calme. Le sable était tiède, retenant encore un peu de la chaleur de la journée, et les grains étaient fins et doux. La falaise derrière eux, et les buissons qui poussaient à son sommet leur garantissait une tranquillité et une intimité parfaite.

Law observait Ace avec attention, évaluant sa réaction. Le jeune homme regardait tout autour de lui, arborant un sourire ravi, les yeux brillants. Il se pencha pour défaire ses chaussures, enleva ses chaussettes, et plongea ses pieds dans le sable avec un plaisir évident. Il se retourna vers le métisse et lui offrit un sourire magnifique, un sourire qu'il n'avait que rarement sur le visage, et seulement avec ses frères. Le cœur de Law rata un battement.

_D'accord, j'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais on dirait que c'est le cas, _se dit-il._  
_

-C'est un endroit magnifique, murmura Ace en se rapprochant de lui, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Il parlait doucement, ne voulant à aucun prix briser la quiétude du moment. La mer l'avait toujours attiré, et il aimait l'eau. C'était pour ça qu'il savait si bien naviguer, et qu'il emmenait ses frères à la plage par tout les temps. Un endroit comme celui-ci était pour lui un vrai trésor, dès lors qu'il était relativement isolé.

-C'est mon coin de Paradis personnel, répondit Trafalgar sur le même ton. Viens, j'ai un truc à te montrer.

Le barman suivit Law sur la plage, derrière un petit rocher, et y découvrit une tente déjà prête à l'emploi. Elle était de dimension modeste, mais deux personnes pouvaient facilement y dormir à l'aise. Des futons étaient déjà installés à l'intérieur, et il remarqua aussi que le toit pouvait s'ouvrir, offrant une vue sur le ciel sans être obligé de coucher à la belle étoile.

Il leva son visage vers le chirurgien, hésitant, et bizarrement plein d'espoir.

-On passe la nuit ici... ?

-Non, non, Portgas. Je l'ai juste installée pour la déco !

-Un simple oui aurait suffit, grommela-t-il, se renfrognant immédiatement.

-Je veux bien faire des réponses intelligentes, tu sais, mais ne pose pas de questions stupides.

-J'me disais aussi que ça faisait longtemps que tu t'étais pas foutu de moi...

Law pouffa, et Ace lui tourna le dos en haussant les épaules, s'absorbant dans la contemplation de la mer. L'instant était trop agréable pour perdre son temps en disputes puériles. Il sentit deux bras tièdes l'enlacer par derrière, et une bouche se poser dans son cou, et il frissonna en fermant les yeux. Les lèvres de Trafalgar suivirent la courbe de sa gorge, puis remontèrent pour embrasser le dessous de sa joue, avant de descendre encore une fois, aguicheuses. Le jeune homme s'appliqua à ne pas bouger, tâchant de contrôler sa respiration, alors que le souffle chaud du chirurgien caressait sa peau. Il pencha la tête en arrière lorsque Law appuya ses baisers, et laissa échapper un soupir.

-Tu viendrais te baigner avec moi ? susurra le métisse contre son cou.

-J'ai pas de maillot...

Il sentit nettement Trafalgar sourire contre sa peau, et ses lèvres remontèrent pour agacer son oreille. Il étouffa un gémissement et leva la main pour l'enfouir dans les cheveux noirs du chirurgien. Celui-ci glissa ses doigts sous la chemise du jeune homme, sur sa taille, et caressa lentement ses abdominaux et ses flancs.

-Moi non plus, chuchota-t-il.

Ace eut un hoquet et un spasme contracta son ventre. La voix de Law était basse, sensuelle, terriblement excitante, et il se mordit la lèvre. _Putain, c'est quoi ça... ? Comment il veut que je résiste, hein ?! _Sa conscience lui fit vaguement remarquer qu'il n'était peut-être pas censé résister, justement, puis elle plia bagage et l'abandonna là, en lâche qu'elle était_._

Le métisse emprisonna ses hanches dans ses mains et l'amena contre lui, pressant son bassin contre ses fesses. Ace gémit, et tourna la tête pour réclamer un baiser, que son amant se fit un plaisir de lui accorder. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, et leurs souffles se mêlèrent dans le secret de leurs bouches. Law glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et prit possession de sa bouche, l'entraînant dans un baiser sensuel et sauvage, à l'image même du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Ace se retourna complètement, et se coula contre le corps du chirurgien, se cambrant contre lui pour chercher un maximum de contact.

Trafalgar se détacha de lui dans un soupir, emprisonnant son visage dans ses paumes, caressant ses joues de ses pouces. La nuit était enfin tombée, mais la lune était presque pleine, et sa lumière se reflétait dans ses yeux gris.

-Alors, cette baignade ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

-J'm'en fous..., marmonna le barman.

Ace se tendit vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Law fit un pas en arrière avec un sourire en coin, le lâchant. La sensation de manque étreignit immédiatement l'adolescent, et il se retint de toutes ses forces de se jeter contre lui pour retrouver son corps.

-Pas moi, répondit le métisse en se penchant pour enlever ses chaussures. Tu viens ?

Il s'éloigna vers l'eau, se débarrassant de son T-shirt en chemin, l'envoyant balader quelque part dans le sable. Ace déglutit et contempla longuement les lignes que ses muscles dessinaient dans son dos. Il secoua la tête, et intima à son cerveau de se remettre en marche. L'océan était son domaine, hors de question qu'il laisse le chirurgien lui voler la vedette ! Il déboutonna sa chemise, l'abandonna derrière lui, et sauta agilement sur un rocher, au dessus de l'eau. Le barman hésita un instant avant d'enlever sa ceinture et son jean, puis il sauta. Un plongeon parfait qui le fit entrer dans la mer sans une éclaboussure. Il frissonna quand l'eau froide l'enveloppa, puis arqua le dos pour remonter à la surface, rejetant la tête en arrière pour dégager ses cheveux de son visage.

Il tourna la tête vers la plage, et sourit à Law qui le regardait intensément. Le chirurgien lui rendit son sourire, et déboucla sa ceinture pour se déshabiller à son tour. Son jean tomba à ses chevilles dans un bruissement de tissu, et il passa ses pouces sous l'élastique de son boxer pour l'enlever à son tour. Ace écarquilla les yeux, rougit furieusement, et sentit sa bouche devenir sèche. _Il... Il a vraiment l'intention de...?_

Law laissa tomber la dernière pièce de tissu sur le sable, et entra lentement dans l'eau, avançant vers le jeune homme avec une lenteur délibérée. Ce dernier devait réellement se concentrer pour que son regard n'aille pas plus bas que son torse finement musclé, et il déglutit lorsque le métisse se rapprocha au point que leurs nez ne soient plus séparés que de quelques millimètres. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, et il était sûr que s'il n'y avait pas eut le bruit des vagues autour d'eux, Trafalgar l'aurait entendu.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Portgas... Un souci ? se moqua Law à voix basse.

-Euh... Nan... Nanan... Ou p't'être que si... J'en sais rien en fait..., marmonna-t-il, subjugué par l'acier de ses prunelles.

-Tu n'es pas très cohérent...

-Je... Embrasse-moi...

Ce fut au tour du chirurgien de frissonner au son de la voix d'Ace. Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans ses reins, et il agrippa les cheveux humides du jeune homme pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Le barman sentit un violent courant électriser ses nerfs et se colla à lui, avide de sentir sa peau. La langue du métisse allait et venait contre la sienne, et il gémit dans sa bouche. Inconsciemment, il se mit à onduler lentement des hanches contre lui, et haleta quand Law répondit d'un bref coup de rein.

Trafalgar brisa leur baiser à regret, et compensa en plongeant dans son cou pour dévorer sa peau. Ses mains, rendues fraîches par l'eau, glissèrent sur la peau chaude de son amant et caressèrent son dos et ses reins. Il savait exactement où presser ses longs doigts pour envoyer des frissons courir le long de la colonne vertébrale du barman, et sourit de sentir sa peau frémir à son contact.

-Sensible, Portgas ?

-Oh, la ferme, Traf' ! grogna Ace en levant les yeux au ciel.

Trafalgar eut un petit rire, et remonta son visage pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. L'une de ses mains descendit lentement sur ses abdominaux, passa sur son ventre, jusqu'à venir caresser son envie durcie à travers le tissu qui l'emprisonnait encore. Ace eut un long frisson, gémit, et laissa son front se poser sur l'épaule du chirurgien, haletant. La main du métisse le massait lentement, et il sentit son corps s'échauffer, à peine tempéré par la mer froide autour d'eux. Il planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant quand il appuya ses mouvements, et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement trop sonore.

-Mmmnnf...

-Tu te décides quand ? demanda soudain Law.

-He... Hein ? fit Ace en relevant la tête.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas l'enlever ?

Le jeune homme rougit furieusement et détourna les yeux. Le sourire du métisse s'élargit, et il s'approcha plus près encore, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille du barman.

-Ou... Peut-être que tu veux que je le fasse, murmura-t-il.

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'Ace sentit les doigts frais du chirurgien se glisser sous l'élastique de son boxer, redessinant le V de son aine avant de migrer vers ses fesses. Il gémit et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la sensation du tissu trempé glissant le long de sa peau. Le sous-vêtement tomba sous l'eau, et Law prit soin de l'enterrer sous le sable avec son pied.

-Celui-là, tu ne le retrouveras pas, Portgas.

-Mais... J'en ai pas d'autre pour demain ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

-Oooh... C'est bête... Portgas D. Ace, le pervers qui ne met pas de sous-vêtements... Remarque, ça me plaît assez...

-Connard, marmonna-t-il. C'est toi le pervers, là...

Law ricana, et donna un coup de langue sur son oreille, avant de la mordiller. Le jeune homme soupira de plaisir, oubliant momentanément son problème de boxer, et se colla à lui. Leurs érections se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, et ils gémirent à l'unisson. Ace décida soudain qu'il s'était assez laissé faire, et laissa ses mains glisser le long du corps nu de Trafalgar, redessinant chacun de ses muscles. Il releva son visage pour l'embrasser langoureusement, et le chirurgien répondit en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, appréciant la douceur de ses mèches. Les mains chaudes de son amant laissaient des traînées de feux sur sa peau, et il soupira de délice, s'abandonnant à la sensation. Les doigts du jeune homme s'attardèrent sur son aine, suivant la fine ligne brune sous son nombril, descendirent à ses cuisses, avant de remonter lentement. Les muscles du métisse se tendirent dans l'attente, et ses doigts se crispèrent derrière la nuque du barman.

La main d'Ace se referma autour de lui, et il laissa un léger gémissement franchir ses lèvres. L'adolescent sourit, satisfait, et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le son de Law gémissant grâce à lui était le plus beau qui soit. Il entama un lent mouvement de va-et-viens, et un frisson d'excitation le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit le métisse accompagner son geste en poussant son érection dans sa main. Il descendit ses lèvres pour le mordiller dans le cou, et la respiration du chirurgien perdit sa régularité.

-Mmmnn... Plus vite, réclama-t-il à mi-voix.

Ace s'exécuta, et accentua la vitesse et la force de ses mouvements. Trafalgar ramena son visage à lui pour envahir sa bouche de sa langue, et l'entraîna dans un baiser haletant et fougueux qui fit gémir son amant. Soudain le métisse se dégagea de sa main, et fit un pas en arrière.

-Traf' ?... Ça va pas ?

-On devrait... Retourner dans la tente...

La voix du chirurgien était rauque, lourde de désir refréné, et Ace déglutit en voyant ses yeux assombris par ses pupilles dilatées. Law le regardait comme s'il était un prédateur affamé, et qu'il allait le dévorer. Et le jeune homme, proie consentante, n'attendait que ça. Ils sortirent de l'eau, et une fois sur la plage, Trafalgar l'attrapa et fondit sur ses lèvres. Ace s'abandonna entre ses bras, acceptant le baiser, accueillant sa langue dans sa bouche. Le métisse embrassait comme un dieu, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à la pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Law le fit reculer vers la tente, à pas lents, et le laissa s'allonger sur le sac de couchage, avant de s'étendre à ses côtés. Il détailla le corps du barman avec envie. Ses cheveux noirs, ondulés, encadrant son visage fin, parsemé de taches de rousseur. Ses yeux noirs, et pourtant si expressifs et brillants, son nez droit, et ses lèvres pleines, qui appelaient au baiser. Son torse musclé, au point d'être plus large d'épaule que lui, ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés et son ventre plat. Le V de son aine, le galbe de ses fesses et ses cuisses fermes. _  
_

Il tendit soudain les mains pour attraper les hanches d'Ace et le faire basculer sur lui. Le jeune homme eut un sursaut, mais sourit.

-Je pensais pas que tu me laisserais être au dessus, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Te fais pas d'illusion, Portgas. C'est juste parce que comme ça, je fais moins d'efforts.

Ils pouffèrent, et Ace se pencha sur lui pour embrasser le torse bronzé, et descendit progressivement sa bouche, léchant ses abdominaux, faisant le tour de son nombril avec la pointe de sa langue. Law le regardait faire, lorsqu'un flash surgit dans son esprit. Les cheveux noirs d'Ace devinrent longues mèches brunes, ses yeux se colorèrent soudain de vert, et ses taches de rousseur disparurent pour laisser place à une peau blanche, striée de larmes.

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune homme se redressa, inquiet.

-Traf... ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le chirurgien revint à la réalité, et plongea dans les prunelles sombres d'Ace.

-C'est... Rien. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

Le barman fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça. Il remonta son visage à la hauteur de celui de Law et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le métisse lui rendit son baiser avec douceur, comme pour s'excuser, et lui sourit. Il leva la main pour la passer dans le dos du jeune homme et caresser sa peau.

-Et si on reprenait là où on en était ? murmura-t-il, soucieux de détourner son attention.

Pour toute réponse, Ace enfouit son visage dans son cou et embrassa sa peau. Trafalgar lui présenta deux de ses doigts, et il les lécha consciencieusement, les enduisant de salive. Puis, le chirurgien glissa sa main entre eux pour le préparer avec précaution. Il fit le tour de son entrée du bout du doigt pour le détendre, tout en caressant son dos de sa main libre.

-Mmmmn...

Law ferma les yeux en l'entendant gémir, et se força à se concentrer, insérant lentement un doigt en lui. Son amant cacha son visage contre son torse, son souffle précipité effleurant sa peau. Law attendit quelques instants, puis il ajouta un deuxième doigt, prenant son temps. Ace serra les dents, mais n'émit aucune plainte. Il entendait le cœur de son amant battre dans sa poitrine, et se concentrait sur ce son, cherchant à oublier l'inconfort qu'il ressentait. La douleur s'effaça bientôt pour laisser place au plaisir, et il se dégagea d'un coup de hanche.

-Déjà ? demanda Law, vaguement moqueur.

-J'ai déjà eu plusieurs mecs avant toi, Traf'. Et Marco me laissait jamais dominer, alors...

-Si tu pouvais éviter de me parler de tes ex dans un moment pareil, j'aimerais autant, grimaça le métisse.

Ace pouffa et l'embrassa longuement avant de se positionner au dessus de lui. Il prit son désir durci dans sa main, et le glissa en lui, lentement, ses traits se crispant sous la douleur. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le métisse fut complètement en lui, et Law gémit en sentant l'intimité de son amant l'enserrer sur toute sa longueur.

-Mmmmn... Putain, Ace... T'es brûlant...

-Hnnn...

Le barman se laissa tomber en avant, plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son amant, et ce dernier se hissa vers lui pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, avide de retrouver ses lèvres. Ace se redressa et, posant ses mains sur le ventre du métisse, il entama un lent balancement de hanches, d'avant en arrière. Law le regarda faire, haletant, ses yeux suivant le chemin des fines perles de sueur qui cheminaient sur le ventre du jeune homme. Il posa ses mains sur la taille d'Ace et accompagna ses mouvements, en accentuant la force.

-Traaaf'... Aaaah...

Ace gémissait à chaque allée et venue, et se déhanchait de plus en plus vite sur lui, de bas en haut, d'avant en arrière. Soudain, Law le souleva, puis le laissa retomber d'un coup sur lui, et il cria, rejetant la tête en arrière.

-Je l'ai, murmura Law pour lui-même avant de reproduire le même mouvement.

-Aaaah !

Leurs bassins claquaient l'un contre l'autre, à peine couverts par leurs gémissements. Les hanches de Law se soulevaient pour venir à la rencontre de son amant, accentuant encore la force de ses coups de reins. Son sexe frappait durement ce point si sensible en lui à chaque mouvement, et Ace criait et gémissait en s'empalant sur lui, répétant son nom encore et encore.

-Plus... Plus fort, geignit-il. Traaaaf'... Plus...

Le chirurgien se redressa et planta ses ongles dans ses reins, pour se plier à sa demande. Il colla son corps trempé de sueur à celui du barman, et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux qui les fit gémir tout deux de plaisir. Puis, il prit le sexe du jeune homme dans sa main, et le caressa fermement, en rythme avec leurs coups de reins.

Le corps d'Ace se tendit, ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de son amant, et il cria son plaisir dans sa bouche, se répandant entre ses doigts. Law le suivit quelques coups de reins plus tard, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour étouffer son gémissement de plaisir.

Le chirurgien fut le premier a émerger de la brume de plaisir dans laquelle ils baignaient, et embrassa doucement son amant pour le ramener à la réalité. Ace soupira et se redressa lentement, se soulevant pour le sortir de lui.

-Mmmn...

Law soupira de frustration en quittant son corps, mais le jeune homme se lova contre lui, et il l'oublia rapidement. Il referma ses bras autour de lui et caressa machinalement son dos.

-Eh... Traf' ? chuchota Ace.

-Mmmm ?

-Merci pour ton cadeau.

-Dors, Portgas.

Ace sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, le nez dans son cou pour s'endormir avec son odeur, bercé par les battements de cœur du chirurgien.


	18. Retour sur le passé

**Mesdames messieurs (haha), bien le bonjour !**

**Allez, on y va pour un nouveau chapitre plein de révélations... Et de nouvelles questions aussi, sinon, ça s'rait pas drôle. Posté avec un peu de retard, et dédicacé à une certaine personne qui a un peu besoin de se changer les idées en ce moment, et qui se reconnaîtra. Oh, et qui devrait normalement me défoncer à coups de haches à la fin de ce chapitre ! XD J'suis vache avec toi, ma pauvre...**

**Ceux qui suivent les MDS peuvent sauter le prochain paragraphe, les autres, restez là, j'ai un truc à vous dire.**

**Il est très probable que je mette MES fics E****N PAUSE**** cette année. Mes études sont difficiles, et j'ai plusieurs concours à passer, alors il faut que je me concentre. Je reviendrais de façon sûre vers avril-mai, normalement. D'ici là, si je poste un chapitre, ce sera à titre exceptionnel, ne vous attendez pas à un rythme de publication régulier. [Ils s'y attendent plus depuis longtemps, vu que t'es toujours en retard...] Oh la ferme !**

**Autre chose, on m'a signalé une incohérence dans l'histoire. Dans le premier chapitre, j'évoque le fait que Marco ne sait rien de la gay-ttitude d'Ace, alors que dans les suivants, je mentionne le fait qu'ils soient sortis ensemble. Cela a été corrigé, et j'ai fais quelques modifications du premier chapitre. Marco est bien sorti avec Ace, donc, mais les autres ne le savaient pas.**

**Un dernier truc, après j'vous laisse tranquille. Qui voudrait que je fasse un résumé du passé des personnages ?**

**Voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

_Law se lève silencieusement et sort de la tente, délaissant son futon vide. Il sait qu'il rêve. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ace n'est plus à ses côtés, et il n'est nulle part sur la petite plage. Leurs vêtements non plus, d'ailleurs, ceux qu'ils ont laissé éparpillés un peu partout dans le sable._

_ L'aube pointe à peine, la brise est douce. Et les cheveux de la femme qui lui fait face volent doucement dans le vent, masquant en partie son visage. Elle ne porte qu'une longue robe blanche, et même ses pieds sont nus._

_-Maman..., souffle Law._

_-Tu es devenu beau, Trafalgar._

_ Le métisse reste immobile, incertain de ce qu'il doit faire. Incertitude qui vole en éclat lorsqu'elle ouvre les bras. Il s'avance vers elle, lentement d'abord, puis presse le pas pour finalement la prendre dans ses bras. Elle referme les siens autour de son torse, et il plonge son visage dans ses cheveux. Il esquisse un sourire quand il se rend compte qu'elle lui arrive à peine à l'épaule._

_-Tu m'as manqué, M'man..._

_-Je suis toujours là, tu sais._

_-Oui, mais c'est plus pareil... T'es plus là pour de vrai..._

_ Il ferme les yeux, inspire son odeur de lavande, celle du produit qu'elle utilise pour laver le linge. Et il se sent comme... rétrécir. Une descente en enfance, qui paraît durer des heures alors qu'elle ne dure probablement que quelques secondes. Maintenant, il agrippe la robe blanche, son petit visage enfoui contre le ventre de sa mère. Elle lui caresse la tête, doucement._

_-Tu restes pas, hein ? demande-t-il avec sa voix d'enfant, presque accusateur._

_-Je ne peux pas, mon chéri, dit-elle doucement._

_-Alors, pourquoi t'es venue ?_

_ Elle ne répond pas, et se met à sa hauteur, s'agenouillant doucement dans le sable. Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui caresse la joue._

_-Pour te dire bonjour._

_-C'est nul._

_ Elle rit doucement, et petit Trafalgar ne peut que sourire. Son rire, c'est comme un millier de clochettes de cristal qui tintent en même temps. Il se jette à nouveau dans ses bras, et il ferme les yeux, fort, en enfouissant son visage sous ses cheveux blonds._

_-M'man..._

_-Est-ce qu'il te rend heureux, mon chéri ? demande-t-elle soudain._

_ Law rouvre les yeux et les baisse sur sa mère. Il est redevenu adulte, et c'est lui qui lui caresse la joue, maintenant._

_-Il n'est pas trop pénible, sourit-il._

_ Elle lui rend son sourire et acquiesce doucement. Puis, elle se hisse vers lui pour embrasser sa joue._

_-Je suis heureux pour toi. Et ton père ? Tu t'es enfin réconcilié avec lui ?_

_-P'pa est... différent depuis que tu es partie, M'man... Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment._

_ Son sourire devient mélancolique, et elle baisse les yeux._

_-Il t'aime, tu sais, Trafalgar ?_

_-Ça n'a plus d'importance, M'man. Pas après ce qu'il a fait._

_ Elle secoue la tête avec tristesse, et un long soupir lui échappe. Puis, elle lève son beau visage vers le ciel._

_-Tu ne vas pas tarder à te réveiller. Je dois partir._

_-Déjà... On se reverra, M'man ?_

_-Peut-être, chéri, peut-être..._

_ Elle le prend une dernière fois dans ses bras, et il la serre très fort contre elle._

_-Je t'aime, M'man..._

_-Je t'aime aussi, Trafalgar. Sois heureux._

_ Une respiration plus tard, elle a disparu. Devant Law, il n'y a plus que la mer et le soleil qui se lève lentement. Et une odeur de lavande qui flotte dans l'air matinal._

xxxxxxxxxx

Law se réveilla en douceur, les yeux sur le ciel bleu qu'il pouvait voir à travers l'ouverture du toit de la tente. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire, le plongeant dans une douce nostalgie. Il poussa un long soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, se demandant vaguement l'heure qu'il était. Puis, il baissa les yeux sur le corps à moitié couché sur lui avec un petit sourire.

Ace avait le nez dans son cou, un bras passé autour de son torse et une jambe entre les siennes. Il passa un doigt léger sur sa joue tachetée, et l'enleva de justesse lorsque dans un geste inconscient, son amant se donna une légère claque, comme pour tuer un moustique. Il soupira, et se retourna en marmonnant dans son sommeil. Law étouffa un rire, et se redressa doucement, laissant ses yeux courir le long du corps nu à ses côtés. Ace se retourna sur le dos, changeant de position encore une fois, et le chirurgien se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le réveiller plus tôt.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son regard, et il fronça les sourcils. Il avança la main, et caressa le haut de la cuisse de son amant, attardant les doigts sur les petites marques brunes qui la tachetaient. La peau était légèrement plissée, pas assez pour que ce soit détectable au toucher, mais suffisant pour que ce soit visible à l'œil nu. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne les avait pas remarqué la veille, c'était parce qu'il faisait nuit. _Des brûlures... Pas forcément profondes, mais dans une zone qui fait affreusement mal... Et nombreuses... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Ace ?_

Le Ace en question s'agita sous le toucher du métisse, et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il dégagea ses cheveux de son visage, bailla, et lui sourit.

-... Hey..., souffla-t-il.

-Bien dormi ?

-J'ai eu pire... Et toi ?

-Pareil.

Le barman se redressa et s'avança pour prendre son amant dans ses bras, se blottissant contre lui, enfonçant son nez dans son cou pour inspirer son odeur épicée. Law sourit, narquois.

-On est câlin au réveil, Portgas ?

Ace pouffa.

-Des fois, Sabo doit me donner des baffes pour que j'le lâche quand j'me réveille... J'fais même pas exprès en plus ! Une fois, j'ai même failli l'embrasser pendant que j'dormais. J'te raconte pas la torgnole qu'il m'a mise, rigola-t-il.

Le chirurgien eut un petit rire, puis répondit à son étreinte. Il le serra contre lui, et s'appuya sur son corps pour le renverser sur le futon. Le dominant de son corps, il se pencha sur lui pour lui donner un long baiser sensuel. Ace soupira d'aise dans sa bouche, et referma ses bras sur lui. La main de Law caressa sa joue, glissa dans son cou, et descendit lentement le long du corps du jeune homme, le faisant frissonner. Sa paume retraça la courbe de son omoplate, puis de ses côtes. Elle suivit le creux de ses reins, avant de s'attarder sur l'arrondi de sa fesse. Puis elle bifurqua pour remonter sur le haut de sa cuisse, là ou les marques brunes parsemaient sa peau. Ace se figea.

-... C'est quoi, ça, Ace... ?

-Un passé de "nettoyeur" laisse des traces, c'est tout, marmonna-t-il, nerveux.

-Arrête, il n'y en a que là. Ça ne peut pas être un hasard.

-C'est rien, j'te dis !

Soudain sur la défensive, Ace le repoussa et enfonça ses jambes sous le duvet qu'ils avaient partagé, le regard sauvage. Trafalgar le scruta un moment, puis soupira. Il n'était pas non plus un modèle d'honnêteté, alors forcer son amant à lui parler serait d'une hypocrisie sans nom.

-D'accord, Portgas. Comme tu veux.

Ace se détendit, et son regard s'apaisa. Puis il grimaça.

-J'crois que j'vais aller tremper dans l'eau un moment, j'me sens un peu... Courbaturé, là...

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Law s'autorisa un léger rire, alors que le jeune homme faisait résonner le sien, haut et clair. La tension retomba, et le chirurgien se leva, oublieux de sa nudité, pour sortir de la tente, alors que son amant tentait toujours de s'asseoir correctement sans grimacer. Ace effleura les brûlures sur sa propre peau, et fronça les sourcils. Il avait presque réussi à les oublier, en trois ans... Une boule énorme lui noua la gorge, et il ferma les yeux, tentant de se soustraire aux images qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

Quelque chose lui tomba dessus, à travers l'ouverture du toit de la tente, le sortant de ses pensées. Il identifia sa chemise, et rattrapa son jean de justesse, avant que la boucle de ceinture ne lui arrive dans le front. Il grommela des insultes en passant son haut sur ses épaules, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'une chaussure fila dans sa direction. Il l'esquiva de justesse, mais ne put éviter la deuxième, qui le percuta en plein visage, semelle en avant.

-ÇA VA PAS NON ? brama-t-il.

Le ricanement caractéristique de Law lui parvint, et il faillit lui renvoyer la paire à l'aveuglette, mais s'abstint en se disant qu'il ne parviendrait sûrement pas à le toucher... Et qu'en plus, il lui redonnerait des munitions. Boutonnant sa chemise, assez longue pour cacher l'essentiel, il sortit de la tente à son tour. Trafalgar n'était nulle part en vue, mais ses vêtements étaient rassemblés près du rivage. Ace haussa les épaules et s'avança dans l'eau, délaissant encore une fois sa chemise, pour essayer de se rincer au mieux.

-Tu m'expliques l'intérêt de mettre ta chemise pour l'enlever deux minutes après ? railla une voix dans son dos.

Le barman se retourna vivement vers le métisse. Ce dernier le regardait en souriant en coin, assis sur un rocher, un peu plus loin, seulement vêtu de son boxer.

-J'ai pas l'habitude de m'balader à poil, Traf' ! Même pour faire dix mètres, ça m'dérange ! se défendit-il.

-... Dit celui qui est torse nu en permanence...

-C'est pas pareil !

Law ricana, mais n'insista pas. Effectivement, ce n'était pas pareil. Ace n'avait rien à cacher qui soit sur son torse. Il posa son menton sur sa main et l'observa se laver. Sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher, son sourire se fit moins moqueur, et ses yeux plus tendres. Il ferma les paupières et se remémora leur nuit, frissonnant au souvenir d'Ace allant et venant sur lui. Puis son rêve lui revint en mémoire, et son sourire s'évanouit.

-... Traf' ? Ça va ?

-Mmmm ? Je réfléchissais, répondit le chirurgien en ouvrant les yeux.

Il descendit du rocher et tendit une serviette à son amant, qui sortait de l'eau. Ace se sécha sommairement, avant de la nouer autour de sa taille.

-Tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

-Je pensais à ma mère, Portgas.

Le barman écarquilla les yeux, avant de les baisser, mal à l'aise. Il ne se sentait pas de poser des questions à Trafalgar après la façon dont il l'avait envoyé bouler plus tôt. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, ce fut le chirurgien qui parla le premier, s'asseyant dans le sable.

-En fait... Ce n'était pas ma vraie mère, mais elle est la seule que j'aie un jour appelé "Maman". Je suis né au nord de l'île, dans les montagnes. Je ne l'ai su que plus tard, mais mes géniteurs étaient très pauvres, et n'avaient pas les moyens de me garder. Un jour, un riche jeune couple est venu chez nous pour passer la nuit. L'homme s'appelait Doflamingo, et la femme, Ellena.

Ace s'assit contre lui, la joue sur son épaule, et Law se mit à jouer distraitement avec ses cheveux, enroulant et déroulant les mèches noires autour de ses doigts tatoués, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Ils étaient venu skier dans le coin, et ils s'étaient égaré quand le brouillard s'était soudainement épaissi. Mes géniteurs les ont accueilli, et leur ont offert ce qu'ils avaient, c'est à dire pas grand-chose, mais Ellena et Doflamingo les ont seulement remercié, sans leur reprocher quoique ce soit. Au cours du repas, l'alcool à pas mal coulé, d'après ce que mon père m'a raconté ensuite, et mes géniteurs ont parlé du problème que je leur causait. Ellena a eu pitié de moi, et elle leur a offert de m'emmener pour que je grandisse avec eux. Doflamingo a immédiatement été d'accord.

Trafalgar s'interrompit et ferma les yeux.

-Mes géniteurs m'ont _vendu_ à la famille Don Quichotte, et je ne les ai jamais revus. Je devais avoir à peine trois ans. Tout ce dont je me souviens de ce soir là, moi, c'est d'une poignée de main entre mon géniteur et celui qui allait devenir mon père, et l'étreinte chaude de celle qui serait bientôt ma mère. Deux jours plus tard, je partais pour le sud de l'île, vivre dans la grande demeure balnéaire de la famille Don Quichotte. Je découvris que j'avais trois frères, tous trois tout aussi adoptés que moi. Pica, Trebol et Diamante.

Le chirurgien inspira longuement, et rouvrit les yeux, baissant le regard sur Ace pour se rendre compte qu'il l'observait intensément, le visage grave. Law sourit et se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur la plage, un bras sous la tête. Immédiatement, son amant s'étendit contre lui, toujours aussi silencieux. Les doigts tatoués du métisse caressèrent lentement son dos, et il reprit la parole.

-Mes frères étaient... Différents de moi. Ils aimaient se mêler aux autres, jouer, embêter les filles... Je restais dans mon coin, à observer ce qui se passait autour de moi. À l'image de l'endroit où j'étais né, j'étais froid et inhospitalier, selon eux. Mais j'aimais profondément ma mère et mon père, et pendant les dix premières années de ma vie avec eux, si je passais du temps avec quelqu'un, c'était avec l'un d'entre eux. M'man me racontait des histoires et me chantait des chansons, et P'pa m'apprenait à lire, à écrire et à compter.

Ace fronça les sourcils, tentant de se représenter Law jeune, mais échoua. Son histoire n'était pas si triste qu'il avait craint. Au final, il avait trouvé des parents aimant, et il avait grandi dans un milieu aisé, où il avait pu recevoir une éducation correcte. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas durer. On atterrit rarement au Moby Dick en ayant eu une enfance heureuse. Trafalgar déglutit, et sa voix devint blanche, détachée, sans émotion apparente.

-Je venait tout juste d'avoir treize ans quand ma mère est morte, fauchée par un automobiliste ivre, en se promenant sur une rocade. Le choc lui a brisé la nuque, et elle est morte sur le coup. Elle... n'a pas souffert.

Ace se figea contre lui, choqué. Il y eut un long silence, avant qu'il ne réagisse enfin. Il se blottit contre Law, qui referma ses bras sur lui.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui conduisait ce camion, Ace, ne t'excuses pas pour rien, répondit Law à voix basse. Ensuite... Rien n'a plus jamais été pareil.

-... Il s'est passé quoi ?

Trafalgar resta silencieux, et le barman comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus pour l'instant. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Ace assimilant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et Law perdu dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Puis, le métisse soupira et se redressa, entraînant son amant dans son mouvement.

-Allez, viens. Habille-toi, il est temps qu'on rentre.

Ace acquiesça, et ils se levèrent pour enfiler leurs vêtements, maintenant qu'il étaient à peu près secs. Ace pesta copieusement en se rappelant que son boxer avait disparu, et Trafalgar éclata de rire, sous le regard surpris du jeune homme. Il était rare que le chirurgien se laisse aller à rire d'aussi bon cœur. Il finit par le rejoindre dans son hilarité, et la tension retomba à nouveau.

Ils replièrent la tente en discutant de tout et de rien, se lançant des piques à tout va, et grimpèrent dans la voiture. Law mit le contact et démarra, s'engageant avec souplesse sur le bitume.

-Hey... Traf' ?

-Mmmm ?

-Comment vous avez découvert cet endroit ?

-Un pur hasard. Ma mère devait aller voir une amie qui habite dans les environs, et elle m'avait emmené avec elle pour que je sorte un peu de mes livres. On est tombés en panne, et pendant qu'elle essayait d'appeler quelqu'un, je suis parti de mon côté pour explorer le coin. J'étais plutôt curieux, à l'époque, précisa-t-il en souriant. Je suis passé derrière l'arbre, et j'ai trouvé le sentier et la plage. Je suis descendu sans prévenir ma mère, et quand elle m'a retrouvé, elle m'a tellement crié dessus que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie !

Ace pouffa en imaginant petit Trafalgar se faire sévèrement gronder par une femme.

-Elle disait que cet endroit lui rappelait à quel point elle tenait à moi, sourit le métisse. Parce que me voir disparaître, ce jour-là, a été l'une des plus grandes peur de sa vie.

-... Comment elle était ?

-Elle était minuscule, sourit Law. Elle arrivait à peine sous le menton de mon père... En se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle était blonde, avec de grands yeux verts, et une voix très douce...

Le métisse sourit tristement, perdu dans ses souvenirs, et le barman tenta de se représenter la jeune femme qu'avait été Ellena Don Quichotte. Mais une autre image se forma dans son esprit, et une grimace de souffrance déforma son visage. Il serra les poings et se força à calmer sa respiration, et à contrôler l'envie qui l'avait soudainement saisi au cœur. Il avait promis à Sabo qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Plus _jamais.__  
_

-Ace ?

Ace tourna la tête vers son amant, et s'aperçut que ce dernier le regardait, les sourcils froncés. Il jura mentalement et se força à sourire.

-Yep ?

-... Non, rien, oublie.

Le barman soupira discrètement de soulagement, et Trafalgar se reconcentra sur la route, l'esprit plein de questions sur son passager. _Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Portgas D. Ace ? Un jour, tu ne pourras plus afficher le masque de bonne humeur que tu portes en permanence, et ce jour-là, il faudra bien que tu me parles._

xxxxxxxxxx

Ace passa la porte de sa chambre avec la seule et unique intention de prendre une douche chaude, et surtout longue. Contournant le lit où Luffy dormait encore, il grogna en s'approchant de la salle de bain. L'eau coulait déjà, donc Sabo était dessous. En soupirant, il entra dans la salle d'eau et attrapa sa brosse à dent.

-Te gênes pas surtout, fais comme si j'étais pas là ! lui lança son frère derrière la paroi vitrée.

-Mmm-mmm, répondit-il en secouant la tête, la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

-Tsss... Tiens, bah puisque t'es là, rends-toi utile et file-moi ma serviette ! réclama le blond en arrêtant le jet d'eau.

Le barman la lui tendit, et finit de ses rincer la bouche alors que Sabo sortait de la cabine de douche et ouvrait la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Puis le brun se déshabilla à son tour pour prendre sa place. Son cadet haussa un sourcil.

-... Tu mets plus de sous-vêtements, toi, maintenant... ?

-Longue histoire.

Sabo haussa et les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Ace passa derrière la paroi vitrée, et laissa l'eau chaude couler dans son dos et chasser le sel de sa peau. Le jet massa ses épaules, et il soupira d'aise, laissant ses muscles se détendre. Il ferma les yeux, et son esprit se déconnecta de la réalité pour se mettre à dériver.

Il repensa à ce que Law lui avait révélé, et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que le chirurgien avait pu ressentir. La plupart des pensionnaires du Moby Dick le comprenaient, d'ailleurs. Beaucoup n'avaient plus de parents. Leur père, c'était Newgate, mais pour certain, c'était assez difficile à accepter. Ace avait mit longtemps à accepter l'affection de Barbe-Blanche. Au départ, il était contre l'idée d'aller au Moby Dick. Sabo, lui, était pour, et il y avait eut de violentes disputes entre eux à ce sujet. Finalement, l'aîné avait finit par céder en constatant qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à trouver de quoi se nourrir, et que ses cadets dépérissaient à vue d'œil.

Il se savonna les cheveux en se demandant si Law considérait Newgate comme son père, lui aussi, et si cela pouvait un peu atténuer sa peine. Sa peine... Il avait bien conscience que Trafalgar ne lui avait révélé qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il avait dû supporter plus jeune. Peut-être qu'un jour il lui en dirait plus, mais cela voudrait dire que lui aussi devrait se confier. Et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça.

Ses mains descendirent laver son corps, et il sourit en se rappelant les caresses de son amant sur sa peau. En se concentrant, il arrivait presque à sentir ses paumes sur sa peau et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il secoua la tête et se débarrassa de ces sensations avant de devoir se laver à l'eau froide.

Juste à temps, puisque la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

-Sab' ? C'est toi ?

-Ouais... Oh putain ! Euuuh... Ace ?

-Quoi ?

-... Tu m'fais confiance ?

-Euh... Ouiiii ?

-Garde les yeux fermés et recule lentement vers moi.

Ace se crispa et ne put s'en empêcher. Il se frotta les paupières pour se débarrasser de l'eau qui l'empêcherait d'y voir clair et ouvrit les yeux.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! Putain de bordel de saloperie de... !

Énormes. C'est le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit du barman alors qu'il reculait précipitamment pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre son visage, et les trois araignées qui pendaient juste devant. Sauf qu'un sol de douche, ça glisse. Surtout quand on essaye de courir à reculons dessus, et pieds nus qui plus est.

Ace sentit d'un coup le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et tomba vers l'arrière, percutant la paroi vitrée de la douche, qui céda sous son poids. Il atterrit sur son frère, au milieux des débris de verre, alors que le jet continuait à déverser des trombes d'eau sur eux. Tous les deux rencontrèrent durement le sol en hurlant.

Alerté par le bruit, Luffy se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

-Ace ? Sabo ? Vous allez bi... PFAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA ! ÉNORME ! Vous devriez voir vos têtes !

Sabo était assis au milieux du verre brisé, et se frottait la tête, ses vêtements complètement détrempés. Ace tentait tant bien que mal de se relever sans glisser à nouveau, nu comme un ver.

-Nom de Dieu, ACE ! C'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans "GARDE LES YEUX FERMÉS !" ? éructa le blond

-Tu pouvais pas juste me dire que j'avais ces bestioles devant l'nez au lieu de jouer au "Fais-Moi Confiance" ?! rétorqua son frère. Et d'abord, par où elles sont entrées, ces saloperies ?!

-Bah par la fenêtre, abruti ! T'as pas pensé à la fermer avant de prendre ta douche !

-Et merde... Père va m'passer un d'ces savons, encore...

-Tu parles, ça va juste le faire marrer, pouffa Luffy. Par contre, Dadan, elle, elle va pas être contente.

Les trois frères frissonnèrent de concert en pensant à l'intendante du pensionnat, Curly Dadan, qui s'occupait de tout l'aspect technique du bâtiment. Elle n'était pas réputée pour être un modèle de patience et de tolérance, même si en vérité, elle avait le cœur sur la main. Le plus jeune des trois s'avança pour arrêter l'eau, et chassa les araignées en ricanant. Sabo se releva à son tour, s'empêtrant dans ses vêtements gorgés d'eau, et pestant contre les frères irresponsables. Puis il se tourna vers Ace, et écarquilla les yeux. _Oh merde..._

-Euuuh... Ace ?

-Laisse tomber, j'te fais plus confiance, grogna ce dernier.

-Nan mais c'est pas ça, abruti ! Tu saignes de partout !

Ace se regarda dans le miroir et jura. Il était couvert d'estafilades et de coupures plus ou moins profondes.

-Law va m'en vouloir si j'vais l'voir pour ça..., grimaça-t-il. Il a pas mal de boulot, alors... J'vais aller voir la toubib.

-Euuuh... T'es sûr de toi, là ? s'inquiéta Sabo. J'te préviens, t'y vas tout seul !

-Elle fait flipper, renchérit Luffy.

-Oh allez, elle est pas si terrifiante que ça, la vieille Kureha...

xxxxxxxxx

Trafalgar accrocha sa blouse au porte-manteau, se lava les mains, et sortit de la morgue. Il venait de refaire une autopsie du corps de Kizaru. La façon dont il avait été tué n'avait aucun sens. Sentant un mal de tête pointer son nez sous son crâne, il soupira et sortit son téléphone.

-_Yo, Doc !__  
_

_-_Eustass. Je te dérange, peut-être ?

-_Nan, j'suis en train de réparer une bécane pour Franky, mais j'suis chez_ _moi_, répondit Kidd._ Tu veux passer ?_

-Oui, il y a... Une affaire sur laquelle je voudrais ton avis.

-_'Kay, mais t'es d'ravitaillement !_

-Comme d'habitude, Eustass, sourit le chirurgien.

-_C'est ça d'avoir un salaire de toubib ! Allez, à toute !_

Une demi-heure plus tard, Law était assis dans le fauteuil du salon de Kidd, ce dernier avachi dans son canapé, en face de lui, une bière à la main.

-Vas-y, raconte, fit le roux.

-Tu as toujours des contacts chez Joker ? demanda-t-il.

-Ça s'pourrait. Pourquoi ?

-Un tueur par fléchettes empoisonnées, ça te dis quelque chose ?

Le mécanicien prit son temps pour réfléchir, sirotant sa bière de temps à autres. Les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, il passait en revue toutes les informations qui avaient pu remonter jusqu'à lui.

-Là, j't'avoue que j'vois pas. C'est quoi l'embrouille ?

Law lui relata les circonstances de la mort de Kizaru sans entrer dans les détails, mentionnant toutefois la lettre de menace qui lui avait été adressée. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Kidd s'était redressé et le fixait, extrêmement concentré. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qu'il prenait au sérieux, mais Doflamingo et ses embrouilles en faisaient clairement partie.

-Après réflexion, je pense que les vêtements que l'Amiral portait n'étaient pas ceux avec lesquels il a été tué, déclara Law en croisant ses doigts sous son menton. Mais pourquoi lui avoir volé la tenue qu'il avait avant son meurtre, dans ce cas ?

-Pour récupérer quelque chose qu'il y avait dedans ?

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement pris l'objet dans sa poche ?

-Pas faux..., admit le roux. J'avoue qu'tu m'pose une colle, Doc. J'vais essayer d'parler à... Mon contact, comme tu dis, et j'verrais s'il peut t'avoir que'qu'chose, mais j'te garantis rien.

-Merci.

Kidd éclata de rire.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'le grand Trafalgar Law vient m'demander mon aide pour une enquête, et _en plus_, me remercie !

-Les circonstances sont particulières, sourit le légiste. N'y prends pas goût, ça risque de ne jamais se reproduire.

Ils s'interrompirent quand Killer passa dans le salon, son masque sur le visage, et un journal sous le bras.

-Oh... Salut Law, fit le blond.

-Bonsoir.

-Hey, Captain ! J'crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui va t'intéresser là-dedans ! lança le nouveau venu en tendant le journal au roux.

Ce dernier s'en empara et regarda la première page. Il écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée. Alarmé, Trafalgar se redressa su son siège.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sans un mot, Kidd lui tendit le journal. Law déchiffra les gros titres, et ses mains se crispèrent sur le papier.

**Héros du jour: Don Quichotte Doflamingo sauve un enfant d'une mort certaine !**

L'article relatait comment le grand truand avait, "au mépris de sa propre vie", récupéré un enfant dont la poussette avait roulé sur la route, alors même qu'une voiture fonçait dessus. Doflamingo avait été interviewé, et avait simplement annoncé qu'il "avait agit sous le coup de l'impulsion, car il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire".

Law serra les dents, et le papier menaça de se déchirer. _Bon sang, mais à quoi il joue ?!_


	19. Résumés et gros coup de gueule

**Salut salut ! **

**Eh non, navrée, ce coup-ci, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Ce n'est qu'une parenthèse.**

**J'ai posé la question dans mon dernier chapitre, de savoir si par hasard, ce ne serait pas intéressant pour vous d'avoir un résumé du passé des différents personnages. Je me suis rendue compte que comme je semais des indices un peu partout (et c'est fait exprès pour vous embrouiller), je risquais de perdre des gens.**

**Bref. Il n'y a qu'_une_ personne qui m'a répondu (même si je pense qu'il y en aura une deuxième dès qu'elle aura posté sa review), mais comme c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément, j'ai décidé de le faire quand même. Donc voici.**

**Pour chaque personnage, la "description" représente ses titres et ses parents les plus proches, ainsi que son emploi. Et le "détail", c'est juste pour m'amuser.**

**Je vous laisse lire !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

Nom : Gol D. Roger (décédé)

Description : Ancien grand mafieux, surnommé le Roi des Pirates, ancien membre des Trois Empereurs.

Passé : Il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, Roger faisait la loi sur toutes les routes maritimes entourant l'Île de la Baleine, et s'associait avec Newgate et Rayleigh pour toute sortes de trafics. Il devint de ce fait leur amis. Il était également le propriétaire initial du MobyDick. Il mourut vingt ans plus tôt, léguant le manoir à Newgate.

Détail : Avant de mourir, il serait allé voir Sengoku à son domicile pour lui faire ses adieux et aurait décampé avant que le policier n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit.

* * *

Nom : Edward Newgate

Description : Ancien grand mafieux repenti, surnommé Barbe-Blanche, ancien membre des Trois Empereurs et directeur actuel du MobyDick.

Passé : Contemporain de Roger et de Rayleigh, Barbe-Blanche était le chef d'une famille très étendue de la mafia. Après la mort de Roger, il plaça tous ses biens dans le paradis fiscal d'Alabasta et se rendit à la police pour purger une peine de vingt ans de prison. À sa sortie, il passa un accord avec Sengoku, le chef des autorités, afin de créer le pensionnat.

Détail : À ses débuts en tant que truand, il aurait braqué une banque au nez et à la barbe de Roger, qui prévoyait de faire le même coup deux jours plus tard.

* * *

Nom : Silvers Rayleigh

Description : Ancien grand mafieux, surnommé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ancien membre des Trois Empereurs.

Passé : Contemporain de Roger et de Newgate, Rayleigh était le moins puissant des Trois Empereurs. Après la mort de Roger, il disparut simplement de la circulation, et la police ne retrouva jamais sa trace. Il s'est reconverti en bateleur clandestin et répare des bateaux (le plus souvent non-déclarés), ce qui lui permet d'arnaquer ses clients comme bon lui semble. Seuls Shakky et Newgate savent où il habite aujourd'hui.

Détail : Il aurait ruiné des commerçants d'esclaves d'une île voisine en les obligeant à payer la réparation de leur bateau le triple du prix initial...

* * *

Nom : Shakky

Description : Ancienne truande, propriétaire du Bar de l'Arnaque.

Passé : Ce qu'elle faisait avant d'ouvrir son bar reste un mystère, mais c'était assurément illégal. Elle se reconvertit en barmaid après la mort de Roger. Amie de Newgate, elle offre volontiers du travail à ses protégés (Ace, Zoro...).

Détail : Elle aurait couché avec Ace lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée...

* * *

Nom : Shanks

Description : Mafieux actif, surnommé le Roux, fait partie des Quatre Rois.

Passé : Shanks a percé dans le monde du banditisme après la mort de Roger, et s'est fait un nom rapidement. Il est associé à Mihawk, qui est également son amant. Six ans plus tôt, il a aidé Luffy et Zoro à se tirer d'une mauvaise passe en s'interposant entre eux et des chiens policiers qui auraient échappé au contrôle de leurs maîtres. Il perdit un bras dans l'histoire. Lorsqu'il revit les deux garçons quelques semaines plus tard, il se prit d'affection pour Luffy et lui offrit son précieux chapeau de paille en symbole d'amitié.

Détail : Il serait particulièrement attaché au marché noir du rhum, qu'il gère avec passion, et qui serait paraît-il « une vieille histoire de famille »...

* * *

Nom : Dracule Mihawk.

Description : Mafieux actif très peu connu des forces de l'ordre, surnommé Œil de Faucon et faisant partie des Quatre Rois.

Passé : Personne ne sait rien de Mihawk, si ce n'est qu'il œuvre dans l'ombre aux côté de Shanks, dont il est l'amant. Il aurait percé avec lui à la mort de Roger.

Détail : Il aurait cambriolé un musée extrêmement bien gardé à ses débuts, sans laisser une seule trace de son passage derrière lui, en remplaçant les œuvres volées par des fausses. Aujourd'hui encore, personne ne s'en est rendu compte.

* * *

Nom : Don Quichotte Doflamingo

Description : Mafieux actif, surnommé Joker et membre des Quatre Rois.

Passé : Doflamingo est le père adoptif de Law, Pica, Trebol et Diamante, et était également le compagnon d'Ellena avant sa mort. Après la disparition de Roger, il s'est illustré comme étant l'un des truand les plus dangereux de son époque et a rejoint les Quatre Rois. Il aurait eut un rôle dans la mort de Séléné et dans les traumatismes de Law.

Détail : Quand il était jeune, il avait un flamant rose apprivoisé qu'il avait nommé Sugar.

* * *

Nom : Ellena Don Quichotte (décédée)

Description : ex-compagne de Doflamingo, et mère adoptive de Law, Trebol, Pica et Diamante.

Passé : Elle aurait convaincu Doflamingo d'adopter Law lors d'un séjour en amoureux. Elle est morte dix ans plus tard à la suite d'un accident impliquant un camionneur ivre.

Détail : Elle détestait qu'on critique sa petite taille et disait toujours que la bonne taille était celle que l'on avait quand nos pieds touchaient le sol.

* * *

Nom : Max (décédé)

Description : Ex-propriétaire de l'épicerie « Max de Choix »

Passé : Max était un homme sans histoire qui avait une fille, Asma, et une femme dont il avait divorcé. Asma a été sauvé par Ace un peu plus de trois ans plus tôt, et Max s'est prit d'affection pour le jeune homme. Il l'a invité à vie dans sa boutique, et lui a permis plusieurs fois d'échapper aux autorités. Il est mort dans un incendie provoqué par le CP9, après avoir aidé Ace et Law à leur échapper.

Détail : Asma et lui se disputaient continuellement pour savoir qui devait faire la cuisine le soir.

* * *

Nom : Boa Hancock

Description : Pensionnaire du MobyDick, ex-Noble, mannequin.

Passé : Jeunes filles de famille aisée, Hancock et ses sœurs ont été expulsées de chez elles après la mort de leurs parents. Elles ont été trouvées dans la rue par Luffy, qui a demandé à Newgate de bien vouloir les héberger. Depuis, Hancock souhaite se marier avec Luffy. Elle possède également un python nommé Salomé.

Détail : Elle a déjà acheté sa robe de mariée et le costume pour Luffy.

* * *

Nom : Sarah Gondain (encore une fois, j'suis désolée XD)

Description : Comportementaliste canine.

Passé : Elle a été l'amie de Law avant son entrée au Moby Dick, et elle vit avec Bonney, Monet et Nojiko. Elle a entraîné Heat, le chien de Kidd, et elle s'occupe aujourd'hui de Hiken.

Détail : Elle a du mal à concevoir l'utilité du soutien-gorge... (*fuit*)

* * *

Nom : Sanji

Description : Ancien cuisinier du Baratie, et cuisinier actuel du MobyDick, membre du Gang au Chapeau de Paille, pensionnaire du MobyDick.

Passé : Élevé par un vieux cuisinier grognon nommé Zeff, Sanji a longuement étudié la cuisine et l'art de combattre uniquement avec ses jambes. Zeff mourut de vieillesse quand il avait seize ans, et il eut recourt aux combats clandestins dans les arènes pour survivre. Quelques mois plus tard, il rencontrait Luffy et Zoro et se joignait à eux. Ils se firent un nom parmi les gangs qui sévissaient dans la rue, avant que d'autres jeunes ne les rejoignent. Mais leur groupe fut dissout par la police, et à dix-sept ans, il atterrit au Baratie et devint leur chef cuisinier en titre, en compagnie de Thatch.

Détail : Sa chienne, Jazzie, est la seule « femme » qui soit resté dans son lit plus d'une nuit.

* * *

Nom : Nico Robin.

Description : Journaliste, membre du Gang au Chapeau de Paille, pensionnaire du MobyDick.

Passé : Originaire d'O'Hara, une île lointaine, Robin est la fille d'une auteure de renom, Nico Olvia, et d'un père qu'elle n'a jamais connu. Elle parcourut les mers avec sa mère pendant onze ans, allant d'île en île pour trouver l'inspiration. Elles furent capturées par des marchands d'esclaves, et Olvia fut tuée en tentant de protéger Robin. Cette dernière fut vendue à Aokiji, un officier qui la traita du mieux qu'il le pouvait. À ses seize ans, il fut muté sur l'Île de la Baleine, et Robin fut revendue dans une maison close. Elle y resta six ans avant de s'enfuir, et passa deux mois à errer dans la rue. Elle allait mettre fin à ses jours quand Luffy la trouva et l'intégra à sa bande. Plus tard, quand le groupe fut dissout, elle resta en compagnie de Zoro et s'enfuit pour ne pas être prise par la police. Deux ans plus tard, elle entrait dans sa chambre, au MobyDick.

Détail : Elle essaye depuis des années de recontacter Aokiji sans se faire attraper par la loi.

* * *

Nom : Roronoa Zoro

Description : ex-Voleur, membre du Gang au Chapeau de Paille, bras droit de Luffy, pensionnaire du Moby Dick et bouncer du Bar de l'Arnaque.

Passé : La mère de Zoro était une prostituée qui le mit au monde dans la rue. Elle mourut de maladie à ses dix ans, et il fut recueilli par le Vieux, un vieil homme qui entraînait des enfants à voler pour lui. Il rencontra Luffy, et ils s'enfuirent de chez les voleurs quatre ans plus tard, pour se mettre à vivre de petits boulots dans la rue. Le Gang au Chapeau de Paille se forma petit à petit, et fut dissout quand il eut dix-sept ans. Deux ans plus tard, il arrivait au MobyDick en compagnie de Robin.

Détail : À cause de son sens de l'orientation déplorable, il est déjà entré dans la chambre de Newgate alors que ce dernier prenait sa douche.

* * *

Nom : Séléné (décédée)

Description : Ancienne amante de Law.

Passé : On ne sait rien de son passé, si ce n'est qu'elle a été la petite-amie de Law, et qu'elle est morte après avoir tenté de s'enfuir de chez Doflamingo avec lui. Elle se serait faite torturée, mais on ignore encore comment.

Détail : Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, les yeux verts et la peau pâle.

* * *

Nom : Monkey D. Luffy

Description : Chef du Gang au Chapeau de Paille, ex-Voleur, pensionnaire du MobyDick, petit-fils adoptif de Monkey D. Garp, petit frère adoptif d'Ace et Sabo, sans emploi pour l'instant.

Passé : Luffy ne sait absolument pas d'où il vient et quand il est né, sa date de naissance officielle, et son nom lui ayant été offerts par Garp à son arrivée au Moby Dick. Il estime son âge à environs dix-huit ans. On ne sait rien de son passé avant ses huit ans, âge où il faisait partie de façon sûre de la bande des Voleurs. Il y rencontra Zoro, puis ils s'enfuirent quatre ans plus tard pour retrouver leur liberté. Il vécut de petits boulots et constitua son gang. Quand ce dernier fut dissout, il erra un moment seul avant de trouver Ace et Sabo, qui s'occupèrent de lui. Ils vécurent plusieurs mois à trois dans la rue, avant de rejoindre le Moby Dick trois ans plus tôt pour échapper à la police.

Détail : La première fois qu'il s'est battu contre le gang de Baggy, il avait essayé de lui retirer son faux-nez... Sans succès.

* * *

Nom : Alistair Sabo

Description : Ex-Noble, journaliste, pensionnaire du MobyDick, frère adoptif d'Ace et Luffy.

Passé : Sabo est né dans une famille de Nobles, dans les beaux quartiers de la ville. À quatre ans, son père le blessa accidentellement à l'œil avec un tison, ce qui lui valut sa cicatrice. Quelques années plus tard, il s'enfuit de chez lui et se mit à jouer à Robin des Bois dans les rues, volant les portefeuilles des riches pour les redonner aux pauvres. Il rencontra Ace alors qu'il essayait d'échapper aux autorités, et vécut avec lui et Luffy pendant quelques temps avant d'intégrer le MobyDick.

Détail : Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'a pas pu se libérer de quelques habitudes de gentleman qu'il a appris étant jeune, et de son talent pour le piano.

* * *

Nom : Trafalgar Law

Description : Fils adoptif et ancien subordonné de Doflamingo, fils adoptif d'Ellena, frère adoptif de Pica, Trebol et Diamante, médecin légiste, pensionnaire du MobyDick.

Passé : Law a été adopté par Doflamingo et Ellena alors qu'il avait trois ans. Il passa une enfance heureuse avec eux et ses frères, jusqu'à ses treize ans, lorsque sa mère mourut. One ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé après, si ce n'est qu'il a rencontré Séléné d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'il a été sauvé par quelqu'un qui l'a aidé à s'échapper de chez Doflamingo. Il a rejoint le MobyDick il y a deux ans.

Détail : Il a horreur du pain, et n'hésite pas à se cuisiner lui-même ses onigiris pour son déjeuner, plutôt que d'avoir à acheter un sandwich.

* * *

Nom : Portgas D. Ace

Description : Frère adoptif de Sabo et Luffy et l'aîné des trois, pensionnaire du MobyDick, barman au Bar de l'Arnaque.

Passé : Jusqu'ici, on sait très peu de chose sur le passé d'Ace, si ce n'est qu'il a erré pendant longtemps dans la rue pendant son adolescence. Il s'est adonné à des trafics en tout genre, comme la drogue, et à plusieurs escroqueries. Quand ça ne lui a plus suffit, il est devenu « nettoyeur », c'est à dire qu'il était payé pour « nettoyer » les scènes de crime à coup d'essence et de briquet. Il est recherché activement pas la police car il est le lien entre eux et des tueurs, et de ce fait, s'enfuir, se cacher et les perdre dans les ruelles est devenu une seconde nature pour lui. Il rencontra Sabo puis Luffy alors qu'il avait dix-sept ans, et traîna un moment avec eux avant d'entrer au MobyDick. Il devint le barman du Bar de l'Arnaque après avoir rencontré Shakky. Il aurait fait une promesse à Sabo, mais on ne sait pas encore laquelle, tout comme on ne connaît pas l'origine des brûlures qu'il a sur la cuisse.

Détail : Il adore provoquer les policiers pour les perdre dans les dédales de rues des bas quartiers, et passait ses journées à les narguer pour qu'ils lui courent après.

* * *

**Bien. Maintenant que j'ai terminé ça, je voudrais pousser un énorme coup de gueule (coup de gueule qui a été lu et approuvé par ma revieweuse en chef, j'ai nommé A-Harlem *tampon*)**

_**JE N'ÉCRIRAIS PLUS DE LEMON AVANT UN BON MOMENT, JE VOUS LE GARANTIS !**_

**Ça**** c'est fait, maintenant, les explications.**

**Je ne vais presque jamais regarder les stats de mes fics, mais il se trouve que par hasard, j'y suis allée ce week-end. Je suis juste dégoûtée par ce que j'ai vu. Je prends l'exemple de ma fic précédente, "Et si le destin changeait". Véridique, sur les chapitres classiques, je tourne autour des 100-120 vues. Sur les trois lemons que j'ai écrit, je culmine à 1000. Et pour "Recherché pour raisons évidentes", je suis à moins de 100 vues pour les chapitres classiques, et je triple, voire même quadruple, pour les chapitres a thème sexuel.**

**Ça**** fait mal.**

**Je me dis juste que j'ai inventé une intrigue et que j'ai passé du temps à écrire vingt chapitres pour que les gens viennent lire du _cul_. C'est hyper désagréable, et pire encore, c'est blessant. Je comprends que vous (re)lisiez des lemons avec... Ahem... Un enthousiasme particulier (et je serais mal placée pour vous juger *tousse*), mais il y a des limites. Multiplier par DIX le nombre de vues sur un chapitre lemoné, c'est UN PEU exagéré.**

**Je suis la première à aimer les lemons, à aimer les écrire, et à apprécier des OS uniquement basés sur de l'érotisme, mais ce sont des OS ! Pas des fictions complètes !**

**Alors, que les choses soient claires : _ceux qui viennent lire mes fics uniquement pour des lemons, allez voir ailleurs !_ Y a des sites entiers de fanfictions érotiques (et je dis érotiques pour ne pas dire pornographiques) qui sont là pour ça ! J'aime à penser que si vous cliquez sur une histoire notée M, c'est aussi pour en suivre le fil et pas seulement pour **(désolée pour le vocabulaire) **vous toucher devant.**

**J'avais l'intention de poster quelques OS rated M pendant ma période "de pause", histoire de garder contact avec vous, je cois qu'ils attendront. Et je suis désolée pour les lectrices fidèles qui sont punies alors qu'elles n'ont rien fait, mais j'ai vraiment plus le cœur à les écrire pour le moment.**

**Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pas fini d'écrire du lemon ! Mais disons que je vais faire une grosse pause, histoire de me calmer.**

**Et c'est pour ça que je tiens vraiment à remercier les lectrices et les lecteurs qui suivent vraiment ma fic, et je pense en particulier à Mana.Y, La Vague Folle, The Story of A Rabbit, Lau'Linsomniaque, Jude Lust, Loan-Luka, Yunigaimon, CarotteYaoi, Umichan, et bien sûr ma super Gaelle qui me review par sms... J'en oublie sûrement, et il y en a d'autres que je ne connais pas, mais je vous remercie tous et toutes.**

**Et puis un merci tout particulier, et qui vient vraiment du fond du cœur, à ma fervente surveillante de review. Harlem, t'es la meilleure ! Franchement, si j'avais pas été au tel avec toi au moment où j'ai découvert ça, j'crois que mon PC serait passé par la fenêtre.**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui m'auront lue jusqu'au bout, et si vous voulez réagir, vous savez comment on fait.**

**J'vous fais quand même des bisous cramés !**

**Pyro.**


	20. Au devant de la scène

**Hola hola !**

**Haaaaan ! Vous avez vu ? j'suis vivante ! Et j'suis revenue avant avril ! (enfin, seulement pour ce chapitre... *tousse*)**

**J'ai pas mal de trucs à vous dire, et je vous préviens, ce chapitre est indécemment loooong. Le plus long que j'aie écrit jusqu'ici, juré !**

**D'abord... Je voudrais toutes et tous, et le plus chaleureusement du monde, vous remercier. Je n'espérais pas avoir autant de messages de soutien vis-à-vis de mon coup de gueule du dernier chapitre, et ça m'a beaucoup touché. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde, loin de là, par manque de temps (et un peu de motivation, je l'avoue ^^'), mais franchement, merci. Vous imaginez même pas à quel point ça m'a réconfortée :) ... Cela dit, je crois que certaines ont mal compris ^^' Je ne demande pas forcément plus de reviews, ne vous sentez pas obligée d'en mettre. Simplement, j'espère que les pervers s'en sont allés voir ailleurs. Je referme donc cette parenthèse, en vous remerciant une dernière fois, et je passe à la suite.**

**Ce chapitre est posté avec un peu d'avance par rapport à ce que j'avais annoncé, mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir le prochain tout de suite ^^' ... Notamment parce que je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais mettre dedans ! XD On verra bien comment mes personnages décident de s'écrire ;)**

**J'ai décidé aussi autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je trouve que ma fic piétine. Qu'elle n'avance pas assez vite, quoi. Je vous préviens donc que les prochains chapitres vont "légèrement" s'assombrir. Celui-ci reste très doux et joyeux par rapport à ceux que je posterais ensuite. Bon, je n'irais pas au point de "glauquifier" le trucs comme certains auteurs le font *regard noir*, mais... Ouais, ça va s'assombrir un peu quoi ^^'**

**Je précise ceci : la chanson que j'ai utilisé _se base_ sur "Hey Brother", d'Avicii. Je trouvais qu'elle collait tout à fait au texte et au contexte, mais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de paroles différentes, alors j'en ai rajouté. Le refrain et le deuxième couplet sont fidèle à la chanson de base, le premier couplet est légèrement arrangé pour concorder avec l'histoire, et les troisièmes et quatrièmes couplets sortent de ma tête. Normalement, ils s'accordent avec la chanson originale ^^**

**Petite dédicace à Mana, qui reconnaîtra le passage en question, j'espère...**

**Dédicace aussi à Umichan, qui m'a donné l'idée pour la fin de ce chapitre ! Tu m'avais dit que tu aurais aimé voir les "détails" des personnages mentionnés dans le chapitre précédent... Cadeau !**

**Dédicace à ma Gaelle ! Merci pour ta phrase, meuf ! Plus je la relis, plus j'me tape une barre monstre XD**

**Et dédicace à ma Harlem... En espérant que ce chapitre t'aidera à t'évader un peu :)**

**J'en profite pour annoncer la parution d'une nouvelle fic courant juin au maximum ;)**

**Je pense n'avoir rien oublié, alors j'arrête avec mon blabla.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Pyro.**

* * *

-Dans une semaine, c'bon pour toi ?... Ouais... Oui, oui, j'viendrais seul. J'connais la chanson... Ouais on s'retrouve là-bas... C'est ça, à plus !

Kidd raccrocha et se tourna vers Law, qui n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil, le journal toujours serré dans ses poings. Il soupira, se servit une autre bière, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, fixant son regard sur son ami. Le chirurgien était statique, il ne bougeait pas d'un iota, mais le rouquin savait que ça chauffait dur sous ses cheveux bruns.

-Oh ! Doc' ? Tu t'sens bien ?

Trafalgar ne répondit pas. Il lisait et relisait sans cesse les mêmes lignes de l'article.

**Héros du jour : Don Quichotte Doflamingo sauve un enfant d'une mort certaine !**

_Le nom de Don Quichotte Doflamingo est connu dans toute la ville, mais personne ici n'aurait pensé qu'il serait un jour lié à un heureux événement. Celui qui est considéré comme l'un des criminels les plus dangereux de notre génération, malgré le manque de preuves, vient de sauver un enfant dont la poussette avait roulé sur la grande avenue. Des témoins rapportent qu'ils l'ont vu se précipiter sur la voie au mépris de sa propre vie et saisir l'enfant juste avant que la poussette ne soit percutée._

_« Je n'ai fais que mon devoir, » a-t-il déclaré. « J'ai vu la voiture arriver, et je n'ai pas pu rester là sans rien faire. J'ai agi sous le coup de l'impulsion, voilà tout ! J'ai des enfants, moi aussi, et je n'imagine pas ma douleur s'ils disparaissaient. »_

_La mère a récupéré son enfant et a avoué qu'elle avait laissé la poussette sans surveillance sur le trottoir. Elle a ajouté qu'elle serait pour toujours redevable envers Doflamingo._

_Celui qu'on considère comme le second plus grand truand de la ville serait-il finalement un papa comme les autres ? (suite en page 4)._

-Un papa comme les autres ? siffla Law. Tu parles !

Kidd vit avec inquiétude les mains du métisse se mettre à trembler. Il serrait les dents à se les briser et ses yeux auparavant si limpides étaient assombris par la haine. La rage déformait ses traits. Le roux l'avait déjà vu hors de lui une fois, et il devait avouer qu'il espérait ne jamais renouveler l'expérience.

-Calme-toi, Doc'.

-Un vrai père ne m'aurait pas enfermé dans un cachot, gronda-t-il, sa voix forçant de plus en plus. Un vrai père aurait été là quand la mère de ses enfants est morte. Un vrai père ne m'aurait pas obligé à... À...

-Trafalgar !

Le mécanicien posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, et Law releva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur lucidité, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il lâcha le journal, qui s'écrasa à terre. Il fixa un moment la photo en première page, où le grand mafieux souriait avec un bébé dans les bras, puis ferma les paupières, soudain épuisé.

-Fais-moi disparaître ça, demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Kidd fit un signe de tête à Killer, qui ramassa le journal et s'éclipsa. Le roux marcha vers un petit buffet, en sortit un verre et une bouteille et servit au chirurgien une dose de whisky à saouler un bœuf. Le métisse prit le verre avec gratitude et avala son contenu cul-sec.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut... ? murmura-t-il. Il n'a pas déjà assez fait de mal comme ça ?

-Les types comme lui sont pas facilement rassasiés, Doc'. Toi et moi on en sait quelque chose, pas vrai ? J'en saurais plus la semaine pro, j'te tiens au courant.

Law lui fit un faible sourire auquel il répondit, avant de se lever.

-Allez viens. J'te ramène.

-Ça va, je vais rentrer seul, Eustass.

-Compte là d'ssus et bois d'l'eau fraîche, l'infirmière ! Avec la quantité d'alcool que tu viens de t'enfiler, il est hors de question qu'tu conduise. Si tu t'plantes, le morveux va venir me les briser sévère en disant qu'c'est d'ma faute. Alors tu poses ton cul dans mon 4x4, et tu m'emmerdes pas !

Le sourire du légiste s'élargit un peu quand son ami mentionna Ace, et son image s'imposa dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra dessus, les battements de son cœur finissant de s'apaiser dans sa poitrine. Il soupira, et entendit Kidd renifler.

-Évite de faire ce genre de bruits quand t'es en ma présence et assis dans mon canap', Doc'. J'te jure, c'est flippant.

Law ricana, mais le suivit à l'extérieur jusqu'à l'immense pick-up écarlate et rutilant qui lui servait de voiture.

-Quelque chose à compenser, Eustass ? fit-il, narquois, en désignant le véhicule.

-J'vais te la mettre là où j'pense, tu vas voir si y a que'q'chose à compenser, l'infirmière !

-Tu arrives à le faire rouler en ville, ce monstre ?

-En poussant un peu, ça passe.

Ils montèrent à bord, puis Kidd mit le contact, démarra et s'engagea sur le bitume. Immédiatement, il écrasa l'accélérateur, et le 4x4 fit un bond en avant en rugissant comme un lion en colère. Law songea brièvement qu'il aurait tout de même dû rentrer seul, alcool ou pas alcool.

-Au fait, Eustass.

-Ouais ?

-Dans trois jours. Vingt heures. Au Bar de l'Arnaque.

-J'y s'rais.

xxxxxxxxxx

-J'ai pas envie de descendre, murmura-t-il.

-C'est toi l'une des stars de la soirée...

-Deux sur trois, c'est déjà pas mal, non ? Ils ont pas besoin de moi...

Ace attira le visage de Law à lui pour l'embrasser, et le chirurgien poussa sa langue entre ses lèvres, l'emmenant dans un baiser sensuel. Étendu sur le flanc contre lui, le barman remonta sa jambe pour l'amener sur sa taille et appuya sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur échange. Trafalgar caressa le dessous de sa cuisse par dessus son jean, et bifurqua pour presser sa fesse, joueur.

-Et si j'ai envie de faire la fête, moi ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix, amusé.

-T'as jamais envie de « faire la fête », Traf', pouffa Ace avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Le métisse sourit contre ses lèvres et se laissa faire, pour une fois. Frissonnant, le jeune homme gémit de plaisir et se pressa contre lui, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, déversant toute l'envie qu'il avait du beau métisse dans le baiser.

Law eut du mal à s'arracher à lui, mais finit par le repousser avant de soupirer longuement.

-Et si on vient te chercher ? murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-J'les envoie cordialement s'faire foutre, répondit le barman en haussant les épaules.

Son amant leva les yeux au ciel, et Ace étouffa son rire dans son cou. Il roula sur Trafalgar, le repoussant sur le dos, et grimaça quand ses blessures se rappelèrent à lui. Le chirurgien soupira et passa ses doigts frais, légers, sur l'un des pansements qui ornaient son ventre.

-Franchement, Portgas... Y a que toi pour te retrouver dans des situations aussi absurdes...

-Marrant comme réflexion de la part d'un mec qui s'est vautré dans l'amphi de médecine en reluquant la prof, contre-attaqua aussitôt le jeune homme.

Law se figea et se redressa d'un coup dans ses draps, pressant son front contre celui d'Ace, soudain menaçant. L'autre lui renvoya un sourire parfaitement innocent.

-Je peux savoir comment tu es au courant de ça ?

-J'ai mes sources, chantonna-t-il.

-Qui ? Penguin ? Shachi ?

-J'ai juré de rien dire !

Le légiste plissa les yeux avant qu'un éclair de réalisation ne traverse son esprit.

-Il n'y a qu'une personne qui était bizuthe quand moi je l'étais aussi, grogna-t-il. Foutue punkette ! Elle va m'entendre, celle-là !

Ace éclata de rire. Lors du dernier entraînement d'Hiken, deux jours plus tôt, Sarah avait profité d'une pause pour discuter avec lui de tout et de rien. La conversation avait vite dérivé sur l'année qu'elle et le légiste avaient passé ensemble en médecine. Si Law avait continué ses études, Sarah, elle, avait décroché pour passer en cursus vétérinaire. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de raconter à Ace toutes les anecdotes qu'elle avait pu trouver sur Trafalgar, avant de reprendre l'éducation d'Hiken.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du renard...

Ace chercha l'animal des yeux, parcourant la chambre de son amant du regard. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il ne put retenir un immense sourire attendri.

Hiken était en train de dormir, roulé en boule au pied du lit, sa truffe cachée sous sa queue. Bepo était fermement maintenu contre son flanc, calé dans le creux que formait son ventre. S'il avait été un chat, on l'aurait sans aucun doute entendu ronronner. Ses oreilles frémirent dans son sommeil, et il bougea légèrement, se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui même, au point que même ses yeux fermés disparaissaient sous la masse de poils roux.

Trafalgar se leva sur ses coude, regarda à son tour le renard, et eut un sourire en coin.

-Il te ressemble un peu, fit-il.

-Comment ça ?

-L'autre soir, dans la tente... Tu étais littéralement enroulé autour de moi. C'est limite si je pouvais respirer.

-T'as rien d'un ours en peluche, pourtant.

-Je vais essayer de me convaincre que cette remarque était un compliment, sourit Law avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ace s'abandonna à son baiser, les yeux clos, le cœur battant plus vite et plus fort dans sa poitrine. Son amant le renversa dans les draps d'un mouvement fluide, et il ne put retenir un soupir de délice quand ses mains tatouées explorèrent son torse nu. Il avait envie de lui, c'était physique, viscéral. Ses mains et ses lèvres le rendaient fou.

-ACE ! T'as exactement CINQ minutes pour arrêter de peloter ton mec et ramener tes fesses en bas ! Et j'suis généreux ! hurla soudain Izou derrière la porte. On est tous prêts à y aller, il manque plus qu'toi !

Law ricana quand le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa sur ses coudes.

-J'arrive la Geisha ! On s'calme !

-Dépêche toi sinon j'viens te chercher !

-Ouais, ouais...

Les pas dans le couloir s'éloignèrent et Ace retomba dans les draps en soupirant d'agacement.

-Chieur...

-Finalement, je crois que deux sur trois ne leur suffit pas, Portgas, sourit le chirurgien. Tu ne devais pas les « envoyer cordialement se faire foutre » ?

-Te fous pas d'moi ! Tsss... J'suis sûr que c'est Luffy qui l'a envoyé m'chercher. Ce crétin est pas capable d'attendre dix minutes...

Il se leva, et Hiken releva la tête et dressa les oreilles en l'entendant bouger. Il s'ébroua et s'étira en baillant, découvrant ses petits crocs blancs, puis il s'assit sur le sol en regardant son jeune maître, attentif.

Trafalgar sortit du lit à son tour, et ramassa Bepo pour le poser à côté de son oreiller, sans un mot, attardant seulement ses doigts dans la fourrure blanche synthétique. À ses pieds, le renard glapit et poussa sa jambe du museau, réclamant son attention. Le métis haussa un sourcil vers son amant, qui se contenta de sourire, puis il s'accroupit pour présenter sa main à l'animal. Hiken la renifla, lécha les doigts tatouée, puis se coula en dessous. Law sourit en coin et le caressa un instant avant de se relever.

-Il t'aime bien, sourit Ace en regardant son renard s'ébrouer.

-J'avoue ne pas être un grand fan d'animaux, d'ordinaire, mais lui... ça va.

Le sourire du barman s'accentua, et il s'approcha pour embrasser une nouvelle fois son amant, sous le regard curieux de l'animal à leurs pieds.

-J'suis content, alors, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-TRENTE SECONDES, ACE !

-OH LA FERME ! TU M'EMMERDES !

Pestant tout ce qu'il pouvait, Ace remit son stetson sur sa tête et sortit de la chambre, son renard sur les talons, sous le regard amusé du chirurgien.

xxxxxxxxxx

-C'est vraiment super sympa d'avoir fermé le bar ce soir, ma belle. T'es la meilleure.

-Je sais oui... J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les bad boys aux yeux noirs qui se mettent à mon service, sourit la jeune femme en sirotant son verre.

-J'suis le seul bad boy aux yeux noirs à ton service, Shakky, fit remarquer Ace en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il secoua la tête, amusé avant d'observer les alentours. La salle du Bar de l'Arnaque était vide de tout client, uniquement peuplée par les pensionnaires du MobyDick. Le gang au Chapeau de Paille, mené par Luffy était rassemblé prêt du buffet, et Ace sourit en imaginant son petit frère faire une razzia sur les toasts et les canapés. Hancock et ses sœurs discutaient avec Alvida, non loin de la scène. Shanks avait aussi été convié et hurlait de rire dans un coin, choppe à la main, escorté par un Mihawk aussi blasé par les pitreries de son amant qu'attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sabo échangeait les derniers scoops avec ses amis journalistes, et Bonney et ses trois colocataires ne tardèrent pas à s'approcher d'eux pour se mêler à la conversation. Law, Kid et Killer s'étaient un peu isolés dans une alcôve et discutaient tranquillement, le chirurgien surveillant Schachi et Penguin du coin de l'œil, qui s'étaient mit en tête de s'introduire dans les coulisses des danseuses. Marco, Izou, Joz, Thatch et Vista s'étaient installés à une table, et c'était à qui raconterait l'anecdote la plus amusante concernant les trois frères.

Même Heat avait été invité et dormait non loin d'une cascade murale pour profiter de la fraîcheur que l'eau apportait, Hiken roulé en boule contre son flanc.

QuanT à Newgate, il était au bar et on entendait son rire dans toute la salle. Jack et Cherry remplissaient les verres, et les danseuses faisaient leur show sur scène rien que pour eux.

-Nan, franchement, Shakky, merci. On pouvait pas rêver mieux comme fiesta, les frangins et moi.

Ace se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Il la saisit par la taille pour l'attirer à lui et effleura son oreille de ses lèvres.

-En fait... Si je n'étais pas déjà pris, et si je n'avais pas un sérieux penchant pour les hommes, je t'aurais déjà emmené dans un coin tranquille pour te remercier comme il se doit, susurra-t-il.

-Dommage que tu sois déjà pris, alors, beau brun. Et dommage que tu aies un sérieux penchant pour les hommes, ajouta-t-elle en caressant son torse.

Ace éclata de rire, plaqua un baiser sur sa joue et recula d'un pas.

-C'est pas très sérieux de ta part de succomber au charme de ses employés, patronne !

-Qui succombe au charme de qui ? répliqua Shakky avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme pouffa et se retourna pour regarder une nouvelle fois la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avisa Luffy qui lui faisait signe de venir, et leva le pouce pour dire qu'il arrivait. Puis il fit face à sa patronne et s'inclina façon mousquetaire devant elle.

-Le devoir m'appelle, douce Shakky. Je vous reverrais plus tard.

-Mais oui, trésor. Va t'amuser, va !

Shakky le regarda pensivement s'éloigner, fendant agilement la foule, avant de sortir s'allumer une cigarette. Elle s'éloigna un peu de l'ambiance bruyante du bar, s'asseyant sur un banc un peu plus loin, sous un lampadaire. Elle expira une bouffée de fumée et sourit en regardant le ciel.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te le volerais pas ! fit-elle soudain. On sait très bien lui et moi où sont les limites.

-Je ne te soupçonne pas, Shakky, répondit Law en sortant de l'ombre derrière elle. Même si ton charme n'a d'égal que ton expérience, je doute qu'Ace soit intéressé par tes atouts.

La jeune femme pouffa. Le chirurgien venait en une phrase de la complimenter sur son apparence tout en lui rappelant qu'elle avait l'âge d'être leur mère. Elle secoua la tête et tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Tu es proche d'Ace, et il n'y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour se rendre compte que tu le connais bien mieux que la plupart des personnes qu'il fréquente.

-Et ? Jaloux ? sourit-elle.

-Non, mais j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

-Auxquelles je ne répondrais pas.

Elle termina sa cigarette, avant de se lever pour se camper devant le métis, mains sur les hanches. Son sourire avenant avait disparu, pour laisser place à une expression sévère et déterminée.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, Trafalgar Law, et je sais aussi l'importance que ça a pour toi, mais je ne le trahirais pas.

-Trahison est un mot un peu fort, non ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Sabo, ce vieux Newgate et moi sommes les seuls à savoir ce qu'a enduré Ace. C'est à lui de juger qui doit être au courant, et si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, Law, c'est que tu es un abruti.

Trafalgar fronça les sourcils. Peu lui importait qu'elle l'ait traité d'imbécile, il avait vu pire, mais ce qu'elle avait dit juste avant le perturbait. Ace était populaire. Il était toujours entouré de plusieurs personnes, avait des relations partout en ville et semblait se faire des amis facilement. Être sociable donnait l'impression d'être aussi simple pour lui que de respirer, et Law devait avouer qu'il lui enviait cette facilité à s'intégrer, lui qui comptait ses amis sur les doigts d'une main. Mais... Y avait-il si peu de personnes qui connaissaient vraiment Ace ? Son père adoptif, sa patronne, l'un de ses frères et c'était tout ? Qu'est-ce que le jeune homme avait à cacher ?

-D'accord, soupira-t-il. J'attendrais. Après tout... Je ne suis pas pressé. Je te prie de m'excuser, Shakky.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, auquel la jeune femme répondit avant de reprendre la parole, plus douce.

-Law... Le jour où il se confiera à toi, si ça arrive... Sois sûr d'être là pour lui. Quoique tu entendes, ne le repousse pas. Ace garde ses véritables sentiments pour lui depuis trop longtemps. Le jour où il craquera...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et détourna le regard. Law n'avait pas besoin qu'elle continue pour deviner ce qu'elle n'avait osé dire à voix haute. Sans un mot, le visage indéchiffrable, il tourna les talons et retourna dans le bar.

_Le jour où il craquera, ça pourrait très mal se terminer_, continua-t-il intérieurement.

xxxxxxxxxx

-AAAAACE ! Magne-toi ! Ils ont apporté le gâteau !

-J'arrive, Lu' ! Pas la peine de hurler !

Ace s'approcha du buffet, à côté duquel le plus jeune de ses frères trépignait en reluquant un gâteau qui devait faire deux fois la taille de sa tête. Sabo était là aussi, et regardait Luffy en souriant, amusé par son attitude.

-Dépêche, Ace, il va nous faire une syncope, là.

-J'en veuuuuuux ! Il a l'air trop boooooon !

-Il aurait une tête ignoble que tu l'avalerais quand même, pouffa le barman en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il regarda autour de lui, et s'aperçut que tout le monde s'était approché pour assister au traditionnel partage du gâteau. À eux revenaient l'honneur de le couper et d'en manger une part en premier.

-Je peux ? Allez, les gars ! J'peux le faire ? S'il vous plaît ? supplia Luffy en s'emparant du couteau.

-Même si on dit non, tu vas le faire, alors vas-y, sourit Sabo. Et par pitié, arrête de sauter partout avec ça dans la main, tu vas finir pas éventrer quelqu'un !

-Trois parts, Luffy. Et n'en fous pas partout ! ajouta Ace.

La langue entre les dents, concentré, leur cadet mit trois coups de couteaux appliqués dans la pâtisserie. Sabo haussa un sourcil.

-... On a dit trois parts, Luffy...

-Bah ouais ! Une...

Il prit l'un des morceaux pour le mettre dans une assiette en carton et la donner à son grand frère.

-Deux...

Le blond reçut lui aussi sa part, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Et trois ! s'exclama Luffy en s'emparant du reste du gâteau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ace se plaqua une main sur les yeux, alors que Sabo éclatait de rire, vite suivit par Zoro et les autres. Même Mihawk et Law se fendirent d'un sourire amusé.

-Arrête de faire l'imbécile, Lu' ! Il en faut pour tout le monde.

-Maieuuuh ! Ace t'es rabat-joie !

Le garçon s'exécuta pourtant, et se servit une part plus raisonnable, avant de planter sa fourchette dedans et de s'y attaquer avec entrain. Ses frères pouffèrent, puis l'imitèrent, et ce fut le signal pour tout le monde d'aller se servir, la pâtisserie disparaissant bien vite sous les coups de couteau pour finir dans leurs estomacs.

Son assiette finie, Luffy se détourna du buffet pour chercher Zoro des yeux, et le découvrit en train de discuter avec Ussop et Penguin. Il s'approcha et se mêla au trio, glissant familièrement sa main dans celle de son amant. Ce dernier continua à parler aux deux autres comme si de rien était, mais referma ses doigts sur ceux du garçon, qui sourit.

-... beau dire, le kendo ça doit être super dangereux comme sport, je sais pas comment tu fais, soupirait Penguin. Et... Oh non...

Ussop et Zoro se retournèrent, et regardèrent le point que le vétérinaire fixait, avant de se mettre à rire. Shachi s'était fait attraper par Shakky alors qu'il tentait d'entrer dans les vestiaires des filles, et son oreille droite était visiblement en train de passer un sale quart d'heure. Penguin soupira et s'excusa auprès des autres pour courir au secours de son ami. Ussop ne tarda pas à s'éclipser à son tour, appelé par Sanji qui avait besoin d'aide pour ranger un peu la grande table.

Zoro baissa les yeux sur Luffy et haussa un sourcil étonné en voyant sa mine boudeuse. Il soupira et le prit dans ses bras pour l'attirer contre son torse.

-Tu m'dis c'qui va pas ?

-J'suis pas content, bougonna le brun.

-Ça, j'avais capté. Et la raison ?

-Tu m'as pas embrassé depuis le début de la soirée.

Le vert éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de relever son visage vers le sien.

-Suffit de demander, Capitaine.

Luffy sourit à l'entente de son surnom, celui que Zoro et les autres lui donnaient depuis qu'ils avaient formé leur bande d'adolescents rebelles dans la rue. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, qui ne se fit pas prier pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Le garçon sourit en l'embrassant, et ferma les yeux, savourant les sensations que Zoro éveillait au creux de son ventre. Les grandes mains du vert se perdirent dans ses cheveux, et il frissonna.

Un bruit de verre brisé les interrompit, et ils se séparèrent pour tourner la tête vers l'origine du son, intrigués. Ils pâlirent tous les deux et reculèrent instinctivement d'un pas dans un mouvement de fuite incontrôlé.

Hancock venait de briser sa coupe, le cocktail qu'elle renfermait coulant encore sur ses doigts. Ses yeux noirs de colère étaient braqués sur eux, et ses épaules tremblaient d'une rage sourde difficilement contenue.

-_Roronoa Zoro..._, siffla-t-elle. Comment _oses-_tu... ?

-J'te propose de courir, marmonna Luffy à son amant.

-J'te suis.

D'un même mouvement synchrone, ils tournèrent les talons et s'enfuirent dans la masse d'invités qui les entourait, regardant partout autour d'eux pour trouver une cachette décente, la jeune femme hurlant de rage derrière eux.

-REVENEZ ICI, MÂLES STUPIDES !

-Zoroooo ! gémit Luffy. Ça craiiiint !

-T'inquiète, Lu', on va s'en sortir vivants, j'te le promet !

Il se raidit et accéléra le pas quand des bruits de talons hauts précipités résonnèrent derrière eux. _Ou p'têtre pas, _corrigea-t-il intérieurement._ J'trouve que y a _un peu trop_ de monde qui nous en veut sérieux..._

xxxxxxxxxx

Ace rejoignit Law et Kidd au fond de la salle, se glissant avec un sourire à côté du chirurgien,assit sur la banquette bleue. Il fut surprit quand le métisse passa un bas autour de son corps et l'attira contre lui, lui qui n'aimait pas les démonstrations affectives, mais se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-La dernière fois que j't'ai vu, gamin, t'étais couvert de sang, et t'avais les côtes en vrac, sourit Kidd. Le Doc' m'a dit que t'étais de nouveau... En pleine possession de tes moyens ?

Law leva les yeux au ciel, et Ace rougit en saisissant la remarque implicite. Il chassa son embarras d'un haussement d'épaules et lui rendit un sourire incertain. Le roux avait beau les avoir aidé et être un ami proche de son amant, il avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Ses yeux d'un brun étrange, presque rouges, étaient vraiment dérangeants.

-Et toi... La dernière fois que j't'ai vu, t'avais une mitraillette à la main, et un cadavre sur les bras. Comment tu t'en es sorti ?

Kidd fut surpris de l'entendre parler d'un mort avec autant de détachement, et haussa un sourcil. Voir des cadavres faisait partie de sa vie, comme elle faisait partie de celle de Law. Même s'ils avaient tous deux quitté l'empire de Joker depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, ils n'avaient pu oublier leur passé, et les règlements de comptes entre familles de mafieux impliquaient des décès fréquents plus ou moins accidentels. Sans compter le travail du légiste, qui l'obligeait à fréquenter des « refroidis » tous les matins. Mais le gosse... Il se promit de questionner le métisse à son sujet, plus tard.

-Je vis à côté d'une casse, t'sais. Suffisait de mettre l'autre macchabée dans la bagnole qui partirait la première au broyeur, et c'était réglé. Ces mecs sont pas censés exister, personne les cherchera. Toute leur vie n'est qu'un gros mensonge. Même s'il avait une famille pour se couvrir, et j'en doute, vu qu'il avait pas d'alliance, il s'est forcément marié sous un faux nom. T'peux être certain que ce gugus avait trente noms différents dans la manche au cas où, que ses faux papiers étaient en béton armé, et qu'il s'appelait pas vraiment Blueno. En gros, quand il est mort, il a juste disparu, et c'pas plus mal comme ça.

Ace hocha la tête et sourit plus franchement cette fois.

-Merci, dit-il.

-Pas d'quoi, gamin. T'façon, le Doc' me paiera en bières. Pas vrai ?

-Heureusement pour toi que je gagne bien ma vie, ricana Law.

-T'es le bienvenu au Bar quand tu veux, en tout cas, sourit Ace. Ordre de la patronne.

-On verra ça, gamin. Tiens, au fait... C'est ta fiesta, nan ? Tu connais tout l'monde ici, pas vrai ?

-C'est pas vraiment que ma fête, mes frères sont aussi dans l'coup, mais ouais... J'connais à peu près tout le monde. Pourquoi ?

-La nana là-bas, c'est qui ? Elle est plutôt bien roulée.

Ace tourna la tête vers la fille que le roux lui désignait, imité par Trafalgar. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, il ne la connaissait pas, mais son amant la reconnut tout de suite, et se frotta pensivement la joue en grimaçant.

-N'es-tu pas censé sortir avec Killer, Eustass ? demanda Trafalgar avec un léger sourire.

-Sortir avec... ? PFAHAHAHA ! Nan mais tu m'as bien r'gardé ?! On baise de temps en temps, c'tout ! T'en fais pas pour lui, va ! Il ramène des nanas chez moi presque aussi souvent que moi !

Il s'aperçut qu'Ace regardait toujours la jeune femme qu'il avait remarqué et haussa un sourcil.

-Oh gamin ! Reviens parmi nous !

-Ahem..., toussa Ace. Euuuh... À propos de cette nana... t'aurais pas une Harley inutile dans tes stocks de bécanes, par hasard... ?

xxxxxxxxx

Il était presque minuit quand Ace quitta Law et Kidd et se dirigea vers le bar pour trouver Shakky. Il la repéra en train de parler avec Shanks et Mihawk, et s'approcha d'elle.

-Yo gamin ! le salua Shanks. Tu viens boire un coup ?!

-Nan ! J'viens juste voir ma patronne préférée, sourit-il.

-Je suis ta seule patronne, trésor.

-Simple détail. Tu sais où est Brook ?

-En coulisse, je suppose. Comme tous les soirs. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai juste besoin de lui... Emprunter du matériel.

-Ooooh... je vois... Oui, tu devrais le trouver en coulisses, fit-elle.

-Merci Shakky !

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, geste d'affection rituel entre eux, et se dirigea vers le côté de la scène pour passer par l'entrée des artistes. Il esquiva le vestiaire des filles, histoire de ne pas se prendre un talon aiguille entre les deux yeux, et repéra vite la coupe afro qui dépassait d'une tête toutes les personnes présentes.

-Oh ! Brook ! appela-t-il.

Le musicien en chef du Bar de l'Arnaque se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main en affichant un grand sourire. Aussi immense que maigre, Brook avait un talent quasi-inné pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la musique, et savait aussi bien jouer du piano que de la guitare électrique. Lui et Apoo, l'autre musicien professionnel que Shakky avait engagé, étaient chargés de mettre l'ambiance dans la salle et d'accompagner les danseuses, avec l'aide de quelques autres joueurs.

-Mon cher Ace ! Comment vas-tu en cette merveilleuse soirée ?

-Super, Brook ! Salut Ap' ! sourit-il en se tournant vers le deuxième musicien.

-Yo !

-Hey Brook ? J'peux t'emprunter ta classique ?

L'intéressé sourit et s'inclina.

-Ce qui est à moi est à toi. Sers-toi, je t'en prie.

-Merci ! Vous m'accompagnez ?

-C'est quand tu veux, Ace ! s'exclama Apoo, enthousiaste.

xxxxxxxxx

Ace prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur affolé par le trac. Il sortit des coulisses, s'avança au milieu de la scène, et fit signe aux danseuses de lui laisser la place. Elles obtempérèrent, et il se saisit d'un pied et d'un micro, qu'il fixa dessus. Brook et Apoo prirent place derrière lui, l'un avec une basse, l'autre à la batterie, et il leur fit un signe de tête avant de tapoter la tête du micro. Le mouvement fit siffler l'appareil et attira l'attention de tous vers l'estrade de bois les conversations se turent, et tout le monde fixa son regard sur le jeune homme.

Il déglutit et resserra sa prise sur la guitare qu'il tenait entre ses mains, plus nerveux que jamais. Il avait déjà joué devant des gens auparavant, mais jamais devant tant de monde, et jamais sur scène. Il y eut un léger mouvement de foule à ses pieds, et il vit Sabo et Luffy se frayer un chemin entre les pensionnaires pour se retrouver devant la scène, au premier rang. Tous deux le regardaient avec de grands yeux étonnés, et il réprima un rire devant la tête qu'ils faisaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient qu'il savait jouer, les personnes au courant se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Il prit le manche du micro entre ses doigts et l'approcha de ses lèvres.

-Je... Ahem... J'ai pas l'habitude de jouer en public, et encore moins ce genre de trucs, alors... Soyez pas trop vaches avec moi, ok ? Disons que... Que ce que je vais chanter maintenant, c'est en l'honneur des deux crétins qui me servent de frères.

-On t'emmerde, Ace ! scandèrent les deux concernés en souriant, déclenchant un rire général qui le détendit.

Il fit jouer une ou deux fois ses doigts sur les cordes, avant de plaquer les premiers accords. La musique était rythmée, porteuse d'une joie et d'une tendresse particulière, et Ace se laissa aller à la mélodie. Son trac s'évanouit à mesure qu'il jouait, son corps se mit à accompagner le rythme de ses doigts sur la guitare. Il sourit, ferma les yeux, et sa voix résonna dans le micro, chaude et tendre.

Au pied de la scène, Luffy laissa un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres. Son frère était plutôt réservé quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Il les gardait au fond de lui, et même si Sabo et lui _savaient_ qu'il les aimait énormément, il était rare qu'il le leur dise, préférant les gestes aux mots. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, du temps où ils erraient tous les trois dans les rues du centre ville...

_« Hey Brother ! There's an endless road to rediscover..._

_Hey Brother ! 'Know the world is tough but we are stronger..._

_Oh... if the sky comes falling down, for you..._

_There's nothing in this world I would'nt do... »_

_-Aaaaace ! Attends-moi !_

_-Magne-toi Lu' ! Tu fais chier, t'es toujours à la traîne ! On va être en retard !_

_ Le garçon lui fait un doigt d'honneur tout en courant, et Sabo pouffe en voyant son aîné lui répondre en lui tirant la langue. Luffy accélére et les rejoint alors qu'ils disparaissent dans une ruelle sombre, leurs pas résonnant sur les pavés. Ils se poussent les uns les autres en riant, et se précipitent dans un escalier de secours, montant les marches en fer à toute vitesse pour se retrouver sur le toit de l'immeuble._

_ Ils le traversent en courant, pour s'arrêter au bord du vide, haletants et souriant. Luffy regarde le ciel qui pâlit doucement alors que les étoiles s'éteignent une à une, et cligne des yeux lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil perc__ent à travers les buildings pour les inonder de sa lumière. Il sourit et attrape les mains de ses aînés, qui se tiennent à côté de lui._

_-On dirait qu'on peut s'envoler, d'ici, chuchote-t-il._

_-C'est vrai... On est les rois du monde ! clame Sabo._

_-Moi j'suis le roi ! Vous vous êtes mes serviteurs, contre Ace avec un sourire suffisant._

_-Dans tes rêves ! hurlent les deux autres avant de se jeter sur lui._

_ Ils roulent au sol en se chamaillant et en riant, et entament une bagarre joyeuse, sur le béton de l'immeuble. Leur jeu dure quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne se calment, essoufflés. Ils s'assoient au bord du toit, sur le parapet, et Luffy s'étire et balançe ses jambes dans le vide en souriant toujours plus._

_-Vous savez quoi, les gars ? C'est génial qu'on soit frères._

_ Sabo lui ébouriffe les cheveux, et Ace sourit à son tour en regardant le soleil se lever._

_-Tout à fait d'accord... P'tit frère, murmure-t-il._

Luffy secoua la tête et revint à l'instant présent, fixant son regard sur son aîné, qui les regardait depuis l'estrade, les yeux brillants. Sans y penser, il glissa sa main dans celle de Sabo, et la serra fort.

La basse se fit entendre, derrière Ace, et le jeune homme se retourna brièvement pour faire un sourire à Brook, avant de ramener ses lèvres contre le micro.

_« Hey Brother ! Do you still believe in one another ?_

_Hey Brother ! Do you still believe in love, I wonder ?_

_Oh... if the sky comes falling down, for you..._

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do... »_

_-Dites les gars... Vous croyez en l'Amour vous ?_

_ Ace et Luffy tournent la tête vers leur frère, intrigués. Allongés sur l'herbe, dans le parc paisible où ils ont prévu de passer la nuit à l'abri des regards, ils étaient tranquillement en train de regarder les étoiles lorsque Sabo brise le silence._

_-... J'parle... de l'Amour avec un grand A, celui qu'on ressent pour cette personne en particulier avec qui on passera sa vie, ajoute le blond, hésitant._

_-J'sais pas trop... C'est pas un peu un truc de gonzesse, l'Amour ? fait Ace en haussant les épaules._

_-Ace, t'es con, grogne Luffy. L'Amour ça existe. Si à dix-huit ans tu sais pas ça, c'est qu't'es un abruti._

_-Oh parce que Môssieur s'y connaît peut-être ? raille son aîné en souriant en se tournant sur le côté pour lui faire face et lui enfoncer un doigt dans les côtes. Du haut d'ton mètre soixante et avec tes quinze ans tout mouillés, t'en saurais plus que moi là d'ssus ?!_

_-Aaaaïe ! Vire ton doigt d'mon bide, enfoiré, ça fait mal !_

_-Alors quoi, Lu' ? T'es amoureux ? T'as une copine cachée, c'est ça ? se moque Ace. Elle est bonne au moins ?_

_-Mais j't'emmerde ! J'ai pas d'copine et même si c'était le cas, tu s'rais le dernier à qui j'le dirais !_

_ Le jeune homme s'apprête à répliquer, mais le rire joyeux de Sabo l'interrompt, et il se tait, étonné. Son cadet se tient les côtes, en se tordant de rire sur la pelouse, et il sourit à ce spectacle, avant de se mettre à rire avec lui, vite rejoint par Luffy. Il se calment quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, et c'est le blond qui parle de nouveau le premier._

_-Vous savez quoi, les gars ? J'sais pas si l'Amour ça existe... Mais j'vais vous dire un truc. J'vous aime les frangins._

_ Ace ferme les yeux, et Luffy sourit de toutes ses dents. Les deux bruns roulent sur le côté et prennent leur frère dans leurs bras._

_-Nous aussi on t'aime, Sab', murmure le plus jeune._

_-Même si t'es le blondinet le plus chiant que la terre ait porté, ajoute l'autre avec un sourire malicieux._

_-Je t'emmerde, Ace !_

Sabo sentit sa gorge se nouer. La vie n'était pas facile pour eux à cette époque, et ils avaient tenu pendant des mois dans la rue en se soutenant les uns les autres, soudés par la même envie de vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient. Il serra la main de Luffy dans la sienne, et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les mots de son aîné, qui chantait toujours.

La batterie se mêla aux guitares, donnant un nouveau rythme à la chanson, et la voix d'Ace se fit plus forte.

_« Ooooh... What if I'm far from home ? Oh Brother I'll hear you call !_

_What if I loose it all ? Oh Brother I'll help you back home..._

_Oh... if the sky comes falling down, for you..._

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do... »_

_-Putain, ça craint ! J'pensais pas qu'ils me retrouv'raient !_

_ Ace accélére la cadence, tentant de semer ses poursuivants. Des petites frappes avec qui il a traité pour quelques grammes de cocaïne, mais ils n'en sont pas moins dangereux. Et à six contre un, il a peu de chance de s'en tirer. Surtout en considérant leurs armes blanches. Il s'engouffre dans une impasse, bondit sur une poubelle, et en quelques gestes précis, escalade le grillage qui ferme la ruelle. Il n'attend pas de voir si ceux qui le coursent ont réussi à passer l'obstacle, et court à perdre haleine dans les dédales des rues. Il pile lorsque deux types lui barrent la voie, bifurque sur une autre route, et s'arrête une nouvelle fois. Encore une impasse. Sauf que cette fois, le mur qui la condamne est trop haut et trop lisse pour qu'il se risque à l'escalader._

_-T'es coincé, salopard._

_ Ace fit volte-face et défie ses poursuivants du regard, se préparant mentalement à les affronter, tout en sachant qu'il n'a sûrement pas la moindre chance. Il fait jouer ses muscles. Les surprendre. Désarmer le chef de la bande, retourner son couteau contre lui, s'en servir comme bouclier pour que les autres le laissent partir... En supposant qu'il arrive à l'atteindre._

_-AAAACE !_

_ Derrière ses ennemis, deux silhouettes bien connues du jeune homme se dessinent, chacune tenant une barre de fer qu'elles ont dégoté il-ne-sait où._

_-Touchez pas à notre frère ! hurle Luffy en se précipitant sur les six hommes et en brandissant son arme, déterminé, suivit par le blond._

_-Luffy ! Sabo ! Barrez-vous ! Vous avez rien à foutre ici ! crie-t-il._

_-La ferme, Ace ! On fait c'qu'on veut ! rétorque Sabo. Et si on a envie de te sauver la peau, t'as plus qu'à dire oui ! T'es notre frère, on t'laissera pas tout seul, t'entends ?! Jamais !_

Ace ne ressentait plus de gêne, maintenant. Son corps se balançait avec la musique, sa voix portait dans la salle, haute et forte, et ses doigts virevoltaient sur les cordes de sa guitare. La tendresse et l'attachement qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Luffy et Sabo ressortaient dans chacun de ses mots, et s'il avait été embarrassé au début, clamer haut et fort qu'il serait toujours là pour eux devenait de plus en plus facile. Ce n'était pas l'amour qu'il vouait à Law, c'était même complètement différent, mais ça n'en était pas moins puissant.

_« Hey Brother ! Do you know our bond will last forever ?_

_Hey Brother ! Do you know our hearts are locked together ?_

_Oh... if the sky comes falling down, for you..._

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. »_

Dans un même sourire joyeux, au pied de la scène, Sabo et Luffy levèrent leurs mains liées. Le blond essuya ses yeux de la paume de la main, alors que son cadet devait se retenir pour ne pas hurler de joie, tant il était heureux. Leur frère leur offrait un cadeau inestimable, plus que ce qu'il pensait lui-même. Un moment qui resterait gravé dans leurs mémoires.

Les souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans leurs têtes, certains mélancoliques, d'autres drôles. Les vacheries qu'ils avaient pu faire aux autres pensionnaires, la première année de leur admission, les nuits entières à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, dans le noir de leur chambre, blottis sous la couette. Les journées passées à écumer la forêt autour du manoir pour trouver des insectes, les heures à naviguer sur les petits bateaux de Barbe-Blanche. Tous les trois ensembles, se chamaillant parfois, se réconciliant toujours, au milieu des rires et des éclats de voix.

_« Hey Brother ! Whatever they say, I know you better..._

_Hey Brother ! I'll be always there, do you remember ?_

_Oh... if the sky comes falling down, for you..._

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do... »_

La batterie décrut pour s'arrêter doucement, et la basse fit de même quelques mesures plus tard, laissant Ace conclure la chanson à la guitare, sur un ton doux qui accompagnait sa voix, alors qu'il chantait une dernière fois le refrain.

_« Ooooh... What if I'm far from home ? Oh Brother I'll hear you call !_

_What if I loose it all ? Oh Brother I'll help you back home..._

_Oh... if the sky comes falling down, for you..._

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do... »_

La guitare se tut, et Ace eut à peine le temps de la poser à côté de lui et de se retourner qu'il fut percuté par un boulet de canon aux cheveux ébouriffés. Il chancela mais réussit à rattraper Luffy sans se casser la figure sur le plancher, et il referma ses bras sur lui.

-AAAAACE !

-Luffy... tu m'étouffes ! suffoqua-t-il en tentant de desserrer quelque peu l'étreinte du garçon.

Mais le concerné l'ignora et se blottit plus encore contre lui, au point que le barman eut peur d'entendre ses côtes craquer. Il releva la tête et vit que Sabo le regardait en souriant, les yeux humides de larmes. Il ouvrit les bras, et le blond se mêla à leur étreinte fraternelle sans hésitation.

-J'devrais te massacrer pour m'avoir fait pleurer comme une nana devant Robin, grommela-t-il sans cesser de sourire.

-J'te jure que je s'rais désolé si tu pensais un mot de c'que tu disais, pouffa doucement son frère.

Sabo eut un léger rire et ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment entre frères, alors que les applaudissements enthousiastes des pensionnaires s'élevaient autour d'eux.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adossé à un mur près du bar, Law secoua la tête, un léger sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Dire qu'il avait été surpris de voir Ace sur scène aurait été un euphémisme, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait aimé découvrir l'un des talents cachés de son amant. Même s'il n'était pas de ceux à qui la chanson était destiné, il avait été ému, à la fois par les paroles, et par la tendresse qu'elle contenait. Il soupira.

Ce n'était pas ses frères qui auraient fait ça pour lui. Cela dit, il n'aurait pas fait ça pour eux non plus.

Il releva la tête en entendant son nom, et sourit quand il vit Ace s'approcher de lui, les yeux pétillants.

-Portgas. Tu as fini de te donner en spectacle ?

-Pfouah ! J'avais jamais été aussi stressé de ma vie ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. En plus, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas joué devant des gens. Heureusement que Brook m'a aidé à reprendre mes réflexes avant ce soir, sinon j'me serais couvert de ridicule.

-Crois-moi, même si ça n'avait pas été aussi bien chanté, personne ne se serait permis de trouver cela ridicule, Ace, le rassura le chirurgien en levant la main pour caresser sa joue.

Le barman plongea son regard dans le sien, surpris, avant de sourire largement, touché par le compliment.

-Merci, Traf', murmura-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

Law se prit au baiser et ferma les yeux, laissant la langue de son amant explorer lentement sa bouche. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, et il glissa ses mains fraîches sous la chemise du jeune homme pour caresser ses reins et ses flancs. Il inversa leurs positions et le colla doucement contre le mur.

-Et où as-tu appris à jouer comme ça ? demanda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-J'ai pris des cours jusqu'à mes quinze ans. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Nojiko et Bonney, d'ailleurs. Nojiko joue aussi, on était dans le même cours, même si elle a trois ans de plus que moi. Du coup, j'passais du temps chez elles pour qu'on joue ensemble. Ensuite, j'ai dû arrêter... Et j'ai repris y a trois ans, avec Brook. Il me faisait des cours gratuits avant les horaires d'ouverture, et j'ai vite rattrapé c'que j'avais perdu.

-Et ta guitare, tu l'as encore ?

-Non, j'l'ai... laissée chez moi, marmonna Ace en détournant le regard.

Trafalgar fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas, et entreprit de le distraire en reprenant possession de sa bouche. Son amant soupira de plaisir et s'abandonna au baiser avec délice, plongeant ses doigts dans les mèches noires du chirurgien. Ce dernier poussa une jambe entre les siennes, et il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque sa cuisse se pressa contre son bassin. Il ondula lentement des hanches, et sentit Law sourire contre ses lèvres.

-Reste tranquille, Portgas..., susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Non, grogna Ace avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. J'ai pas envie d'être sage.

Le sourire du métis s'accentua, et il lui rendit son baiser avec passion, le plaquant contre le mur avec force. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de son amant, et il accompagna ses coups de reins, le faisant gémir plus fort dans sa bouche.

-Mmmmn...

-Tu sais que je t'adore, trésor, mais si tu pouvais éviter de t'envoyer en l'air dans mon bar, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

Ace écarquilla les yeux et repoussa brusquement Trafalgar, avant de se tourner vers sa patronne, rouge comme une pivoine. À vrai dire, il avait totalement oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Sha... Shakky ! bégaya-t-il en se grattant la nuque. J'suis désolé, je... euuuh... J'étais ailleurs ?

Law ricana, et la jeune femme pouffa avant de tendre la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-J'avais cru comprendre, se moqua-t-elle.

-... Tu sais où sont Lu' et Sab' ?

-Partis. Avec Robin et Zoro. Eux au moins ont attendu d'être dehors...

Ace marmonna dans sa barbe quelques secondes, avant de se pencher vivement vers la barmaid et de poser un baiser léger sur sa joue.

-On s'voit lundi ma belle, fit-il en saisissant la main de son amant et en l'entraînant vers la porte, saisissant Hiken au passage. À plus ! Et merci encore pour la soirée.

-À lundi trésor. Et pas de bêtises, hein ?

xxxxxxxxxx

Assis au bar, il regardait d'un œil noir s'éloigner le couple que formait Ace et Law. Il le haïssait. La jalousie et la colère grondaient au fond de lui. Ace était à lui, et à lui seul. Le métis n'avait _pas le droit_. Il devait les séparer, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ressassait encore et encore l'idée qui lui était venue en tête. Il hésitait à la mettre en œuvre, car ce qu'il comptait faire revenait à passer un pacte avec le diable, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Plus il attendait, plus le lien entre celui qu'il aimait et le métis se renforçait.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour que Law quitte le Moby Dick, c'était qu'Ace le repousse. Et pour ça, il lui fallait trouver une preuve que le chirurgien était ien plus noir qu'il ne le laissait penser.

Il termina son verre et se dirigea vers la porte, les mains dans les poches, et le visage impassible, comme à son habitude. Il salua nonchalamment ses amis au passage et sortit du bar. Il compta mentalement la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait bu, et se dirigea d'un pas résolut vers sa voiture. Il claqua la portière et mit le contact.

Les contacts qu'il avait gardé dans la ville allaient lui servir ce soir. Il composa un numéro et attendit patiemment que son interlocuteur réponde.

_-Tiens, tiens, tiens, un revenant..._

-Bellamy, salua-t-il.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-_Je dois lui parler.

-_Ce soir ?_

-Oui.

Il y eut un moment de blanc, alors que Bellamy argumentait avec quelqu'un à côté de lui, la main sur le combiné pour étouffer le son de leurs voix.

-_Dans quinze minutes, au Spider's Cafe._

_-_J'y serais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se garait, sortait de sa voiture, et entrait dans le bar, presque vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il parcourut un moment la salle du regard, et le reconnut au moment même où il le vit. Il hésita un instant, avant d'inspirer profondément et de marcher jusqu'à celui qu'il voulait voir. L'homme le regarda s'approcher, son sourire malsain figé sur ses lèvres.

-Marco, dit le Phénix. L'oiseau qui a un jour piraté les ordinateurs du gouvernement lui-même... Que me vaut ta visite nocturne ?

-Je pense que nous avons des intérêts communs à travailler ensemble... Doflamingo.

* * *

**Bonus : Une visite pour le moins imprévue...**

Sengoku dormait paisiblement quand quatre grands coups frappés à sa porte le réveillèrent en sursaut. Il grommela en regardant son réveil, et haussa un sourcil. Trois heures du matin... Qui que soit l'importun, il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ! Grommelant, il se leva de son lit, attrapa son arme de service dans sa table de chevet, le talkie-walkie qui le reliait en permanence à son QG, et descendit prudemment les marches qui menaient à sa porte d'entrée.

-Qui est-ce ?

-On a une urgence, commissaire !

Soudain parfaitement réveillé, le policier ouvrit le battant à la volée, et se figea en reconnaissant celui qui se tenait devant lui, sur les marches de son perron. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître ce sourire qui ornait le mur de son bureau, et qui le narguait tous les jours depuis des années. La surprise le tétanisa, au point qu'il en oublia même l'arme qu'il tenait en main.

-Gol D. Roger a été aperçut en ville, sourit Roger en le fixant.

-...

-J'suis venu te faire mes adieux. J'vais clamser dans pas longtemps, et j'trouvais ça plus respectueux de venir te dire au revoir comme ça.

-Que...

-C'était une belle partie de cache-cache ! rigola le truand en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule. J'espère qu'on s'reverra au paradis pour en voir la fin !

-Je...

Le sourire de Roger s'accentua, et il recula dans le jardin de Sengoku, jusqu'à disparaître de la lumière qui illuminait son pas de porte pour devenir une simple silhouette indistincte dans l'obscurité ambiante.

-À la revoyure, vieux !

Fébrile, Sengoku enclencha son talkie-walkie.

-À toutes les unités ! s'exclama-t-il. On a une urgence !

Il releva la tête, pour suivre le truand des yeux, mais il avait déjà disparu, évanouit dans la nuit. Il envisagea un moment de partir à sa poursuite, avant de renoncer, conscient qu'il ne le rattraperait pas.

-_Commissaire ? Que se passe-t-il ? _fit la voix de son subordonné dans l'appareil qu'il tenait toujours en main.

-... Rien... Laissez tomber, soupira-t-il.

* * *

**Voilà ! ^^ Petite surprise pour Umichan ! J'ai décidé que j'allais en faire un dans chaque chapitre à partir de maintenant, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun "détail" du dernier chapitre qui m'inspire. Vous aimez l'idée ?**

**Bon, et maintenant... J'me barre en courant ! Rendez-vous quand la suite sera écrite ! *fuit***

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**


	21. Suivre toutes les pistes

**Yes I'm back ! *enfile ses lunettes de soleil* [Il fait nuit, bouffonne...] (Oh la ferme !)**

**Et oui, je reprends Recherché Pour Raisons Évidentes, cette fiction n'est officiellement plus en pause ! Vous pourrez vérifier sur le résumé ! u_u Cela dit... Je vous le dis tout de suite, je vais cesser de vous promettre un rythme de publication régulier, passke de toute façon, je m'y tiens jamais x) [Tu devrais avoir honte, pas en être fière...] (J'en suis pas fière, mais je préfère en rire...). Les prochains chapitres quand ils seront écrits, donc ! Je promets d'essayer de pas trop vous faire attendre ^^'**

**Chapitre fort en révélations, soyez attentifs, y a des indices partout !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-... Yo, Cap'tain.

-Bartolomeo.

Kidd s'approcha de l'homme qui l'attendait, les mains dans les poches, debout au milieu du terrain vague où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Presque aussi grand que lui, Bartolomeo, de son nom de code : le Cannibale, était l'archétype du j'm'en-foutiste à l'état brut, en témoignaient ses cheveux verts, ses fausses canines et l'anneau fixé à son nez.

Les deux hommes se frappèrent le poing, et un sourire tordu vint étirer les lèvres du roux.

-Comment ça s'passe dans la Famille ?

-Bof... C'la merde entre Dof' et ses nouveaux toutous. 'Sont pas cap' de faire un boulot correct, alors ça grimpe un peu dans les décibels quand il fait ses comptes... En particulier depuis qu'le Doc' s'est fait la belle. Dans tous les sens du terme.

-J'suis pas sûr qu'il aimerait t'entendre parler de Séléné comme ça, ricana Kidd.

Bartolomeo haussa les épaules, et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui avant de soupirer.

-Bon... Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, Cap'tain ?

-J'ai b'soin de tuyaux.

-Toi ou le Doc' ?

Kidd sourit en coin. Le vert était moins bête qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et il se débrouillait toujours pour être au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans les Familles. Il avait le chic pour laisser traîner ses oreilles et ses yeux partout où il le pouvait, et était assez intelligent pour trouver de lui-même les informations qu'il lui manquait. Et ses déductions étaient rarement fausses. Son style vestimentaire atypique, bien loin de le desservir, renforçait sa couverture. Qui irait soupçonner d'espionnage un homme qui s'habillait et se comportait de manière aussi voyante ?

Comme Kidd, comme Law, et comme à peu près tout ceux qui travaillaient ou avaient travaillé sous les ordres du Joker, Bartolomeo était dangereux. À la différence près que dans son cas, il était aussi dangereux pour ses alliés que pour ses ennemis. Dans le doute, Doflamingo avait préféré l'avoir à l'œil et le gardait à ses côtés, en échange d'un salaire... Conséquent.

-Quand j'pense qu'à la base, vous pouviez pas vous blairer, ricana le vert. Il s'est passé quoi dans ta tête Cap'tain, pour que vous deveniez les meilleurs amis du monde ?

-Il me paye en bières, fit Kidd en haussant les épaules. T'sais, Joker m'avait engagé pour le surveiller, j'comprends que ça l'ait pas enchanté des masses. Et puis... j'ai une dette envers lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

-Ta dette a été payée quand tu l'as sorti de la Famille.

-C'est ça le problème, Bart'. Il en est pas sorti. Pas tant que Joker sera après lui.

Le silence tomba, pesant. Bartolomeo assimilait les informations, les recoupant avec ce qu'il savait déjà, et le mécanicien ressassait ses souvenirs. Oui, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Law lui avait bien sauvé la vie, quelques années plus tôt.

xxxxxxxxxx

_-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour cette... Transaction._

_-Ordre du grand patron, crois pas qu'ça m'fait plaisir ! J'y peux rien, c'est mon job de t'coller au train, Doc' !_

_-Ne _m'appelle pas_ comme ça, Eustass, siffle Law en le fusillant de son regard gris acier._

_-T'as qu'à fermer ta gueule, comme ça j'aurais pas à t'parler ! grogne le roux pour toute réponse._

_-Et ne me donne pas d'ordres !_

_-T'es l'fils du patron, alors j'vais pas t'en coller une, mais franchement, si ça tenait qu'à moi, j't'aurais déjà rangé toutes les dents du même côté, l'infirmière !_

_-Arrête, je suis mort de frousse, ricane Trafalgar. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de te taire, on est arrivés._

_ Les rares lampadaires qui éclairent la rue dans laquelle ils se sont engagés grésillent et clignotent, éclairant à peine la scène dans la nuit ambiante. Devant eux se dresse la façade d'un vieil immeuble abandonné, ses murs en bétons tagués et lézardés de fissures peu avenantes. Une porte en fer rouillée en ferme l'entrée, et quand Law la pousse, elle émet un grincement digne d'un mauvais film d'horreur. Le roux lève les yeux au ciel._

_-Pourquoi les types avec qui on traite se la jouent toujours un max ?_

_-Ils se donnent de l'importance. Les gens font ça quand ils n'ont rien dans le pantalon, en général. Ils se mettent en scène, parlent fort et sont vulgaires..._

_ Il hausse un sourcil railleur en direction de son garde du corps, et ce dernier doit se retenir pour ne pas lui encastrer la tête dans le mur. Law retient un ricanement et s'avance dans le hall de l'immeuble délabré, une mallette à la main. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, avant d'observer les alentours._

_-... Je déteste travailler avec des amateurs, soupire-t-il. Ils sont en retard._

_-Détends-toi, Doc'. On est pas à cinq minutes près, soupire Kidd._

_ Le chirurgien se tourne vers lui et le fusille du regard, nullement intimidé par le fait que le roux le dépasse de quinze bons centimètres._

_-Dans ce job, Eustass, cinq minutes en trop, c'est cinq minutes pendant lesquelles tu risques à la fois ta liberté et la mort. Il suffit de cinq minutes pour que les flics te coincent, ou pour qu'un petit malin d'une famille rivale te double. La ponctualité, c'est la vie. Alors oui, je _déteste_ travailler avec des amateurs._

_ Kidd renifle et détourne la tête, mais au fond de lui, il sait bien que Trafalgar a raison. M'enfin, plutôt crever que de l'admettre devant lui._

_-'Pas une raison pour t'agiter comme ça, ça changera rien t'façon._

_-... Là dessus, tu n'as pas tort._

_ Il faut encore quelques minutes avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre, au fond du hall, et que quelqu'un n'en sorte. Un homme s'avance, cigare à la bouche, une jeune femme aux cheveux frisés derrière lui. Le roux fronce les sourcils et fait un léger pas en avant, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de Law. Ce type ne lui inspire pas confiance, et même s'il a énormément de mal à supporter le métisse, Doflamingo lui a ordonné de le protéger, et il le fera._

_-L'As de Cœur... Pardonne mon retard, j'avais quelques affaires à régler, fait l'homme au cigare avec un sourire carnassier._

_-Tu devrais faire attention, Crocodile. Joker a des informations qui pourraient te nuire, et il n'hésitera pas si tu le contraries, sourit le chirurgien sans se démonter. Je croyais que tu devais venir seul ?_

_-Miss DoubleFinger saura tenir sa langue, ne t'en fais pas..._

_-Oh vraiment ? Et la dizaine d'hommes postée tout autour de l'immeuble ?_

_ Le sourire de Crocodile se fige, et Kidd et la femme sursautent._

_-Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, tu sais. Donner des armes en métal à tes sbires alors qu'il y a de la lumière dehors est une erreur. Et encore plus s'ils se cachent sous les fenêtres... Les reflets occasionnés sont assez... visibles..._

_-Génial..., grommelle Kidd en jetant un regard par la fenêtre délabrée de l'immeuble._

_-Tu as le choix, Crocodile, continue Law, imperturbable. Soit tu payes, et tout se passe bien, soit tu décides d'employer la manière forte. Et même si tu réussis à nous abattre, il y a peu de chances que Joker te laisse t'en sortir._

_-Je ne payerais pas. Le prix demandé est trop élevé, et j'ai _besoin_ du contenu de cette mallette._

_-Chef, vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? s'alarme Miss DoubleFinger. Provoquer Joker n'est pas dans notre intérêt..._

_-Tais-toi. Nous sommes supérieurs en nombre, ils ne peuvent rien faire._

_ Le sourire de Law s'élargit, et même Kidd doit retenir un mouvement de recul tant il a l'air dangereux à cet instant précis. Le roux n'a rejoint la Famille que quelques mois plus tôt, et il oublie souvent que Trafalgar, lui, a baigné dans cette atmosphère mafieuse depuis ses treize ans. Des situations comme celle-là, il doit en avoir vécu des dizaines._

_ Crocodile sort un revolver de sa veste, et le pointe sur le métisse, sans hésitation._

_-Pas mal comme déduction, l'As. Bien joué. Mais ça ne change rien à la situation. Jette ton arme, et ordonne à ton gorille de faire pareil._

_ Kidd serre les poings, mais Law secoue la tête et lui fait signe d'obtempérer. Avec un grognement mécontent, le roux sors l'arme lourde cachée derrière son dos, et la pose au sol, alors que le métisse fait de même avec le pistolet qu'il a dans sa veste. Un coup de talon envoie les armes derrière eux, hors de portée._

_-Bieeen... Miss DoubleFinger, allez donc récupérer cette mallette, je vous prie._

_ La jeune femme obtempère, sous le regard froid de Law et celui meurtrier de Kidd. Mais avant qu'elle ait put s'emparer de la poignée du bagage, le chirurgien sort un scalpel de sa manche et le lui plaque sur la gorge d'un geste vif. Crocodile écarquille les yeux, et son acolyte se fige, soudainement blanche comme un linge._

_-Laisse-nous partir, ou je la vide de son sang, menace Trafalgar, la voix dénuée d'émotion._

_-Bien joué, Doc', ricane Kidd._

_-Leçon numéro une, Eustass. Toujours avoir une arme indétectable sur soi. Histoire d'éviter de mourir bêtement..._

_-Oh la ferme !_

_-Tu n'auras pas le courage, raille le truand en face d'eux, sûr de lui._

_ Law lève les yeux au ciel d'un air ennuyé et appuie un peu plus la lame du scalpel contre la gorge de la jeune femme, qui pousse un cri d'effroi quand du sang se met à suinter de la blessure._

_-Tu veux parier ? Je te préviens. Quelques centimètres de plus, et sa jugulaire y passe. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais peut-être aussi la carotide, qui sait... ?_

_ Il y a un long moment de silence, puis Crocodile hausse les épaules._

_-... Tue-la. Elle m'importe peu. Ce que je veux, c'est cette foutue mallette. Si elle doit y passer pour que je l'aie, tant pis._

_ Miss DoubleFinger écarquille les yeux, et le colosse roux se raidit en serrant les poings. _Ce fils de...

_-Et le pire, c'est que tu ne bluffes pas, crache Law sans toutefois desserrer sa prise sur sa captive. Tu me dégoûtes._

_-La mallette. _

_-Qu'on te la donne ou pas, on va y passer. Alors autant te faire chier jusqu'au bout, non ? ricane le chirurgien._

_ À peine ces mots prononcés, il pousse la jeune femme dans les bras de Crocodile, qui la réceptionne par réflexe en tombant à la renverse, lance la mallette à son garde du corps, et fait volte-face. Il se penche sans cesser de courir pour saisir son pistolet au vol, et se précipite vers la sortie._

_-On court ! ordonne-t-il à Kidd, qui le suit sans protester._

_ À plus de dix contre deux, impossible qu'ils s'en sortent indemnes s'ils décident de rester pour les affronter. La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvre à la volée sous le coup d'épaule du roux, et ils se retrouvent face à trois hommes armés, postés devant la porte, qui les mettent en joue. Immédiatement, Kidd repousse Trafalgar à l'intérieur du bâtiment, contre le mur, et les premiers tirs résonnent. Un rapide coup d'œil à Crocodile lui apprends qu'il est toujours à terre, groggy, et il jette un regard au métis._

_-Et maintenant ?_

_-Observe et tais-toi. Tu cours quand la voie sera dégagée._

_ D'un coup d'épaule, Law repousse le roux, qui le maintenait contre le mur, et regarde brièvement à l'extérieur pour aviser la situation. Inspiration profonde, puis il sort à découvert pour tirer quatre coups de feu successifs, rapides et précis. Les trois hommes qui gardent la porte s'écroulent, et les deux hommes de Joker s'élancent dans la rue mal éclairée, zigzaguant pour que les ennemis restants ne puissent pas ajuster leurs tirs. Leur voiture est garée quelques rues plus loin, question de prudence, et ils courent pendant cinq bonnes minutes entre les immeubles avant de l'atteindre. Rapide vérification pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas été piégée, puis ils s'engouffrent à l'intérieur._

_ Quelques minutes plus tard, ils roulent sur la voie rapide, l'immeuble abandonné loin derrière eux. Trafalgar finit par briser le silence en soupirant, et passe une main sur son visage._

_-C'est la deuxième transaction qui échoue cette semaine, Joker ne va pas être content. On vient de voir cent cinquante mille nous passer sous le nez..._

_ Il grimace et jette un coup d'œil à son garde du corps, assit sur le siège passager, silencieux depuis près d'une demi-heure. Kidd a les yeux fermés, et ses doigts sont recroquevillés sur la mallette qu'il tient sur ses genoux. Sa peau est pâle, il transpire à grosses gouttes, et sa respiration est inaudible._

_-Hey... Doc'... ? J'crois... que j'vais foutre du sang... sur tes sièges en cuir..., halète Kidd d'une voix bien trop faible pour être la sienne._

_ Il écarte la mallette de son ventre et découvre sa veste imbibée de sang, la tache pourpre s'élargissant à vue d'œil. Il ne faut pas plus qu'un rapide regard à Law pour comprendre que la blessure est grave, et que son garde du corps pourrait bien y passer. Il jure et écrase l'accélérateur pour arriver le plus vite possible à la villa qui abrite la Famille de Joker. Ses instruments sont là-bas, avec tout ce qui pourra lui permettre de sauver Kidd._

_-Journée de merde, marmonne ce dernier avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller contre la vitre._

_-Eustass ! Reste éveillé !_

_-J'te jure que... pour une fois, j'fais pas exprès... de pas t'obéir, Doc'..._

_ La seconde suivante, il perd connaissance._

xxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'il avait reprit conscience, il était allongé dans le laboratoire de Law, sur un lit d'hôpital, branché à une demi-douzaine de machines qui s'amusaient à lui sonner dans les oreilles. Le métis était assit sur une chaise, à côté de lui et lisait un livre, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Kidd était resté quatre jours dans le coma, jours que Trafalgar avait passé dans son laboratoire, à vérifier et re-vérifier constamment l'évolution de son état. La balle avait frôlé le foie, et il s'en était fallut de peu que le roux ne meure, ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus qu'une impressionnante cicatrice sur le ventre, et la dette qu'il avait envers son ami.

Il secoua la tête et revint à l'instant présent.

-Bref... Un tueur, fléchettes empoisonnées, avec un bon gros penchant pour les coups de couteaux sadiques et inutiles, ça t'parle ? demanda Kidd à Bartolomeo.

-... Dellinger.

-À tes souhaits, vieux.

-C'est un p'tit nouveau à la villa, précisa le vert en levant les yeux au ciel. Une espèce de p'tite teigne qui ressemble plus à un trans' qu'à un mec.

-Des détails ?

-Fin, blond, yeux bruns, les deux-tiers de ta taille. Né au sud de l'île y a dix-huit ans, parents décédés, pas de frères et sœurs. Tendance au sadisme et à la violence, donc s'est fait renvoyer des foyers où il avait été placé. Ce taré s'est même fait tailler les dents en pointe.

-T'peux parler, t'as vu tes chicos ? ricana Kidd.

-Ç'a rien à voir, c'est des fausses, Cap'tain ! Elles sont juste là pour que les gens évitent de v'nir me taper la discute pour des conneries ! J'les enlève pour dormir la nuit, s'tu veux tout savoir. Ce type là est siphonné. La dernière nana qui est sortie de sa chambre avait les épaules et le cou en sang !

Kidd renifla et croisa les bras, en pleine réflexion. Ça correspondait assez à ce que Law lui avait raconté. Le bois qui constituait la fléchette était tiré d'un arbre ne poussant qu'au sud de l'île, et d'après le légiste, les coups de couteaux infligés à Kizaru avaient été donnés par un adversaire plus petit en taille et de façon particulièrement violente. Restait un détail...

-Le type qui s'est fait descendre a été défenestré. T'es sûr que ta crevette psychopathe aurait eu la force de pousser quelqu'un qui faisait peut-être deux fois sa taille par la fenêtre ?

-... Défenestré... ? Vous enquêtez sur la mort de Kizaru ? s'enquit Bartolomeo, l'air de rien.

Le roux fit claquer sa langue, agacé. Parler avec l'espion du Joker revenait à entamer une joute orale particulièrement ardue : en apprendre le plus possible sans rien révéler. Et si Bartolomeo ne se gênait pas pour dévoiler les petits secrets de tout le monde aux gens qui le lui demandaient, il était aussi très doué pour apprendre ce qu'il avait besoin – ou pas – de savoir. Du coup, impossible de prévoir si les informations qu'il obtenait allaient remonter jusqu'à Doflamingo ou pas. C'est pourquoi Kidd lui cachait son adresse, entre autres. Pas envie de voir débarquer une escouade du Joker chez lui.

-Répond seulement à ma question, Bart'.

-Non, il aurait pas eu la force de soulever quelqu'un d'aussi grand. Mais Dof' l'envoie jamais seul en mission. C'est qu'un bleu après tout.

-T'as des noms ?

-Ouais, mais ça change tout l'temps, fit l'espion en haussant les épaules. Au début c'était le vieux Lao, histoire d'lui apprendre les ficelles, puis y a eu Buff', Machvise ou Pink. M'enfin, en général, il bosse avec Buff'.

-Lieutenant d'unité ?

-Diamante.

-Fait chier, grogna Kidd, avant de soupirer. Bon, merci pour les renseignements, Bart'.

Il glissa une main dans sa veste et en tira une liasse de billets qu'il tendit au vert. Ce dernier s'en empara, y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, et la fourra dans sa poche. Il tendit le poing, et Kidd le frappa du sien avec un léger sourire.

-Pas d'quoi, c'toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec le Doc' et toi.

-On a conscience des risques que tu prends, c'pas rien.

-T'inquiète, j'adore prendre des risques, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Faites gaffe à vous les mecs. Enquêter sur un meurtre dans c'genre, c'est au moins aussi risqué que c'que j'fais.

-T'en fais pas, on gère, sourit le roux.

-S'tu l'dis. À la revoyure, Cap'tain !

-Yep.

Bartolomeo se détourna et traversa le terrain vague avant de s'engouffrer dans une voiture garée un peu plus loin, et de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue dans un crissement de pneus assourdissant. Kidd leva les yeux au ciel, rejoignit son pick-up, et décrocha son téléphone.

_-... Eustass ?_

-Yo Doc'... T'as deux minutes ? J'ai des tuyaux pour toi...

xxxxxxxxxx

Trafalgar rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche et se rasseyait à sa table pour reprendre ses occupations, lorsque l'une de ses collègues pénétra dans son sanctuaire.

-Docteur Law ? On vient de recevoir les résultats des tests ADN que vous aviez demandé pour l'affaire Kizaru.

-Merci, Kaya. Posez-les sur la paillasse, s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, et posa l'enveloppe kraft sur la table de laboratoire, alors qu'il finissait de remplir un rapport d'autopsie pour une affaire annexe. Il apposa un point final sur sa feuille, et la tendit à sa collègue, qui s'en empara et s'éclipsa avec un léger signe de tête. Law soupira et s'empara de l'enveloppe. _Presque trois semaines pour une analyse aussi importante que ça... Il faudrait qu'ils pensent à réduire les pauses café..._

Il parcourut avec attention les feuilles de résultats, griffonnant ça et là quelques annotations dans les marges. Les indices qu'il avait fait analyser étaient peu nombreux, mais chaque détail pouvait être important. Il avait ainsi envoyé au laboratoire les quelques éclats de bois qui venaient de la fléchette, des fibres de tissu noir coincées sous les ongles de l'Amiral – probablement arrachées à son agresseur lorsqu'il s'était débattu –, un bout de verre teinté de sang prélevé sur la fenêtre de l'immeuble, et un cheveu blond retrouvé sur la veste de Kizaru par les enquêteurs.

Le cheveu blond avait simplement permit de retrouver une empreinte ADN spécifique, qui ne figurait apparemment pas dans les dossiers de la police. Il fronça les sourcils. Si ce que lui avait dit Eustass sur ce Dellinger était vrai, il y aurait dû y avoir une trace de lui dans les ordinateurs. Alors... De deux choses l'une. Ou bien ce n'était pas Dellinger qui avait tué Kizaru, et dans ce cas, Bartolomeo leur avait menti, ou alors... les dossiers le concernant avaient été effacés. Et le chirurgien ne fut pas long à considérer en priorité la deuxième hypothèse.

Il était plus que probable que Joker ait une taupe haut placée dans la police, sinon il se serait fait arrêter depuis longtemps. Il était d'ailleurs prêt à parier que tous les grands noms de la pègre avaient leur petit infiltré bien à eux, question de survie. Alors effacer des preuves informatiques devait être un jeu d'enfant pour son ancien patron. Il griffonna quelques mots sur son bloc-note personnel, puis reprit sa lecture.

Le sang prélevé sur le morceau de verre ne lui apprit rien de plus qu'il ne savait déjà. Il appartenait à la victime, et non pas à l'agresseur, comme il l'avait espéré. Le laboratoire y avait bien retrouvé des traces de curare en quantité mortelle, mais rien de nouveau pour le légiste.

Le tissu ne lui apprit rien de bien intéressant non plus. Les fibres qu'il avait prélevé étaient en polyuréthane, un composé élastique utilisé dans presque toutes les industries car facile à synthétiser et résistant. Les combinaisons moulantes des agents secrets qu'on voyait dans les films étaient fabriquées en partie en polyuréthane, et il n'était pas difficile de s'en procurer une. On en trouvait dans tous les magasins de déguisement... ou d'articles sexuels louches. Un vague cours de chimie lui revint en mémoire, et il se souvint également que le polyuréthane était utilisé pour doubler les combinaisons de plongée, ou les maillots de bain, car il ne se détendait pas au contact de l'eau. Cela dit, pas sûr que cette information lui soit utile. À moins que Dellinger ne se balade en maillot de bain...

Les éclats de bois, quand à eux, provenaient bien d'un arbre du sud, le _phyllostachys_ _pubescens*_ selon le rapport. Une sorte d'immense bambou creux qui avait la particularité d'être assez rigide pour être taillé et façonné jusqu'à en faire une arme. Cette plante exotique, originaire d'une île très lointaine, était non seulement rare, mais aussi très chère et prisée par les collectionneurs et les amateurs. Law ne retira rien de neuf de l'analyse, seulement une confirmation de ses propres déductions. Là où cela devenait intéressant, c'était qu'à sa connaissance, ce type de bambou ne pouvait se trouver qu'à un seul endroit sur l'île, un jardin botanique célèbre pour la variété de plantes qu'il contenait.

Un jardin dont il connaissait le propriétaire.

Shanks.

Il soupira et passa sa main sur son visage, déjà épuisé par ce qu'il avait à faire. Appeler Smoker, le mettre au courant, et le convaincre de le laisser venir sur place. Il grogna et décrocha son téléphone pour composer un numéro qu'il aurait aimé utiliser beaucoup moins souvent. Il attendit trois sonneries avant que son interlocuteur ne réponde.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Law ?_

-Inspecteur. Croyez bien que je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à vous appeler, mais j'ai de nouveaux éléments qui pourraient vous intéresser, concernant l'affaire de l'Amiral.

-_J'descends dans cinq minutes._

-Et soyez gentil, laissez votre adjointe à la porte. Les chiens ne sont pas admis dans le laboratoire.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Law raccrocha sans attendre que Smoker explose, certain que sa phrase ferait son petit effet. Il ricana, avant de prendre ses notes et de les étudier à nouveau, pensif.

Doflamingo et Mihawk ne pouvaient pas se sentir, et Shanks devait sans cesse s'interposer entre eux pour ne pas que la ville soit réduite à un champ de bataille impliquant les deux Rois. Les deux familles ne traitaient jamais ensemble même en cas de situation désespérée. Alors comment Joker s'était-il procuré quelque chose appartenant au Roux ? Qui plus est quelque chose d'aussi cher ? Ou cherchait-il simplement à rediriger les pistes sur une famille rivale _et _gênante ?

Law grogna et se massa les tempes. Un, affirmer la culpabilité de Dellinger. Deux, trouver le moyen de prouver le lien entre Dellinger et Doflamingo. Trois, trouver le pourquoi du comment de l'assassinat de Kizaru. Quatre, anticiper le ou les plans de Doflamingo, et les contrer, tout en se méfiant d'une éventuelle participation de Shanks.

… Trop facile, les mains dans les poches !

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Smoker qui débarqua dans son laboratoire, sans Tashigi, pour une fois. Un sourire insolent étira les lèvres de Trafalgar, sourire qui fit grogner l'inspecteur.

-Accouche, Law. Pas envie de passer une heure ici, c'est glauque comme endroit.

Le chirurgien ravala un sarcasme, et lui détailla ses dernières trouvailles et déductions, gardant pour lui l'implication de Kidd et de Bartolomeo. La mention des dossiers supprimés fit tiquer Smoker, mais à part cette réaction minime, rien ne vint troubler son visage impassible. Le gris attendit patiemment que le chirurgien ait fini, avant de prendre la parole.

-On dirait qu'on va devoir rendre visite à Shanks..., grogna-t-il. J'aurais préféré me passer de ça. Ce type me tape sur le système.

-Il énerve beaucoup de monde, en réalité.

-On s'demande pourquoi... On ira dans deux jours, le temps d'obtenir un mandat et de régler plusieurs autres affaires avant. Et tu viens avec nous.

Pour le coup, Law fut surpris. Depuis quand Smoker le laissait-il venir sur le terrain sans protester ? L'inspecteur haussa les épaules et soupira.

-Ordre de Garp. Crois-moi, ça m'fait franchement pas plaisir d'avoir un légiste qui connaît rien aux manœuvres dans les pattes, mais on va avoir besoin de faire pas mal de trucs scientifiques sur place, et c'est toi qui est affecté à c't'affaire. Donc j'ai pas l'choix. Sinon, sois sûr que j'aurais emmené Kaya.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, inspecteur, ricana le chirurgien avant de lui tourner le dos pour passer dans le vestiaire, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Smoker grogna devant l'attitude de Law, avant de tourner rageusement les talons et de sortir du laboratoire à grands pas. Dieu qu'il détestait ce type... !

xxxxxxxxxx

Sabo frissonna lorsque des bras l'enlacèrent et qu'un corps chaud se pressa contre son dos. Il soupira, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, et se retourna sans ouvrir les paupières, pour faire face à Robin.

-Bonjour, chérie, murmura-t-il.

-Mmmn...

Le blond l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, et elle lui rendit son baiser avec douceur, leurs langues se mêlant lentement entre leurs lèvres. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux longs et les fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de les replacer tendrement derrière son oreille. Ils se séparèrent, et il se colla contre elle, les yeux toujours clos, pour profiter de ses derniers instants de sommeil.

-Salut, Traf'..., marmonna le corps dans ses bras en soupirant.

L'esprit embrumé de Sabo mit quelques secondes à assimiler ces mots, puis il ouvrit grand les yeux, horrifié.

Si c'était Robin dans ses bras, elle avait vachement changé !

-AAAAAAAAAHHHH ! ACE ! DÉGAGE !

Le barman se prit un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le réveilla instantanément et manqua de le faire tomber du lit. Il se rattrapa de justesse et massa ses abdominaux en grimaçant, avant d'exploser.

-NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS BIEN ?! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?!

-Beeeerk ! J'y crois pas ! pesta le blond en se frottant frénétiquement la bouche. Mec, tu m'as _embrassé _!

-QUOIIII ?! POUAH ! Me dis pas qu'j'ai mis la langue ! gémit Ace en faisant de même, une expression écœurée sur le visage.

-J'en sais rien, j'étais à moitié dans les vapes ! J't'en foutrais, moi, des lits à partager avec ses frères, comme quoi y a pas assez d'place dans les chambres !

-Les mecs... L'est quatre heures du mat'... 'Pouvez pas vous engueuler quand il fait jour, sérieux ? grommela une voix endormie venant du lit d'à côté.

-Luffy, tais-toi ! J'l'ai embrassé, merde ! hurla Sabo. Ace, dégage de cette chambre !

-Ah ouais ?! Pourquoi moi ?!

-Parce que tu pues !

-Genre je pue ! Tu t'es pas senti, espèce de...

Une frappe discrète contre la porte les interrompit, et Sabo haussa un sourcil avant d'aller ouvrir. Qui pouvait bien venir toquer à une heure pareille... ? Il eut sa réponse en avisant la chevelure rousse et le sourire angélique de leur visiteuse, et recula précipitamment, imité par Ace.

-C'est d'ta faute, chuchota le blond à son aîné en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

-La ferme, crétin !

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger, je sais que ce que vous faites dans votre chambre ne me regarde pas, commença Nami d'une voix calme, mais auriez-vous l'obligeance de LA METTRE EN VEILLEUSE ?!

Les deux frères grimacèrent en se bouchant les oreilles, le niveau de décibels étant un peu trop élevé pour leur confort.

-Putaiiiiin, mais fermez-la tous ! gémit Luffy depuis son lit, en balançant son coussin à l'aveuglette dans la chambre, s'enterrant sous sa couverture la seconde suivante.

L'oreiller atterrit dans le visage de la rousse avec un _pouf !_ étouffé, au moment où elle allait se remettre à hurler, la coupant net dans son élan. Elle cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, avant de grincer des dents et de se tourner vers le lit du benjamin des trois frères. Lentement, elle retroussa les manches de la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait et fit craquer ses phalanges.

-On a deux choix, murmura Sabo à Ace. Soit on tente de l'arrêter et on s'en ramasse une au passage, soit on laisse Luffy se débrouiller et on en profite pour se faire la belle... T'en dis quoi ?

-... Passe devant, j't'en prie, répondit son aîné sur le même ton.

-Trop aimable.

Ils contournèrent la jeune femme en colère le plus discrètement possible, attrapant un T-shirt au passage, et sortirent de la chambre en fermant très très _très_ soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard désolé au battant de bois, avant de se séparer, Sabo montant à l'étage des filles, et Ace se dirigeant vers la chambre de Trafalgar.

_BANG !_

_-_Pardon Nami ! J'avais pas vu qu'c'était t-AÏÏE !

xxxxxxxxxx

Ace entra dans la chambre de Law en silence, avec l'intention de se glisser dans les draps sans le réveiller, et de terminer sa nuit à ses côtés. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, et s'avança vers le lit, écartant le rideau pour passer. Il se figea.

Trafalgar ne dormait pas, il était simplement allongé sur son matelas, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, et regardait fixement une petite boule à neige, qu'il tenait avec précaution entre ses doigts. Autour de lui étaient éparpillées plusieurs photos qu'Ace n'avait jamais vu.

Il avait eu le temps de détailler les photographies accrochées au mur au dessus du lit de son amant. Elles concernaient toutes l'enfance et l'adolescence de Law, le représentant avec sa mère, son père, ou ses amis de la fac, Sarah, Shashi et Penguin. Il y en avait une ou deux qui le représentaient avec Kidd, mais Ace se doutait que le colosse roux ne devait pas apprécier d'être prit en photo. En revanche, la jeune femme qui riait sur les photos étalées sur le matelas lui était totalement inconnue.

-... Portgas ? Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici, à une heure pareille ?

Ace releva la tête et croisa les yeux argentés de Trafalgar, qui le regardait avec curiosité et inquiétude. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, quand il remarqua les traits tirés de son amant, la fatigue qui marquait son visage.

-Tu... tu n'as pas dormi ? murmura-t-il au lieu de répondre à sa question.

-Trop de choses en tête, soupira Law en rangeant la boule à neige dans sa table de chevet.

Le barman le regarda faire, et parvint à saisir l'inscription gravée sur le socle en bois avant que l'objet ne disparaisse dans le tiroir. _Room_. Il observa le métis rassembler les photographies, et se sentit rougir d'embarras en prenant conscience qu'il n'avait sûrement rien à faire ici.

-Je... désolé, j'voulais pas te déranger, marmonna-t-il en reculant d'un pas, entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Je... j'vais retourner dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit, Traf'.

-Tu ne me déranges pas.

Ace s'immobilisa, surpris, et son amant releva la tête pour le regarder avec son sourire en coin. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement et lui renvoya le sien, hésitant, en s'approchant du lit. Il tendit la main vers l'une des photographies, jeta un regard interrogateur au chirurgien, et s'en empara après un signe de tête affirmatif de celui-ci. Il s'assit à ses côtés et détailla le cliché.

La jeune femme immortalisée dessus riait, cheveux au vent, installée sur une balançoire en bois qui la faisait voler à quelques mètres du sol. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses jambes tendues vers l'avant, et son corps penché vers l'arrière pour garder son équilibre. Sa peau était très blanche, ses cheveux châtains, et elle portait des vêtements simples qui la mettaient en valeur.

-... C'est qui ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-On fait un marché, Portgas ? Si je te dis qui c'est, je veux que tu me dises quelque chose sur toi.

Le barman se crispa, soudain sur la défensive, mais Law l'apaisa en levant les mains.

-Je ne te demande pas de me dire un lourd secret de famille gardé depuis des générations. Juste... de me parler de quelque chose.

-... D'accord, répondit Ace après une hésitation. Mais toi d'abord.

Trafalgar acquiesça et lui reprit la photographie, la tenant entre ses doigts comme s'il eut s'agit d'un trésor inestimable. Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

-... Comment elle s'appelle ? s'enquit Ace après un instant de silence.

-Séléné.

-C'est... ta cousine ? Ou ta sœur ?

Law pouffa doucement et caressa le cliché du pouce.

-C'était ma fiancée, Ace.

-... _Pardon _? Mais t'es... Enfin t'es censé être... Alors t'es pas...

-Gay ? sourit Law. Non. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire croire que j'étais gay ?

-Oh j'en sais absolument rien ! grogna le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Le fait que tu aies couché avec moi par exemple, et à moins que j'me trompe, je crois avoir une...

Ce qu'avait dit Trafalgar quelques secondes plus tôt percuta son esprit, le coupant dans sa tirade, et il tourna prudemment son regard vers son amant.

-C'_était_ ? Elle... t'a quitté ?

-Elle a été tuée.

Le silence tomba, pesant, alors qu'Ace assimilait lentement l'information, les yeux écarquillés. Le sourire de Law avait disparu, remplacé par une expression qu'il connaissait parfaitement, parce qu'il la voyait trop souvent sur son propre visage. Un mélange de rage, de chagrin et de culpabilité. Il ravala les questions qui se pressaient derrière ses lèvres, et passa une main sur sa nuque, mal à l'aise.

Son amant soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière, un bras sous la tête. Après un instant d'hésitation, Ace se retourna et se plaça à califourchon au dessus de lui, se penchant sur son visage pour embrasser sa joue. Les mots lui manquaient, les seules phrases qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient des interrogations – quand, qui, comment, pourquoi ? – et il n'avait pas envie de les poser au métis, pas plus qu'il ne voulait qu'il lui en pose. Alors il se contenta de se laisser aller contre lui et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, espérant que cela suffirait à atténuer la peine que devait ressentir Trafalgar.

Après un long instant de silence, Law soupira et reposa la photo sur sa table de nuit, avant d'embrasser le sommet du crâne de son amant, glissant ses doigts dans son dos. Cela faisait deux ans que Séléné était morte, deux ans qu'il avait quitté Doflamingo. Deux ans qu'il ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Une phrase de Kidd lui revint en mémoire, et il hésita un instant, avant de se mettre à parler.

-J'avais vingt ans quand je l'ai rencontrée. Elle venait d'entrer dans la Famille, et j'avais été chargé par Joker de lui apprendre deux-trois combines. Cambriolages, entre autres. Elle était douée, et elle apprenait vite. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle sans même m'en rendre compte. L'histoire banale du maître qui s'éprend de son élève...

Law eut un rire sans joie, et le jeune homme allongé sur lui se redressa sur ses coudes pour le contempler. Les mâchoires du métis étaient serrées, ses yeux humides, et il caressa la peau mate de sa joue pour tenter de l'apaiser.

-On est sortis ensemble juste après un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné. On a réussi à échapper à la police, et on est restés deux jours cachés à un point stratégique que Joker m'avait indiqué au cas où. Deux jours avec la même personne, dans un endroit où il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de paarler, ça rapproche plus qu'on ne le croit...

Ace n'arrivait pas à analyser ce qui se passait en lui, les émotions se disputaient la première place dans son cœur, le plongeant dans une étrange confusion. Il avait mal pour son amant, lui qui ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur de perdre un être cher, qui plus est de manière aussi violente et injuste. D'un autre côté... Il était soulagé que cette Séléné soit morte, sinon, Law n'aurait jamais été à lui. Et il était jaloux aussi. Jaloux de ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre tous les deux. Est-ce qu'il pouvait espérer se comparer à cette femme, et à ce qu'elle avait représenté pour le légiste ?

-Elle est morte il y a deux ans, quelques temps avant que je n'arrive ici.

Trafalgar se tut, et Ace comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus pour l'instant. Il se pencha sur son amant, et apposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant. Law ne réagit pas, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua ses baisers légers, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses muscles se décrisper.

-... J'ai commencé à faire le con à quatorze ans, murmura-t-il soudain. Je dealais surtout, ou je revendais des contrefaçons. J'ai jamais connu mon père, ma mère nous a toujours élevés seule, et elle était pas riche... J'ai trouvé que ça pour l'aider dans l'immédiat.

Trafalgar retenait son souffle. La voix du barman était hésitante, presque inaudible, et il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il avait décidé de lui révéler. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, et Ace sentit sa gorge se nouer quand des souvenirs violents se rappelèrent à lui.

-J'ai passé... une enfance normale, si l'on peut dire. C'était pas la fête tous les jours, mais on se débrouillait. On arrivait à être heureux. Et puis un jour... il nous est arrivé une merde, et maman a dû emprunter de l'argent à des créanciers. Et elle arrivait pas à rembourser. Alors j'ai traîné dans la rue, et j'me suis mis à ramasser l'argent où je pouvais. Je le lui ramenais petit à petit, pour pas qu'elle me pose trop de questions. Même si j'voyais bien qu'elle était pas dupe. Mais elle avait pas le choix, alors elle prenait et elle se taisait.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant quand il sentit une larme brûler sa joue. Il serra les dents et ravala ses sanglots avant de reprendre, la voix hésitante.

-On a... tenu deux ans. Quand l'argent a été remboursé, j'ai voulu arrêter mes trafics... et... ça s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Il se tut, et le légiste ne dit rien pendant un long moment. De nombreuses questions ricochaient dans son esprit, mais il les retint, et se contenta de caresser lentement le dos de son amant, dans un geste tendre et rassurant. Ace finit par se détendre, et l'étau qui lui broyait la gorge se desserra lentement, le laissant prendre une grande inspiration qui acheva de le calmer. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, et se mit sur le flanc pour faire face au chirurgien.

-.. Ça va ? murmura-t-il.

-Mieux, répondit Law en tendant la main pour caresser sa joue. Merci.

Le jeune homme sourit et nicha son nez dans sa paume, avant de se tortiller pour passer sous la couette, entraînant le métis avec lui. Bientôt, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, leurs jambes entremêlées, et le visage d'Ace enfouit contre son épaule.

-Traf'... ?

-Mmmmn ?

-J'peux te poser une question ?

-... Essaye toujours ?

-C'est vrai que la salive de quelqu'un que tu as embrassé reste dans ta bouche pendant sept ans avant de disparaître... ?

xxxxxxxxxx

Doflamingo sourit lorsque Marco descendit de sa voiture, une enveloppe conséquente à la main. Le Phénix avait eu raison, ils avaient trouvé un moyen de s'associer. Law serait bientôt de nouveau sous ses ordres. Ses idioties avec cette Séléné lui avaient coûté assez cher, il avait perdu plusieurs millions à cause de ça. Il était temps qu'il le rembourse.

Et si le plan de Marco échouait, il avait encore deux coups d'avance pour récupérer son fils. Mais pour ça, il fallait l'éloigner du Moby Dick. Il ne se risquerait pas à l'approcher tant qu'il serait sous la protection directe de Barbe-Blanche.

-Où dois-je vous conduire, Waka ? demanda son chauffeur.

-Mmmn ? Nous rentrons à la maison, Gladius. Conduis prudemment, veux-tu ? Nous ne sommes pas pressés.

-Bien, Waka.

La voiture démarra, et Doflamingo posa sa joue sur sa main, son sourire s'élargissant. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la ville ne lui appartienne. Et lorsque ce serait le cas, il pourrait prendre sa revanche sur Law, et sur tout ceux qui l'avaient trahis ces dernières années. Et surtout, il obtiendrait enfin justice.

Il tira de sa poche une photographie que lui avait fait parvenir l'un de ses espions, et ricana.

-Alors c'est toi, Portgas D. Ace... ? J'ai _hâte_ de faire ta connaissance...

* * *

**Bonus : Coiffé au poteau !**

Roger émit un "tssk" agacé et recommença son calcul, concentré à l'extrême. Les plans de la banque qu'il prévoyait de braquer le surlendemain étaient étalés devant lui, et chaque action devait être consciencieusement minutée s'il voulait s'en sortir en prenant le minimum de risques. Il mordilla le bout de son crayon, et écrivit une série de chiffres sur le papier.

-J'ai dix secondes pour le couloir... Une minute pour placer les explosifs... Humpf, ça va être tendu...

Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsque son portable vibra, annonçant la réception d'un message. En pestant contre l'importun, il se saisit de l'appareil, et ouvrit le mms qui venait de lui être envoyé.

Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était un selfie de Barbe-Blanche, un énorme sac à la main, devant la façade de la banque qu'il voulait justement braquer. Son ami et rival souriait de toutes ses dents, apparemment très fier de son coup. Quand au message qui accompagnait la photo, il était on ne peut plus clair.

_"U mad, Bro ? :D"_

-Ah ouais ?! AH OUAIS ?! Tu veux la jouer comme ça, enfoiré ?! Tu viendras pas t'plaindre si tu t'casses les dents !

Il fulmina de longs instants, chiffonnant et déchirant les plans de la banque, avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

-... M'en tape, la prochaine fois qu'on va boire un coup, c'est lui qui paie, bougonna-t-il.

* * *

**Et j'me fous de savoir si les portables avec appareil photo existaient quand Roger était jeune ! u_u**

***Le _phyllostachys pubescens_ est une espèce de bambou géant qui existe vraiment, et qui ne pousse qu'en climat chaud (d'où mon choix de le faire pousser dans le sud de l'île). Il est très résistant, et peut aller jusqu'à dix-huit centimètres de diamètres en épaisseur (parce que j'aime les gros diam-/SBAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFF/) [T'es dégueulasse !] Roooh ça va ! Bref... En gros, c'est un méga bambou tout vert u_u**

**À la pro' !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**


End file.
